Les caprices d'un amour
by sorciere noire
Summary: Les Dursley sont infects encore une fois, une fois de trop. Harry part mais sans argent comment va-t-il faire pour vivre? Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se trouver un autre travail, enfin s'il trouve!
1. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Coucou ! Encore moi, ben oui désolé, lol ! Que dire ? Cette histoire voilà un bon moment que je voulais l'écrire, un petit bonheur que je me suis accordée pour mon plaisir personnel et ensuite pour vous. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. S.N

Je ne vous oublie pas caro06 ! Merci.

.

Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Le ciel gris allait parfaitement bien avec l'humeur d'Harry Potter aujourd'hui, un ciel plombé et lourd où des volutes de nuages noirs planaient au dessus du quatre Privet Drive.

Le jeune homme se leva fatigué d'avance des réflexions qu'il n'allait pas manquer d'entendre à son encontre. Bon il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il habitait chez les Dursley. Mais il faut dire qu'en ce moment c'était vraiment plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, la coupe en était tellement pleine quelle débordait depuis des jours et des jours.

Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le square Grimaurd avait brûlé et il n'avait pas d'argent pour se trouver, ou louer, un appartement qui serait bien à lui pour y vivre enfin tranquille et surtout seul.

De temps en temps quand il avait un petit moment de libre il épluchait les petites annonces dans la gazette du sorcier. Il espérait voir si par hasard il ne trouverait pas un travail supplémentaire bien à lui et dont le fruit de son labeur irait dans sa poche et qui lui proposerait un logement par la même occasion. Mais rien, après la bataille les prix de toutes choses avaient flambé à une vitesse hallucinante et là il commençait à perdre espoir.

Harry travaillait pas très loin d'ici, c'était son oncle qui lui avait trouvé cet emploi. Il aurait pu mettre de l'argent de côté diriez-vous ! Mais non, ces braves Dursley le lui faisaient remettre pour, soi-disant, payer la nourriture qu'il ne mangeait même pas. Nourritures qui leur revenaient très chères et que Dudley s'empressait d'avaler d'ailleurs.

Son travail était épuisant, le matin de bonne heure, dès cinq heures en faite, il devait décharger des camions de marchandises qu'on lui faisait ranger au fond d'un hangar immense. Le patron était intolérant et exigeait que le travail soit fini avant qu'il ne parte. La journée terminée le jeune homme rentrait chez les Dursley, prenait une douche rapide et parfois avant de s'endormir quand personne ne traînait dans la cuisine il parvenait à chiper un morceau de pain qu'il mangeait couché sur son lit.

Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche pourtant il n'était pas question pour lui de paresser. Il avait des corvées à faire comme préparer le petit-déjeuner, arroser les foutues plantes de la tante pétunia, vider les poubelles que le gros porc de Dudley jetait par terre pour les lui faire ramasser. Enfin bref ! Il en avait jusqu'à midi et encore s'ils ne trouvaient pas autre chose à lui faire faire comme c'était souvent le cas.

Ce matin-là quand les Dursley furent attablés et que Harry les servit il sentit un silence pesant, le calme avant la tempête, pensa-t-il. Le jeune sorcier ne se trompa pas, l'homme rubicond qui lui servait d'oncle explosa de rage quand il le vit prendre un morceau de pain en retournant dans la cuisine et le mettre dans sa poche.

-Repose ça garçon ! Lui cria Vernon Dursley. Est-ce qu'on ne te donne pas assez à manger dans cette maison que tu nous voles ?

-Non, murmura Harry tout bas en reposant le morceau de pain d'un air résigné.

-Répète voir le monstre, je n'ai pas très bien entendu !

-J'ai dit non ! Répéta Harry en se redressant du haut de son mètre soixante-dix.

-Tu oses me soutenir qu'on ne te nourrit pas !

-C'est-ce que j'ai dit oui, redit Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de cette vie de misère qu'on lui faisait mener.

-Si tu n'es pas content de ton sort tu peux toujours partir on ne te retient pas, répliqua la tante avec son air pincé. Nous n'avons jamais demandé à nous occuper de toi, tu nous as été imposé et je trouve que nous avons été plus que patient.

-Ouais ! Tu peux dégager, Potter, ricana Dudley en s'empiffrant de lard frit. On en a marre de ta sale gueule d'anormale.

-Toi on t'a pas causé la baleine ! S'exclama le Gryffondor en sortant de la cuisine sous les hurlements horrifiés de la tante et les postillons de son mari qui vociférait en essayant de calmer la mère du cétacé.

Le jeune Harry Potter au corps mince, aux cheveux toujours indisciplinés, aux lunettes rondes et qui accusait un poids de cinquante kilos monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre d'un pas décidé. Parvenu dans la pièce qui ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs il emballa ses maigres affaires qui restaient en sa possession, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, puis son regard tomba sur la cage vide de sa chouette qui était morte dans l'année.

Il n'avait pas voulu la remplacer, il ne voulait pas qu'un autre animal prenne sa place.

Le garçon ne s'attarda pas, il prit son sac, dévala les escaliers et sortit en claquant violemment la porte. C'était puéril mais ça avait le mérite de le soulager un peu.

Le survivant se mit en route pour Pré-au-lard, il voulait revenir dans le monde sorcier, finalement peut-être aura-t-il plus de chance là-bas. Pour revenir à son travail ici aucun problème il pouvait toujours transplaner, même sans baguette et sans sa magie qui avait disparue depuis que Voldemort était trépassé il pouvait le faire.

Harry transplana sans perdre plus de temps.

Sans un sou en poche, seulement vêtu de son jean usé qui retombait sur ses hanches et d'un vieux pull de Dudley et d'une cape légère, Harry arpenta les rues du village sorcier pour trouver du travail à faire le soir. Il se disait qu'avec deux emplois il remonterait ses finances au plus vite et ainsi il pourrait louer une chambre chez madame Rosmerta ou se trouver un petit appartement et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Quelles belles illusions !

Le jeune homme admira le reste des décorations d'halloween qui parsemaient les rues animées, des citrouilles posées sur le rebord des fenêtres finissaient de s'éteindre. Des lanternes représentant des sorcières vêtues de noir chevauchant des balais disparaissaient les unes après les autres, en attendant elles seraient rangées dans une pièce enfermées dans de grands cartons oubliées de tous jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour la plus grande joie des enfants.

Les gens avaient l'air joyeux et discutaient gaiement entre eux, quelques enfants gambadaient et bavaient devant les vitrines de certains magasins qui proposaient des bonbons. Harry se rappela soudain que demain était la rentrée à Poudlard et que les parents étaient là pour acheter les fournitures manquantes ou à renouveler pour les élèves un peu moins soucieux de leurs affaires.

Le plus ennuyeux était que le mois de novembre était déjà là et que les nuits étaient déjà très fraîches. Allait-il tenir le coup s'il devait dormir dehors ? Et puis comment allait-il se nourrir ?

Harry pensa qu'il aurait pu demander à Albus Dumbledore de l'aider mais il voulait s'en sortir par lui-même. Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans on l'avait presque obligé à faire des horreurs qu'il se refusait de commettre mais on ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix. Aujourd'hui il voulait prendre sa vie en main et même si elle n'était pas reluisante c'était la sienne, et à partir de maintenant il allait tout faire pour s'en sortir pour peu qu'il ait de la chance.

Amère désillusion !

Harry, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, chercha dans le village un travail qu'il ne trouva pas, il fit toutes les boutiques mais évita sciemment celle des frères Weasley. Personne ne reconnut dans ce mince jeune homme presque maigre aux longs cheveux noirs qui cachaient sa cicatrice le survivant, personne ne reconnut les yeux verts émeraude dans ce regard triste et terne.

Le garçon se mit en route pour la sortie de Pré-au-lard, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et ses jambes le tenaient à peine. Il voulait trouver un coin pour dormir loin du village, pas la peine qu'on le prenne en plus pour un vagabond. Harry trouva une futaie aux abords d'un champ éloignée de la route et s'y installa bien à l'abri du vent qui c'était mis à souffler sournoisement.

Il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et s'allongea sur le sol froid avec en guise d'oreiller son sac à dos. Il garda longtemps les yeux ouverts avant de s'endormir dans son petit coin de verdure.

Le jeune homme frissonna dans son sommeil, ses genoux remontèrent contre son torse pour se parer du froid mordant. Finalement, pensa Harry. Il ne manquait à personne, même Remus était parti vivre au loin, il ne supportait plus le regard des autres sur lui alors un matin il était parti sans regret et sans lui. Les choses étaient ainsi faites, on n'avait pas toujours des décisions faciles à prendre, il le savait pertinemment.

La nuit fut longue et glaciale. Sur le petit matin alors qu'il ne faisait pas encore jour Harry sentit la gelée qui recouvrait les environs et qui n'augurait rien de bon se répandre et glacer son corps. Le jeune homme se tassa un peu plus sous sa cape et enserra ses genoux de ses bras mais ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient lui rappelaient que malheureusement aujourd'hui le temps ne se réchauffera pas.

Frissonnant il se leva et souffla dans ses mains en faisait partir un nuage de vapeur blanche dans les airs, éreinté il ramassa son sac y rangea sa cape et après l'avoir mis sur son épaule il repartit à Londres. En passant près de la mairie du quartier moldu l'horloge sonna cinq heures.

-Flûte ! Soupira-t-il agacé. Il était en retard.

Harry pressa l'allure, par chance il ne se trouvait pas très loin de son lieu de travail. Il espérait tenir le coup toute la journée parce que là vraiment il avait faim et son ventre le lui rappelait bruyamment et douloureusement. Au loin le Gryffondor aperçut son patron sur le seuil de l'entreprise et celui-ci avait son air des mauvais jours, allons bon ! Que ce passait-il encore ?

-Potter ! L'apostropha l'homme en descendant les deux marches du petit perron. Pas la peine de rentrer il n'y a pas de travail pour toi aujourd'hui.

-Demain alors ? Demanda le sorcier en enfilant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon qui descendit encore plus bas sur ses hanches.

-Demain non plus, ajouta son patron imperturbable. Et les jours suivant pas plus ! Je ne veux plus te voir par ici, ton oncle m'a averti tu sais ! Et ici on n'aime pas les voleurs.

-Je n'ai rien volé ! Se défendit Harry.

-Ca ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit ! Aller fous le camp, Potter, avant que je ne jette mes gars contre toi, le menaça le moldu en remontant le perron et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry fit demi-tour anéanti, comment allait-il faire pour vivre maintenant qu'il venait de perdre son gagne pain ? Il venait de perdre la seule chose qui aurait pu le sauver de sa misérable existence, un travail qui aurait pu lui permettre de recommencer à construire quelque chose de plus glorieux pour lui et non cette vie d'elfe de maison qu'on lui avait fait mener jusque là. Il en avait marre, marre de tout !

Jusqu'au bout il aura fallu que les Dursley lui pourrissent la vie, si Hermione et Ron avaient été là ils l'auraient aidé eux ! Mais ils n'étaient plus là, ses amis n'étaient plus. Ron et Hermione étaient morts et il en souffrait toujours, il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner, il se disait que s'il avait tué Voldemort plus vite tout ça ne serait pas survenu et ils seraient encore là avec lui.

Le sorcier retransplana et arriva à la sortie de Pré-au-lard dans un crac électrisant légèrement l'air de sa magie. Malheureux, des larmes coulant de ses beaux yeux verts, il regagna son campement de fortune et tomba sur le sol désappointé et désabusé.

Une semaine passa ainsi entre recherche de travail et recherche de nourriture, il arpentait les rues de Londres et du monde sorcier sans aucun espoir. Il se disait qu'il devait partir, quitter l'Angleterre, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résigner.

Le matin suivant il alla au village et fut pris de tremblements et de vertiges, il revint là où il dormait le soir, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, son ventre lui faisait mal et la faim, terrible faim, le rendait fou. Le survivant s'assit le dos vouté enroulé dans sa cape noire. La boule qu'il avait au fond de la gorge enfla, il n'en pouvait plus. D'une main fébrile et impatiente il attrapa le petit poignard qui se trouvait dans son sac et qui ne le quittait jamais.

Avant il résistait à ça, mais un jour en rentrant dans sa chambre chez les Dursley il s'était aperçu qu'ils avaient mis le feu à toutes ses affaires, sa baguette y compris ainsi qu'à son éclair de feu. Il ne lui restait plus rien de ses années de bonheur à Poudlard car il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait c'est quand même là qu'il avait été le plus heureux.

Malgré le froid Harry releva sa manche bien haut et posa sur son bras la lame froide sur les multiples entailles déjà présentes. Il frémit impatient puis il coupa profondément et lentement pour que la douleur imprègne bien son corps. Pour que le mal soit à la hauteur de la punition qu'il méritait. S'il avait débarrassé le monde de Voldemort plus tôt il aurait épargné beaucoup de vie et probablement qu'il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'es qu'un incapable, s'admonestait-il en tailladant son bras. Un misérable imbécile juste bon à ramper devant les autres, même pas foutu de prendre sa vie en main.

Le sang coula inexorablement, le rouge de la délivrance, un sillon de douleur qui s'enfuyait et qui reviendrait plus fort dans quelques jours. Une suite sans fin jusqu'à que l'oubli arrive, s'il arrivait un jour. Mais Harry savait qu'un jour il irait trop loin, il savait que sa vie finirait seule dans un coin comme un misérable et personne ne serait là pour le voir mourir.

Le sorcier reposa le couteau et fixa son bras, des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues comme le sang coulait de ses blessures. Quatre profondes entailles cette fois, quatre cicatrices de plus qui viendraient s'ajouter aux autres et qui lui rappelleraient que ce jour a été néfaste pour lui. Les pleurs silencieux se tarirent, la douleur s'évacua même si au fond de son cœur la tristesse était toujours là. Il savait qu'il devait être plus fort mais c'était au dessus de ses capacités.

Harry rangea son poignard dans son sac, il n'en aura plus besoin aujourd'hui. Il rabaissa sa manche sans s'occuper de soigner les plaies, il se revêtit de sa cape encore une fois et se roula en boule à l'abri des bosquets. Demain ça ira mieux, pensa-t-il sans y croire vraiment.


	2. Le rescapé

Le rescapé.

Harry s'endormit dans le froid de l'hiver, il espérait ne pas se réveiller, il ne voulait pas se réveiller, c'était de l'auto apitoiement mais il s'en foutait.

Harry n'avait pas vu un homme se figer à sa vue à Pré-au-lard quand il était reparti subitement, un homme tout vêtu de noir avec ses éternelles robes sur le dos. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme froncer les sourcils et le suivre par transplanage en se fiant à sa signature magique qu'il connaissait bien. Harry ne vit rien occuper qu'il était à sortir son poignard et à relever sa manche afin de pouvoir soulager un mal-être permanent qui le menait parfois aux portes de l'enfer.

Snape faillit amorcer un mouvement horrifié quand il vit son ancien élève s'entailler la chair, il voyait le désespoir dans les yeux verts éteints. Il y voyait aussi la fin d'une vie s'il ne faisait rien.

Comment Harry Potter le vainqueur du monde sorcier en était arrivé là ? Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Il n'avait plus de mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, un jeune homme amaigri et triste, ses vêtements flottant sur lui au point qu'il se demandait comment ils pouvaient tenir sur ses épaules. Ses yeux immenses semblaient manger complètement son visage aux joues creuses et blafardes.

Le garçon était toujours aussi décoiffé et il n'avait guère grandi, lui semblait-il. Snape savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet endroit rempli d'humidité surtout qu'il entendait une toux rauque retentir dans le silence et le froid mordant de ce début d'hiver qui s'annonçait rigoureux. Harry remua dans son sommeil, il avait soif et les quelques baies qu'il avait trouvé ce matin dans les alentours n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

L'homme s'approcha silencieusement et se pencha sur la forme endormie, les paupières fermées du jeune homme frémissaient et Snape voyait son corps trembler. Il supposa, et avec justesse, que le Gryffondor avait de la fièvre sans compter que recouvert de sa simple cape il ne devait pas avoir chaud.

Le maître des potions pinça ses lèvres de colère, il fulminait littéralement de rage contenue. Est-ce que personne n'avait pu l'aider ? N'avait-il plus d'amis pour prendre soin de lui ? Tout en se posant ces questions il retira sa propre cape et en enveloppa le malade qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de faire venir à lui le sac à dos qui servait d'oreiller au survivant.

Harry ne se réveilla pas, pas vraiment envie à vrai dire. Il ressentit une douce chaleur l'entourer et une odeur de plantes et de fleurs l'envahir, il se sentait bien. Le jeune sorcier ramena ses mains contre le torse de l'homme et ne prit nulle conscience qu'il en recherchait encore un peu plus de tiédeur.

-Décidément, Potter, vous ne faites rien comme les autres ! Gronda Snape soucieux. Et je me demande si je ne fais pas une idiotie de vous prendre avec moi, mais si je ne le faisais pas Albus m'en voudrait certainement, se mentit l'homme à lui-même. Cependant, continua le maître des potions. Je ne vous emmène pas à Poudlard mais chez moi, Poppy mon elfe s'occupera de vous pendant que je serais absent.

L'homme savait bien en son fort intérieur que jamais il n'aurait laissé Harry seul dans ce coin glacial, il n'était plus son ennemi depuis longtemps, il le respectait trop pour ça.

Le professeur transplana pour le manoir Prince, la grande maison était nichée dans la lande écossaise. Une belle demeure très grande qui s'ouvrait sur de grandes baies vitrées, une maison fouettée par le parfum des bruyères sauvages et par les embruns de la mer.

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent dans un hall fait de bois sombre mais rehaussé d'un sol de marbre gris clair qui donnait à l'entrée un éclat particulier qui n'avait rien de sinistre. Un grand escalier assez large qui se divisait en deux menait aux chambres et c'est là que se dirigea le professeur avec son fardeau léger dans les bras.

Snape ouvrit la porte et installa Potter sur le lit puis lui ôta les chaussures et les capes avant d'appeler son elfe de maison qui apparut aussitôt.

-Maître Snape ? Demanda la petite créature. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Fais couler un bain, Poppy, ce garçon en a grandement besoin ensuite amène-moi de la pimentine et un pot de crème, la verte s'il te plait.

L'elfe disparut dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et fit couler le bain demandé. Pendant ce temps Snape déshabilla Harry et rouspéta virulemment en voyant la maigreur du sorcier, les côtes saillaient et les os de ses hanches ressortaient affreusement.

Pourtant malgré cela Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau et attirant dans sa fragilité, il avait en lui un, il ne savait quoi, qui faisait qu'il avait envie de le protéger et de le serrer contre lui. Le sévère maître des potions se secoua et attrapa le garçon de dix-neuf ans qui ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume et le porta à la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude aux huiles essentielles lui fera le plus grand bien, pensa Snape. Il le déposa dans l'eau doucement et prit une éponge et nettoya le bras pour commencer. Il voulait laver tout ce sang afin de voir à quel point les plaies pouvaient être profondes, l'homme s'agaça quand il s'aperçut que le jeune sorcier s'était coupé plusieurs fois et que ce n'était pas de simples entailles.

Peut-être avait-il ses raisons et il aimerait bien les connaître, en arriver là démontrait un grand découragement, une souffrance insupportable et insurmontable. Snape savait bien que sa vie n'était pas toute rose. D'abord Voldemort, ensuite il perd ses deux amis, sa maison qui brûle entièrement, une maison que Black lui avait légué, sa seule possession.

Lupin qui s'était fait la malle et sans parler de ce qu'il avait appris dans la semaine, sa ruine pure et simple par le ministre. Il avait bien fait ce jour-là d'écouter une certaine conversation dans la banque Gringotts, bien que parfois il se demandait si justement le gobelin ne l'avait pas fait exprès de l'avertir sans que lui soit directement impliqué.

Cette ordure de Fudge ! Mettre main basse sur les galions du survivant en menaçant les gobelins de représailles abusives. L'homme avait tout pouvoir et il le savait bien, les créatures n'avaient eu que d'autre choix que d'obéir, ils vidèrent donc le coffre de Potter et le ministre les menaça de châtiments si un seul mot de cette histoire sortait de la banque.

Voilà pourquoi un des gobelins avec l'accord des autres, pensa le professeur. Avait estimé de son devoir de l'en avertir par voie détournée. Snape savait qu'Harry, un mois plus tard après avoir défait Voldemort, en retournant à la banque avait trouvé son coffre vide, il avait hurlé et tempêté mais rien n'y avait fait, il était ruiné, sans un sou, et les gobelins avaient détourné le regard, impuissants.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas qui avait volé ses économies, il savait aussi que les gobelins ne parleraient pas, Harry était dégoûté de toutes ces manigances à son encontre. Oh ! Il aimait toujours le monde sorcier ne vous y trompez pas, c'était son monde et celui de ses parents, il s'y sentait bien même si en ce moment tout allait de travers.

Il allait trouver un travail, se disait-il confiant en l'avenir. Puis trouver un appartement puis s'inscrire dans l'école des aurors, chose qu'il aurait dû faire après la bataille, il voulait vivre correctement il ne demandait pas la lune quand même !

Quand Snape eut bien nettoyé le garçon il le reprit dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans un peignoir bien trop grand pour lui. Il le redéposa sur le lit et soupira encore une fois.

-Un gamin sous-alimenté, râla le maître des potions en colère. Un putain de gamin sous-alimenté, mais par Salazar pourquoi s'est-il isolé des autres ? Poppy, cria Snape d'une voix forte.

-Oui, maître, couina l'elfe de maison en apparaissant dans la chambre.

-Apporte-moi une potion nutritive…… non deux, dit-il après réflexion. Et dépêche-toi.

Harry choisit ce moment-là pour se réveiller, il entendait une voix grave, il la connaissait il en était sûr. Cette voix ressemblait tellement à celle de Snape que s'en était déconcertant, il rêvait là ou quoi ? Voilà des mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui. Le Gryffondor ouvrit un œil alors que son mal à la tête se faisait de plus en plus insistant, ses yeux tombèrent sur un visage fermé mais sans être ironique ni moqueur comme l'homme savait si bien le faire.

Bon ! C'était déjà ça, pensa le jeune sorcier. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on se moque de lui par-dessus le marché ni qu'il lui lance quelques sarcasmes bien sentis.

-Alors Potter ! Susurra l'homme. Vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux qu'un champ pour vous reposer ?

Oui bon pour les sarcasmes c'était pas encore ça, soupira Harry. Snape et son tact hein ! C'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

-Désolé, croassa le garçon la voix enrouée. Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Snape. Rendez-moi mes vêtements que je puisse partir d'ici.

-Vous ne quitterez pas cette demeure, Potter, pas tant que vous serez dans cet état !

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable de moi, vous ne me devez rien alors laissez-moi partir ! S'énerva Harry en essayant de se lever ce qu'il regretta bien vite quand sa tête se rappela douloureusement à lui.

-Mal, Potter ? Prenez cette potion, c'est de la pimentine ensuite vous prendrez celle-ci.

-Et ensuite je pourrais m'en aller ?

-Non, répondit l'homme catégorique. Reposez-vous aujourd'hui et demain nous aviserons, vous avez besoin de repos.

-D'accord je reste jusqu'à demain ensuite je pars.

-Monsieur Potter, donnez-moi votre promesse que vous n'allez pas fuir aussitôt que j'aurai le dos tourné, Demanda suspicieux le maître des potions.

-Je promets, capitula le Gryffondor. Après tout il était tellement fatigué qu'un peu de repos et ce dans un bon lit de surcroît ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Très bien, je dois m'absenter pour la journée, Poppy restera à votre disposition, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit demandez-le-lui il vous le portera. Sur ce à demain, et n'oubliez pas votre promesse.

-Je n'oublierais pas, professeur, vous pouvez partir tranquille, murmura Harry avant de refermer ses paupières lourdes de fatigues alors que sa gorge lui faisait un mal atroce.

Aussitôt que le maître des potions au maintient rigide et au regard sombre arriva à Poudlard il se dirigea directement vers le bureau du directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Snape ouvrit la porte tandis que Dumbledore l'invitait à s'assoir, l'homme chassa sa demande d'un geste de la main plutôt énervé.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de ce que nous avons discuté cette semaine ? Attaqua le professeur Snape sans laisser à Albus le temps de s'assoir.

-Oui, répondit celui-ci tranquillement. Il s'avère qu'effectivement Fudge a bien subtilisé tout ce que contenait en galions et mornilles le coffre d'Harry.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour tout récupérer, Albus ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution !

-Mon cher Severus, figurez-vous que je suis allé voir ce cher ministre et que je lui ai fait part de ma déconvenue et de certaines de mes intentions à son encontre si les galions d'Harry n'étaient pas restitués dans le courant du mois prochain.

-A-t-il accepté ?

-Disons que le ministre n'a pas rechigné, mon ami.

-Quelles intentions ? Qu'avez-vous imaginé comme solution pour qu'il vous obéisse si facilement, fatalement il vous fallait un moyen d'échange très persuasif.

-Les journalistes de la gazette du sorcier seraient heureux de publier quelques photos que monsieur Grivey a eu la gentillesse de prendre pour moi, des photos très compromettantes je dois le dire ! Si celles-ci sont publiées le ministre ne s'en relèvera pas, vous pouvez en être sûr.

-Vous êtes démoniaque, Albus, et une fois n'est pas coutume mais vous remercierez monsieur Grivey pour moi.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur Harry, je sais de source sûre qu'il ne se trouve plus chez son oncle depuis quelques jours, se désespéra le vieil homme en croisant ses doigts. Depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelle.

-Et pour cause, râla l'homme aux longues robes. Il est chez moi.

-Chez vous, Severus ! Comment est-il arrivé là ? S'exclama le vieil homme surpris d'un tel fait.

-Si je vous le dis vous n'allez pas me croire !

-Dites toujours ! Et asseyez-vous vous me donnez le tournis à tourner ainsi de long et en large, ajouta Dumbledore en présentant à l'homme devant lui des patacitrouilles au citron.

-Vous et vos manies de vieillard ! Ronchonna Snape en refusant d'un geste sec les bonbons tout en s'asseyant à contrecœur.

-Vous avez tort ils sont délicieux, mon ami, sourit taquin Albus en reposant la boîte de sucreries sur son bureau.

-Je l'ai trouvé à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, il dormait à l'abri d'une futaie dans le champ des Perkins.

-Que faisait-il là ?

-Albus ne m'interrompez pas ! Il dormait disais-je, de plus il a attrapé une vilaine toux et dernier détail et pas des moindres il se mutile, il se scarifie si vous préférez, précisa Snape. Enfin bref ! Il est dans une totale détresse et ce garçon borné n'a même pas été foutu de venir demander notre aide. On se demande vraiment à quoi il pense !

-Vous savez qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, Severus, nous avons toujours géré sa vie et c'est normal qu'il ait voulu continuer seul.

-Oui, ben quand je vois ce qu'il en a fait de sa vie j'ai des doutes sur ses capacités mentales, je vous signale qu'il vit comme un indigent !

-Je pense qu'il aurait eu des chances de s'en sortir si Fudge n'avait pas mis son grain de sel là dedans, Severus, soupira Albus en regardant Snape de ses yeux bleus. Soyez indulgent envers Harry et ne le jugez pas mal.

-Je ne l'ai jamais jugé mal, enfin plus maintenant, râla le professeur au regard noir. Ce foutu Potter aurait dû venir nous trouver ! Mais moi ce que j'en dis hein ! On ne m'écoute jamais.

.


	3. La proposition

Une bonne nouvelle pour vous toutes ! J'ai une béta, elle s'appelle Maryell. Une bienfaisante personne qui enfin me retire l'épine laborieuse de fautes que parfois je dois traquer sans état d'âme dans mes fics. Je lui dis merci de prendre en charge mes textes et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz sorcière noire.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp.

La proposition.

Les deux hommes discutaient toujours dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard, tandis que dehors le vent soufflait en faisant parfois plier les branches des arbres, un vent à décorner les bœufs comme disaient les anciens.

-Ce ministre est une plaie Albus, il corrompt tout ce qu'il touche, grogna Severus Snape. Je me demande jusqu'où il pourrait aller dans ses manigances!

-Je sais mon ami, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais qu'y pouvons-nous !

-Ouais ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution pour nous débarrasser de lui, et je suis sûr aussi que vous y avez déjà réfléchi, ajouta le maître des potions en sondant le visage souriant qui se trouvait devant lui. Et que vous ne me direz rien comme d'habitude.

-Peut-être, commença Albus en éludant la dernière affirmation du professeur. Qu'il y a une solution et si cela arrivait un jour, et bien vous seriez le premier averti. Pour en revenir à Harry ne va-t-il pas chercher à s'enfuir ?

-Non aucune chance, Poppy le surveille, Potter ne pourra pas mettre un pied dehors.

-Et qu'en pense Alan ?

-Je ne l'ai pas mis au courant, se renfrogna Snape. Il le saura en temps voulu, pas la peine d'ajouter des ennuis supplémentaires, Albus, et pas la peine de ricaner je sais que vous ne l'appréciez guère.

-Nous n'avons pas d'affinité cela est vrai mais je respecte le fait qu'il soit votre amant, vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher ça.

-Je vous laisse, ronchonna l'homme. Mes cours commencent bientôt, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en mettant fin ainsi au sujet épineux de sa vie privée. De plus je dois réfléchir à un moyen de retenir ce fichu Gryffondor chez moi au moins pendant un mois et tenir ces deux-là à l'écart l'un de l'autre, sinon je ne réponds plus de ma santé mentale.

-Oui, j'imagine ! Et bien passez une bonne journée et aussitôt que j'ai des nouvelles de Fudge je vous en fais part immédiatement.

-Merci Albus, dit l'homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La routine reprit à l'école alors qu'au manoir Prince un Gryffondor se prélassait dans un confortable lit à baldaquin, sous le regard bienveillant d'un elfe de maison heureux de veiller sur le survivant. Poppy passa sa main sur le front du malade, la température avait considérablement baissée, les joues étaient moins rouges et la transpiration moins sifflante.

La pimentine avait rempli son office et maintenant le jeune homme dormait du sommeil du juste.

L'elfe sortit de la chambre et décida de préparer un bon bouillon pour Harry quand il se réveillera, sans oublier que l'autre, comme l'appelait Poppy, n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il ne l'aimait pas celui-là, il ne le faisait pas voir à cause de maître Snape mais depuis que l'autre vivait avec eux plus rien n'était pareil.

L'homme était terriblement jaloux quand maître Snape rentrait tard ou quand il amenait quelqu'un au manoir. Parfois Poppy le surprenait à fouiller le bureau, l'autre l'avait menacé de représailles s'il parlait. L'elfe n'avait rien dit, après tout son maître s'en rendrait compte un jour ou l'autre. Déjà Poppy voyait son maître perdre patience devant les récriminations perpétuelles de l'autre qui souvent en voyant qu'il était allé trop loin se faisait pardonner en devenant mielleux.

Snape finit sa journée sur les nerfs, ces mollusques n'y comprenaient rien dans les potions, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Tous des incapables qui ne savaient pas faire la différence entre une vesse-de-loup et une amanite-tue-mouche. Le professeur termina de corriger ses copies et transplana chez lui dans un état de lassitude totale.

Aussi quand il aperçut Alan, l'œil noir et prêt à sortir un de ses sempiternels reproches, il le rembarra et se rendit dans son petit salon en jetant sa cape sur la première chaise venue.

-Tu es encore en retard, glapit l'homme aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux courts et bruns. Je me démène pour avoir du temps libre pour que nous passions plus de temps ensemble et tu rentres à des heures pas possible ! Ajouta Alan en suivant le professeur dans le salon où il espérait une relative tranquillité.

-Et qui te le demande ? Gronda Snape en frottant son visage fatigué. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'imposer tes vues Alan, quand est-ce que tu comprendras ça ?

-Mais Sevy ?

-Tu me fatigues là ! Sors de cette pièce et laisse-moi respirer, on se verra plus tard.

L'homme sortit rageusement, il claqua la porte pour bien faire voir son mécontentement et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Poppy ? Appela Snape qui vit apparaître l'elfe sur le champ avec une fiole d'antidouleur à la main qu'il lui tendit.

-Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, déclara le maître des potions en prenant la fiole et en l'avalant d'une traite.

-Comment va Potter ?

-Bien maître Snape, il a dormi toute la journée et sa fièvre a baissé.

-A-t-il mangé ?

-Non maître Snape mais Poppy lui portera un bouillon tout à l'heure.

-Oui et redonne-lui une potion nutritive, avec ça il devrait reprendre son poids normal en quinze jours, ajouta l'homme. Après une bonne nuit de repos il ira mieux, je le verrai avant de partir pour Poudlard demain matin. Donne-lui ce dont il a besoin et s'il y a un problème appelle-moi.

-Bien, répondit la petite créature.

-Poppy, appela le professeur avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse. Est-ce qu'Alan est au courant que nous avons un invité ?

-Non maître.

-Très bien tu peux partir, merci Poppy.

Severus Snape se leva et se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu, il allait en avoir grandement besoin quand Alan ferait son retour. Voilà déjà six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et plus d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient. Parfois il regrettait sa décision de l'avoir amené dans ce manoir, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Son amant lui faisait souvent des scènes de jalousie excessives et lui reprochait ses absences et ses retards

Une heure du matin déjà ! Le professeur regagna sa chambre et sans jeter un regard sur Alan Carter, allongé dans le lit, il alla dans la salle de bain et après s'être dévêtu, se coula sous le pommeau de la douche et laissa l'eau jaillir, bienfaisante, sur son dos douloureux.

Le problème Potter était toujours présent dans sa tête, il pensait avoir trouvé une solution pour obliger le garçon à rester ici, demain il lui proposera son idée et il verra s'il allait accepter, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il savait aussi que celle-ci ne serait pas au goût de tout le monde, enfin il pensait surtout à Alan.

Severus Snape sentit deux mains se poser sur son dos et une bouche embrasser son épaule, il se retourna et regarda son amant prononcer un énième mot d'excuse. Le professeur ferma les yeux et prit Alan contre lui, puis il le repoussa, il n'avait pas envie de ça ce soir, l'autre le comprit et dans un geste de mauvaise humeur claqua la porte quand il sortit de la salle d'eau.

Le matin, alors que Snape enfilait sa chemise, il déclara à l'autre qu'il hébergeait quelqu'un pour quelques jours, il n'avait pas sitôt fini sa phrase que justement cet autre se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en hurlant de colère.

-Quoi ! Rugit Alan alors que Snape se pinçait l'arête du nez dans un réel effort de concentration afin de ne pas s'énerver. Tu héberges un de tes anciens élèves ici et tu ne m'en as rien dit ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Sev ! Il n'est pas question qu'il reste ici, fais-le partir tout de suite !

-Non, je suis chez moi et je reçois qui je veux, si je dis qu'il reste il restera ! Et je te préviens, tes crises de jalousie intempestives ne me plaisent pas. Je te suggère de te calmer Alan, sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me foutras dehors pour ce petit merdeux ! Ça te donnera plus de chance pour le baiser hein ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Le maître des potions agacé quitta la chambre sans un mot et se rendit dans celle d'Harry Potter.

Les ennuis commençaient, pensa-t-il en entrant dans la chambre du malade qui était toujours alité et qui buvait lentement un bol de chocolat sous l'œil maternel de Poppy.

-Laisse-nous, dit Snape à l'elfe de maison.

L'homme au regard noir toisa le survivant qui reposa son bol maladroitement, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en face de l'homme. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la classe de potion quand Snape le mettait en retenue.

-Nous devons discuter Potter, commença le professeur.

-Je sais monsieur, murmura le Griffondor.

-Laissez-moi finir quand je parle, s'irrita Snape, qui avait encore en tête la crise de dépit de son amant. Vous conviendrez que vous n'êtes pas en état et que je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser repartir d'ici.

-Je vais très bien, rétorqua Harry. Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins de votre pitié. Je m'en irai aussitôt qu'on m'aura rendu mes vêtements.

-Potter, la pitié ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire alors taisez vous et écoutez-moi. Je vous propose un travail: il y a de nombreuses réparations à faire dans ce manoir, Poppy n'y arrive pas à lui tout seul; et en contre partie je vous offre le gîte et le couvert. Vous pourrez profiter de la demeure et vous aurez accès à toutes les pièces. C'est un service que je vous demande. Et puis considérez ça comme une chance de vous refaire une santé.

-Je ne suis pas dupe vous savez !

-Potter ! Souffla l'homme. Je ne vais pas vous supplier mais réfléchissez-y.

-D'accord je veux bien essayer et j'espère pour vous que vous savez que je ne suis pas très bricoleur, argua le survivant qui ne parla pas de sa baguette détruite et donc de son obligation de travailler à la façon moldue.

-Faites ce que vous pouvez, dans la journée vous pourrez vous lever mais attention pas de fatigue inutile, allez-y doucement au début.

-Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, demandez plutôt à Poppy il vous le dira. Autre chose Potter, je vis avec quelqu'un dans ce manoir, évitez-le autant que possible, ajouta le maître des potions sans donner d'autres explications.

Harry ne posa pas de question après tout ça ne le regardait pas.

-Potter, nous devons parler des raisons qui font que vous vous mutiliez, pouvez-vous m'en parler ?

-Non, répondit le garçon en cachant son bras sous le drap.

L'homme le regarda mais n'insista pas.

-Comme vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas de ça chez moi, est-ce clair ?

-Oui c'est clair professeur.

-Très bien dans ce cas je vous laisse, nous nous verrons demain matin.

Harry recommença à respirer quand Snape sortit de la chambre. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'homme pourtant si froid d'habitude ? Il ne le reconnaissait pas, bon il avait gardé sa morgue mais il ne semblait pas aussi vindicatif, est-ce que lui aussi la bataille l'avait changé ?

Harry vit l'elfe revenir et tapoter son oreiller avec bienveillance et gentillesse.

-Je crois bien que je vais rester, lui dit Harry comme une confidence, est-ce que le professeur Snape te l'a dit ?

-Oui monsieur Harry, maître Snape m'a mis au courant et je suis content que vous restiez avec nous.

-Je crois bien que moi aussi, dit Harry en finissant son bol de chocolat sous les yeux attendris de l'elfe qui lui avança un morceau de gâteau avec des yeux pétillant de complicité.

-Je l'ai pris dans la cuisine lui apprit-il en chuchotant. Normalement c'est pour demain mais tant pis, j'en referais un autre, expliqua l'elfe, en souriant.

-Tu ne vas pas te faire gronder au moins !

-Non, maître Snape et un bon maître, monsieur Harry. Il ne bat pas ses elfes lui ce n'est pas comme certain !

-Je suis heureux d'apprendre ça, ça me chagrinerait que tu sois puni à cause de moi.

-Aucune inquiétude à avoir, monsieur Harry.


	4. La rencontre

Je remercie toujours et encore ma béta, Maryell.

4 La rencontre.

Harry finit son copieux petit-déjeuner en regardant la décoration de sa chambre. Il se sentait bien dans cette pièce de couleur rouge et crème, les murs étaient clairs et ressortaient très bien avec les tentures du baldaquin rouge et des rideaux aux fenêtres de la même couleur. Une cheminée allumée répandait une douce chaleur et le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis était très confortable.

Il y avait aussi une petite table ronde sur laquelle il déjeunait en ce moment, trois torches illuminaient la pièce, sous ses pieds il y avait un grand tapis crème avec des arabesques pourpres, le parquet brillait et sentait bon la cire, quelques toiles habillaient les murs, des paysages pour la plupart qui bougeaient aux grés de leur fantaisies.

Le jeune homme se sentait encore faible mais il ne voulait pas rester inactif, il était redevable envers le professeur et paresser dans son lit ne lui paraissait pas la meilleure solution pour le remercier.

Harry s'habilla et descendit en compagnie de l'elfe pour faire le tour de la demeure afin de se rendre compte des travaux à entreprendre. Quand le jeune homme se rendit compte de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire il ne douta plus de la nécessité d'avoir quelqu'un à domicile pour tout réparer. La visite dura deux heures.

A la fin, l'elfe et lui se dirigèrent vers le salon où, paraît-il, il fallait remettre en places des lames de parquet que le temps avait fini par user. Poppy lui montra aussi l'atelier qui se situait derrière le manoir et qui renfermait tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour les réparations et les menus travaux.

L'elfe le laissa là et partit s'occuper des cheminées qu'il devait alimenter en bois, il devait assurer aussi le déjeuner de l'ami de maître Snape qui rentrait de son travail vers quinze heures depuis quelques temps.

Harry chercha des lames de parquet, un marteau et des clous, ainsi qu'une poignée de fenêtre qui manquait dans le salon puis des tournevis et repartit vers le manoir le cœur léger. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentit mieux, l'avenir lui parut moins sombre.

Le Gryffondor jeta un œil sur la demeure aux pierres blanches et grises, elle avait l'air immense depuis le dehors et Harry comprit pourquoi Snape avait besoin de quelqu'un, l'elfe ne pouvait pas tout assumer seul. Les fenêtres de la maison aux tentures cramoisies semblaient le regarder, Harry sourit de sa bêtise et reprit son chemin. Poppy lui avait dit que le parc était magnifique en cette saison, il faudra qu'il aille y faire un tour quand il aura le temps, il avait toujours aimé les grands espaces arborés et les jardins.

En attendant là il devait réparer le plancher avant midi et s'il ne se trompait pas il ne devait pas être loin de onze heures.

Revenu dans le salon il déposa son matériel par terre et retira les lattes endommagées qu'il remplaça assez facilement, il les cloua habilement et regarda son travail avec fierté, ses mains sur ses hanches. Bon la suite ! Pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Armé de son tournevis il dévissa la poignée et la changea par la neuve sans aucun problème particulier.

Le survivant fort de ses nouvelles aptitudes entreprit de nombreuses petites réparations après avoir prit un déjeuner dans la cuisine en compagnie de Poppy. Ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant le repas et Harry alla de nouveau dans son atelier pour récupérer un grattoir et de la peinture, pour refaire une partie du mur de la salle de bain dans une des chambres d'invités qui s'effritait, sous les cris de l'elfe qui lui proposa de se reposer pour le reste de la journée.

L'après-midi passa assez vite pour le jeune sorcier et le soir arriva; il rangea ses outils qui lui avaient rendu de grands services et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas aperçu l'ami du professeur. Harry était curieux de savoir comment était l'homme, il ne connaissait rien de la vie de Snape en dehors de l'école et apprendre qu'il avait un amant avait été un peu perturbant à vrai dire.

Il reconnaissait volontiers que le professeur était séduisant, un homme grand aux yeux mystérieux et aux cheveux mi-longs, un corps qu'il devinait parfait. Bien que Snape devait avoir trente huit ans, il n'en était pas moins superbe. Harry ricana, décidément la faim lui avait retournée l'esprit. Il passa prendre une bonne douche puis descendit aux cuisines rejoindre Poppy.

L'elfe lui sourit quand il le vit arriver, il le fit asseoir à la table et le servit généreusement, faisant déborder l'assiette, Harry rigola en lui disant que jamais il n'arriverait à avaler tout ça.

-Je vois que mon elfe vous soigne bien ! Retentit la voix grave de Snape en entrant dans la pièce, suivi d'un homme aux cheveux courts et brun et qui le jaugeait d'un regard mauvais.

-Professeur ! Dit Harry en se levant, gêné d'être là assis à cette table.

-Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

-Oui, je vous remercie, monsieur.

Sans un mot de plus Snape ressortit, suivi de l'autre qui ricana dédaigneusement en toisant Harry.

-Je crois que je ne plais pas à l'ami du professeur, murmura le Gryffondor.

L'elfe ne répondit pas mais il secoua la tête en marmonnant. La discussion reprit entre les deux nouveaux amis, monsieur Harry comme l'appelait Poppy ne le prenait pas pour un être inférieur comme l'autre.

Quand il quitta la cuisine et abandonna Poppy à ses dernières préparations pour le matin suivant, il regagna sa chambre directement. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à tomber sur les habitants du manoir en traînant dans les couloirs comme il le faisait à Poudlard.

Harry ne revit pas Snape pendant deux jours. Par contre, celui qui s'appelait Alan le suivait dans chaque pièce où il se rendait. Aussitôt qu'il arrivait au manoir, c'est-à-dire vers seize heures, l'homme, qui n'était guère aimable, lui faisait des remarques désobligeantes sur son travail. Au début Harry l'ignora puis il s'en agaça, mais il se contenait, il avait deviné que l'autre le poussait à bout pour le faire partir.

Poppy n'ignorait rien du double jeu de l'ami de son maître qui par jalousie s'évertuait à injurier monsieur Harry. Gentil avec le professeur et insultant envers le Gryffondor qui en perdait son entrain. Le garçon ne se plaignait pas, il ne disait jamais rien mais un jour, lui Poppy, entendit les insultes et il en frémit de colère et d'impuissance.

-Sale rat ! Lui disait l'homme. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien qui va mendier auprès des autres. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te vendre au plus offrant dans les rues de Londres ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! ajoutait-il méchant en se tapant la main contre le front. Un laideron pareil, qui en voudrait ? Tu ne ressembles à rien, même ton cul ne doit pas valoir grand-chose, pourtant je suis sûr que pas mal de monde est passé par là, hein Potter ?

Poppy avait vu Harry continuer son travail la tête baissée, il n'avait rien rétorqué et l'autre avait fini par se lasser et était parti en balançant un coup de pieds dans un tabouret, renversant la peinture sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Le jour suivant, le dénommé Alan revint avec un regard un peu fou et prétexta un travail mal fait pour le gifler, Harry répliqua aussitôt, entrant malheureusement dans le jeu de l'homme qui n'attendait que ça. Le jeune sorcier plus petit que l'autre, moins lourd et surtout plus faible reçut une bonne raclée; il s'affaissa sur le sol, vaincu, alors que l'autre quittait la pièce satisfait de lui.

Pour les explications avec Sev, il avait déjà son idée, pensa Carter. Il dirait simplement que Potter l'avait provoqué et lui avait sauté dessus le premier. Après tout il n'avait fait que se défendre devant l'agressivité du survivant.

Harry se releva le nez en sang et quelques côtes cassées, il sortit hébété dans le parc et alla sans s'en rendre compte se cacher sous la tonnelle qui était entièrement recouverte de lierre. La douleur revint, pas celles des blessures non, celle beaucoup plus forte des séquelles que la bataille avait laissé sur son mental. Celle qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des mois, la perte de tous ses amis et des autres.

Son bras le démangeait, il ferma les yeux très forts pour occulter le désir de se faire mal. Les images revenaient en force dans son esprit, des flashs de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol du parc de Poudlard, de mangemorts aux masques d'argent qui tuaient sans se poser de questions, de Voldemort au visage grimaçant et blafard qui ricanait de le voir souffrir.

Le jeune homme capitula, la boule au fond de sa gorge enflait, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal. Il avait promis de ne pas recommencer mais c'était trop dur, Harry se laissa glisser le long d'un banc et étira ses jambes, il prit dans la poche de son pantalon les outils qui s'y trouvaient et avisa un cutter. Il releva la manche de son pull et en reniflant, il se coupa plusieurs fois.

Le Gryffondor savoura la douleur à travers le brouillard de ses larmes, il vit le sang couler le long de son bras et ça l'apaisa, il reposa l'objet coupant sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures et Poppy s'inquiéta de ne pas voir monsieur Harry, il n'était même pas venu dîner avec lui ce soir. Il avait entendu les cris de l'autre et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. L'elfe fit le tour des pièces et ne le trouva nulle part. Il allait sortir à sa recherche quand son maître apparut dans le hall, revenant de Poudlard.

-Poppy ! S'étonna le professeur. Où vas-tu? interrogea-t-il en le voyant enfiler une cape.

L'elfe était embarrassé, devait-il parler des cris qu'il avait entendu et de la disparition du survivant ?

-Je t'écoute et j'espère une réponse au plus vite !

L'elfe sursauta au ton employé.

-Monsieur Harry ne se trouve pas dans la maison, maître Snape, je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'était plus dehors par ce froid.

-Et que ferait-il dehors à cette heure et dans le noir ?

-Je ne sais pas, maître, répondit la petite créature en tordant ses mains maigrelettes derrière son dos, mais avec l'air évident qu'il était au courant de quelque chose.

-Poppy, ne m'oblige pas à crier et dis-moi tout de suite pourquoi Potter est sorti, ou plutôt pourquoi il n'est toujours pas rentré !

-Monsieur Alan, maître Snape ;

-Et bien quoi ! Monsieur Alan...

-Il lui a crié dessus, chuchota l'elfe de maison.

-Quand ? Questionna l'homme d'un ton glacial en renfilant sa cape sur ses épaules

-Cette après-midi, maître Snape.

-Très bien, va voir à l'atelier, je m'occupe du parc. Si tu le trouves avant moi, viens me le dire.

Ils sortirent ensembles et Snape marcha à longues enjambées en parcourant les allées, tout en s'éclairant de sa baguette. Il ne trouva rien pendant une bonne demi-heure puis il avisa la tonnelle et par acquis de conscience, décida d'y faire un tour. Et puis, ça semblait une cachette idéale pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se faire voir.

Le professeur découvrit une forme recroquevillée contre un banc. Il soupira, soulagé, quand il entendit un souffle retentir doucement à ses oreilles.

-Potter ! Cria-t-il quand il vit le sang couler le long du bras du garçon. Quand allez-vous comprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de faire ça, ces mutilations ne vous sortiront pas de votre détresse !

-Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. Je sais que j'avais promis.

-Oui vous aviez promis et à la première occasion, parce que quelqu'un vous crie dessus vous recommencez ! L'admonesta Snape, hors de lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Arrêtez de dire ça, Potter ! Vous ne l'êtes pas sinon vous ne l'auriez pas refait.

-Je vais m'en aller, je n'amène que des ennuis où que j'aille, vous n'auriez pas dû m'amener ici.

-Relevez-vous, nous rentrons au manoir. Je veux que vous preniez une douche chaude en arrivant et que vous vous mettiez au lit. Poppy vous portera à dîner.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Vous mangerez quand même !

Harry se leva avec difficulté et c'est quand il fut debout que Snape se rendit compte du visage tuméfié et de la lèvre fendue qui saignait encore.

-Je crois que Poppy ne m'a pas tout dit, annonça l'homme avec un ton menaçant. Qui vous a fait ça ? Bien que j'en aie une petite idée.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler professeur, je veux juste partir et retourner là d'où je viens, ça nous évitera bien des ennuis.

-Retournons au manoir Potter, nous devons soigner ça !

Harry fit un pas et chancela, l'homme le rattrapa et le mit debout.

-De toute évidence vous n'y arriverez pas. Je vais nous faire transplaner jusque dans votre chambre, est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Oui, professeur je pense que ça ira.

-Accrochez-vous plus fort à moi si vous sentez que vous ne tenez pas le coup.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus et timidement, s'agrippa au bras de l'homme. Celui-ci bougonna et le plaça d'autorité entre ses bras, bien calé contre son torse.

Snape fut surpris quand Harry entoura sa taille de ses bras, mais il le fut encore plus quand il se surprit lui-même à respirer son odeur charnelle. Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça, cette odeur envoûtante et ce corps pressé contre le sien en toute innocence.

-Ne bougez plus nous partons, lui dit-il en fermant les yeux, le temps de revenir dans la chambre du Gryffondor.


	5. La rupture

5 La rupture.

-Poppy, hurla le maître des potions très contrarié en déposant Harry sur son lit.

-Il n'y est pour rien professeur, clama Harry en pensant que Snape allait peut-être s'en prendre à l'elfe, qui venait de transplaner dans la chambre.

-Restez tranquille Potter, et asseyez-vous, je dois voir ces côtes cassées.

Le jeune sorcier s'assit péniblement en soupirant et laissa le professeur lui ôter son pull et son tee-shirt.

-Dites-moi si je vous fais mal !

L'homme posa ses longs doigts sur la peau froide et tâtonna d'une main experte les os, il en trouva deux de cassées et deux autres de fêlées. Harry ne broncha pas pendant l'examen. Attentif, il ne quittait pas du regard le visage du professeur et quand celui-ci plongea ses yeux d'onyx dans les siens, il se sentit perdu et baissa aussitôt ses longs cils. L'homme ne dit rien et Harry frissonna quand il retira ses mains chaudes qui s'étaient promenées sur son corps.

-Je vais bander les côtes, Potter, ordonna Snape en aidant le garçon à se lever. Au moins pour la nuit, le temps que la potion fasse effet. Demain matin nous l'enlèverons.

Le professeur Snape fit venir une fiole de potion et une large bande de coton, il donna la première au Gryffondor et lui ordonna de la boire sans en laisser une goutte puis après avoir reposé la fiole il lui fit lever les bras en douceur et enroula le tissu autour de son torse.

Harry ferma les yeux, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Snape contre sa bouche et ça le perturba, il tressaillit, envahi par des émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir devant cet homme, des sensations inavouables. Et puis comme avait dit l'autre, qui voudrait de lui ? Dans le fond, il avait raison. Jamais il ne pourrait plaire à quelqu'un, il ressemblait à quoi avec ses cinquante kilos et son mètre soixante-dix ?

Sans parler de ses cheveux, qui partaient dans tous les sens et de ses sempiternelles lunettes, qui voudrait de ça ? Et ses vêtements informes, qui le faisait ressembler à un épouvantail !

-Votre bras, Potter ! Donnez-le-moi si vous voulez que je le nettoie, et asseyez-vous sur le lit, grogna l'homme en faisant léviter une bassine remplie d'eau et une éponge.

-Je peux le faire vous savez !

-Taisez-vous ! Je trouve que vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui, quand à toi Poppy, tu m'expliques et sans rien omettre, sinon cette fois-ci je serais moins indulgent.

-Bien maître Snape, couina l'elfe avant de prendre la parole. Est-ce que je dois rapporter tous les mots de monsieur Alan ?

-Tous oui, et n'oublies rien, rugit le professeur contrarié.

-C'est que c'est très…….

-Poppy parle !

-Monsieur Alan a dit que monsieur Harry était un bon à rien, obéit aussitôt le petit elfe. Il a aussi dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû mendier pour venir ici, que vous l'aviez fait parce que vous aviez pitié de lui. Il a dit aussi, continua l'elfe gêné. Que monsieur Harry aurait dû se……

-Poppy ! Continue !

-Prostituer dans les rues de Londres et que son……

-Poppy tu m'agaces ! S'exaspéra Snape.

-Cul ne valait rien et que de toute façon personne ne voudrait de lui parce qu'il était petit et laid.

-Ensuite ?

-Je n'ai pas entendu le reste, maître Snape. Mais je sais que tous les après-midi monsieur Alan insultait monsieur Harry.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Monsieur Harry a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'histoires.

-Potter ! Je vous écoute.

-Il avait raison, je veux dire l'autre, je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on s'occupe de moi, je ne suis pas…….

-Taisez-vous ! Prêter foi à de pareilles inepties est ridicule, et en aucun cas vous n'êtes laid, rouspéta le maître des potions. Alan a dépassé les bornes et je vais régler ce problème dès ce soir. Maintenant vous allez dormir et laisser les côtes se ressouder. Et interdit de jouer avec des outils tranchants. La prochaine fois je prendrais des mesures radicales.

Le jeune homme se fit l'effet d'un enfant que l'on venait de gronder.

Snape sortit de la chambre en faisant tournoyer ses longues robes noires, L'elfe le suivit en faisant un timide sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit. Alors, la petite créature se fendit d'un sourire plus large, ravi que monsieur Harry ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir répété les paroles de l'autre.

En bas, dans le salon de couleur prune, un homme attendait, tranquille, il se croyait hors de cause. Pourtant, lorsque Severus Snape déboula dans la pièce, il douta et là, il eut peur. Les accusations de son amant tombèrent comme un couperet, virulentes, sans excuse. Le maître des potions s'exprima avec colère et rancœur, ne laissant aucune chance à l'autre d'ouvrir la bouche.

De toute façon, tout ce qui en serait sorti aurait été des mensonges et des supplications inutiles. Mais là, maintenant, c'avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron. Pas question qu'il reste une seconde de plus avec quelqu'un d'aussi jaloux, et qui commençait sérieusement à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Attaquer lâchement un homme comme Potter, en état de faiblesse, n'était certes pas fair-play déjà en soi. Et les insultes qu'il avait proférées étaient immondes et il ne les méritait pas. Sans oublier que tout ça avait été fait derrière son dos. Il pouvait ajouter sournois au nombre des défauts d'Alan, un homme qui allait se faire oublier de tout le monde s'il était intelligent, ce dont il doutait vraiment.

Le maître des potions, terreur des cachots, fit léviter depuis la chambre la malle de l'homme, remplie de ses effets personnels, dans le hall. Sans savoir comment, le dénommé Alan se retrouva en dehors de la propriété des Prince, sans avoir eu le temps de réagir.

-Severus ! Brailla l'autre depuis dehors. Il n'est pas digne de toi, ce n'est qu'un fouille-merde, tu perds ton temps avec lui.

Personne ne lui répondit et ça le mit encore plus en colère.

-Il ne te laissera jamais le baiser, hurla Alan Carter toujours devant la porte du manoir. Je te hais de me jeter pour lui, il est hideux ton protégé et je parie que son cul est meurtri à force d'avoir été pris et repris. Tu vas attraper des maladies, Severus, et ce sera bien fait pour toi ! Ouvre-moi cette putain de porte ! Bordel je suis sûr que tu baves devant ton Potter comme un toutou.

L'amant furieux de s'être fait jeter dehors comme un malpropre, à cause d'un avorton, jura de se venger quand il vit que ses imprécations n'avait aucune incidence sur son ex-amant. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il imagina mille tortures qu'il se ferait un plaisir de donner lui-même à ce foutu Potter. Dans un geste rageur et après avoir donné un coup de pied à sa malle, tout en hurlant de douleur parce que ses orteils se tordirent, il transplana et repartit dans son petit logement Londonien. Heureusement qu'il l'avait gardé celui-là d'ailleurs !

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre le Potter, on ne se foutra pas de lui comme ça pendant longtemps et ça, c'était une promesse qu'il allait tenir, fulmina Carter en retirant sa chaussure pour regarder son pied endolori.

Harry se rencogna dans son lit quand il entendit les cris du professeur retentir dans le manoir. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de l'autre, et pour un peu il le plaindrait, mais juste un peu hein ! Un petit regret vraiment fugace, il n'était pas fou et c'était bien fait pour lui !

Harry savait ce que c'était que d'être devant un Snape en colère, il l'avait déjà testé à Poudlard et il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir ça. C'est vrai que pendant ses années à l'école de sorcellerie, il ne respectait pas les règlements et que bien souvent pendant la nuit, il se promenait dans les couloirs du château, et ce malgré les mises en garde du directeur et du maître des potions.

Ces deux hommes pensaient avant tout à sa sécurité chose que lui ignorait totalement, ce qui avait fait hurler l'homme aux yeux d'onyx plus d'une fois à ses oreilles, sans parler des retenues, bien inutiles il fallait le dire !

Harry ne revit pas Snape le matin suivant, c'est Poppy qui lui enleva le bandage en lui apportant un plateau garni de tout ce qu'il aimait, sans oublier la potion nutritive qu'il prenait chaque matin et qui lui avait déjà fait prendre trois kilos. Encore deux semaines de ce traitement et il serait à son poids idéal d'après l'elfe de maison.

Le jeune sorcier se sentait bien et puis, il était sûr de ne pas rencontrer l'autre, alors il décida de reprendre son travail pendant que Poppy l'exhortait à se recoucher, afin de prendre encore un peu de repos.

-Je n'ai pas fini cette salle de bain Poppy, il me reste juste un coup de pinceau à donner, cela laissera la journée pour que ça sèche.

-Et ensuite vous vous reposerez, monsieur Harry !

-Oui Poppy, après j'irai lire un livre à la bibliothèque, promis !

Harry fit comme il dit et l'après-midi, le visiteur qui entra dans la manoir le trouva, comme l'elfe le lui avait dit, dans un fauteuil, absolument fasciné par l'histoire de Beowulf, un sacré guerrier d'après le livre, un peu pédant quand même sur les bords, mais un héros comme les gens les aimaient !

-Potter ! Je vois que tu ne t'ennuies pas, moi qui voulais te surprendre en plein travail, je suis déçu !

-Draco ?

-Et oui, le grand Draco Malfoy !

-Tu es revenu ?

-Perspicace Potter ! Je m'ennuyais loin de l'Angleterre, je suis rentré il y a une semaine, et puis je trouvais l'Amérique trop peuplée, les gens sont fous là-bas !

Harry reposa le livre sur la table basse et en retira ses pieds par la même occasion, puis il s'approcha de Draco et le serra dans ses bras, ému.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi chez mon parrain, à part réparer sa maison ? Demanda le blond pour éviter qu'Harry ne s'enlise dans des retrouvailles trop sentimentales.

-Le professeur a eu la bonté de m'héberger le temps que je me refasse une santé, répondit-il en se rasseyant alors que le Serpentard faisait de même.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as mauvaise mine, ceci-dit c'est Severus qui m'envoie et si j'avais su que tu serais là je serais venu plus tôt. On m'avait dit que tu avais disparu quand j'ai cherché à te retrouver.

-Personne ne sait que je suis là, Snape n'a pas dû en parler, enfin je l'espère !

-Bien ! Prends un manteau ou quelque chose de chaud, nous sortons à Londres, annonça Draco. Et si tu as une écharpe prends-la, il fait très froid cette après-midi.

-Hein ! Mais que veux-tu que j'aille faire à Londres ?

-Te rhabiller par exemple ! Et je dirais qu'une coupe de cheveux ne te ferait pas de mal, il est quatorze heures on n'a pas une minute à perdre.

-Draco je ne peux pas y aller, je n'ai pas d'ar…..

-Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Severus m'a donné carte blanche et une bourse bien garnie que j'ai fait changer en argent moldu.

Harry se renfrogna, il n'était pas question que Snape le prenne pour un mendiant, il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos lui suffisaient amplement, pensa le Gryffondor, même s'il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

-Ouais ! Severus savait que tu allais réagir ainsi, il a dit que si tu n'acceptais pas, il devrait te payer les heures que tu as passé dans le manoir à réparer toutes ces choses que Poppy n'aurait pu faire seul. Il a dit aussi que si tu n'acceptais pas, je serais obligé de choisir tes vêtements moi-même et il a dit en ricanant que là tu allais réagir. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Je suis bien vêtu moi !

-Je t'accompagne, sourit Harry qui ne voulait pas ressembler à une gravure de mode made in Draco Malfoy et qui reconnut bien là une ruse serpentardesque de Snape.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, on a plein de choses à faire et j'ai déjà pris un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, d'ailleurs c'est là qu'on va en premier.

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant Harry le suivre seulement vêtu de son pull, bon la cape il comprenait, à Londres les gens l'auraient regardé et ça Harry n'aimait pas. Après être parvenus dans le hall du manoir, ils transplanèrent ensembles, Draco tenant la main du Gryffondor. Le garçon blond était plus grand que lui, aussi grand que Severus Snape et dépassait d'une bonne tête le survivant.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans un salon de coiffure moderne tenu, lui avait expliqué Draco, par un sorcier très doué. Le blond salua le dénommé Andrew d'un signe de la main et installa d'autorité Harry sur un fauteuil de cuir fauve.

-Draco ! Râla le brun, tu fais pas dans le discret là ! Que va penser ton ami ?

-Rien, Potter, détend-toi et laisse-toi dorloter.

-Tu en as de bonne toi ! Et puis d'abord, il va faire quoi à mes cheveux ?

.

Petit message : Je remercie ma béta, Maryell, d'être là et de faire un super travail. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui ont envoyé une review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, navrée de ne pouvoir vous répondre à toutes, mais j'ai toujours des problèmes avec ma page web. S.N


	6. Draco le retour

Draco le retour.

-Draco je te parle, il va faire quoi à mes cheveux ?

-Toujours mieux que ce que tu as sur la tête Harry, sans vouloir te vexer on dirait que tu as un nid de poule !

-Ouais, ben je voudrais t'y voir justement, c'est pas de ma faute si mes cheveux ne veulent pas tenir en place.

-Oh ! Mais nous allons y remédier jeune homme, se targua le coiffeur, tout vêtu de noir et qui venait d'arriver derrière eux. Rien ne résiste entre mes mains, Draco a dû vous le dire !

-Non, grogna Harry. Draco ne m'a rien dit.

-Voyons ! Ne bougez pas ! Oui, je pense qu'avec votre visage très fin, nous devons couper tout en laissant des mèches retomber autour, ça empêchera les épis de se reformer. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus de problèmes. Draco, mon chou, assieds-toi et arrête de reluquer mes employés, la dernière fois que tu as fait ça Rick n'est pas venu travailler pendant une semaine.

-Je sais, mais là je promets, je ne touche pas !

-T'as intérêt, je te surveille du coin de l'œil, ajouta l'ami de Draco d'un air attendri, ce que démentait ses propos un peu sévères.

-N'empêche, il est pas mal le petit nouveau ! Il n'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venu ?

-Draco ! La dernière fois que tu es venu ici, c'était il y a au moins dix mois, juste avant que tu n'ailles voir tes chers amis américains.

-Ce ne sont pas mes chers américains, Andrew, chipota le Serpentard. Et puis d'abord je te ferais remarquer que je suis revenu en Angleterre.

-Oui, et ben tant mieux, là-bas tu devais gâcher ton talent si tu veux mon avis !

-J'ai décidé de travailler avec mon père, leur apprit le blond. Lui poursuit ses activités et moi je profite de sa clientèle pour me faire connaître en tant que décorateur d'intérieur. De temps en temps, je ferais quand même un saut outremer, j'ai gardé de bonnes relations là-bas.

Pendant que Draco papotait, Andrew coupa et effila certaines mèches. Il immergea ses mains dans la tignasse brune puis recommença, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. L'homme avait bien remarqué la proverbiale cicatrice sur le front du jeune homme, il plongea son regard dans un autre regard vert, qui le sondait par l'entremise du miroir, puis il sourit et lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Pas un mot ne sortirait de son salon sur le retour du célèbre Harry Potter.

-Voilà ! S'écria Andrew, content de lui, en évaluant son travail tout en reculant de deux pas.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry, ébahi. Son ami le coiffeur avait fait des merveilles avec le nid de poule, il devait le reconnaître. Les cheveux étaient plus fluides, ils retombaient gracieux autour de son visage, pour un peu il ne l'aurait pas reconnu !

Le Serpentard suivit Andrew près du comptoir, où l'ami du blond refusa catégoriquement de se faire payer. C'était un honneur, lui avait-il dit, de coiffer l'élu et vraiment ce n'était pas cher payé par rapport à ce que lui avait fait pour eux, le monde sorcier.

Draco Malfoy le remercia puis alla chercher Harry et tous deux se rendirent dans la rue préférée du blond, où des dizaines de boutiques se bousculaient pour vendre leurs marchandises, exposées où non en vitrines.

-Ah ! Soupira Draco. Ici je revis Potter !

-Dis ! Tu ne t'es pas trompé de rue ?

-Severus a dit que je pouvais aller où je voulais, alors on va en profiter et ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a plus d'agent que tu ne pourras jamais en avoir.

-Oh bah ça ! C'est pas difficile, se moqua Harry.

Draco ne releva pas, son parrain lui avait expliqué brièvement la situation du Gryffondor, situation qui était en bonne voie apparemment d'après Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau et qui harcelait le ministre autant que possible.

-Juste le nécessaire Draco, pas plus hein !

-Oui, parole de Serpentard !

-Et c'est sensé me rassurer ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que la parole d'un Gryffondor vaut mieux que celle d'un Serpentard ?

-Non, les deux se valent, tu en es la preuve vivante Draco, sourit le brun, avec un bout de tristesse dans le regard en pensant à ses amis disparus.

-On va d'abord à l'incontournable comptoir de la jeunesse, je pense que là tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin, et ne lésine pas c'est parrain qui paye, lui rappela le blond en entrant dans la boutique.

Les garçons achetèrent, où plutôt Draco dévalisa sous les yeux hébétés de Harry des piles de vêtements, il y en avait à profusion, jamais il n'allait pouvoir mettre tout ça. Harry ne les essaya pas, il ne voulait pas que l'on voit ses cicatrices sur son bras, pas qu'il en avait honte, non, mais elles n'appartenaient qu'à lui et Draco compris ça sans qu'il ne le lui dise.

Et puis quand Snape allait voir la note, pensa le Gryffondor, c'est sûr qu'il allait tomber à la renverse les quatre fers en l'air. Harry rigola de l'image mentale d'un maître des potions évanoui.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu arbores ce rire idiot, Potter ?

-Je pensais à la tête de ton parrain, Draco.

-T'inquiète, il ne dira rien !

-On rentre maintenant ?

-Si tu veux oui, acquiesça Draco en sortant de la boutique, suivi de Harry. Mais d'abord on va dans une ruelle, il faut que je rétrécisse ces paquets sinon on n'en viendra jamais à bout, et puis tu vas enfiler une cape, il fait trop froid pour que tu restes ainsi et tant pis pour les autres s'ils te regardent.

Aussitôt dans la ruelle, Draco avança une cape d'hiver à Harry, qui la mit sur son dos avec grand plaisir et laissa le blond réduire les sacs, qu'il mit dans sa poche.

-J'ai une dernière course à faire au chemin de traverse, ce n'est pas loin d'ici, ça ne te gêne pas ? Demanda le Serpentard qui obéissait à Severus, qui lui avait demandé de faire plaisir au brun en lui achetant quelque chose de spécial.

-Non allons-y, et puis finalement je suis bien content d'être là avec toi, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas discuté avec un ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route et au bout de cinq minutes, Draco n'y tint plus et posa la question qui le taraudait depuis ce matin.

-Tu en penses quoi de mon parrain, Harry ?

-Heu ! Je trouve qu'il a changé, réfléchit le Griffondor en mordillant ses lèvres. Il n'est plus le même qu'à Poudlard, pourquoi ?

-Non, je veux dire, comment tu le trouves physiquement ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Bougonna le survivant. Ça va pas la tête de demander ça !

-Réponds simplement, ça restera entre nous, je promets, là t'es satisfait ?

- Tu ne diras rien à personne ? Sûr ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, parole de Serpentard !

-D'accord. Tu ne va pas rire au moins ? Bon ça va, pas la peine de me jeter ton regard noir ! Je le trouve plaisant à regarder, avoua Harry un peu gêné.

-Mais encore ? Insista le blond.

-T'es lourd toi ! Si tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense vraiment et bien je dirais qu'il est bandant ! Et je te jure que si tu ricanes, je te décoiffe, là, dans la rue devant les passants.

-Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça, il te plait vraiment ?

-Ne te fais pas un cirque Draco, il ne voudra jamais de moi, tu as vu de quoi j'ai l'air ! Non mais franchement, qui voudrait d'un tel épouvantail ?

-Moi Harry ! Mais je crois bien que c'est trop tard, la place semble prise et contre lui je n'ai aucune chance.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, regarde on est arrivés ! Déclara Harry, qui voulait couper court à cette conversation, devenue gênante pour lui.

Les deux garçons passèrent par le chaudron baveur et saluèrent Tom, puis ressortirent dans l'arrière cour et Draco activa les pierres qui s'ouvraient sur le chemin de traverse. L'animation était hallucinante, à croire que tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Les deux jeunes hommes se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à la boutique des balais et Draco entra, suivi de Harry.

Celui-ci admira les éclairs de feu, qui étaient maintenant passés de mode, pourtant il les préférait toujours. Il regrettait que les Dursley aient mis le feu au sien, il aurait dû mieux le cacher, ainsi que sa baguette, enfin pas la peine de s'appesantir, le mal était fait, il avait tout perdu. Il revint sur les nouveautés mais ils avaient moins d'allure que les éclairs de feu.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco en prendre un et le faire emballer, puis payer avant de le tirer hors de la boutique et de sortir de la rue avant de transplaner pour le manoir Prince. C'est en arrivant dans le hall que Draco fit une bourde monumentale, qui lui valut des réprimandes de Severus et des reproches amères qu'il se fit à lui-même.

-Tu te rappelle Harry quand on jouait au Quidditch ? Tu te souviens du premier match de la belette ? Il était aussi rouge que ses habits ! C'était le bon temps finalement tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je….. dois monter, ne m'en veux pas Draco, débita Harry en se frottant désespérément le bras mutilé. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en montant les marches quatre par quatre, pour ne pas faire voir la douleur que ces quelques mots avaient provoqué en lui.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Snape en voyant Harry s'échapper comme si le diable était à ses trousses, alors qu'il sortait du salon.

-Je crois bien que j'ai dit une bêtise, parrain.

-Quel genre ?

-J'ai parlé de la belette Weasley.

-Draco ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention, il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça, maugréa l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut que je monte, je ne peux pas le laisser seul, reviens dans la semaine il ira mieux. Et Draco, merci d'être resté avec lui cette après-midi.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir, parrain, tiens, voilà le balai et ses sacs, tu n'auras qu'à les remettre à leur taille normale, et voici ta bourse, on ne l'a pas vidé Harry avait des remords. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Dépêche-toi Draco, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit se scarifier. Ne dis pas non, j'ai reconnu certains signes, protesta le blond. J'avais des camarades qui se frottaient le bras comme Harry vient de le faire et la souffrance dans ses yeux était bien visible.

-Tu n'en parles à personne, Draco, et maintenant excuse-moi mais il faut que j'y aille, bougonna l'homme en faisant demi-tour pour se rendre dans la chambre du Gryffondor.

Harry laissa ses larmes couler, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre fraîche de sa chambre, il avait remonté sa manche et frottait hargneusement les plaies s'y trouvant déjà. Il ne bougea pas quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne lâcha pas non plus le petit poignard qui se trouvait dans sa main serrée. Il n'entendait rien que les reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même, il aurait pu éviter leur mort, il aurait dû essayer au moins.

-Potter ? Émit le maître des potions sans hurler, pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Lâchez ce poignard, vous faire mal ne servira à rien et vous le savez.

-Ca soulage, c'est déjà ça.

L'homme s'avança lentement et quand il fut derrière Harry, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ils restèrent ainsi cinq minutes sans parler puis Snape reprit la parole.

-Je sais que tu as mal et que tu aimerais que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, mais c'est arrivé, Harry ! Il ne sert à rien que tu t'en prennes à toi, tu n'es pas responsable de ça, le seul responsable c'est Voldemort.

-J'aurai pu éviter le carnage quand il a jeté ce sort sur eux, j'aurai dû être plus rapide que lui et ils seraient encore vivants à l'heure qu'il est.

-Alors moi aussi je dois me faire des reproches parce que j'avais l'occasion de le tuer? Se fâcha le professeur. Nous sommes des dizaines dans ce cas et nous ne nous considérons pas comme des assassins.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose ! Vous déformez mes propos, Snape.

-Non, je comprends que tu souffres mais il faut que tu passes sur ça. Je ne te demande pas de les oublier, ce serait injuste, mais laisse le temps faire son œuvre, adjura le professeur en le retournant contre lui et en lui prenant le poignard des mains qu'il fit disparaître. Garde une place pour eux dans ton cœur et laisse la douleur s'estomper, tu dois penser à toi maintenant, tu as assez payé, il est temps que tu vives.

-Ils sont morts ! Souffla Harry en entourant des bras la taille de Snape et en plongeant son nez contre son torse, comment je peux vivre avec ça ?

-Es-tu allé leur dire au revoir ? Tu dois leur dire adieu Harry, tu dois tourner une page de ta vie, même si ça te semble dur.

-Si j'y vais, vous viendrez ? Seul, je m'en sens incapable.

-Demain c'est samedi, nous pourrons y aller ensemble, c'est d'accord.

Harry se retira des bras de Snape, gêné et confus, il essuya d'un revers de manche ses larmes et regarda l'homme debout devant lui.

-Nous devons discuter de ta magie Harry, depuis quand a-t-elle disparue ?

-Depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort, je peux transplaner, mais pour le reste non et puis de toute façon, je n'ai plus ma baguette, les Dursley ont mis le feu à mes affaires un jour où j'étais parti travailler.

-Décidément tu es tombé sur les pires moldus que je connaisse, déclara Snape. Cependant, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps quand je me suis rendu chez eux, et rien qu'à voir leurs têtes ça valait vraiment le déplacement.

L'homme sans s'en rendre compte, caressait la main d'Harry, qu'il avait prise dans la sienne. Son pouce allait et venait tendrement sur la peau douce du survivant. Des frissons d'extases traversèrent le maître des potions, ses sens s'affolèrent et subitement, il sentit sa virilité se tendre traitreusement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il devait lâcher cette main qui lui faisait perdre la tête.


	7. La baguette magique

La baguette magique.

-Vous êtes allé chez les Dursley ! Pour quoi faire ? Demanda le Gryffondor en rabaissant la manche de son pull, ignorant les tourments de l'homme. Ils n'ont pas dû apprécier tel que je les connais.

-Je n'y suis pas allé seul Harry, Albus m'accompagnait. Nous avions un travail important à faire là-bas et j'avais besoin de son aide. N'oublie pas qu'il est un grand sorcier, moins que toi mais il connaît plus de sortilèges.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de lui ?

-Nous sommes allés récupérer ta baguette.

-Je vous ai dit quelle avait brûlé, c'était fichu d'avance !

-Non c'est là que tu te trompes, les baguettes gardent une part de leur magie et pour le peu qu'on a la bonne formule pour les faire revenir elles obéissent. Albus connaissait cette formule voilà pourquoi nous nous y sommes rendus à deux. Tout était encore dans l'arrière cour dans un vieux seau mais ça n'avait en rien affecté les cendres.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi ! Vous avez récupéré ma baguette ? Les Dursley vous ont laissé faire ?

-Bien sûr ils n'ont pas eu le choix ! Affirma le professeur Snape en sortant de la poche de sa robe une longue boîte noire qu'il tendit au jeune sorcier avide de l'ouvrir.

Elle était là, bien nichée au fond de la boîte reposant sur un papier de soie blanche, sa baguette magique, sa plus chère possession avec son éclair de feu toujours disparu, lui.

-Comment vous remercier ? Sourit Harry heureux en sortant sa baguette de la boîte et en la serrant entre ses doigts fins, faisant tournoyer ses poignets pour en apprécier sa présence, elle lui avait tant manqué.

-Te voir sourire de nouveau est ma récompense, il va falloir que tu te réhabitues à elle, je pense que ta magie reviendra d'elle-même, expliqua le professeur. J'ai dit à Draco de ramener ça aussi pour toi, je sais que ça te manquait.

Harry regarda sans trop y croire l'éclair de feu que le blond avait acheté au chemin de traverse, Snape le lui avança et prit la boîte et la baguette qu'il posa sur le lit. C'est celui que tu préfères n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire devant l'air ébahi du sorcier.

-Oui, c'est le meilleur balai au monde, enfin pour moi, souffla le jeune sorcier. Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi professeur ? Je ne suis rien pour vous.

-Je te le devais Harry et disons que c'est en remerciement de m'avoir délivré de Tom Riddle, moi et tant d'autres ! Et puis j'espère que notre relation va évoluer vers autre chose.

-Autre chose ? Interrogea le Gryffondor curieux.

Je veux que tu te reposes, tu es fatigué, éluda l'homme qui n'était pas prêt d'avouer ses sentiments au survivant. Demain nous irons acheter des fleurs si tu le veux toujours et nous en profiterons pour aller voir tes parents.

-D'accord, opina Harry en posant son balai près de son lit. Heu ! Professeur merci, dit Harry en se jetant dans ses bras. Sans vous j'étais perdu, ajouta-t-il en levant la tête et en déposant sur les lèvres de l'homme ses lèvres que Snape happa délicatement.

-Ce fut un plaisir, haleta Snape contre sa bouche.

Quand l'homme ténébreux reprit le baiser et qu'il inséra sa langue entre les lèvres rougies il sentit fondre le délicieux corps de Harry contre le sien.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle front contre front le cœur battant la chamade.

-Repose-toi maintenant, chuchota Severus. J'enverrai Poppy te porter un encas.

L'homme sortit de la chambre chamboulé, il se retenait de faire demi-tour pour le reprendre contre lui et sentir sa chaleur l'envahir. Il n'avait pas manqué de voir la nouvelle coupe de Harry et avait trouvé le changement très agréable sans parler des kilos qu'il avait reprit et ceux qu'il ne manquerait pas de prendre encore.

Quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour Harry autre qu'une simple indifférence ? En faite ce n'était pas nouveau, déjà quand il l'entraînait à Poudlard il avait remarqué des changements dans sa propre attitude. Il grognait un peu moins contre le jeune homme, ses sarcasmes étaient moins virulents, il se surprenait à le regarder de longues minutes, sa bouche l'attirait il en rêvait la nuit et pas des rêves sages ni pudiques.

Enfin des petites choses que les autres ne remarquaient pas forcement mais que lui avait eu dû mal à imaginer, amoureux du survivant et puis quoi encore ! Puis petit à petit l'idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit et puis Harry avait préféré fuir le monde sorcier après qu'il ait vaincu l'autre fou, il avait compris son besoin de rester loin d'eux et il avait alors décidé de lui laisser du temps pour se remettre.

Mais le temps devenait interminable et il commençait à perdre patience. Lui qui ne connaissait pas ce mot il lui avait donné une semaine de plus ensuite il avait décidé d'aller le chercher de force quitte à le tirer par la peau des fesses ou à le porter sur ses épaules jusqu'au jour où il l'avait trouvé dans ce champ, désespéré et seul.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le ramener chez lui, pas question qu'il le perde une seconde fois. Quand à Alan il avait décidé depuis longtemps de s'en séparer, l'homme était trop présent et espérait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui donner. Le seul homme que Severus voulait vraiment dans sa vie était le Gryffondor et par Salazar il l'aurait maintenant qu'il avait goûté la douceur de ses lèvres.

Le matin suivant Harry se réveilla avec une angoisse terrible, il se rappela soudain où il devait se rendre ce matin et referma les yeux en posant un bras dessus.

-Pas la peine de te cacher Harry, dit Snape en s'approchant avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table. Nous partons dans une heure, ajouta-t-il en le rejoignant. Est-ce que ça ira ?

Le Gryffondor enleva son bras et regarda l'homme qui s'était assis au bord de son lit.

-Oui je crois, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre, ça arrive si vite que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, chuchota le jeune sorcier. Poppy n'est pas là ce matin ?

-Si, j'ai juste décidé de venir te réveiller moi-même à ma façon.

-A votre façon ?

Severus Snape ne répondit pas il se pencha vers son fantasme encore à moitié endormi et prit ses lèvres avec délectation, il le fouilla entièrement, s'enivra de son goût sucré, mordilla ses lèvres sous les gémissements terriblement excités de son amour, suçota sa langue ce qui lui procura une érection des plus intense.

Il se retira pantelant, sa bouche ne quittant pas les lèvres du jeune sorcier restant suspendu au dessus de celles-ci avalant son souffle erratique.

-Tu as de la chance que nous devions partir, Harry, sinon je crois que nous aurions passés la journée dans ce lit et je t'assure que tu aurais aimé, murmura Severus au creux de l'oreille de la forme rougissante allongée sous lui et qui sentait contre son flanc le sexe de Snape palpiter de désir. Aller debout paresseux ! À la douche, et rejoins-moi en bas aussitôt que tu seras prêt.

Sitôt qu'il fut partie Harry sauta à bas de son lit et courut à la salle de bain où il se déshabilla promptement et se glissa sous l'eau. Snape l'avait rendu dur à un point pas possible, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, un plaisir fulgurant qui lui brûlait les reins et dire qu'il était parti en le laissant dans cet état ! Maintenant il devait se débarrasser de son érection gênante et tout seul qui plus est !

Quand il revint dans sa chambre il prit les paquets et éparpilla le tout sur le lit, il prit un pantalon noir et un pull en cachemire de couleur beige que Draco avait absolument voulu prendre et Harry s'avoua qui lui allait plutôt bien et qu'il était confortable et chaud. Il enfila par-dessus son épaisse cape d'hiver, prit une écharpe avala son thé en vitesse et descendit les marches à vive allure.

Le professeur l'attendait en bas des escaliers et Harry remarqua qu'il ne portait pas ses éternelles robes noires, juste un pantalon de jean noir et un pull de la même couleur.

-Allons-y, Harry, lui dit-il en mettant sa cape sur son dos et en lui prenant la main. Nous allons d'abord passer chez le fleuriste, j'ai commandé des fleurs hier soir, nous n'aurons qu'à les prendre et nous irons si tu le veux à Godric Hollow avant de nous rendre chez les Weasley.

-Chez les Weasley ? Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ?

-C'est là que se trouvent tes amis, Harry, tu ne le savais pas !

-Non, quand je me suis réveillé de mon combat ils étaient déjà enterrés, je ne suis pas allé les voir par la suite j'avais peur de ne pas tenir le coup, avoua le Gryffondor. Tu vois je crois que j'aurais fait une bêtise.

Les deux hommes se rendirent à Pré-au-lard chercher les fleurs puis ils retransplanèrent au cimetière de Godrik Hollow. Tout était calme, seuls leurs pas crissaient sur la gelée qui était tombée cette nuit. Harry alla directement dans le fond là où il savait trouver ses parents, il avançait lentement en regardant la pierre où était gravés leurs noms et leurs prénoms. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter et la main de Severus dans la sienne le rassura.

L'homme répandait sa chaleur en lui, il se sentait moins seul et il l'en remercia pour ça en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

-Tout ira bien, mon amour, murmura Snape. Je reste avec toi ne crains rien.

Harry opina et bientôt il fut devant la tombe, il ne prononça pas un seul mot et ne laissa couler aucune larme, il savait depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient là et qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour les sauver même s'il aurait aimé le faire. Harry serra juste la main de Severus à lui en faire mal mais l'homme ne broncha pas.

Ils déposèrent le bouquet de roses blanches et rouges sur la pierre de granit et après cinq minutes ils repartirent silencieux puis ils transplanèrent encore une fois vers chez les Weasley et là Harry sut que ce serait plus difficile. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison le survivant s'arrêta net, une douleur insupportable sourdait dans sa poitrine, il avait mal si mal qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se déchirer. Franchement il ne souhaitait ça à personne, c'était atroce.

-Harry tu peux y arriver, tu es déjà venu jusque-là, quelques pas de plus et nous ne resterons pas longtemps, l'apaisa le maître des potions. Quelques secondes juste le temps de déposer les fleurs.

Le garçon baissa la tête et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes amères, il n'y arrivera pas c'était oppressant de se retrouver ici. Le Gryffondor les voyait encore rire et se chamailler, au loin il entendit une porte s'ouvrir il eut un mouvement de recul mais Snape le retint.

-Ce n'est que Molly, chuchota-t-il. Tu lui as manqué tu sais ! Est-ce qu'elle peut s'approcher ?

La femme semblait attendre un signe et quand le professeur acquiesça elle s'approcha en serrant frileusement son châle sur ses épaules.

-Bonjour Harry, articula-t-elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il regardait au loin sur un tertre les deux tombes qui reposaient l'une à côté de l'autre, toutes deux blanches et fleuries à profusion.

Harry lâcha la main de Snape et continua son chemin seul et alors que Molly voulait le suivre Severus la retint.

-Laissons-le, dit-il. C'est important qu'il y arrive seul, il faut qu'il se pardonne pour qu'il puisse de nouveau revivre.

-Il avait disparu d'après Albus, où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Il s'était mis à l'écart du monde, répondit-il sans plus d'explication, ni où il l'avait trouvé ni dans quel état il était.

-Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu vers l'un de nous ?

-Je crois qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne Molly, il se punissait, il dit que c'est de sa faute tout ça.

-Jamais Harry n'aurait pu leur faire du mal, on n'en n'a jamais douté une seule seconde ! Le jour où il viendra et que sa douleur se sera apaisée je lui parlerais de Ron et de Hermione.

-Ce ne sera pas avant longtemps je le crains !

-Je sais, Severus, mais je suis patiente, le taquina la femme. Bien ! Je vous laisse car je suppose qu'il ne voudra pas rentrer, dites-lui que je l'aime et qu'on pense tous à lui ici.

-Je le lui dirai, merci.

La mère de Ron repartit non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sur le garçon qui se recueillait agenouillé sur le tertre. Quand elle parvint à sa porte Harry se leva et rejoignit Severus qui fit déposer les bouquets de roses blanches par magie sur les tombes de ses anciens élèves.

Les deux sorciers repartirent pour le manoir Prince et le jeune homme monta directement dans sa chambre.

Trois jours plus tard il n'en était toujours pas redescendu, ces trois jours-là le maître des potions n'assura pas ses cours, Albus Dumbledore compris et ne posa pas de questions.

Le soir du troisième jour Severus Snape monta excéder, ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça ! Harry allait finir par se rendre malade et le rendre fou lui aussi par la même occasion et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse les choses se dérouler ainsi.

Quand il entra dans la chambre d'un pas vif il trouva le garçon endormi devant la cheminée. La clarté des flammes éclairait son visage fatigué, ses paupières étaient closes et sa respiration tranquille. Le professeur expira soulagé il pensait que peut-être il aurait eu envie de recommencer ses bêtises.

Les mains de son amour reposaient abandonnées sur les accoudoirs et sa tête avait roulé sur le côté alors que ses jambes étaient repliées sous lui.

Snape grogna pour la forme, mine de ne pas perdre ses habitudes, et le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer sur son lit. Il lui ôta son pantalon son pull et ses chaussettes puis le recouvrit avant de voir son regard vert et brûlant le toiser.

-Reste, l'implora-t-il en tendant une main fine vers lui pour le retenir.

-Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tu es encore remué par tous ça.

-Juste me tenir contre toi, Severus, juste ça s'il te plait, je ne te demande rien d'autre.

-Si tu veux, capitula le professeur. Si cela peut t'aider à mieux dormir alors j'accepte.

L'homme se déshabilla ne laissant que son caleçon et sa chemise puis s'allongea à côté du plus jeune qui aussitôt vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Tu es bien là, tu n'as pas froid ? Questionna Severus Snape en recouvrant un peu plus le jeune homme.

Non, ta chaleur me suffit, je me sens en sécurité ici, avec toi.

-Alors repose-toi maintenant et ne t'inquiète de rien je veille sur ton sommeil.

-Merci, soupira le Gryffondor en fermant les yeux. Avant je n'osais pas dormir, dans le noir je voyais leurs visages en colères.

-Dors, Harry, ils ne viendront pas aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il tendrement.


	8. La magie revient

La magie revient.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors que le temps dehors était gris et maussade, qu'Harry Potter se réveilla le nez contre le torse doux et chaud du professeur Snape. Il respira à grande goulée le parfum de l'homme et aima l'odeur subtile qui s'en dégageait, un mélange musqué et viril, plus un autre, qui lui rappelait la brise d'un printemps où les premières fleurs s'ouvraient pour exhaler leurs senteurs délicates.

Le Gryffondor passa lentement sa main sur la peau de l'homme endormi dont la chemise était ouverte. Ses doigts délicats et fins découvrirent et dessinèrent avec respect les cicatrices qui la parcouraient. Elles étaient nombreuses et certaines avaient été profondes, Snape aussi avait souffert et même peut-être plus que lui. Il savait qu'être espion n'était pas de tout repos et qu'il avait fallu que Snape ruse et prenne des coups parfois.

Severus garda les yeux clos, mais il sentait la main apprendre son corps et surtout les marques disgracieuses qui jalonnaient sa peau et sa chair. Il n'avait pas honte de ses cicatrices, elles étaient là tout simplement et il ne pouvait les effacer d'un simple coup de baguette, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait supprimer, ça faisait partie de son passé. C'était comme ça point !

En tout cas, Harry n'avait pas l'air d'en être dégoûté, l'homme frissonna, son corps se réveillait sous la main amoureuse.

-Tu me chatouilles, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, alors que le morveux, comme il aimait l'appeler parfois, caressait ses flancs sensibles et posait ses lèvres purpurines au même endroit.

-Oh pardon ! Murmura Harry en relevant la tête et en retirant vivement ses doigts quand il se rendit compte que Snape le regardait.

-Non continue, j'aime tes caresses, dit d'une voix rauque le maître des potions en le reprenant contre lui.

Alors Harry s'enhardit, il se releva légèrement et posa presque avec appréhension ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Un regard noir envoûtant, deux onyx profonds, captivants et embrumés par le désir charnel de tenir contre lui cette peau si chaude et si attrayante.

Harry, hésitant, goûta d'abord à la bouche fine puis il ferma les yeux quand Snape décida de prendre le relais quelques secondes plus tard et qu'il inséra sa langue pour venir titiller la sienne. Le baiser fut doux, ils se découvraient petit à petit. Puis de doux il passa à passionné et là les choses sérieuses commencèrent quand Harry se retrouva sous l'homme sans savoir comment il était arrivé là.

Un corps grand et torride contre le sien, des jambes emmêlées sensuellement, un souffle erratique qui déjà haletait par moment. Une virilité ferme et dure contre son ventre pulsait, il en sentait la chaleur. La sienne d'ailleurs n'était pas mieux, il le savait.

L'homme devait le sentir d'ailleurs, mais ça lui était égal, son envie de lui était si forte qu'il le supplierait même de le prendre s'il refusait, il n'était plus à ça près maintenant. Et puis il pouvait choisir lui-même, non? Et là, ce qu'il voulait c'était Severus et personne d'autre.

Harry écarta les jambes pour mieux l'avoir contre lui et l'homme le regarda indécis, arrêtant le baiser suave qui lui avait fait perdre la tête.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, lui dit-il en replongeant son regard dans le sien. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de profiter de toi, Harry.

-Mais moi je le veux, protesta le survivant. Est-ce que ça ne compte pas ?

-Si ça compte, mais ne vas-tu pas le regretter ensuite ?

-Non, aucune chance que je regrette ça, Severus.

Le maître des potions soupira, lui aussi en avait tellement envie. Harry était là, sous lui, soumis, ses yeux verts étaient étincelants de désir. Oh oui ! Il le désirait de toute son âme, de toutes les fibres de son corps et il le lui fit savoir en reprenant sa bouche. Snape le fouilla ardemment, sa langue plongeait et suçait, il mordilla sa lèvre et revint prendre sa langue qu'il enroulait autour de la sienne pour une danse encore plus érotique.

Le ténébreux professeur descendit ses lèvres et s'attaqua aux petits boutons de chair qu'il mordilla alors que le Gryffondor se tortillait et posait ses mains sur son dos. Les gémissements d'Harry ne faisaient rien pour calmer les ardeurs de l'homme et son sexe devint encore plus dur.

-Fais-moi l'amour, demanda le survivant à voix basse. Je te veux, Severus.

L'homme aux yeux d'onyx ferma les yeux sous la demande qui lui électrisa les sens. Il capitula bien volontiers, il n'était qu'un homme après tout ! Il finit de retirer sa chemise et son caleçon ainsi que celui d'Harry. Snape passa sa main sur la cuisse dénudée en remontant doucement, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la toison sans toucher l'objet tentateur puis continuèrent de remonter sur le torse puis de nouveau vinrent frôler le visage tant aimé.

Le jeune sorcier gémit, il brûlait sous sa main, il ne sentait qu'elle sur son corps brûlant. Il releva la tête et mordilla le cou de son amant. Merlin ! C'était si bon cette peau sous sa langue, c'était si bon de sentir le sexe de Severus aller et venir contre sa jambe, laissant un peu de semence, le faisant glisser plus aisément.

Severus Snape n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il allait venir là sur la cuisse du morveux qui se tortillait sous lui. L'homme fit venir à lui un pot qu'il ouvrit et qui exhala une senteur fleurie. L'homme en déposa sur ses doigts puis il en badigeonna son membre dur et long et reposa le pot d'un geste pressé. Severus regarda son jeune amant qui sourit, un sourire heureux et confiant qui lui fit gonfler le cœur de bonheur.

Snape se positionna et après avoir préparé Harry il entra lentement dans cet endroit dont il avait tant rêvé. Il le fit avec douceur car il était sûr qu'il était le premier homme avec qui son Gryffondor faisait l'amour. Snape apprécia le moment où il fut entièrement à l'intérieur du jeune sorcier, il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir de se savoir là et il attendit sans bouger qu'Harry se détende.

Le jeune homme se crispa quelques secondes, puis quand le plaisir arriva, il se détendit et savoura les premiers coups de reins de son amant, qui se firent long et langoureux. Puis les coups devinrent plus forts, plus vigoureux et ce fut un délice de sensations jamais ressenties jusqu'à maintenant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

Le jeune sorcier sentit les à-coups se répercuter dans son corps avec délice. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça, comment pouvait-on prendre autant de plaisir avec un homme ? C'était si merveilleux d'être pénétré et de sentir Severus entrer et sortir, Harry devait s'accrocher aux draps sous les heurts puissants, il ferma les yeux quand l'homme prit sa verge douloureuse et imprima les mêmes va-et-vients que ses coups de reins dévastateurs.

Tous deux vinrent dans un orgasme foudroyant qui les fit se tendre au maximum tant le plaisir les avait pris par surprise. Les soubresauts des deux hommes n'en finissaient pas, ils se déversèrent l'un en gémissant et l'autre en criant tellement le plaisir ressenti était immense. Puis les corps s'apaisèrent et retombèrent sur le lit dans un souffle erratique.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait griffé Severus dans le dos, il s'en excusa avec maladresse en reprenant son souffle et l'homme sourit tout en se retirant de lui avec lenteur.

-Je t'aime, Harry, murmura le maître des potions. Et ce ne sont pas quelques griffes qui feront changer cet état de fait.

-Vrai ? Je veux dire, vous m'aimez vraiment ?

-Oui, en douterais-tu encore après ce que nous venons de faire ?

-Non, plus maintenant, avoua le Griffondor en souriant. Je suis bien là, Severus.

Severus Snape, l'homme au caractère bien trempé, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, faiblit. Il serra Harry contre lui, il savait d'avance qu'il était perdu et que si un jour le jeune homme le quittait il ne s'en remettrait pas. Sa vie désormais tournerait autour du Gryffondor et il ferait tout pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et totalement, sans aucune condition.

Pourtant, dans l'insouciance du moment, sans le savoir et sans vraiment y avoir pensé, les deux hommes avaient conçu quelque chose de merveilleux ce jour-là, dans leur besoin de s'aimer.

Les deux sorciers se rendormirent plus tard, après avoir discuté un long moment. Harry, épuisé, ferma les yeux et posa sa joue contre le torse dénudé de son amant.

Quand le Gryffondor se dégagea de ses draps, le matin, il s'aperçut que Severus n'était plus là. La place était déjà froide et son corps lui manquait affreusement, son corps dont il avait largement profité cette nuit, sourit Harry, heureux et béat.

Et Severus était parti à Poudlard certainement, afin d'y retrouver ses chers élèves qu'il affectionnait tant, se retint de pouffer le jeune sorcier.

Sa présence ce matin lui manquait, se redit le survivant, il avait superbement bien dormi entre ses bras. Il s'y était senti protégé, en sécurité, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et puis ce moment intense qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, inoubliable. Harry se souvint qu'ils avaient fait l'amour trois fois dans la nuit, un sourire idiot s'étira sur ses lèvres, encore gonflées de leurs baisers.

Harry occulta sa visite chez les Weasley et ce qu'il était allé y faire, il fallait que l'idée qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce gâchis fasse son chemin dans sa tête mais pour l'instant il n'en n'était pas capable. Le jeune homme passa du coq à l'âne et fut pris d'une envie subite et furieuse d'essayer son éclair de feu. Il se leva et se lava rapidement, puis descendit avec son balai à la main en appelant Poppy d'une voix urgente.

-Monsieur Harry a appelé ? Demanda la petite créature en apparaissant subitement à côté de lui et les oreilles frémissantes de contentement de revoir le sourire du jeune homme.

-Une course de balais ça te dit ?

Pour le coup là, les oreilles s'affaissèrent et les yeux de l'elfe se firent plus ronds, de surprise et un peu de terreur.

-Dans le manoir ! Monsieur Harry, mais que va dire maître Snape s'il nous surprend !

-Il est parti à Poudlard ce matin n'est-ce pas ? Alors qui le lui dira ! Allez va chercher un balai tu dois bien en avoir un qui traîne quelque part, Poppy.

-Oui, il y a celui de maître Snape mais je ne crois pas que je puisse le prendre, il y tient beaucoup, gémit l'elfe en tordant ses petites mains.

-Va le chercher, nous le rangerons avant qu'il n'arrive, il ne s'en rendra même pas compte.

-Il a dit qu'il serait là vers midi pour voir comment vous alliez, monsieur Harry.

-Alors on n'a pas une minute à perdre, le poussa le jeune homme en enfourchant l'éclair de feu, qui se leva immédiatement malgré ses appréhensions de ne pas y parvenir.

Poppy claqua des doigts et aussitôt, il s'installa lui aussi sur un balai, se sentant tout de même un peu coupable.

-Allons Poppy ! Il ne dira rien parce que tu t'amuses ?

-Non je ne pense pas, monsieur Harry !

-Bon, là on fait juste un tour dans le manoir et en passant j'ouvrirai les portes, ce sera plus marrant si on peut passer partout.

Le premier passage se fit lentement, ils parcoururent toutes les pièces, passant d'une porte à l'autre, puis ils montèrent dans les étages et firent la même chose qu'en bas.

-Tu es prêt Poppy ?

-Oui, monsieur Harry, Poppy est prêt, on peut y aller, répondit l'elfe impatient et qui, pour le coup, oubliait ses frayeurs de savoir le professeur Snape au courant de son incartade.

Les deux balais filèrent à toute allure et redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée puis ils traversèrent le salon et la salle à manger, renversant au passage quelques fauteuils bien mal placés, d'après Harry. Ses cheveux décoiffés par le déplacement de l'air, irradiaient de magie, celle-ci revenait en force sous la joie de vivre du Gryffondor. Ca le rendaient incroyablement beau, c'est en tout cas ce que Poppy constata alors qu'il le suivait de près.

Les yeux verts jade du jeune homme brillaient de plaisir. Les deux mains sur le manche de son balai, il slalomait entre les portes, prenant des virages tellement serrés que Poppy n'arrivait plus à le suivre malgré tous ses efforts. L'elfe rayonnait sous l'effort, voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé autant, il se faisait penser à un gamin désobéissant et finalement il aimait ça.

Harry l'exhorta à aller plus vite, le sorcier éclatait de rire, pourtant sa concentration était extrême, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il évoluait dans un manoir où il y avait de nombreux obstacles et non sur un terrain de Quidditch bien plus long et bien plus large.

Le jeune homme vit ses doigts scintiller, ils crépitaient et lançaient des rayons de magie un peu de toutes les couleurs, comme un arc-en-ciel. Il remonta en flèche dans les étages, heureux qu'enfin elle soit revenue, parfois il désespérait mais maintenant il était sur la bonne voie, Harry était soulagé et il poussa un cri de bonheur.

Toujours suivi de Poppy, dont les larges oreilles battaient ses tempes, il arbora un éclatant sourire et accéléra l'allure couché sur son balai. L'elfe ravi l'imita, les deux gamins, car on ne pouvait que les qualifier de gamins, virevoltèrent, tournèrent, descendirent, remontèrent en oubliant complètement l'heure.

Harry était heureux et c'est ce qui était le plus important aux yeux de la petite créature.

Quand Severus Snape transplana dans le hall de son manoir il ne dût qu'à sa dextérité de réussir à se coucher sur le sol, laissant s'éparpiller ses parchemins en maudissant tous les balais de la terre, dans un langage pas très orthodoxe. Quand il vit Harry foncer droit vers le mur, perdant l'équilibre, il fit surgir devant lui un amas de coussin pour amortir la chute qui risquait d'être douloureuse.

Snape frissonna quand un deuxième balai passa près de lui à vive allure, il resta ébahi en voyant son elfe de maison s'arrêter près de Harry et descendre de son balai. SON balai ! Et rire comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu.

-Messieurs ! Vous me devez une explication il me semble ! Gronda une voix qui ne tolérerait pas de faux fuyant.

-On s'amusait Severus, je voulais essayer mon nouvel éclair de feu, et pas la peine de regarder Poppy avec ton regard noir c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. Et tu as bien dit qu'il devait obéir à tout ce que je voulais non ?

-Harry, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu vires Serpentard, se radoucit le maître des potions en faisant venir à lui les parchemins disséminés dans le hall.

Le survivant ramassa son balai, fit un sourire à l'elfe pour le rassurer et se rapprocha du professeur.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué ce matin, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit dans tes bras.

L'homme entoura sa taille et plongea son nez dans son cou alors qu'Harry maudissait la robe noire, qui le séparait de ce corps qu'il voulait caresser.

-N'essaye même pas, mon ange, dans une heure je dois repartir à Poudlard.

-Et à quelle heure tu finis ce soir ?

-Le plus tôt possible, aussitôt les ineptes petits crétins sortis de ma classe, le temps de compter jusqu'à trois et je serais là.

-Embrasse-moi Sev, chuchota le Gryffondor.

-Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer !

-Tu m'as manqué oui ! Et plus que tu ne crois, lui dit-il dans un sourire coquin.

-Harry, gémit l'homme, ce n'est pas avec des mots pareils que je vais pouvoir attendre ce soir.

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi, dit-il en souriant et en regardant les orbes d'onyx. Je t'aime, Severus.

-Moi aussi, mon amour, et je te le reprouverais cette nuit, dit le professeur. Mais allons dîner, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps et par pitié arrête de faire ça !

-Faire quoi ?

-Tes yeux doux, ça ne marchera pas, morveux.

-Ah non ! Tu es sûr? Demanda le jeune amant en prenant les lèvres du professeur, qui capitula sans rechigner, heureux d'avoir conquéri le cœur d'Harry Potter.

-Hum, Hum ! Je dérange peut-être ? Oui, je crois que je dérange, ricana Draco qui venait de transplaner à côté de son parrain, bien trop occupé pour l'avoir entendu, accroché qu'il était aux lèvres d'un Gryffondor très consentant.

-Dites ! Il n'y a pas des chambres pour faire ça dans ce manoir ? Continua le voyeur. Parce que là si vous continuez ainsi vous allez me chauffer, et comme je n'ai pas de petit ami en ce moment ce sera la douche froide, et très franchement je préfère éviter ça.

-Draco, rigola le survivant. Tais-toi, ajouta-t-il. Et viens partager notre repas, si tu as le temps bien sûr !

-J'étais venu pour ça figure-toi, je ne pensais pas que mon cher parrain serait là !

-Alors tu restes ?

-Je reste mais seulement si je ne gêne pas.

-Le repas est prêt, maître Snape, fit d'une petite voix l'elfe de maison qui pensait toujours qu'il allait se faire gronder.

-Merci Poppy, ajoute un couvert de plus, nous avons un invité. Poppy ! Autre chose, tu peux prendre le balai quand tu veux à condition de ne rien casser dans la maison, et à l'avenir évitez le hall, n'importe qui peut survenir à tout moment.

-Merci, maître Snape, balbutia le petit elfe. Poppy fera attention la prochaine fois.

Le maître des potions déjeuna rapidement et quitta les deux garçons encore attablés et qui discutaient en rigolant de leurs années à Poudlard. Puis le rire de Harry cessa, il pensa à ses amis et son regard se voila de tristesse.

-Je veux que tu me parles d'eux, Harry, demanda Draco. Ne les laisse pas dans l'ombre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés, fais revivre leurs souvenirs pour qu'on ne puisse pas les oublier.

-Draco, c'est si dur !

-Est-ce que tu ne veux pas essayer ? Pour eux ! Insista le blond en se levant et en le tirant vers le canapé du salon.

-Quoi te dire ? Qu'ils ont toujours été là pour moi, que Ron avait l'habitude de me réveiller chaque matin en hurlant dans mes oreilles et que je détestais ça ! Que Hermy nous laissait copier sur ses devoirs le soir car on avait été incapables de nous concentrer assez sur ça parce qu'on pensait plutôt au Quidditch ! Te parler de nos fous rires, de nos blagues envers les Serpentards !

-C'est déjà un bon début, tu ne trouves pas ? Répondit Draco Malfoy.

-Mais ça fait si mal, soupira le survivant en fixant les flammes dans la cheminée. Ils étaient ma famille, le frère et la sœur que je n'aurais jamais, ils sont morts si jeune, Draco, ils ne méritaient pas ça.

-Personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi, Harry.

-Oui tu as raison, il y a eu tellement de morts ce jour-là et j'ai ressenti chacune d'elle comme une punition. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un monstre, Dray.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, retire ça de ta tête, rouspéta le blond. D'ailleurs cette après-midi je t'emmène à Londres, ajouta Draco pour changer de sujet. On va se faire une petite virée entre pote, rien que tous les deux.

-Draco, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas d'argent !

-Aucune importance, allez, viens ! Fais-moi plaisir, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seul.

-Pourquoi, Qu'est-ce que tu dois y faire ?

-J'avais prévu de me faire tatouer, je sais ce que tu vas dire, le coupa le Serpentard alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche. Je suis parfait et je n'ai pas besoin de ça, bon je suis assez d'accord avec toi mais je trouve qu'un dessin sur ma peau me rendrait irrésistible ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Harry rigola, décidément Draco ne changera jamais et c'était rassurant quelque part.

-Et quel genre de dessin tu veux sur ta peau sublime ? Lui demanda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

-Déjà je le veux sur le bas du dos, quand au dessin j'avais pensé au blason de ma maison, un serpent lové autour d'une rose blanche.

-Tiens ! Je ne me souvenais pas que la maison des Serpentard comportait sur son étendard une rose blanche !

-Non idiot ! Se gaussa le fils de Lucius. Ça c'est ma petite touche personnelle, et toi ? Lui demanda-t-il innocemment. Si tu devais en faire un tu le verrais comment ?

-Moi ! S'étonna Harry. Je ne sais pas.

-T'as bien une petite idée, non !

-Maintenant oui, avoua le Gryffondor après un petit moment.

-Alors c'est quoi ? S'impatienta le blond.

-J'aurais bien aimé un tatouage sur ma poitrine et un piercing à l'oreille.

-Un piercing ! Tu parles de te faire faire un trou là !

-Oui, Draco. Un piercing est un petit trou qu'on te fait avec un petit appareil.

-Mais ça doit faire abominablement mal ! S'horrifia le blond.

-Ben non justement, il paraît que ça fait moins mal qu'un tatouage. Enfin pour ce que j'en sais hein !

-Et qu'est-ce que ce serai ton dessin à toi ? Interrogea Draco, curieux.

-Si je te le dis tu ne vas pas te moquer ?

-Non, chacun a le droit de mettre ce qu'il veut !

-D'accord, alors j'aimerais deux initiales entrelacées, répondit timidement le survivant un peu gêné de se découvrir. Et surtout de ce que cela impliquait.

-Oh ! S'exclama le blond qui avait compris. Genre un S et un H.

-Gagné ! Tu ne me trouves pas trop ridicule ?

-Non au contraire, je trouve ça touchant et je dis que tu ne devrais pas faire qu'y penser, tu devrais le faire. C'est dit, décida le Serpentard résolu. On va se faire tatouer tous les deux.

.

Merci à ma béta Maryell qui fait du bon travail.


	9. Alan se venge

9 Alan se venge.

-Mais Draco, protesta Harry. Je n'ai pas un seul galion sur moi !

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse, je vais te l'avancer l'argent, et puis je ne veux pas être le seul à souffrir, Harry s'il te plait !

-D'accord, sourit le survivant. Laisse-moi avertir Poppy que je sors et nous pourrons partir à Londres tout de suite après.

Un quart d'heure plus tard les deux jeunes sorciers, le blond et le brun, s'arrêtèrent devant l'échoppe du tatoueur, située dans une petite rue commerçante très vivante. Ils entrèrent en pouffant comme deux gosses qui allaient faire une grosse bêtise et en ressortirent deux heures plus tard le regard brillant d'avoir tenu le coup sous l'aiguille experte des tatoueurs.

Harry fut heureux d'avoir ce petit bijou planté dans son oreille. Il se sentait euphorique, il en souriait de bonheur et Draco fut content de le voir ainsi. Maintenant, il ne voulait pas être là quand Severus allait voir les nouveaux atouts du Gryffondor.

L'homme ténébreux allait tempêter, ou au choix il allait aimer, toujours est-il qu'il n'allait pas prendre le risque, pas fou le Serpentard quand même !

-Je te ramène, déclara le blond. Severus a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes, il dit que tu as encore besoin de repos.

-Il est trop protecteur, soupira le brun. Je ne suis pas en sucre, mais bon je vais juste m'allonger sur le canapé du salon ça lui fera plaisir que je me conforme à ses désirs. Ensuite, ajouta Harry, j'ai encore une ou deux petites choses à faire dans le manoir. Qu'il ne croit pas que je vais m'arrêter de travailler, ça m'aide à oublier et puis rester là à ne rien faire, pas question ! J'aurai l'impression de profiter.

-Harry ?.......Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, hésita Draco. Mais tu ne penses pas que vous êtes allés trop vite dans votre relation ? Ne te méprends pas je ne te juge pas, pas plus que je ne juge Severus. Je trouve simplement que vous auriez dû prendre un peu plus de temps pour vous connaître.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis sept ans, tu sais ! Pourtant je sais que tu as raison, expliqua Harry. Mais comment te dire ! Je…… Tu crois que je me suis trop vite attaché à lui, comment t'expliquer que je n'avais pas envie de refuser ce bonheur. Oui bien sûr nous aurions pu attendre quelques mois de plus, mais j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie.

-Harry !

-Non, non, laisse-moi te dire ce que je ressens, continua le brun. Severus est important à mes yeux, je ne le laisserais pas tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre, sois sans crainte. C'est plutôt moi qui ai peur qu'on me le prenne, je l'aime, Draco, et même si cela te paraît soudain je suis sincère dans mes sentiments, simplement je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps pour être heureux.

-Lui aussi est amoureux de toi et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre si un jour tu dois le quitter, il a déjà vécu ça et il l'a très mal pris.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le redis ! Et je ne fais pas ça par reconnaissance parce qu'il m'a sortie de ma déchéance. Tu me connais mieux que ça, je ne jouerais pas avec lui ce n'est pas mon genre de faire souffrir quelqu'un et encore moins l'homme que j'aime.

-D'accord, j'avais besoin de faire le point sur ça, Harry. Et je suis ravi que vous soyez ensemble, maintenant repose-toi, ensuite rien ne t'empêche de faire ce dont tu as envie, mais n'en fais pas trop quand même et n'oublies pas de manger quelque chose quand tu seras fatigué.

-D'accord, je ferai attention, promis !

-Alors je te laisse, lui dit le Serpentard en le laissant au milieu du hall et en transplanant pour le manoir Malfoy, alors qu'Harry lui envoyait un dernier signe de la main.

Harry se rendit dans le salon se reposer, c'est vrai qu'il était éreinté là. Le jeune homme enleva ses chaussures, son pull et sa cape puis il s'allongea sous l'œil vigilant de l'elfe de maison, qui repartit dans sa cuisine rassuré. La petite créature prit son sac de provision et disparut dans un plop pour faire quelques courses à Pré-au-lard, courses qu'il faisait le même jour de la semaine et ce depuis des années.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry s'endormit comme un bienheureux devant un bon feu de cheminée qui faisait craquer les bûches. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, il était bien là, protégé et à l'abri du froid et du vent glacial qui soufflait à l'extérieur et qui faisait plier les arbres un peu frêles sous la rigueur de l'hiver.

Sans parler des gros nuages gris qui menaçaient d'arroser les innocents être humains qui étaient dehors. Le temps froid, sec et venteux finit de geler les plantes qui avaient résisté jusque-là. Oui décidément il était bien ici, peut-être même trop bien !

Une ombre furtive qui cherchait à se cacher transplana depuis Londres et se retrouva devant le manoir Prince, enveloppé dans une grande cape noire. L'homme savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait encore entrer dans la maison et que Severus et l'elfe de maison n'étaient pas là à cette heure-ci de la journée. Il avait pris soin de vérifier si besoin était.

L'homme savait qu'il serait tranquille pour accomplir son méfait sans être gêné par qui que ce soit. Un Alan à l'esprit de vengeance très présent entra dans la maison sans aucun problème puisqu'il avait gardé, subtilisé serait un mot plus juste mais bon ! Une clé de la porte arrière du manoir avant d'être jeté dehors. Chose que Severus Snape allait regretter amèrement.

Oui, le maître des potions l'avait jeté dehors comme un malpropre, jamais personne ne l'avait traité ainsi. Et tout ça à cause d'un avorton, d'une petite chose ridicule et insignifiante dont Severus s'était à coup sûr entiché. Oh ! Pas pour longtemps ! Il allait s'en occuper sérieusement.

Le professeur n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un, en principe il prenait et ensuite il jetait et puis le garçon n'avait rien pour lui. Trop petit, trop mince, des cheveux horribles, des yeux trop verts. Non, décidément Severus aimait les hommes, les vrais et pas des chochottes efféminées et ça il allait le faire rentrer dans le crâne du gamin.

Ça et d'autres petites choses aussi !

Il avait tout planifié, tout manigancé avec une joie indéfectible, maintenant tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que le principal intéressé et justement celui-ci était devant ses yeux, endormi dans le canapé du salon, absolument confiant. Par Satan ! Il allait le regretter le morveux, d'être venu vivre ici. Les mangemorts à côté de ça, ce sera de la rigolade !

L'homme stupéfixa Harry dans son sommeil et lui subtilisa sa baguette, qu'il posa sur la table du salon. Là où il allait le gamin n'en n'aurait pas besoin et voir la baguette sans son propriétaire ajouterai de l'angoisse au maître des potions, qui l'avait traité impitoyablement sans même le laisser s'expliquer.

Le sorcier prit Harry dans ses bras et sortit de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes, il transplana pour se retrouver avec son fardeau dans une cabane à l'aspect douteux. L'homme déposa le survivant sur le sol glacial d'une pièce ouverte aux quatre vents, dont les deux fenêtres ne comportaient que des barreaux épais et apparemment neufs puisque ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore rouillés.

Alan ne s'en tint pas là, il prit un gros fer qu'il mit à la cheville de son prisonnier, dont l'autre bout était solidement ancré dans le mur. Là aussi tout avait l'air neuf. Il ne restait à Harry juste qu'un mètre pour bouger et encore !

Le kidnappeur, content de lui, repartit à Londres, son temps était imparti il devait faire attention. De toute façon, il allait laisser mijoter le morveux au moins deux jours seul, le temps qu'il se rende bien compte que personne ne viendra le chercher, oui, deux jours, pour qu'il se rende compte que cette fois-ci il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Avant de partir Alan destupéfixa Harry et claqua la lourde porte en prenant bien soin d'y apposer un sort et d'en fermer les deux gros verrous, neufs eux aussi, qu'il avait installé dans la semaine. On n'est jamais assez prudent, pensa-t-il en ricanant méchamment.

L'homme repartit à Londres, au pub, tout ça n'avait duré que vingt minutes. Il rejoignit ses amis, satisfait, et en souriant l'homme fit semblant de sortir des toilettes et leur expliqua qu'un jeune homme un peu trop entreprenant et un peu trop éméché l'avait pris à parti et qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en dépêtrer.

Les autres rigolèrent et le crurent sur paroles, quand Alan Carter reprit sa place à côté d'eux sous des quolibets pas très sages. L'homme sourit. Facile ! Très facile de se forger un alibi auprès d'amis aussi stupides. Alan savait que la première personne que Severus irait voir, ce serait lui, aussi il s'était occupé de tout, il avait tout prévu encore une fois.

Harry grelotta et le froid intense le réveilla, il faisait encore jour mais à peine, la nuit allait tomber dans une heure tout au plus, évalua le jeune sorcier en refermant ses yeux.

Tiens ! Pourquoi avait-il froid d'ailleurs ? Il s'était bien endormi sur le canapé du salon pourtant et devant la cheminée en plus ! Et pourquoi sentait-il cette humidité dans son dos ? Se redemanda-t-il en ouvrant carrément les yeux cette fois.

Harry paniqua et voulu se lever quand il vit où il se trouvait, il retomba lourdement sur le sol quand il voulut faire un pas, il n'avait pas vu la chaîne qui reliait sa cheville à l'anneau planté dans le mur. Bordel ! C'était quoi ça ? Que faisait-il ici ? Qui l'avait amené là et attaché comme un galérien ?

Le jeune homme chercha sa baguette dans sa poche et bien sûr elle n'y était pas, pauvre imbécile, se fustigea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que celui qui t'a amené ici allait te la laisser et pourquoi ne pas aussi te donner les clés de ta prison tant qu'il y était !

-Merde, râla le Gryffondor. Dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué ?

Harry regarda autour de lui et sut pourquoi il avait si froid : de la neige voletait à travers la fenêtre et atterrissait à ses pieds. Il grelotta de nouveau, seulement vêtu de sa chemise il n'allait pas résister longtemps et sûr qu'il allait attraper une putain de crève ! Où pouvait-il bien se trouver d'ailleurs ?

Le Gryffondor ramena ses jambes contre lui, tout en s'appuyant contre le mur, puis il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Est-ce qu'un mangemort l'avait trouvé et amené ici ? Et comment avait-il fait pour rentrer dans le manoir de Severus ? Avait-il des complices ? Était-il seul pour accomplir son forfait ? Et question importante est-ce que Severus l'avait aidé ? Est-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait accueilli chez lui, pour mieux le descendre après ? Est-ce que tout ça n'avait été qu'une vaste fumisterie pour mieux le piéger ?

Harry tempêta, il ne devait pas penser à ça, s'il pensait ça du maître des potions alors il était perdu. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'au moins une personne tenait à lui, si jamais il devait se retrouver seul un jour il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait et Severus pour l'instant était son espoir, la lumière après le noir.

Quand la nuit tomba, Harry sut que son kidnappeur ne viendrait plus. Il sut que l'homme allait le laisser là, dans le noir et le froid pour l'affaiblir physiquement et moralement, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il allait être fort il le devait, il en allait de sa survie.

Quand, en fin de journée, Poppy rentra au manoir, il s'assura qu'Harry dormait toujours. Il se rendit au salon et fut intrigué de ne pas le voir allongé et encore plus quand il aperçut la baguette sur la petite table du salon. En principe monsieur Harry ne la quittait plus depuis que maître Snape la lui avait rendue.

L'elfe préoccupé fit le tour de la maison et du parc sans le retrouver nulle part. Affolée, la petite créature courut vers le professeur aussitôt que celui-ci arriva de Poudlard et atterrit dans le hall.

-Maître Snape, cria l'elfe dont les oreilles bougeaient dans tous les sens. Monsieur Harry a disparu ! Poppy l'a cherché partout et ne l'a pas trouvé, Poppy n'aurait pas dû faire les courses cette après-midi, non, il n'aurait pas dû !

-Quoi, disparu ? Il est peut-être dans le parc comme la dernière fois !

-Non, maître Snape, Poppy a tout fouillé, Harry Potter n'est plus ici, monsieur.

-Tu as remarqué sa disparition à quelle heure ?

-Rentré vers dix-sept heures trente, monsieur Harry rentré de Londres à quinze heures trente.

-Il était sorti ? Demanda l'homme étonné.

-Oui avec monsieur Draco, lui répondit l'elfe.

-Très bien, appelle Draco pendant que je vérifie si Harry n'est pas caché sous un sort quelconque, ou si la magie de la maison a ressentit quelque chose de particulier.

Poppy se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon et à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette, appela le Serpentard qui, alerté par la voix angoissée de l'elfe, se rendit immédiatement chez Severus, alors que Poppy se poussait pour le laisser passer.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'urgent pour que Severus me fasse appeler ? Interrogea le blond.

-Monsieur Harry a disparu, monsieur Draco, répondit le petit elfe en se tordant les doigts d'anxiété.

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il allait très bien quand je l'ai quitté tout à l'heure ! Il m'a même dit qu'il allait dormir un peu, se peut-il qu'il soit sorti après que je sois parti ?

-Tu es sûr de toi, Draco ? Résonna la voix de Snape. Il allait bien ?

-Oui je t'assure sinon je ne l'aurai pas laissé seul, tu le sais bien ! Tu as vérifié la sécurité du manoir ?

-Oui j'en viens, quelqu'un a jeté un stupéfix, mais je ne peux pas savoir qui, peut-être est-ce Harry, il faudrait que je vérifie sa baguette mais je doute qu'elle se trouve ici.

-Elle est là, maître Snape, Poppy l'a trouvé sur la table, ici dans le salon.

Le maître des potions prit la baguette et ne trouva nulle trace d'un sort de stupéfix lancé par le survivant dans les derniers jours.

-Ce n'est pas Harry qui l'a lancé, souffla l'homme déçu.

-Severus, ne pense pas au pire, il y a peut-être une explication logique.

-La seule explication logique, Draco, râla le professeur. C'est que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez moi et ait enlevé Harry pour je ne sais quelle raison !

-Mais qui lui en voudrait assez pour lui faire subir ça, après tout ce qu'il vient de traverser ? Demanda le blond énervé. Un mangemort ? Un sorcier jaloux ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver sois en sûr ! Répondit vindicatif Snape.

-Nous allons le retrouver, le reprit Draco. Mais par où allons-nous commencer les recherches ?

-Moi je sais par quoi je vais commencer, rugit le maître des potions. Je vais voir si Alan n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Quoi ! Tu crois qu'il oserait s'en prendre à Harry ?

-A ton avis qui pouvait savoir qu'il n'y aurait personne dans le manoir cette après-midi ? Et justement aujourd'hui !

-Alan ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il est responsable ?

-Je vais le savoir de suite !

Sans perdre de temps, le professeur transplana dans une ruelle de Londres et en voyant de la lumière à l'appartement du menteur et du fourbe, il y monta derechef.

.

Toujours un grand merci à ma béta.


	10. Des amis sincéres

Des amis sincères.

Les poings serrés de colère devant la porte d'Alan Carter, Severus Snape essayait de se calmer. Pas la peine qu'il perde son sang froid pour une espèce de petit arriviste crapuleux sans foi ni loi. L'homme se modéra et tambourina à la porte en fronçant les sourcils quand il entendit la voix d'Alan plus une autre, qu'il ne connaissait pas, retentir derrière le battant de bois.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Entendit-il à travers la porte.

-En principe non, répondit l'avocat en poussant un soupir excédé et faussement ahuri quand il vit Severus sur le palier le toiser de ses yeux noirs, accusateurs et glacials.

-Severus ! S'étonna-t-il en espérant qu'il avait l'air sincère. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Dis-moi où il est et je te laisserais peut-être en vie après ça, espèce d'hypocrite !

-Où il est qui ? Je te signale que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Harry a disparu et je suis sûr que tu es dans le coup ! Argua le maître des potions en l'attrapant par le col et en le collant contre le mur sans douceur.

-Je n'ai pas touché à ton amant, Severus, et lâche-moi de suite. De toute façon j'étais avec des amis cette après-midi. Et maintenant sors de chez moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter parler de ton Potter et puis comme tu le vois je ne suis pas seul.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, attaqua le maître des potions en cognant fortement Carter contre le mur. Si tu as quoique ce soit à voir là-dedans, tu ne seras plus à l'abri nulle part. Salazar m'en soit témoin ! Je ne vais plus te quitter des yeux, ajouta Snape en lâchant l'homme brusquement et en sortant de l'appartement furieux.

Le professeur hors de lui repartit au manoir Prince, Draco et Poppy l'attendaient, anxieux.

-Alors ? Interrogea le jeune Serpentard. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il n'a pas parlé, enfin si, il dit qu'il n'est pas responsable et qu'il a passé toute l'après-midi avec des amis, cette espèce de menteur, ce foutu menteur. Je vais te le découper en rondelle celui-là un jour !

-Tu as essayé la légilimencie ?

-Pas pu, il y avait quelqu'un chez lui mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est que partie remise. Demain matin dès que l'autre aura filé j'y retourne et il crachera le morceau cet Alan de malheur.

-Que fait-on en attendant ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier aux yeux gris si semblables à ceux de son père.

-Là pour l'instant on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, je vais juste avertir Albus, répliqua le professeur qui marchait de long en large sans le salon. Et demain matin nous aviserons.

-Dans ce cas si cela ne te gêne pas je reste ici cette nuit, ainsi demain je serais déjà sur place.

-Comme tu veux, Draco, approuva Snape. Poppy va te préparer une chambre.

-Oui, merci. En attendant je vais voir mon père, peut-être qu'il pourra nous assister ! Il connaît pas mal de monde qui pourrait nous aider et du diable si dans ses relations il n'apprend pas quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Bonne idée ! Acquiesça l'homme inquiet. Dis-lui de chercher du côté des mangemorts toujours en liberté, d'après ce que je sais il en reste deux dans la nature. Ce n'était pas les plus dangereux mais on ne sait jamais !

-Je vais le lui dire, je reviens aussitôt, laisse la cheminée ouverte je la refermerai après mon passage, suggéra Draco.

L'homme opina et le blond s'en alla.

Snape s'affala sur le canapé, las et impuissant, il soupira. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver une telle chose, il aurait dû être plus prudent avec la sécurité de Harry, il savait que des gens lui en voulaient encore, il était impardonnable de l'avoir laissé seul.

Si seulement il savait par où commencer ses recherches ! Si seulement il était resté au manoir aujourd'hui ! Il aurait mieux fait de garder Harry dans ses bras, bien enlacé contre son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne à lui murmurer des mots tendres et à caresser sa peau chaude et douce. Tiens, se dit-il soudainement, interrompant ses pensées charnelles. Il n'avait pas demandé à Draco où il s'était rendu avec Harry dans Londres cette après-midi.

Le maître des potions n'eut pas à penser bien longtemps que les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et que deux Malfoy en sortirent. Les deux s'époussetèrent dans un même geste et dans un bel ensemble, comme un père et son fils, même image d'une puissance magnifique, l'un comme l'autre.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire de voir Lucius ainsi avec son fils, cependant cela lui rappela cruellement que lui n'avait pas d'enfants, il n'avait pas trouvé la bonne personne pour ça, enfin jusqu'à il n'y avait pas si longtemps !

-Toi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, déclara justement Lucius en s'asseyant auprès de son ami de toujours. Je ne pensais pas que la perte de ce Potter allait te rendre aussi démoralisé !

-Je me sens inutile, Lucius, avoua le Serpentard brun. Je ne l'ai pas protégé comme j'aurai dû le faire et je m'en veux pour ça. Se fustigea Snape.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu le devoir de le protéger ? Il s'agit de Potter que diable ! Il doit pouvoir se débrouiller seul, non ! C'est un grand garçon !

-Non, pas après ce qu'il a vécu dernièrement et les tourments qui le hantent. Je ne l'ai pas ramassé en miette pour qu'un abruti se charge de le démolir de nouveau, je ne peux pas permettre ça, tu comprends ?

-D'après ce que Draco m'a expliqué il vivait ici depuis quelque temps, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le blond qui attendait une réponse franche ce qui lui permettrait de savoir à quoi s'attendre et de savoir enfin ce qu'il y avait entre Severus et Potter.

-Oui en effet, répondit Severus Snape en se calmant tout en se demandant où Lucius voulait en venir.

-Et tu as jeté ton amant dehors, quoique là je trouve que tu as bien fait car ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance, ajouta l'homme à la canne au pommeau d'argent. Il n'empêche que tu l'as jeté pour Potter, insista Lucius Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

Le maître des potions les regarda sans rien ajouter, il toisa Draco qui lui aussi attendait une réponse. L'homme brun souffla sous les deux regards gris qui le jaugeaient.

-J'allais proposer à Harry de vivre avec moi, leur apprit-il avec mauvaise foi.

Lucius resta bouche bée quelques secondes et posa sa canne sur la table basse. Voilà qui était inattendu, pensa-t-il, surpris, pourtant sans savoir il pressentait quelque chose comme ça.

-Explique ! Demanda le blond plus âgé, impérieux et curieux alors que son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, de déception et d'angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique, Lucius. Que je l'aime comme un fou ! Qu'il est le deuxième homme pour qui je donnerai ma vie ! S'énerva Snape. C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Alors je te le dis, et désolé si je te fais mal ce n'est pas intentionnel.

-Donc c'est sérieux, lui et toi ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy en perdant un peu de sa superbe devant l'annonce du professeur.

-Tu veux que je te dise jusqu'à quel point c'est sérieux lui et moi, Lucius? Tu sais, ces enfants que je déteste et que je hais plus que tout ? Et bien j'en veux un, ironique non ? Je veux lui faire un enfant, un bien à nous que je verrai grandir dans cette maison, c'est fou, non ?

-Non, murmura Lucius Malfoy d'une voix douce, en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami qui avait besoin d'un soutien en ce moment et non de reproches. Ce n'est pas fou, Severus. Et nous allons t'aider à le retrouver ton Harry. J'ai déjà envoyé quelques hommes que je connais bien parcourir les rues de Londres et de Pré-au-lard, j'aurai des nouvelles demain matin. Cette nuit on ne peut rien faire de plus.

-Je sais et je me sens inutile, je rage de savoir qu'il est là, seul dehors et que je ne peux pas l'aider.

-Tu n'y peux rien ! Va te reposer après ta visite chez Dumbledore, car demain la journée risque d'être longue.

-Je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit mais je vais suivre ton conseil. Heu !…..Lucius, pardonne-moi, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te l'annoncer comme ça. C'aurait été dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pris le temps de venir te voir moi-même et de te l'expliquer de vive voix. Mais je te remercie d'être venu.

-Mais de quoi ? Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner. Tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, c'est naturel. Tu ferais la même chose pour moi, Severus ne perds pas espoir, on va mettre la main sur le tordu qui a fait ça et crois-moi il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Snape savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Lucius, après tout n'avaient-ils pas été plus que des amis dans leurs jeunes années ! Il savait aussi que le blond ne s'en prendrait pas à Harry pour ça, non, au contraire il serait heureux pour lui. Il savait que Lucius ressentait toujours de l'amour pour lui ainsi que de la tendresse et une amitié sans bornes, lui aussi d'ailleurs, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à l'oublier depuis tout ce temps. Et puis pourquoi Lucius était toujours seul alors que sa femme était partie depuis plus d'un an ? Espérait-il qu'il revienne vers lui ?

Severus Snape se rendit à Poudlard après le départ de Lucius. Le directeur de l'école fut atterré d'apprendre la nouvelle et en fut extrêmement peiné. L'homme à la longue barbe blanche posa une multitude de questions auxquelles Severus Snape fut incapable de répondre.

-Je vais aussi enquêter de mon côté, mon ami, lui assura le vieux mage avec sérieux. Si j'apprends quoique que ce soit je vous en fais part immédiatement.

Le maître des potions quitta Poudlard sans que rien n'ait changé dans son état d'esprit, il s'en voulait toujours. Pourtant il rentra chez lui et se reposa, il ne ferma pas les paupières de la nuit mais réfléchit au moyen de retrouver le jeune sorcier.

La nuit fut longue pour Harry et surtout très froide, il grelottait et ce n'était pas les maigres pans de sa chemise qui allaient le réchauffer. S'il avait su qu'on allait l'enlever il aurait gardé son pull sa cape et ses chaussures, se gaussât-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Le garçon s'approcha d'une des fenêtres en tirant sur sa jambe et sur la chaîne qui le retenait et aperçut des montagnes, un paysage blanc, tout était recouvert d'une neige immaculée.

-Bon là pour le froid et la neige, je comprends mais ça ne me dit pas où je me trouve, murmura-t-il en claquant des dents. En plus l'endroit semblait désert, la neige même arrivait à la hauteur des barreaux, bientôt elle recouvrirait tout et au moins ça aurait l'avantage de ne plus sentir le vent glacial et de ne plus voir la neige entrer à l'intérieur.

Le Gryffondor se rassit, malheureux et perdu.

Severus devait être dans tous ses états ! Et à l'heure qu'il est il devait le rechercher activement.

En effet l'homme était déjà debout et avec Draco ils discutaient dans la cuisine alors que Poppy s'affairait à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Snape expliqua à Draco qu'Albus avait promis de faire tout le nécessaire pour faire des recherches et notamment du côté du ministre, qui devait à Harry une coquette somme d'argent.

Les deux hommes en étaient à leurs troisièmes tasses de thé quand Lucius Malfoy débarqua par la cheminée du salon et les rejoignit dans la cuisine. L'homme posa sa canne et s'attabla sans façon auprès de son fils et de Severus.

-Ce n'est pas un mangemort qui a enlevé Potter, déclara Lucius sous le silence de la pièce. Mes hommes et moi les avons soumis au véritaserum et tu sais, Severus, qu'ils ne peuvent mentir après ça.

-Je sais oui, et je dois dire que je me sens soulagé.

-Il nous reste donc le sorcier jaloux ! Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités, Severus, ajouta Lucius qui avait pris tout son temps chez lui pour réfléchir au problème.

-Un sorcier jaloux j'en connais un et justement j'attendais ta visite avant de me rendre chez lui, enragea le maître des potions en serrant fortement sa tasse entre ses doigts. Il est temps que j'aille lui poser quelques questions à ce fils de chien.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-J'allais te le demander, Lucius. A deux nous pouvons l'intimider, l'homme est vil et sournois, sans oublier menteur. Je vais pratiquer la légilimencie sur lui il faut que je sache avec certitude s'il est coupable ou non.

-Alors c'est dit ! Je t'accompagne. Il est six heures trente, allons-y avant qu'il ne quitte son appartement pour se rendre à son travail.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et rejoignirent le hall avant de transplaner dans une ruelle et de monter à l'étage et de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Alan Carter pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

-Encore toi ! S'exclama l'ancien amant de Snape. Je t'ai dit que je ne savais rien, alors vous dégagez de là ! Râla l'homme. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter vos élucubrations, je travaille moi ! Ajouta Alan en essayant de refermer la porte sur eux.

-Tu vas nous écouter ! Gronda le maître des potions de Poudlard en repoussant brusquement la porte. Nous ne partirons pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que tu as fait dans la journée d'hier.

Les deux Serpentards entrèrent et refermèrent la porte d'un coup sec. Alan recula alors que Lucius le menaçait de sa baguette et que Severus faisait tournoyer lentement la sienne entre ses doigts.

-Légilimens ! Cria le professeur sans avertir l'autre de ses intentions.

Un flot de souvenirs de Carter envahit Severus Snape, il rechercha avec soin la journée qui l'intéressait et ne trouva qu'une beuverie dans un pub. Alan y était entouré de cinq ou six amis, dont celui qu'il avait aperçu ici hier soir, et apparemment il n'avait pas quitté la salle ni ses amis de la journée. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui aurait pu le faire croire coupable.

Severus se retira déçu, il pensait vraiment qu'Alan était le fautif. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas lui, qui était-ce ?

-Partons, dit Lucius. Tu n'apprendras rien de plus ici, ajouta-t-il alors que le professeur se retirait de la tête de l'autre et que celui-ci reprenait ses esprits assez vite.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit, hurla Alan Carter furieux. Vous allez entendre parler de moi, je vais aller voir les aurors, je vais vous faire emprisonner, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer conne ça ! Foutus mangemorts !

Lucius Malfoy déposa sa canne entre les mains de son ami qui déjà se précipitait vers l'idiot, armé de sa baguette. En prenant les devants, il lui mit une droite magistrale qui cassa d'un coup sec le nez, qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

-Coups et blessures, alors là votre compte est bon, baragouina l'autre en essayant d'éponger le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

Lucius reprit calmement sa canne et sortit de la pièce tandis que Severus, que l'autre continuait d'énerver, lançait un sort de mutisme sur l'imbécile qui les insultait encore et les deux amis partirent sans se presser pour le manoir Prince.

.

Un grand merci à ma béta Maryell.


	11. Alan a tout prévu

Alan a tout prévu.

Alan Carter jubilait dans son appartement. Tout c'était passé comme il le voulait, comme sur des roulettes ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux en exhibant un large sourire antipathique. Les deux Serpentards n'y avaient vu que du feu, ces deux idiots n'avaient rien soupçonné de son petit jeu subtile et sournois.

L'homme avait bien tout prévu, il savait pertinemment que Severus n'utiliserait pas le véritaserum pour le démasquer car un jour il lui avait expliqué que les ingrédients qui se trouvaient dans la potion étaient nuisible pour lui puisqu'une fois il avait failli en mourir alors qu'un imbécile lui en avait fait boire pour s'amuser. Et s'il lui en faisait boire pour savoir la vérité jamais il ne saura où se trouvait son Gryffondor. Snape ne prendrait pas ce risque, ça il en était absolument convaincu.

Oui vraiment il avait tout prévu, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, c'était le summum de la réussite, de sa vengeance contre Severus Snape.

Surexcité, Carter se rendit dans sa chambre et poussa sa lourde commode aidé par sa baguette après avoir soigné son nez cassé d'un espisky. Il se baissa souplement et souleva les trois lames de parquet attachées ensembles et découvrit un coffre en bois où reposait une pensine de pierre grise. L'homme regarda les filaments bleus et blancs avec un sourire mauvais. Il regardait ses souvenirs évoluer lentement dans la pensine.

Qui penserait qu'il y avait là-dedans tout ce qui concernait l'enlèvement d'Harry Potter ! Il n'avait rien oublié et à chaque fois qu'il irait lui rendre visite dans sa prison dans les montagnes, il rajoutera ses nouveaux souvenirs pour que Severus ne puisse jamais découvrir que c'était bien lui qui avait kidnappé son petit Gryffondor.

Alan Carter était malin, très malin ! Même sous légilimencie Snape ne découvrirait rien de ses manigances. Il avait juste eu un gros souci. Et oui ! Comment disparaître et rendre visite à l'ébouriffé à lunette sans que personne ne le suive ? Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que Severus n'allait pas le lâcher aussi facilement et qu'il allait lui coller aux basques nuit et jour.

Et puis l'idée lui est venue un jour qu'il se rendait à son travail. Son travail justement ! Un grand cabinet d'avocats sorciers situé dans Londres où tout un chacun se bousculait sans regarder la personne en face. Où tout le monde entrait et sortait sans que personne n'y fasse attention, par les cheminées mises à leurs dispositions. Idéal ! Diaboliquement idéal, suprêmement parfait pour ses sorties !

Qui le suspecterait de partir torturer le sauveur du monde sorcier ? Lui un honorable avocat, personne !

L'homme referma le coffre, il remit les lames et la lourde commode en place puis se releva content de lui.

-Tu vas perdre à ce jeu-là contre moi, Severus Snape, dit l'homme tout haut. Et demain matin quand je verrais ton protégé je lui dirais à quel point tu peux être bête. Ah mais non ! S'exclama Carter en rigolant. Lui non plus ne saura pas qui je suis puisque je porterai un masque et qu'il n'aura aucun moyen de m'identifier.

-J'ai tout prévu, Severus Snape, tout prévu !

De retour chez lui le maître des potions passa ses nerfs dans son bureau. Dans le salon, Lucius, Draco et Poppy attendaient que le ténébreux professeur refasse surface une fois la crise passée. Quand les trois virent débouler l'homme dans la pièce ils le crurent devenu fou.

-Qu'êtes-vous allés faire à Londres ? Demanda-t-il à Draco en le tenant à bout de bras.

-Je te répondrais si tu me lâches, Severus, râla le jeune homme.

-Réponds ! Lui dit l'homme en le libérant.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-C'est peut-être important tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, je crois que cela n'a rien à voir avec sa disparition si tu veux mon avis, déclara le blond.

-Je veux savoir où vous êtes allés, Draco !

-D'accord, ne t'énerves pas, soupira le jeune Malfoy. On est allé chez un tatoueur, là ça te va ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire chez un tatoueur ?

-Ben se faire tatouer peut-être !

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui tous les deux, pourquoi ? Tu es contre les tatouages, Severus ?

-Non, ça m'étonne c'est tout, avoua Snape.

-Maintenant tu vois bien que cela n'a rien à voir avec sa disparition !

-Je ne sais pas, comment en être sûr ? Et si quelqu'un de malintentionné l'avait reconnu ? Et s'il vous avait suivit jusqu'ici ?

-Impossible ! Je m'en serais rendu compte tout de suite, s'indigna le Serpentard.

-D'accord je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas par là qu'il faut chercher.

-Asseyons-nous, proposa Lucius. Et voyons les choses calmement et avec discernement.

Severus Snape et Draco obtempérèrent alors que Poppy quittait la pièce pour se rendre dans sa cuisine.

-D'un ! Commença Lucius. Ce n'est pas un mangemort on en est sûr maintenant.

-Au faite, père ! Pourquoi ne pas les avoir dénoncés au ministère ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait une telle chose, Draco ! S'offusqua Lucius. Je ne vais tout de même pas rendre service à cet idiot de ministre. Qu'il aille donc les chercher lui-même s'il en a le courage.

-Ensuite ? Demanda Snape impatient en jetant un regard agacé vers Draco. Tu en étais à un, il me semble.

-Ah oui, je disais donc. Deux ! C'est certainement quelqu'un qui en veut à Potter personnellement.

-A quoi tu vois ça ? Questionna le Serpentard brun.

-L'homme est entré chez toi, il n'a rien volé ni cassé et, fait significatif, il a attendu que ton elfe et toi soyez en dehors de la maison……

-Afin d'y être seul avec Harry, souffla le maître des potions en finissant la phrase de Lucius.

-Voilà tu as tout compris, Severus. Et pour l'instant le nom d'un seul homme me vient en tête, Alan Carter !

-Mais j'ai pratiqué la légilimencie sur lui et je n'ai rien trouvé, le néant, aucun indice, pas le moindre résidu d'une preuve qu'il soit allé chez moi.

-Il va falloir être plus malin que lui, il va falloir le suivre et ne plus le perdre de vue, annonça Draco. S'il cache quelque chose on le découvrira forcement !

-C'est ce que j'allais proposer, ricana Lucius Malfoy. Il va falloir coller derrière lui comme un botruc sur un tronc ou encore mieux comme une bouse de dragon accrochée à ses chaussures.

-Images dès plus agréables, père, rigola Draco.

Le jour même après que tout fut planifié, Draco fut le premier désigné pour suivre à la trace Alan Carter. Le jeune homme passa l'après-midi stationné sous un déguisement devant le cabinet d'avocats et le soir venu il le suivit jusqu'à chez lui puis Severus le remplaça quand la nuit tomba. Le maître des potions caché dans la ruelle ne quitta pas des yeux l'appartement.

Bon ! Déjà il savait que l'homme n'avait pas de cheminée, quand au transplanage il savait qu'il était impossible de le faire dans cet immeuble plein de moldus. Et ceci d'après les lois sorcières. Alan ne bougea pas de chez lui et Severus fulminait, il était malin et si Lucius ne s'était pas trompé l'autre allait prendre son temps et ça le rendait fou.

Il serait bien allé lui jeter un sort pour le faire parler mais Harry serait perdu.

Le matin trouva Snape toujours aussi vigilant, il vit l'homme sortir de chez lui avec une petite mallette et vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé et le suivit jusqu'à son lieu de travail qui ne se situait pas très loin d'ici puisque qu'Alan s'y rendait à pieds.

Quand Carter fut entré dans le grand bâtiment Severus se rendit dans un endroit tranquille et il repartit pour le manoir. Cette fois se fut Poppy qui le remplaça caché sous un sort de son cru qui le faisait apparaître aux yeux des autres comme un honorable vieillard qui lisait tranquillement son journal sur un banc. Personne ne fut étonné d'ailleurs de voir ce vieillard assis sur le banc par ce froid lire les nouvelles sur un journal dont les photos bougeaient.

Severus alla se reposer sur l'ordre insistant de son ami qui lui argua que fatigué il ne servirait pas à grand-chose. L'homme aux senteurs de plantes et de fleurs reconnut que Lucius avait raison et alla dormir quelques heures.

Pendant ce temps au bureau où les avocats se marchaient les uns sur les autres un certain Alan Carter enfila sa cape, prit sa mallette où il y avait mis des choses indispensable pour sa sortie et prit la direction des cheminées d'un air décontracté d'où il s'évanouit pour réapparaître dans une cabane au beau milieu de la montagne dans une cheminée qu'il avait remis en état de marche dans la semaine.

L'homme alluma d'un coup de baguette les torches qui donnèrent un semblant de clarté. La pièce était vieillotte et poussiéreuse mais ça ne l'incommoda pas, il n'allait pas s'éterniser de toute façon. Il n'était là que pour une chose.

Carter dressa l'oreille et essaya d'entendre si le survivant dans l'autre salle l'avait entendu arriver. Il n'entendit pas la chaîne remuer ni aucun autre son d'ailleurs !

L'homme ouvrit son attaché-case et en sortit un masque en argent qu'il avait récupéré sur le chemin de traverse, il le posa sur son visage et d'un geste brusque il entra dans la cellule glaciale.

Le jeune sorcier était assis contre le mur et dormait la tête sur les genoux. L'avocat donna un coup de pied violent qui fit sursauter le prisonnier qui se leva pour en éviter un second.

Alan ricana méchamment et le frappa au visage.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'aussitôt qu'il reçut le coup que sa magie se mit immédiatement en demeure de protéger son ventre. Une fugace lueur entoura son abdomen et se résorba à l'intérieur. Désormais cela signifiait que sa magie resterait concentré là et ne lui serait d'aucune aide, il ne pourra pas se servir d'elle sans baguette ni pour se défendre ni pour se soigner, la priorité de sa magie serait désormais de protéger ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. mais ça harry n'en avait pas conscience.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit Harry un peu sonné en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa joue. Un mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? Je vous connais ?

-Je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à tes questions, Potter. Apprends simplement que tu t'es mis en travers de mon chemin et que je n'ai pas apprécié.

-Vous êtes donc un mangemort ?

-Que je sois un mangemort ou quelqu'un d'autre le résultat est le même, vermine. Tu vas mourir alors cela ne te sert à rien de savoir qui je suis.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué le premier jour dans ce cas ? C'était facile pour vous, non ?

-J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avant, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient j'espère ! Le railla-t-il en souriant derrière son masque d'argent.

-Vous allez me torturer et après ? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que sait ? Vous croyez que je n'en n'ai pas déjà subit ?

-Il y a des tortures plus subtiles et plus agréables, Potter, et là je parle surtout pour moi, ricana l'homme ce qui fit frissonner d'effroi Harry.

-Comme Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'occulter de ses pensées ce que l'homme avait insinué. Me laisser dans le froid sans manger ni boire, je connais déjà ça aussi, alors qu'est-ce qui vous reste, hein ! Le provoqua-t-il en sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Je ne sais pas moi, ajouta l'homme doucereusement en se rapprochant de lui. Il reste ton corps dont je pourrais jouir à volonté, je peux essayer de te rendre fou aussi.

Harry toussa, une toux sèche qui lui arracha la gorge. Saloperie de froid qui déjà le rendait fiévreux et faible.

-Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas maintenant ? Redemanda le survivant.

-Quoi, s'amusa l'autre. Ce ne serait pas drôle, où serait mon plaisir là-dedans, dit Alan en passant ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry qui se débattit violemment.

-Vous me dégoûtez ! Cria le jeune homme qui se vit aussitôt collé face contre le mur grâce à un sort que l'avocat lui avait jeté vicieusement.

-Je te dégoûterais un peu plus après, avorton, susurra Alan. Quand je me glisserais entre tes fesses et que mon membre t'écartera le postérieur.

-Espèce de pourriture ! Dit Harry qui ne pouvait plus bouger la tête.

-Voilà deux jours que j'observe ton maître de potions. Dis donc ! Il n'est pas pressé de te revoir celui-là, dit Alan en ignorant l'insulte de Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme malgré lui tout en ayant peur de la réponse.

-Hier il avait un jeune sorcier pendu à son bras et ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'ennuyer ces deux-là ! Jubila l'avocat en caressant plus vicieusement le prisonnier.

Le Gryffondor sentit le sang quitter son visage en entendant ces paroles qui lui firent mal et les mains de l'autre sur sa peau lui donnaient envie de vomir.

-Snape n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de toi et la manière dont il l'embrassait le jeune et bien je peux te dire que c'était chaud et qu'ils ont dû passer un bon moment à s'envoyer en l'air.

-Ce n'est pas vrai vous mentez ! Souffla le petit brun. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible !

-Tu me traites de menteur ? Dit l'homme en pointant sa baguette sur Harry alors que celui-ci ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait derrière lui.

Alan Carter jeta un autre sort au Gryffondor qui lui fit perdre connaissance sur le champ. L'homme à l'esprit torturé murmura un sort complexe et envoya au survivant à l'aide de sa baguette de faux souvenirs. Oh pas n'importe quoi ! Il lui envoyait des souvenirs de viols, il lui faisait croire qu'il était enfermé ici depuis une semaine déjà et que l'homme prenait son corps à chaque visite. Il avait même envoyé la notion de douleur pour que le gamin ne doute pas de la véracité et de l'horreur de l'acte.

L'avocat regarda le jeune sorcier puis il le détacha et le réveilla puis sortit en refermant la porte doucement.

Harry émergea lentement, il était décollé du mur et était retombé un peu vaseux sur le sol affreusement sale de sa cellule. Il avait l'impression de sentir toujours l'homme derrière lui, il essayait d'échapper à l'emprise du faux mangemort comme d'habitude depuis une semaine mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentait son pantalon descendre ainsi que son caleçon, il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Il sentait encore le sexe de l'autre se frotter contre lui, c'était écœurant.

Le jeune sorcier se débattait en vain avec ses souvenirs si présents dans sa tête. Le sort qui le maintenait contre le mur était puissant, se rappelait-il. Il en pleurait de frustration de se retrouver là et surtout à la merci de l'homme qui allait le prendre sans aucun état d'âme. Juste pour le punir de quelque chose qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait, il ne le connaissait même pas !

Le jeune homme criait et cria quand l'autre s'enfonçait en lui, il se sentait arraché à l'intérieur et des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues déjà meurtries.

L'avocat derrière la porte exultait de l'entendre crier et pleurer, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Maintenant Potter allait croire qu'il le violait à chaque passage et s'en était génial, un vrai chef-d'œuvre de cruauté et de méchanceté !

-Tu me dégoûtes et Snape ne veut pas de toi, psalmodiait l'autre à son oreille en entrant et en sortant de ses fesses brutalement. Tu va devenir ma chose, je me viderais en toi autant de fois que j'en aurais envie, ajoutait-il en lui mordant le cou sauvagement. Après ça Severus Snape ne voudra plus de toi il te rejettera dans la rue là où il t'a trouvé. Voilà ce qu'Harry entendait dans sa tête nuits et jours.

Alan Carter derrière la porte prit son temps. Il savourait la déchéance du survivant qui pleurait contre le sol. C'était d'un pathétique !

Le Gryffondor toujours dans son délire sentait les coups se faire plus profonds, l'autre allait venir et lui disait que c'était foutrement bon de se mouvoir dans son petit cul bandant. L'homme dans un ultime coup de rein se répandait en plantant ses doigts dans ses hanches menues.

Harry sentit Alan Carter se retirer et se rhabiller tranquillement en reprenant son souffle puis sortir de la pièce en ricanant alors qu'en réalité il n'en était rien, tout se trouvait dans sa tête, rien que dans sa tête, mais les effets restaient les mêmes.

Harry trembla de douleur et de froid, l'humiliation était à son comble, il n'en pouvait plus des coups que la vie s'obstinait à lui donner, Severus qui l'abandonnait sans remord, l'autre qui venait de le violer, pas d'ami à part Draco mais en était-il vraiment sûr ? Il doutait tellement de tout maintenant. Il n'avait plus foi en rien sauf à l'endroit où il se trouvait, son enfer ! Sa décadence ! Et sa mort si Merlin lui faisait ce plaisir.


	12. Filatures

Filatures.

L'avocat était toujours dans la cabane, il prit dans sa mallette un sandwich qu'il avait acheté à un distributeur et repartit dans l'autre pièce. Ses yeux brillaient de joie de savoir qu'il avait réussi son mauvais coup et que le garçon était à sa merci. Il avait berné les autres avec tant de facilité qu'il en savourait sa victoire avec délice et sans aucun repentir.

Quand il l'entendit revenir, Harry détourna la tête, pas la peine qu'il le voit ainsi c'était déjà assez dur comme ça sans qu'en plus l'autre se foute de lui.

-Je t'ai apporté à manger bien que tu ne le mérites pas, annonça l'homme en jetant à ses pieds un paquet recouvert de papier blanc. Mange tout car je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, vermine.

Harry ne ramassa pas le sandwich, il resta debout la tête baissée, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Je jeune homme avait juste un fort besoin de frotter son bras, ça le démangeait d'évacuer son mal-être mais il n'avait rien sous la main. Il capitula alors que l'autre l'insultait encore et toujours, il frotta maladroitement au début puis il le fit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau.

-Ramasse-le, avorton ! Brailla l'avocat énervé du silence du Gryffondor en se rapprochant de lui alors qu'Harry se reculait encore plus contre le mur pour que l'avocat ne le touche pas. Et arrête de faire ça !

-Vous avez menti tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'était avec Severus, implora Harry Potter en égratignant toujours sa peau.

-Voilà deux fois que tu me traites de menteur et je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, susurra Alan. Tu mérites une punition je crois !

Harry ne vit pas le coup venir, son nez éclata sous la violence du poing de l'homme qui avait voulu ainsi se venger de ce que Lucius lui avait fait subir la veille. L'avocat attrapa le jeune sorcier par les cheveux et le secoua brutalement.

-Retire ce mot de ton vocabulaire sinon la prochaine fois ce sera pire ! Le menaça-t-il virulemment.

-Vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous dise que vous êtes un menteur, insista Harry en s'essuyant avec sa manche en pensant que la douleur était atroce. Pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes, hurla le garçon alors que sa tête lui faisait un mal pas possible.

-Severus Snape le tenait, susurra Alan Carter sournoisement. Dans ses bras, il le tenait bien serré contre lui et sa langue caressait celle de l'autre. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il tenait ainsi dans ses bras, Potter. C'est un autre, un jeune sorcier à l'allure frondeuse et aux longs cheveux châtains. Je les ai vu de mes propre yeux et toi tu es un idiot de croire que Snape allait tout faire pour te retrouver.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Harry pour lui-même. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je croyais qu'il tenait à moi, finit-il dans un souffle douloureux.

-Hé bien il faut croire que non ! Et puis franchement qui voudrait de toi ? Tu t'es déjà regardé au moins dans un miroir ? Petit, moche pour ne pas dire hideux, maigre, Severus voulait juste se faire Harry Potter, c'est tout !

-Il me respecte, lui ! Cria Harry.

-Respect ! Rigola l'homme derrière son masque. Il allait te jeter comme il a fait pour les autres, il l'a même fait pour Lucius Malfoy alors tu n'as aucune chance, mon pauvre ami.

Le survivant s'effondra, le professeur l'avait oublié ? Il s'était vraiment consolé dans les bras d'un autre ? Et lui qui croyait naïvement qu'il tenait un tout petit peu à lui, alors c'était des chimères tout ça ! Il avait même était l'amant de Lucius Malfoy mais ça c'était sûrement bien avant de le connaître, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça surtout que le blond était vraiment un homme magnifique.

-Tu commences à comprendre qu'il s'est foutu de toi ? Asséna l'autre, vicieux et méchant.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur et décida de ne plus adresser la parole à l'homme au masque d'argent qui salissait ainsi sa relation avec Severus. Il avait faim et soif et il en avait marre de tout ça, il décida de ne plus lutter pour vivre, à quoi bon de toute façon puisque personne ne viendrait le sauver de cet enfer comme la première fois.

L'avocat voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer la discussion ni les injures, car le garçon restait enfermé dans son mutisme, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et repartit par la cheminée.

De retour dans le cabinet d'avocats l'homme rejoignit son bureau et continua son travail comme si de rien n'était. Là-bas dans la montagne un jeune homme se nourrissait de neige après avoir avalé le maigre sandwich qu'il avait fini par ramasser, il espérait ainsi apaiser la faim et la soif lancinante malgré sa gorge en feu.

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi avant que Poppy, qui était de filature dans l'après-midi, ne remarqua un fait important, si important que malgré la peur de mal faire il transplana quand même pour le manoir Prince où les trois hommes étaient réunis dans la cuisine discutant de la possibilité d'attaquer de front l'avocat.

-Poppy ! S'exclama le maître de maison. Ne dois-tu pas être devant les bureaux à surveiller le félon ?

-Si, maître Snape, dit le petit elfe en se tordant les doigts. Mais Poppy vient de s'apercevoir de quelque chose de très important.

-Parle ! On t'écoute si c'est si important.

-Poppy a remarqué que les avocats qui entrent le matin dans l'immeuble n'en ressortent pas de la journée, Poppy pense qu'ils ont des cheminées pour rendre visite à leurs clients.

-Putain ! Brailla Draco en se levant subitement. On n'a pas pensé à ça !

-Aucun de nous n'y a pensé, Draco, rugit Snape alors qu'il était en colère contre lui-même. Et maintenant nous savons comment il va rendre visite à Harry sans que nous le sachions.

-Il faut que nous rentrions dans ces bureaux et vite ! Clama Lucius que Carter commençait à échauffer sérieusement.

-Mais même si nous le suivons à l'intérieur comment savoir la destination qu'il prend ?

-Draco n'a pas tort, Lucius, affirma le maître des potions. Nous sommes bloqués, il a tout prévu ce fils de pu…

-Tut, tut, on va trouver une solution, messieurs. Pas de panique.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus réfléchissaient, jamais les cerveaux n'avaient autant travaillés qu'en ce jour.

-Nous allons nous déguiser et le suivre, à deux nous entendrons bien le nom de sa destination, proposa Severus. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à le suivre et nous trouverons Harry.

-Bonne idée, et si ton plan ne marche pas nous en trouverons un autre mais je crois que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Lucius Malfoy.

-Il y a un hic, messieurs, se désola Draco. Demain c'est samedi et nous allons devoir attendre lundi pour mettre votre plan à exécution.

-Deux jours ! Il va falloir attendre deux jours de plus, râla le professeur de potions.

Dans sa cellule Harry se remuait atrocement, des maux de ventre le terrassaient, sa gorge enflée le piquait atrocement, il n'aurait pas dû avaler cette neige. Et ses pensées ne le quittaient plus, il se sentait sale, il s'était plusieurs fois lavé avec la neige mais l'empreinte de l'homme sur son corps ne voulait pas le quitter et puis il avait froid, si froid.

Il le maudissait pour ça, il distillait ses paroles haineuses dans son oreille chaque minute puis il le prenait malgré ses cris et ses supplications. Harry avait froid, il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur puis il sentit une odeur insupportable envahir la pièce et il en aurait pleuré de honte de savoir que ça venait de lui. Ses intestins se vidaient, ça coulait le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes, ça empuantit la pièce, une odeur nauséabonde qui lui donna l'envie de vomir.

Harry rigola nerveusement quand ses intestins firent un bruit infernal, une deuxième coulée chaude se répandit entre ses jambes, bon là c'était clair il avait attrapé la dysenterie et ça ne faisait que commencer !

Le soir suivant Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il se vidait inexorablement, depuis deux jours il n'avait même plus la force de se lever pour se laver. Et puis à quoi bon, aussitôt qu'il avait un semblant de propreté ça recommençait. Voilà deux jours que l'homme n'était pas venu, il avait dû l'abandonner mais Harry savait qu'il faisait ça pour l'affaiblir un peu plus, il voulait le voir à ses pieds en train de le supplier.

Le garçon se tordait de douleur sur le sol glacial, il appelait la mort comme une délivrance, il l'espérait, il l'a supplié sans honte, il voulait juste que ce soit rapide et sans douleur, il en avait marre de souffrir, il voulait être tranquille, enfin.

Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de se soigner mais à chaque fois sa magie refusait d'obtempérer. Il n'en savait pas la cause pourtant il la sentait, elle était toujours là présente en lui, alors pourquoi n'agissait-elle pas ?

Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et claquer sur le mur violemment, de toute façon il s'en sentait incapable. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger ne serais-ce que le petit doigt alors ouvrir un œil, hein !

Le jeune homme entendit un son étouffé et un cri d'horreur, il remua légèrement, il n'aurait pas dû, la douleur revint en force dans son ventre et dans sa tête sans parler des nausées qui lui soulevaient le cœur. Il ne put retenir un gémissement contre son poing, si l'autre l'entendait il allait se gausser de lui et vraiment il n'avait pas envie de ça.

-Libère-le, Lucius. Dit Severus en détachant sa cape qu'il posa sur le dos du jeune homme malade.

-C'est fait, sortons le de là tout de suite, s'écria le blond en gardant la porte ouverte afin que son ami sorte avec Harry dans ses bras. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est en état de faire un voyage par cheminée ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit le maître des potions. Retourne chez moi et dis à Poppy de venir, je vais avoir besoin de lui.

-Et lui qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, désigna Lucius en pointant son doigt sur l'avocat que Draco tenait en respect avec sa baguette.

-Ligotez-le et mettez-le dans la pièce d'à côté, décida Severus Snape. Je ne veux plus le voir !

Alan Carter maugréa farouchement en se débattant, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans la petite pièce, mais le sort de mutisme que le jeune blond lui avait plaqué sur la bouche les empêcha d'entendre les injures qui fusaient. Draco lui tordit le bras sadiquement et le poussa fortement dans le dos pour le faire entrer dans l'autre pièce en ricanant puis referma la porte sur l'homme qui tapa avec ses pieds comme un malade aussitôt que celle-ci fut fermée.

Pendant ce temps Lucius revint avec Poppy, qui, quand il vit l'état de monsieur Harry, ne put s'empêcher de couiner et de se lamenter en faisant retomber ses longues oreilles.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Poppy, ordonna Severus Snape. J'ai besoin de toi là alors tu pleureras plus tard !

L'elfe honteux oublia sa tristesse et se mit en devoir de s'occuper du bien-être de monsieur Harry. Il fit apparaitre un baquet très grand près de la cheminée dont il raviva les flammes puis il le remplit d'eau qu'il chauffa instantanément à la bonne température. Il fit apparaître des potions sur une table ainsi qu'un lit aux draps propres recouvert d'épaisses couvertures et d'un bon oreiller moelleux.

Poppy n'oublia pas des pyjamas et des serviettes à profusion, il retournera au manoir plus tard pour aller chercher un peu de nourriture. L'elfe aida son maître à déshabiller Harry puis l'homme le porta seul jusqu'au baquet et le plongea dans l'eau bienfaisante alors que Lucius y versait dedans un flacon entier de sels parfumés.

-Pour l'odeur ! Se défendit-il.

Severus Snape haussa les épaules, Lucius et son nez délicat !

L'homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux de la même couleur enleva sa robe et remonta ses manches puis lava Harry une première fois avant de changer l'eau dégoûtante et de remettre le Gryffondor dans un bain où il allait se relaxer un peu. Snape lava les cheveux avec douceur en remarquant la boucle à l'oreille et savonna son corps encore une fois.

L'homme ne manqua pas de voir aussi le tatouage sur la poitrine du garçon et son cœur fit un bond quand il vit les deux initiales entrelacées. Ainsi donc le jeune homme l'aimait assez pour avoir gravé la première lettre de son prénom avec la sienne ! Severus en fut heureux, si heureux qu'un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres sous le regard étonné de Lucius Malfoy. Draco, lui, avait compris.

Quand le sorcier aux yeux émeraude fut complètement propre il l'essuya et le revêtit d'un pyjama chaud et le mit immédiatement entre les couvertures chaudes du lit.

Poppy débarrassa le tout pendant que son maître faisait boire au Gryffondor des potions, qui espérait-il, allaient rester dans l'estomac du jeune sorcier malade.

Harry toussa affreusement, quelqu'un lui faisait avaler des trucs imbuvables au goût effroyable. Une forte envie de vomir le prit et ça ne manqua pas il régurgita le tout sur le sol quand l'homme se rendit compte de ça il eut juste le temps de le pousser sur le côté afin de ne pas en mettre partout.

-Ca ne va pas être facile, annonça Draco.

-Je sais, acquiesça Snape. Il est beaucoup trop malade pour que je lui fasse avaler plusieurs potions à la fois. Je vais commencer par soigner les nausées dues à ses coliques je pense, suggéra Severus. Et ensuite je continuerais par les autres s'il se sent mieux.

Snape reprit une autre potion de couleur armoise qu'il refit ingurgiter au Gryffondor et qu'il garda dans son estomac, cette fois il ne semblait y avoir aucun rejet. Il le recoucha lentement, la tête sur le côté, et le recouvrit jusque sous le menton en caressant sa joue meurtrie et en repoussant une mèche coquine qui s'évertuait à revenir devant ses yeux clos.

Severus est perdu, pensa Lucius. Son ami était bel et bien amoureux du petit brun et finalement il trouvait ça plutôt bien. Bon il savait que Severus l'aimait mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le survivant lui aurait répondu aussi favorablement en considérant leurs années difficiles à Poudlard. L'homme pensait ça mais dans son cœur il souffrait, il n'en voulait pas au jeune homme, il n'en voulait à personne en faite, s'il n'avait pas quitté Severus pour Narcissa ils seraient toujours ensemble et ça Lucius n'en eut aucun doute.

-Avant que nous ne partions, demanda Lucius qui se reprit. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ou veux-tu que je reste près de vous ?

-Toi ! S'étonna Severus Snape. Tu resterais ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le nez délicat que je ne peux pas t'aider, tu me chagrines là ! De penser une telle chose.

-Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, Lucius. Seul un véritable ami comme toi pouvait m'aider et tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant, avoua le maître des potions. C'est grâce à vous tous qu'on l'a retrouvé et Poppy est compté dedans, nous avons tous étaient soudés et je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez.

-Hé bien, Severus, te voilà bien bavard, rigola l'aristocrate blond. Toi qui n'as jamais eu besoin de personne voilà qu'en plus tu te mets à nous remercier !

-Il faut bien une première fois à tout, et puis Harry vaut bien quelques remerciements, Lucius. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je te remercie mais Poppy restera avec moi.

-En tout cas si tu as besoin de moi envois-moi ton elfe. Je passerais quand même ce soir voir si tout ce passe bien, proposa le père de Draco qui lui aussi approuva les dires de son père.

-Comme tu veux !

-Que fait-on de l'autre ? S'enquit Draco en regardant vers la porte.

-Je pense qu'une nuit dans la cellule lui rafraîchira les idées et demain on s'occupera de lui, ronchonna le maître des potions peu enclin à être agréable avec Alan Carter. Il ne mérite pas mieux.

-T'as raison, parrain, ricana Draco. Un peu de froid ne lui fera pas de mal à cet imbécile !

-Heureusement quand même que personne n'a remarqué notre présence là-bas dans les bureaux, soupira Lucius. On a pu suivre l'autre idiot sans aucun problème.

-Ouais, finalement on n'a pas eu trop de difficultés, pas un ne regarde l'autre, répondit le fils de Lucius. comment font-ils pour travailler dans cette indifférence la plus complète ?

-Moi je ne veux pas savoir, rétorqua le maître des potions en ronchonnant. On l'a suivit à trois, il n'a rien remarqué, il nous a suffit de nous rapprocher assez près de carter et de nous jeter dans la cheminée quand il a prononcé sa destination et le tour a été joué, assez facile en somme !

-Facile ! Tu en as de bonne, toi, on aurait pu se retrouver n'importe où !

-Peut-être, admit Snape. Mais il fallait qu'on prenne le risque de le suivre, il n'était pas question qu'il disparaisse sans nous, on aurait peut-être pas eu de deuxième chance.

-Non mais vous avez-vus sa tête quand il nous a reconnu quand on est entré dans la cheminée ! Ricana le Serpentard le plus âgé. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu lui as fait voir notre apparence aussi vite, Severus ?

-Je voulais qu'il sache, Lucius. Je voulais qu'il se rende compte qu'il était foutu là ! Je voulais qu'il ait peur et qu'il tremble.

-Ben pour ça c'était réussi, ses yeux sont presque sortis de sa tête quand il t'a reconnu, rigola Draco.

-Hé bien puisque tu as tout sous contrôle, Severus, nous te laissons mais nous reviendrons dans la soirée, n'oublie pas, soupira Lucius.

Les deux blonds partirent par la cheminée directement pour le manoir Malfoy et laissèrent Severus, Harry et Poppy se préparer à une nuit longue et difficile.


	13. Guérison difficile

Guérison difficile.

Severus Snape regarda autour de lui une fois ses amis partis, l'état de la cabane était vraiment déplorable. Il traînait des saletés un peu partout et il y faisait très sombre et surtout il y faisait très froid. L'homme d'un coup de baguette réalimenta la cheminée et éclaira un peu plus la pièce miteuse alors que Poppy enlevait le plus gros de la poussière par magie pour ne pas en mettre partout.

Snape fit apparaître deux fauteuils près du lit de Harry et en présenta un à Poppy qui, son travail fini, y prit place sur un signe impatient du maître des potions.

La créature et l'homme attendaient un quelconque signe du jeune sorcier, signe qui prouvait qu'il pouvait avaler une autre potion, mais pour l'instant rien. Le jeune sorcier n'allait pas mieux, en tout cas pas comme le professeur l'espérait, Harry mettait trop de temps à émerger de son sommeil.

Harry dormait, il dormait d'un somme qui ne le reposait en aucune manière, des idées malsaines traversaient son esprit alors que ses tourments se faisaient de plus en plus précis dans sa tête. Les paroles de l'autre résonnaient encore, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Ses actes auprès de lui le rendaient fou de désespoir, l'homme l'avait touché, l'homme avait profané son corps et il n'avait plus envie de faire l'effort d'exister.

Pourtant il espérait que Severus lui pardonne, il ne voulait pas que le professeur le quitte, oui mais quand il allait savoir ça ! Il allait le fuir ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Surtout que d'après ce que lui avait racontait l'autre, Severus ne le considérait pas comme son petit-ami et ça faisait mal. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ces trucs-là ?

Une heure plus tard le survivant s'agita, un mal de tête épouvantable lui vrillait les tempes, c'était insupportable, sans parler de son ventre qui gargouillait toujours atrocement. Snape essaya de calmer Harry qui se tordait sur le lit par des paroles apaisantes et il sursauta quand il entendit le garçon hurler de frustration malgré sa gorge en feu alors qu'un liquide chaud se répandait de nouveau entre ses jambes.

-Ce n'est rien, Harry, murmura Severus. Chut, ce n'est rien, tranquillise-toi je m'occupe de tout avec Poppy.

L'elfe n'avait pas perdu de temps pour remplir de nouveau le baquet d'eau chaude et parfumée tandis que le maître des potions attrapa le jeune garçon et le redéposa dans son bain après l'avoir déshabillé de nouveau. Poppy changea les draps en un rien de temps et prépara une serviette chaude pour recueillir le corps frissonnant que Snape tenait dans ses bras après l'avoir lavé et rincé.

Le Gryffondor avait la tête qui ballotait, il n'avait même pas la force de se tenir, pitoyable, pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas qui prenait soin de lui et franchement il le plaignait, pourtant la personne restait douce, elle ne criait pas après lui et ne lui reprochait pas ses saletés qui le rendaient honteux et embarrassé.

Snape remit le jeune sorcier entre les draps propres et le recouvrit chaudement puis sans attendre il lui fit boire une potion à la couleur indéfinissable qui l'empêcherait de se vider les intestins une fois de plus. Harry but lentement et chaque gorgée absorbée était une victoire pour le professeur, même Poppy parut soulagé quand Harry finit la potion. L'homme retira la fiole de la bouche du jeune malade quand celui-ci eut tout avalé et le reposa délicatement sur le lit.

-Monsieur Harry va aller mieux maintenant ? Demanda l'elfe de maison à son maître.

-J'espère, oui, répondit l'homme qui présageait pourtant encore des ennuis.

Dans la petite salle on entendait le feu crépiter dans l'âtre, les bûches se consumaient avec ardeur pour répandre leurs chaleurs agréables et bienfaisantes. L'elfe était limite somnolent assis sur son fauteuil et Snape, lui, ne quittait pas du regard son ange endormi qui pourtant paraissait tourmenté.

Le jeune Gryffondor bougeait beaucoup, ses paupières délicates et fines remuaient sporadiquement, signe que quelque chose le tourmentait. Ses lèvres balbutiaient des mots incompréhensibles pourtant malgré tout Snape parvint à comprendre le mot sale et rejeté. Qu'avait imaginé Alan Carter pour que Harry soit aussi troublé et perturbé ?

Deux heures plus tard alors que le survivant se trouvait toujours dans le même état, Severus trouva qu'il était temps qu'il soigne les multiples plaies du Gryffondor. Les effets de la potion pour ses problèmes intestinaux semblaient avoir agis, il n'entendait plus depuis dix bonnes minutes les horribles gargouillis et le garçon semblait souffrir un peu moins.

L'homme se leva, il prit un pot d'onguent sur la table et envoya Poppy au manoir préparer un bouillon léger pour le survivant avant de repousser légèrement la couverture et le drap pour enduire doucement le bras fortement égratigné. Snape soupira, le jeune sorcier pourra-t-il un jour vivre tranquillement ? Pourra-t-il un jour ne plus se soucier des autres et ne penser qu'à lui ?

Le maître des potions pensa qu'il allait tout faire pour ça. Ils ne s'étaient pas toujours bien entendu par le passé ça c'était certain ! Mais justement c'était le passé et là il voulait redémarrer une autre vie si Harry le voulait, une vie à deux et il espérait de tout cœur que Harry ne refuserait pas et qu'il réfléchirait à une telle possibilité.

L'homme sortit une jambe de dessous le drap et regarda sa cheville entamé par le fer qui le retenait au mur. Une colère contre Alan Carter lui fit pincer les lèvres, il se serait bien défoulé sur l'idiot mais pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent à faire. Harry avait besoin de lui.

Après avoir soigné les blessures une par une et remit le nez en place il recouvrit le survivant et attendit patiemment que Poppy revienne avec la nourriture demandée, il fallait que Harry mange un peu, il lui donnerait une potion de nutrition ce soir quand il ira beaucoup mieux et que son estomac pourra supporter une potion de plus.

Il devra lui faire avaler aussi une autre potion de pimentine un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour soigner cet horrible refroidissement qu'il avait attrapé dans la pièce à côté et qui faisait siffler ses poumons.

Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement, Poppy était revenu depuis longtemps du manoir avec de quoi nourrir tout une colonie, il avait mis le bouillon près du feu afin de le garder au chaud et avait posé le reste sur la table.

Lorsque le maître des potions impatient se leva pour vérifier qu'Harry allait bien, le Gryffondor ouvrit justement les yeux. La nuit venait de tomber et Snape désespérait de le voir se réveiller ce soir et quand il vit les yeux s'ouvrir il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Harry n'avait eu aucun autre problème intestinal depuis qu'il avait ingurgité la potion donc il allait pouvoir lui en donner une de nutrition et une autre d'antidouleur sans oublier la pimentine si c'était possible.

Harry avait le regard flou et ce mal de tête allait le rendre fou. Hagard il tâtonna machinalement pour chercher ses lunettes mais en vain, il laissa retomber sa main fatiguée sur le lit. Le lit ! Pensa-t-il après un temps de réflexion. Comment pouvait-il être dans un lit alors qu'il était censé se trouver enfermé dans une cellule et sur un sol froid qui plus est !

-Comment vas-tu ? Questionna une voix près de lui qu'il reconnue comme celle de Severus.

Que faisait-il là ? Se demanda le jeune sorcier en lui-même un peu affolé et pourtant rassuré en même temps. L'avait-il retrouvé finalement ? S'il l'avait retrouvé c'est qu'il l'avait cherché alors ! L'homme qui le retenait prisonnier avait menti dans ce cas, mais pourquoi ? Le malade soupira, réfléchir accentua son mal de crâne, il laissa échapper une plainte et il sentit aussitôt une fiole se poser au bord de ses lèvres.

-Bois ! Tu te sentiras mieux, essaya de l'apaiser le maître des potions en le redressant un peu. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ensuite ?

Harry fit non de la tête, il voulait juste dormir, juste ça, profiter du lit et rester au chaud et savoir que Severus serait là près de lui-même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps le rassura, car aussitôt qu'il saurait que l'homme avait profité de lui il le rejetterait sans poser de questions.

Snape, justement fatigué, se rassit dans son fauteuil des questions plein la tête.

Le jeune homme se rendormit bien vite, Poppy fut déçu de voir monsieur Harry refuser la nourriture, peut-être mangera-t-il tout à l'heure, pensa-t-il. Quand les effets de la potion antidouleur auront agis.

Severus Snape fronça les sourcils quand Harry commença à se débattre contre un être imaginaire en hurlant comme un dément. Bon là maintenant il était certain qu'un truc clochait. Le garçon transpirait à grosses gouttes, ses doigts étaient presque à la limite d'arracher les draps tellement il tirait dessus. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était plus que ça !

L'elfe et Snape furent détournés de leur réflexions par l'apparition de Lucius Malfoy et de Draco dans la cheminée et qui se tenaient devant eux splendides comme toujours et qui revenaient comme promis prendre des nouvelles d'Harry.

Le blond plus âgé regarda le jeune sorcier endormi puis avisa la mine interrogatrice et agacée de son ami.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il. Ne va-t-il pas mieux ?

-Je ne suis pas certain mais je crois qu'Harry à un problème, avoua le Serpentard aux robes noires.

-Quels genres de problèmes ? Il a l'air d'aller bien là ton Gryffondor ! Il dort comme un chapeau-rouge les soirs d'hiver au coin des feux.

-Un de ceux que certaines personnes malveillantes peuvent t'implanter dans la tête pour justement te la faire perdre, Lucius, s'irrita le professeur.

-Tu crois que l'autre aurait osé ! S'énerva Draco.

-Il est capable de tout, je n'aurais jamais dû amener ce type chez moi, se fustigea Snape. Je crois même qu'Alan est dérangé et qu'il……..

-Que veux-tu faire ? Si je te connais comme je te connais je pense que tu vas y aller jeter un coup d'œil, je me trompe ? L'interrompit Lucius Malfoy.

-Tu vois une autre solution, toi ! S'il a implanté une saleté dans sa tête je veux le savoir et l'enlever si je peux par la même occasion.

-Vas-y doucement il est encore fragile, Severus, lui conseilla le blond en prenant place dans le fauteuil du maître des potions alors que celui-ci s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

Snape ne répondit pas, il avait déjà ses mains posées sur chaque côté de la tête du jeune sorcier alité et murmura des paroles qui le firent plonger immédiatement dans les cauchemars de Harry.

Severus vit les horreurs que l'autre avait implantées dans le cerveau de son petit brun, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller bien loin, elles étaient là en surface pour rappeler constamment à sa victime les douloureuses angoisses d'un viol. C'était cruel car il devait revivre ce moment sans arrêt, voilà pourquoi le véritable sommeil le fuyait et qu'il était toujours autant fatigué.

Snape, professeur de Poudlard, s'évertua à enlever un par un les souvenirs sinistres et effrayants de la tête de son jeune amant qui s'apaisa au fur et à mesure de leurs disparitions. Les membres du survivant se délassèrent, ses paupières s'arrêtèrent de remuer frénétiquement et ses doigts laissèrent enfin les malheureux draps tranquilles.

Le Serpentard brun se retira, il sut qu'il avait réussi en voyant les traits fins de Harry bien plus sereins et son corps plus calme, plus paisible.

-Je crois que tu as réussi, Severus et tu………

L'homme aux robes noires se leva de sur le lit et se rendit, sans perdre de temps, animé une colère aveuglante dans l'autre pièce alors que Lucius toujours flegmatique ne bougea pas un cil et que son fils s'assit lui aussi nonchalant sur le lit sans terminer sa phrase.

Snape referma le porte derrière lui et Poppy et les deux Malfoy entendirent, car vraiment il aurait fallu qu'ils soient sourds, les coups qui pleuvaient sur l'idiot qui avait osé toucher le cher et tendre d'un Severus Snape très, mais alors très protecteur avec son Gryffondor.

Lucius Malfoy regarda le jeune sorcier endormi, il le trouva très beau et courageux et il ne s'étonna plus que Severus est voulu en faire son amant. Potter et Severus, ricana Lucius. Si on lui avait dit un jour que ces deux-là seraient ensemble et bien il aurait bien rigolé. Magnifique sorcier, pensa encore le blond en scrutant les traits d'Harry alors que Draco souriait perfidement en voyant son père craquer pour le petit brun.

Lucius Malfoy croisa ses jambes en détournant la tête et laissa ses yeux faire le tour de la pièce, il avisa une bouteille de scotch écossais dont il aurait bien voulu goûter. Poppy vit le regard de l'homme et sans rien dire, avec quand même en fond sonore les coups qui pleuvaient toujours dans l'autre salle, il versa une dose généreuse à Lucius et à Draco et leur porta les verres avec un sourire.

-Merci, dit l'homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier les elfes de maison. Je pense que tu peux t'en servir un aussi, Severus est épuisant en ce moment et cela nous fera du bien.

Poppy sursauta, puis regarda l'homme blond qui avait l'air sérieux.

-Je ne le dirais pas à Severus si c'est ça qui t'inquiète !

L'elfe se servit une dose plus petite et revint prendre place dans son fauteuil non sans jeter un œil anxieux sur monsieur Harry.

Vingt minutes plus tard Snape sortit de la pièce glaciale, les poings abimés et rouges de sang. L'homme alla les laver puis revint s'assoir comme si de rien n'était sur le lit alors que Poppy descendait de son fauteuil.

-Non, reste là, lui dit Severus.

-A-t-il compris la leçon ? S'enquit Lucius en s'adressant à son ami dont les yeux étaient encore fou de colère.

-S'il n'a pas compris je suis tout près à recommencer, tu peux me croire cette vermine ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, cracha Severus Snape. Et ce monsieur a eu l'outrecuidance de me demander dans quelle partie de son plan foireux il avait fait une erreur ! Après ça il m'a sortie une phrase du genre que finalement il n'avait pas tout prévu ! Il est dérangé ce malade, grogna l'homme en colère.

-Et que vas-tu en faire ?

-Azkaban, répondit Snape.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que Fudge le libère ? Tu sais qu'il ne vous porte pas dans son cœur toi et le môme, dit judicieusement Lucius. Ça pourrait se retourner contre vous et puis j'ai réfléchi et je suis sûr que ses souvenirs que tu n'as pas trouvés dans sa tête se trouvent dans une pensine.

-Je sais j'y ai pensé aussi mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution qu'Azkaban, Lucius. Sauf peut-être l'éliminer mais là les aurors auraient vite fait de remonter jusqu'à moi, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui n'en manque.

-Sort d'oubliette, mon ami, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ! Un puissant sort cela va s'en dire et ne me dis pas que tu as des scrupules, ça ne te va pas, ricana Lucius Malfoy en vidant son verre de ce scotch décidément très bon. Cela dit il va falloir trouver cette pensine, Draco fouillera l'appartement quand il ira là-bas et il la détruira cela fera des preuves en moins, pas besoin que quelqu'un tombe dessus et s'en serve contre nous ou pire que l'autre fou les trouve lui-même et que ses souvenirs reviennent.

-Oui, approuva Snape. Ainsi ça évitera beaucoup de questions s'il y a une enquête et Harry n'aura pas à revivre ça. Tu as raison je m'en occuperai demain matin après avoir amené Harry à Poudlard. Plus question que je le laisse seul au manoir ou ailleurs. Et puis pour Carter ce n'est que partie remise, qu'il ne croit pas que je vais oublier aussi facilement !

-Il faut que vous trouviez la pensine c'est vital, et ensuite Draco pourra t'aider pour maîtriser cet idiot.

-Je n'en doute pas, ricana Severus. Il ne l'a jamais apprécié.

-Hey ! C'est vrai mais quand même je ne suis pas une brute, mais cela dit je serais ravie de t'aider, Severus. Tu peux compter sur moi, approuva le Serpentard plus jeune.

.

Voilà, juste un petit chapitre en avance pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à lundi et pour ne pas laisser Severus et Harry dans cette vieille cabane pourrie. Et bon week-end à tous et à toutes. S-N


	14. Retour à Poudlard

Retour à Poudlard.

Les deux Malfoy restèrent avec Severus jusqu'à deux heures du matin dans la petite cabane qui finalement se situait dans les montagnes de Cairngorms, plus exactement à Braeriach, un haut lieu enneigé et isolé en écosse à une centaine de kilomètres du manoir Prince. Peu de personne s'aventurait dans ces endroits reculés l'hiver, il n'y faisait pas bon affronter le froid et la neige et surtout le vent qui soufflait en rafale et qui vous faisait vous courber pour avancer.

Quand il fut certain qu'Harry allait mieux et qu'il supporterait un voyage par cheminée, Severus Snape décida de partir sans perdre de temps car au dehors la tempête faisait rage. Draco fut chargé seul finalement de ramener Alan Carter chez lui et de lui lancer un sort d'oubliette, chose que le Serpentard réussissait parfaitement.

Draco se rendit dans l'autre salle où se trouvait le traître et sans paraître surpris par le visage en sang de l'homme qui tremblait comme une feuille il le fit se lever par un coup de pied vicieux en le menaçant de sa baguette et le fit sortir de la pièce.

L'avocat, le regard mauvais, rugit de rage quand il vit le Gryffondor bien reposé au fond de son lit. Les potions de Severus étaient redoutables quand il devait soigner quelqu'un, pas un autre que lui ne les faisait aussi bien et c'était dommage que le Potter s'en sorte aussi bien grâce à ça.

L'homme cracha aux pieds de Severus en criant des insultes que le maître des potions ignora royalement.

-Avance ! Avocaillon, ricana Draco qui lui donna un fort coup sur la tête pour le faire taire. Je te ramène chez toi, ajouta-t-il en le poussant dans le dos avec sa baguette en appuyant vigoureusement pour énerver l'autre.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Draco, n'est-ce pas ! Lui rappela Lucius en regardant Alan comme s'il s'était agit carrément d'une bouse de dragon infecte et puante.

-Je sais, père, assura le blond en faisant entrer Carter dans la cheminée et en se mettant près de lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'a aucune chance.

Deux secondes après ils avaient disparu pour se retrouver dans la ruelle devant l'immeuble du sorcier plus âgé. Draco fit avancer l'homme qui n'osait riposter car le fils Malfoy était assez vindicatif et ne s'embarrasserait pas de lui jeter un sort plutôt pourri et douloureux s'il se rebellait.

Carter, inquiet, se demandait ce que les autres lui avaient réservé comme punition car il était certain qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser s'en tirer simplement avec une bonne correction, c'aurait été trop simple et vraiment ce n'était pas le genre de Severus de le laisser impuni pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa petite pute.

Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans l'appartement et Draco fit assoir l'avocat sur le canapé sa baguette toujours pointée vers lui.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu ? Ricana le kidnappeur de Harry un peu nerveux malgré tout. Vous allez me tuer ? Ou Azkaban peut-être ?

-Non, rien de tout ça, disons que mon père a eu une idée plus brillante, répliqua le Serpentard.

L'homme se renfrogna, une idée de Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait qu'être tordue, pensa-t-il paniqué.

-Oubliette ! Annonça Draco comme une bonne farce.

-Hein ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, j'ai un travail moi et une vie !

-Si on t'avait envoyé à Azkaban ton travail tu l'aurais perdu aussi, alors pas la peine de couiner, se gaussa le blond. Il fallait y penser avant de faire une connerie, espèce d'abruti. Et à ta place je m'estimerais heureux parce que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi ou à Severus tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-Un jour je retrouverais la mémoire et là je ne le louperais pas votre survivant, cracha l'homme hargneux et les yeux pleins de haine.

-Tiens ! Tu as bien fait de me le dire, souligna Draco en faisant tournoyer sa baguette. Je crois que je vais ajouter un autre petit sort que des amis à moi m'ont apprit, tu sais les mangemorts, ceux qui connaissent des sorts dont on ne revient jamais ! Railla le blond.

L'avocat n'eut pas le temps de riposter que le premier sortilège fondit sur lui et qu'il se retrouva subitement avec les yeux dans le vague. L'oubliette avait bien réussi. Draco ne s'arrêta pas là et comme promis il envoya un autre sortilège qui empêcherait à toute autre personne de le délivrer de ce sort. L'homme avait tout perdu, ses repères, son nom, son travail, ses amis, enfin tout !

Le Serpentard laissa là l'autre et se mit à la recherche de la pensine, il fouilla tout l'appartement sous les yeux vaseux de l'avocat qui parfois rigolait bêtement tout seul. Draco la trouva dans la chambre bien cachée sous la commode après une heure de recherche, il enleva les lames de parquets, sortie la vasque de granit et d'un sort de magie noire il détruisit tous les souvenirs qui évoluaient gracieusement dans la pensine.

Draco Malfoy quitta tranquillement l'appartement, il referma la porte sur l'homme hagard et repartit pour Poudlard où Severus devait être arrivé avec Harry et son père.

-Alors ? S'enquit le blond Serpentard à l'éternelle canne en voyant Draco entrer dans l'appartement de Severus situé dans les cachots. Comment se porte notre avocat maintenant ?

-Très bien, père, ricana Draco. Je dirais que l'homme a comme des absences de mémoires et son air idiot quand je suis parti prouve, si besoin était, qu'il n'est pas près de la retrouver. Et la pensine n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Très bon travail, fils, le félicita Lucius Malfoy.

-Le digne fils de son père, rigola Severus qui revenait dans le salon là où les Malfoy devisaient tandis que Harry dormait dans le grand lit de l'homme dans la chambre à côté.

-Comment c'est passé le transport, Severus ? Interrogea Draco en prenant place dans un fauteuil confortable de couleur vert. Est-ce que Harry l'a bien supporté ?

-Très bien, je soupçonne même qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien et je préfère ça.

-Vas-tu le garder ici ? Questionna Lucius. Remarque il y sera plus à l'abri au moins le temps qu'il se remette de sa petite….. mésaventure.

-Petite mésaventure ! Tu appelles ça une petite mésaventure ? Gronda Severus irrité presque à la limite du hurlement. Tu sais combien de fois il a eu de telles mésaventures ? Il a souffert plus que sa part, personne n'en aurait supporté autant ou n'en aurait pas eu le courage, Lucius.

-Bon ça y est ! Tu as fini ta crise ? Répondit l'homme en le toisant de ses yeux gris impénétrables. Je te signale que je sais tout ça et je n'essayais pas de minimiser ce qu'il vient de lui arriver, et puis je me doutais que tu allais bondir comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

-C'est ça fous-toi de moi maintenant ! L'accusa le maître des potions en esquissant un mince sourire. En fait je suis sûr que tu l'as fait express !

-Et bien il est heureux que tu t'en rendes compte, Severus. Pour un peu et j'aurais cru que tu allais me sauter à la gorge, ricana Lucius en souriant.

-Père ! Arrêtez de la taquiner, je crois que ce n'est pas son jour, nous devrions les laisser se reposer il est quatre heures du matin et un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal à nous non plus.

-Tu as raison nous avons assez abusé de sa patience, approuva Lucius en se levant. Bonsoir Severus, et prends bien soin de ce jeune homme formidable qui a eu la chance de croiser ton chemin. Et là c'était un compliment n'en doute pas, il me plait assez ce Gryffondor même si finalement je ne le connais pas beaucoup.

Severus Snape soupira quand les deux Malfoy partirent, il leur devait tant, ils étaient de véritables amis sur qui il pouvait compter en toute circonstance. Severus envoya par la cheminée un bref parchemin à Dumbledore lui indiquant qu'Harry était là sain et sauf et qu'il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude à avoir.

Le professeur aux longues robes strictes et sévères qui inspiraient la crainte repartit dans sa chambre pour veiller sur un jeune homme qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Harry dormait toujours, plus calmement cette fois. Son visage si beau restait pâle sur l'oreiller, ses mains fines gisaient sur les couvertures, Severus en prit une et y déposa un baiser dans la paume, le garçon tressaillit.

Snape se déshabilla et rejoignit son amant dans le lit en faisant doucement puis il l'attira contre lui et les deux hommes dormirent d'une seule traite jusqu'à ce que le matin les trouve enlacés, le nez d'Harry contre le cou du professeur et leurs jambes entremêlées.

Snape se réveilla avec l'impression affreuse d'être en retard, les élèves devaient être déjà en train de petit-déjeuner il avait intérêt à se dépêcher pour être avant eux dans la classe, pas besoin de faire voir qu'il pouvait avoir des points faibles lui aussi. En plus de ça il devait passer voir Albus pour le rassurer sur la santé du jeune homme.

L'homme se leva après avoir regardé son amant et satisfait il partit dans sa salle de bain profiter d'une bonne douche salvatrice qui allait sans aucun doute le remettre en état.

Ses poings lui faisaient encore un peu mal mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, il se lava puis se rendit dans la chambre s'habiller d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'un pull de même couleur puis il enfila sa lourde robe avant de mettre ses chaussures. Machinalement Snape regarda vers le lit et, surpris, avisa un regard vert qui surveillait chacun de ses gestes.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda le professeur en s'approchant du survivant.

-Tu es venu ! Dit Harry sans répondre à la question. Je croyais que…….

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te laisser entre les mains de cet individu répugnant et écœurant ! Que j'allais t'abandonner sans état d'âme ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que je tiens à toi, que je t'aime plus que tout, Harry. Nous avons tout fait pour retrouver ta trace et nous n'avons pas ménagé notre peine pour ça.

-Nous !

-Draco et Lucius ainsi que Poppy m'ont aidé, avoua l'homme en caressant la joue lisse du jeune sorcier. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Se radoucit-il.

-Fatigué, Severus, soupira le petit brun.

-Alors dors, tu prends ton temps, nous sommes à Poudlard et ici tu ne risques rien, d'accord ? Si jamais tu as besoin de moi envois-moi un elfe, je viendrais de suite.

-Que vont penser tes étudiants si je fais ça, Severus. Ils vont croire que tu te ramollis, se moqua gentiment le Gryffondor.

- Crois-moi ils n'auront pas l'occasion de penser ça surtout si je distribue des retenues et des points en moins, ronchonna le professeur.

Le garçon referma les yeux, plus serein. L'homme déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit de la chambre à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre les cornichons insupportables qui devaient l'attendre à la porte de la classe en jacassant comme des poules, Albus attendra aprés tout.

Snape revint vers onze heures trente, il aperçut Harry qui s'était levé et assis devant la cheminée. Le jeune sorcier réfléchissait sérieusement, il avait de lointains souvenirs fugaces pourtant il ne s'en souvenait pas avec précision. Las, il abandonna et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir en fermant les yeux.

-Impossible de me souvenir, murmura-t-il alors qu'il faisait venir à lui une couverture depuis la chambre pour lui tenir un peu plus chaud.

-Te souvenir de quoi ? Interrogea le professeur en le rejoignant et en étalant ladite couverture sur ses jambes.

-Je ne sais pas justement, lui assura le Gryffondor. C'est comme si il……non, laisse tomber, je m'en fous après tout, souffla le petit brun. Ça ne doit pas être important.

Le maître des potions soupira soulagé, il ne voulait pas que Harry se souvienne de ce que l'autre avait implanté dans sa tête et que lui avait réussi à enlever. Il se demandait même comment Harry pouvait avoir des réminiscences de ça alors qu'il ne subsistait plus rien de ses horreurs car il avait bien pris soin justement d'en effacer la plus infime trace.

-Alors ! Lui dit-il en s'asseyant près de lui. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? À part une potion nutritive bien sûr car là tu n'y échapperas pas.

-Heu !..... Tu crois qu'un thé et des gâteaux satisferaient ta demande ? Le taquina Harry. Je ne pourrais rien avaler d'autre pour le moment.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'homme qui appela un elfe et commanda pour Harry le thé et des gâteaux tandis que pour lui il prit une tranche de bœuf grillé accompagné de frites et de salades sans oublier l'éternelle tarte aux pommes et le pichet de bieraubeurre.

Harry s'installa confortablement contre Severus, ses cheveux de jais caressaient le menton de l'homme qui le prit dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Magnifique tatouage, murmura Snape.

-Oh, tu l'as vu ?

-En effet et j'avoue que ça te va merveilleusement bien et quand tu seras en pleine forme je te ferais voir à quel point j'apprécie ta merveilleuse idée.

Harry pouffa contre le torse de son amant puis il se reprit plus sérieusement, il avait une question importante à poser à Severus, il devait savoir ensuite il reléguerait ça dans un tiroir de sa mémoire et il n'en parlerait plus. L'homme sentit que l'heure des explications avait sonné et il attendit silencieux la première demande.

-Qui étais-ce ? Interrogea Harry en se relevant et en regardant Snape droit dans les yeux.

-Alan Carter, répondit Severus avec une certaine réticence. Il a essayé de se faire passer pour un mangemort auprès de toi.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-On a simplement surveillé son lieu de travail et son appartement et on a fini par se rendre compte qu'il transplanait depuis les bureaux du cabinet d'avocats. Lucius a rabattu tous ses amis et connaissances pour qu'on te retrouve, Albus a fait de même quand à Draco et Poppy et moi-même nous avions la charge de surveiller l'autre abruti.

-Comment avez-vous su que c'était lui ?

-Oh ça ! C'est Lucius qui en était persuadé, d'après ses déductions cela ne pouvait être qu'Alan et nous nous sommes rangés à son avis et il s'est avéré qu'il avait entièrement raison, il a du flair pour ça, se gaussa Severus.

-Il faudra que je le remercie dans ce cas, il faudra que je les remercie tous car là sans vous je ne m'en serais pas sortie cette fois. Q'en avez-vous fait ?

Severus ne demanda pas de qui Harry parlait, il n'avait pas envie de répondre, peut-être la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Pourtant le professeur le fit, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'incertitude.

-Un sort d'oubliette, Harry. C'est Draco qui c'est occupé de ça, moi je voulais purement et simplement l'éliminer de la surface de la terre, Draco aussi était d'accord avec moi, mais Lucius en a décidé autrement. Il pensait qu'on aurait pu remonter jusqu'à toi et moi, il voulait m'éviter des ennuis avec le ministre.

-Il a eu raison, Severus. Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu te retrouves à Azkaban simplement pour m'avoir défendu.

-Mais je l'aurais fait sans aucun état d'âme, mon amour. Il ne méritait rien d'autre que la mort cet ignoble porc.

-Mais je t'aurais perdu s'il y avait eu une enquête, râla Harry. Je préfère te savoir près de moi même si ça signifie de revoir l'autre dans la rue. Tu m'es plus précieux, Severus, sans toi je ne suis plus rien, je t'aime si fort que parfois je me dis que cela ne va pas durer et pourtant tu es toujours là.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais, pas maintenant que nous sommes enfin ensemble et que je peux t'avoir pour moi tout seul.

-Possessif, hein !

-Avec toi toujours, mon ange !

-Severus ? Je suis heureux que tu sois là, je suis désolé de te donner tant de tourments. Je crois vraiment que j'attire les ennuis, tu sais !

-Non, je ne crois pas que cela vienne de toi, simplement la jalousie quelle soit d'argent ou de sentiments amoureux est là, tu ne peux l'éviter, ça fait partie de la vie et il y aura toujours des personnes qui t'envieront.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais quand même je suis heureux que tu sois près de moi.

-Être près de toi n'est pas un problème pour moi, mon amour. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ça, tu peux me croire !

-Pareil pour moi, sourit le survivant alors que Severus déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	15. Vie à deux

Vie à deux.

Les jours passèrent à Poudlard, tranquilles. La neige c'était mise à tomber et Harry oubliait tous ses tracas et ses questions, d'ailleurs il n'en posait plus au professeur de potions, il préférait oublier. L'homme assumait ses cours comme d'habitude, une petite routine c'était installée entre eux et Harry n'avait jamais été si heureux d'avoir enfin une vie comme tout un chacun, même si parfois il se sentait un peu fatigué.

Le soir ils discutaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre assis dans le canapé devant la cheminée se bécotant amoureusement comme des ados. Parfois ou plutôt souvent, Draco et Lucius venaient leur tenir compagnie ou alors c'est Harry et Severus qui allaient au manoir Malfoy.

Harry c'était aperçu que Lucius était fréquentable et agréable et qu'il n'était pas aussi froid, aussi distant qu'on le disait et qu'il le paraissait. L'homme blond avait de l'humour même si parfois il était un peu décapant et grinçant mais c'était un vrai plaisir de discuter avec lui.

Personne ne parlait d'Alan Carter, ils en avaient oubliés tous jusqu'à son existence et c'était mieux ainsi. Il y eut un article dans un entrefilet de la gazette du sorcier mais rien d'alarmant, juste une demande de témoins qui auraient peut-être aperçus des individus louches dans les parages. Apparemment l'enquête se serait soldée par un échec. Il y était dit aussi que probablement qu'il s'agirait d'une basse vengeance vu les amours tumultueuses de l'avocat et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des résultats probants. En attendant l'homme était à Sainte-Mangouste car il n'avait pas encore reprit tous ses esprits.

Ce soir au manoir Malfoy les discutions étaient animées et souvent Harry et Draco pouffaient de voir les deux adultes, comme ils s'appelaient, se chamailler pour une idéologie complètement ridicule. Dans ces cas-là Lucius et Severus les oubliaient presque, tant ils étaient absorbés dans leur conversation et souvent Draco et Harry sortaient de la pièce pour ne plus les entendre se contredire.

-Ils sont impossibles ! S'irrita le Serpentard qui se rendait avec Harry dans sa chambre pour discuter plus tranquillement.

-Ils sont tellement complices ! Admit Harry.

-Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, voilà trente-sept ans qu'ils se connaissent, s'amusa Draco. Depuis qu'ils ont un an en faite !

-Ouais, ça explique tellement de chose, murmura le Gryffondor pour lui-même.

-Ca ne va pas Harry ? Questionna Draco qui trouvait le brun un peu ailleurs.

-Non, tout va bien, éluda le jeune sorcier aux yeux émeraude. Alors dis-moi comment s'appelle ton nouveau copain en ce moment ? Je te signale que tu ne m'as encore rien dit sur lui.

-Paul ! Je l'ai rencontré dans la société de père, il est chaud celui là, Harry. Je te raconte pas les soirées qu'on passe ensemble, si mon père savez ce qu'on fait dans ses bureaux il en ferait une jaunisse, rigola le Serpentard.

-Et c'est sérieux avec lui ou c'est juste un amusement comme les autres ?

-Amusement, Harry, juste amusement. Je n'ai pas le temps pour quelque chose de sérieux et puis j'ai mon travail, je veux d'abord me faire un nom et ensuite je verrais si je veux vraiment une vie stable.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu peux rencontrer un jour la personne idéale pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir quand ça va te tomber dessus, ça peut être demain dans une semaine dans un mois, qui peut le deviner !

-Un jour mon père a rencontré la personne idéale, comme tu dis, et il en souffre encore, répliqua Draco. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, dépendant d'un amour perdu.

-Pourquoi se sont-ils séparés dans ce cas ? S'il tenait à cette personne il fallait qu'il la garde.

-Un mariage de convenance les a séparé, père était encore jeune il n'a pu qu'obéir aux ordres de mon grand-père, il ne lui a laissé aucune chance c'était ça ou être banni de la famille Malfoy.

-Moi je serais parti, rouspéta Harry. Quand tu es vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un tu ne le laisses pas tomber pour des valeurs familiales.

-Tu vois, ça, Harry, ce n'était pas possible, pas avec Voldemort, non seulement mon père a épousé ma mère à dix-sept ans mais en plus mon grand-père l'a obligé à prendre la marque, et là crois-moi il n'a pas eu le choix.

-Je sais oui, maintenant que je connais un peu mieux ton père je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas comme il veut le laisser paraître. Il est parfois hautain, agaçant, sourit le brun. Il est aussi genre, je suis mieux que tout le monde moi, je suis un Malfoy moi, je suis le plus riche moi, et j'en passe, ricana le survivant moqueur.

-Tu as oublié, ajouta Draco. J'ai des amis haut placés moi, je suis toujours tiré à quatre épingles moi, je suis le plus beau moi, je suis un Malfoy magnifique…….moi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire comme des gosses dans les couloirs du manoir Malfoy devant des tableaux indignés qu'on se moque de l'un de leurs ancêtres.

-Mais il a raison sur une chose, dit Harry entre deux hoquets. Il est fichtrement beau.

-Bien sûr, approuva le blond. C'est un Malfoy !

Les deux sorciers repartirent à rire alors qu'au bout du couloir deux hommes apparaissaient.

-Je vous remercie, Harry, retentit la voix de Lucius alors que Severus ricanait à ses côtés avec un sourire satisfait et ravi sur les lèvres.

Le Gryffondor se figea et s'arrêta de rire. Merde et foutu blond, Lucius avait entendu sa répartie, alors là il n'était pas dans la panade !

-Si j'ai bien suivi votre conversation vous vous gaussiez de moi, messieurs !

-Heu ! Non, tenta Harry inutilement.

-Père, pouffa Draco. Ne le mettez pas mal à l'aise, on ne faisait que plaisanter.

-Sur mon dos, fils !

-Ben oui, admettez que c'est plus drôle, rigola Harry qui s'était repris et qui regardait l'homme droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vois, Severus, quand ces deux garçons turbulents rigolent cela veux dire qu'ils se moquent de moi.

-On se moque aussi de Severus, pouffa Harry alors que Draco lui donnait un coup sur l'épaule pour le faire taire. Hein Draco ?

-Heu, pas beaucoup, Severus. Harry plaisante là.

-Messieurs, si j'entends quoi que ce soit sur moi vous verrez de quel bois je me chauffe, rétorqua le maître des potions alors que ses lèvres esquissaient de nouveau un mince sourire.

Une heure plus tard Severus et Harry quittèrent leurs hôtes, ravis de leur soirée. Arrivés à Poudlard le survivant tourna en rond dans la chambre alors que Severus était à la salle de bain. Le jeune sorcier se torturait et une envie de vomir le prit subitement, voilà ! Maintenant il était contrarié, pensa-t-il sans se douter qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Qu'allait dire Severus du faite qu'il avait trouvé Malfoy père attirant ? Allait-il lui faire une scène ?

-Tu n'es pas au lit ? Demanda le Serpentard en voyant son amant un peu nerveux qui marchait de long en large dans la pièce.

-N'as-tu rien à me dire avant ? Questionna Harry. Comme une remarque sur mes paroles de tout à l'heure, par exemple !

-Non, rien de particulier, tu as émis un avis des plus vrais et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça !

-Oui c'est vrai qu'à une époque tu pensais la même chose, Severus.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il poussa un soupir de lassitude.

-C'est vrai, mais cela est fini depuis bien longtemps.

-Pour toi peut-être mais pas pour lui, rétorqua le brun aux yeux verts. Ne te méprends pas ce n'est pas un reproche juste une constatation.

-J'entends bien, souffla Severus en attrapant son amant dans ses bras. Donc tu es jaloux, mon cœur ?

-Pas du tout ! S'offusqua Harry.

-Harry !

-Bon d'accord un tout petit peu, admit le jeune sorcier en enlaçant le professeur. Cela dit il y a de quoi, avoue-le ? Il est superbe ce foutu blond !

-Et si nous parlions d'autre chose, amour ? Suggéra le Serpentard en taquinant Harry dès plus sournoisement en passant une main polissonne sous sa chemise.

-Si nous parlions ou si nous faisions ? L'asticota le survivant.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, gamin ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Bien sûr que je le sais mais j'aime te l'entendre murmurer à mes oreilles, j'aime sentir tes mains me caresser, j'aime ta bouche contre ma peau et…..

Harry sourit, c'était si facile de faire réagir son Serpentard. Severus le porta allégrement sur le lit et l'y déposa tout en le déshabillant d'un sort. Ce soir il était trop pressé, il n'avait pas envie de prendre son temps, il avait tellement le désir de le posséder, il en avait eu l'envie toute la soirée et là il ne voulait plus attendre.

-Je t'aime, mon amour, susurra l'homme en suçotant le cou de son jeune amant avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux.

Les deux hommes s'aimèrent avidement, Severus mordillait les tétons du brun presqu'à lui en faire mal, il avait un tel besoin de lui ! Sa bouche descendit sur le ventre en une douce caresse, sa langue laissait des traînées de feu sur la peau déjà chaude. Snape respira le parfum entêtant de sexe qui émanait du Gryffondor et il en ferma les yeux de plaisir et laissa ses lèvres prendre le gland et le taquiner délicieusement et vicieusement, le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry crie grâce.

-Tu me rends fou, susurra le professeur en relevant la tête pour embrasser la bouche désirable de son ange. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, souffla-t-il ensuite dans le creux de son cou après avoir lâché ses lèvres rougies et martyrisées par ses baisers.

Harry sentit une montée de joie s'installer dans son cœur, son estomac se contracta sous la douceur des mots qu'il faillit presque en pleurer. Il serra plus tendrement l'homme contre lui et lui rendit caresse contre caresse, baiser contre baiser et amour contre amour.

Ils firent l'amour impatients tous les deux, ils voulaient assouvir un besoin vital. Severus cessa les préliminaires et entra dans l'intimité de son amant presque sans douceur mais Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire.

Le jeune homme dut s'accrocher aux épaules de Snape tellement les coups de reins étaient rudes. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'onyx grognait à chaque fois qu'il revenait vers Harry et que son sexe le pénétrait en entier. Ses ardeurs amoureuses électrisaient le survivant qui devenait de plus en plus bouillant sous les coups de hanches de Severus.

Harry se soulevait pour en recevoir plus, il gémissait affreusement fort il s'en rendait compte mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se dévorèrent, leurs mains cherchèrent encore plus de contact avec l'autre, ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre et le plaisir arriva, fulgurant et puissant.

L'homme ne résista pas longtemps et en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes vertes il éjacula violemment alors que le jeune sorcier se déversait entre leurs deux peaux humides et maintenant poisseuses de semences.

-Je t'aime, dit en haletant le Gryffondor alors que le plus âgé se retirait avec lenteur comme s'il voulait faire durer ce moment merveilleux plus longtemps.

-Et moi je t'aime encore plus fort, répondit le maître des potions en s'allongeant près d'Harry. Et je ne remercierais jamais assez Salazar de m'avoir mis sur ton chemin.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier pour ce coup-là, s'amusa le survivant. Sans toi je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Chut ! Ne dis pas ça, gronda Snape. Tout ce qui compte c'est que maintenant tu es hors de danger.

-Grâce à toi et aux autres, murmura Harry avant que Severus ne reparte à l'assaut de ce magnifique corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Les deux hommes firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, il y avait tellement d'ardeur et de passion dans leurs étreintes qu'Harry en avait parfois les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il ne le montra pas, il était simplement bien dans les bras de son maître des potions et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le matin, alors que le jour venait de se lever il y avait à peine une heure, c'est un Albus Dumbledore mécontent qui transplana pour le ministère. Il avait assez patienté comme ça et il allait bien le faire comprendre à Cornélius Fudge.

Le directeur de Poudlard se fit introduire dans le bureau de l'homme rondouillard qui s'empressa autour de lui d'un air sournois et faux comme ce n'était pas permis.

-Mon cher Albus ! S'exclama le ministre en lui présentant un fauteuil. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

-Vous n'avez pas oublié notre petit arrangement ! Cornélius, répondit le vieil homme à la barbe blanche, dont le ton acerbe n'augurait rien de bon.

Le ministre aux habits verts ridicules ricana en levant une main évasive.

-Laissez-moi encore du temps, mon cher ami, déclara l'homme malfaisant. Vous n'êtes pas si pressé de rendre son argent à Potter !

-Cornélius ! Rugit Dumbledore dont les yeux se firent menaçants et froids. Nous avions conclu un contrat il me semble, et vous mettez de la mauvaise foi à vouloir l'honorer. Dans ce cas, ajouta le directeur de l'école de Poudlard. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

-Vous n'oseriez pas vous en prendre à moi ! Cracha l'homme derrière son bureau, qui laissa sa nature mauvaise reprendre le dessus.

-Ah non ! Vous voulez voir de quoi je suis capable ? Riposta le mage qui était agacé des agissements hypocrites du ministre et de sa fourberie.

-Quels genres de preuves pouvez-vous avoir ? Ricana l'autre. Impossible que vous m'ayez vu dans une pose compromettante ou en porte à faux avec la loi sorcière, vieux fou !

-Détrompez-vous, Cornélius. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et même plus encore, les photos et les documents que vous avez falsifié et que j'ai acquis vont faire un tollé général quand ils seront publiés dans le monde sorcier, surtout avec les preuves indubitables qui les accompagneront. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, ajouta Albus Dumbledore en se levant. Vous allez en avoir besoin pour les jours à venir pour ne pas dire les mois sans parler de votre long séjour que vous allez certainement passer à Azkaban.

-D'accord ! Vitupéra l'homme hors de lui en bondissant de son fauteuil. Je vous rends les galions de ce morveux et en échange vous me rendez les preuves et les photos.

-Cornélius, mon cher ami, sourit faussement le mage aux petites lunettes en demi-lune qui, en ce moment précis, vous donnez froid dans le dos. Arrêtez de me prendre pour plus bête que je ne suis, vous me rendez tous les galions de Harry que vous avez indélicatement subtilisé et ne vous y trompez pas je sais exactement de combien le garçon disposait. Quand aux preuves je les garde en ma possession au cas où il arriverait un, comment dire….. Accident malencontreux que ce soit à Harry Potter ou à moi ou à l'un de ses amis.

-Vous êtes machiavélique, Albus. Vous auriez fait un excellent premier ministre.

-Non merci, je vous laisse cette charge pour le moment, ajouta Dumbledore en laissant planer une menace. Cela-dit j'exige que vous me rendiez les galions maintenant, ça m'évitera de revenir dans ce lieu sinistre.

-Vous ne me laissez aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ?

-En avez-vous laissé une à Harry, vous ! Rétorqua le vieil homme en prenant le sac qui contenait l'argent du survivant. Vous avez agi bassement sans aucun scrupule laissant dans la misère un jeune homme qui vous a sauvé de l'emprise de Voldemort.

Fudge grinça des dents au nom prononcé puis regarda avec de la haine sur le visage le directeur de Poudlard quitter son bureau.

Dumbledore se rendit immédiatement à la banque Gringott et alla voir directement le directeur, un gobelin nommé Pic-sec qui venait de remplacer son prédécesseur qui s'était vu retirer sa charge de directeur depuis qu'Albus lui avait envoyé un parchemin lui signifiant qu'il savait qu'il avait trahi un de ses clients.

La créature actuelle se vit remonter sévèrement les bretelles par un Albus comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, et ce même s'il n'était pas directement responsable de la bêtise de son confrère. Les galions furent remis dans un coffre au nom de Harry Potter avec une interdiction spéciale pour tout autre personne et particulièrement pour le ministre Cornélius Fudge de s'y rendre.

Le gobelin opina et jura que tout serait mis en œuvre pour éviter pareille méprise à l'avenir, il assura que lui ne permettra pas cela et que l'ancien directeur avait été sévèrement puni par ses pairs pour sa conduite scandaleuse qui entachait la réputation de tous les gobelins.

-Je veux également que vous envoyez un parchemin et ce dès aujourd'hui, à monsieur Potter pour lui annoncer le retour de son argent.

-Oui, monsieur, ce sera fait, dois-je lui dire qui l'a spolié ou bien dois-je laisser planer un doute ?

-Dites-lui la vérité, Harry a horreur du mensonge, répondit le mage. De plus il doit déjà savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ou alors il s'en doute plus ou moins.

Les deux personnages se quittèrent en bon terme et Albus repartit dans sa chère école l'esprit plus tranquille mais toujours avec le problème Fudge en tête. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire de cet homme si ambitieux si hypocrite et si gênant ?


	16. Harry panique

Harry panique.

Harry se réveilla lentement ce matin-là de bonne heure, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent alors que dehors il faisait encore noir ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes surtout qu'en ce moment il était extrêmement éreinté. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un mois qu'il était à Poudlard. Pourtant il avait bien récupéré de son emprisonnement ! Son estomac se soulevait là, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était désagréable.

Le jeune sorcier regarda Severus encore endormi à ses côtés puis il se rallongea mollement entre les couvertures pour se rendormir. Il allait se blottir contre le maître des potions quand soudain il sentit une horrible nausée remonter le long de sa gorge. Le Gryffondor se leva promptement sans faire de bruit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes un pas grand-chose puisqu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné.

-Allons bon ! S'exclama-t-il tout bas en s'essuyant la bouche, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa propre question qu'une autre nausée le plia en deux, Harry devint pâle et il s'accrocha aux rebords de la cuvette quand ses jambes se mirent à trembler et que son estomac se vida une fois de plus.

Le jeune sorcier resta une heure dans cette foutue salle de bain comme il l'appelait maintenant tant il était agacé et affaibli. Les nausées semblaient s'êtres arrêtées, il se releva puis se dirigea vers le lavabo où il se lava les dents et se rinça longuement la bouche puis, après avoir fait disparaître les traces de son forfait, il repartit se coucher dans la chaleur de Severus et des couvertures.

En se levant tout à l'heure il n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre une robe de chambre sur son dos ou un quelconque vêtement, il y était allé complètement nu et maintenant il avait froid, Severus grogna quand il sentit les pieds gelés de Harry se réchauffer contre ses jambes. Dans son sommeil l'homme attrapa son amant et le ramena contre lui entre ses bras puissant, Harry soupira et se rendormit, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir posément maintenant.

Quand le jour se leva, Severus était déjà parti préparer ses cours depuis un bon moment, Harry se réveilla en meilleur forme. Il paressa un peu au lit et s'étira heureux de se sentir aussi bien, finalement il avait dû manger un truc que son estomac avait refusé catégoriquement de digérer. Pas de quoi s'alarmer en somme ! Se dit-il content.

Il se leva et prit une douche en prenant tout son temps puis il s'habilla chaudement mit ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur la table de chevet, refit le lit d'un geste de la main et se rendit dans le petit salon de Severus qui servait aussi de salle à manger.

Sur la table il avisa un plateau qu'un elfe avait dû porter sur l'ordre du professeur. Le thé et les pains au lait étaient encore chauds, le survivant s'attabla, aux-anges. Il se versa une pleine tasse de thé et y ajouta trois sucres qu'il touilla avec ardeur en oubliant que d'habitude il n'en mettait qu'un. Un parchemin était posé près des brioches, Harry le prit et le lu croyant à un petit mot de son amant puisque dessus était écrit son nom d'une belle écriture fine et élégante.

Le survivant sursauta vivement sur sa chaise n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Le parchemin venait de la banque Gringott qui lui annonçait que son coffre avait été renfloué, qu'il s'agissait d'une indélicatesse du premier ministre, que tout avait été récupéré et mis dans un nouveau coffre dont la clé était jointe au parchemin et que le directeur lui faisait ses excuses pour ce désagrément qui n'était pas de sa volonté. Le gobelin ajoutait aussi que la banque avait ajouté une somme conséquente pour le préjudice reçu.

Harry prit la petite clé dans sa main et gloussa de contentement, enfin la vie lui souriait !

Le garçon ne mit pas longtemps à deviner qu'Albus Dumbledore était passé par là même si le gobelin n'en faisait pas mention. Il lui était reconnaissant pour une fois de s'être occupé de ses affaires, lui seul avait le pouvoir de faire changer les choses ainsi et de s'attaquer au ministre de front. Albus Dumbledore était un homme qui, quand on l'ennuyait, savait se montrer ferme et dangereux à l'occasion. Il le savait pour l'avoir déjà vu en action par le passé.

Le garçon savoura son thé avec délice et lenteur, la petite clé bien cachée au fond de sa poche. Son regard s'attarda encore une fois sur cette pièce où il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer vivre. Les étagères regorgeaient de vieux livres, la cheminée était grande et le feu propageait sa douce chaleur, devant l'âtre il y avait un sofa déjà élimé mais que le professeur avait recouvert d'une couverture écossaise, probablement un cadeau de Mcgonagall.

Ce qui surprenait Harry c'était cette fausse fenêtre que Severus avait mis là à son intention quand il lui avait fait part de son désir de voir au dehors, qu'il n'aimait pas cette impression d'être enfermé dans une pièce. Oh ! Bien sûr il savait parfaitement que la fenêtre était fausse, que ce n'était qu'une illusion mais il se sentait mieux quand il la voyait, l'homme en avait mis une autre dans la chambre qui indiquait le temps qu'il faisait, si c'était le jour ou la nuit, la matin ou l'après-midi et ça le tranquillisait de savoir ça.

Ce jour-là Harry l'avait remercié d'une façon que Severus en avait souri toute la journée. Les autres dans le château avait dû se poser des questions sur son soudain air béat, lui qui d'habitude se promenait avec un air renfrogné et grognon.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure décoiffée prit un petit pain au lait et mordit dedans avec appétit, tout en savourant sa gourmandise il décida de se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Dix heures trente, vérifia-t-il à la pendulette qui trônait sur la cheminée. Il avait largement le temps d'y aller et de revenir avant le repas de midi trente et puis maintenant qu'il avait les moyens il pouvait acheter le cadeau de Severus pour noël. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de faire ça et ça le rendit tout joyeux.

Vêtu de sa cape et surtout de vêtements chauds il sortit de l'école et transplana au village où les préparatifs de Noël allaient bon train.

Le jeune homme se retrouva avec une autre nausée horrible au bord des lèvres. Pour éviter d'être malade et attendre que ça passe il s'assit sur un banc près d'une vieille femme qui le regarda d'un air bienveillant.

-Vous ne devriez pas transplaner dans votre état, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien, lui affirma-t-il. Je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose de mauvais hier. Dans un moment ça va passer.

-Oui, acquiesça la femme dubitative. Vous savez des cas comme le vôtre j'en ai vu des centaines, j'étais médicomage avant de prendre ma retraite.

-Vous croyez que ça va durer alors ?

-Oui, je suis certaine que les cinq prochains mois pour vous vont être plein de rebondissements.

-Et d'après vous qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda Harry alarmé et qui n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi la femme lui parlait.

-Vous l'ignorez ! N'êtes-vous pas allé consulter un médicomage ?

-Ben non, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité !

-Et bien vous devriez y aller, jeune homme, car dans un moment ça commencera à se voir si ce n'est déjà fait.

-Mais voir quoi ? S'impatienta Harry que les paroles sibyllines énervées.

-Vous attendez un bébé, et d'après vos nausées je dirais que vous êtes enceint de plusieurs semaines.

-Hein ! Mais non c'est impossible voyons ! S'exclama le garçon ébahi. Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Se raisonna-t-il alors qu'un doute se profilait quand même.

Harry se leva subitement et repartit pour Poudlard sous le regard de la vieille femme étonnée. Le jeune sorcier monta à l'infirmerie sans perdre de temps alors que des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pâle et nerveux il expliqua à madame Pomfrech qu'il avait besoin d'un examen de toute urgence.

-Je ne suis pas malade vous savez, dit sérieusement le survivant en voyant la femme plutôt inquiète sortir déjà son attirail de parfait médicomage.

-Oh ! Hé bien tant mieux, vous m'avez tellement habitué aux pires ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

-Non, en vérité j'ai des nausées le matin et surtout une grosse fatigue qui ne semble pas vouloir me quitter.

-Perte d'appétit et des changements d'humeur ? Demanda-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-Oui et pour les changements d'humeur ça c'est Severus qui le dit, mais moi je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Depuis deux jours il dit que j'agis comme une girouette et que j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Allongez-vous, jeune homme, je vais vous ausculter et je vous ferais part de mon avis ensuite.

Ledit jeune homme retira sa cape et s'allongea, l'infirmière releva son pull et sa chemise puis promena sur le ventre légèrement renflé sa baguette qui dessina dans les airs des chiffres et des images qu'Harry regarda sans rien n'y comprendre. La femme rondelette marmonna quelques sorts supplémentaires puis remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Hé bien ! Dit-elle en souriant. Vous allez faire un père très jeune, Harry.

-Donc elle ne s'est pas trompée, je suis bien enceint ?

-En effet oui, le rassura l'infirmière. Mais savez-vous de combien de semaines ?

-Exactement non, avoua le Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes enceint de six semaines et quand on sait qu'une grossesse mâle dure six mois !

-Le bébé va bien ? S'inquiéta le futur père qui fut heureux de la nouvelle sur le coup.

-Oui, il me semble en pleine forme, cependant vous auriez dû venir plus tôt en auscultation, Harry, l'admonesta un peu madame Pomfrech. Je vais vous prescrire des potions vitaminées et je veux que vous preniez du repos, cela est indispensable dans votre état ! Avez-vous des envies ou des besoins particuliers ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

-Ben là non, pourquoi ?

-Non, non, pour rien, éluda Pompom. Vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même ce ne sera pas plus mal ! Vous pouvez vous lever, jeune homme, et je veux que vous veniez obligatoirement une fois tous les quinze jours. Une grossesse mâle telle que la vôtre doit être suivit méticuleusement.

Harry acquiesça en rabaissant sa chemise et son pull, il prit la feuille que la femme lui tendit et la mit dans sa poche puis réendossa sa cape.

-Si vous avez des questions je suis là, n'hésitez pas à venir quand vous le désirez.

-Pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune, assura le sorcier un peu perdu. Mais plus tard peut-être. Heu ! J'aimerais que vous gardiez ça pour vous, s'il vous plait, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Severus.

-Il ne c'est pas encore rendu compte de votre état ? S'étonna l'infirmière.

-Ben non, je ne crois pas.

-Ca m'étonne, bougonna la femme en elle-même. En tout cas Harry faites attention ! Lui dit-elle. Je ne saurais trop vous recommander beaucoup de repos et surtout pas d'émotions fortes. Et je ne dirais rien, soyez tranquille.

-Hé ben maintenant il était fixé, il était bel et bien enceint et de plus d'un mois, se dit tout haut le Gryffondor en sortant de l'infirmerie. Comment ! Oh par les trolls de l'enfer qu'allait-il faire ! Il n'était pas préparé à ça !

Harry revint dans les cachots d'un pas lent, sa situation lui éclatait en plein visage, lui qui voulait entamer des études de médicomagie allait devoir attendre. Oh ! Et pourquoi attendre, il n'était pas malade après tout ! Il pouvait très bien associer les deux, non ! Il suffisait de demander à Severus de cacher son état derrière un sort et hop ! Le tour serait joué.

Non, soyons réaliste, se morigéna le Gryffondor en soufflant. Ce ne sera pas facile d'entreprendre de telles études, finalement il allait débuter ses recherches sur la magie, ce qu'il désirait faire depuis un long moment, ce sera plus prudent et plus sage et ça lui évitera des sorties inutiles entre ici et l'université.

-Severus, Merlin ! Comment allait-il le prendre ? S'affola Harry. Ce soir, il allait attendre ce soir pour le lui dire. Là finalement il allait rester ici pour la journée, pour Pré-au-lard il verra demain.

En fin d'après-midi alors que les derniers cours étaient terminés, Harry entendit Albus et Severus discuter dans la pièce d'à côté pensant probablement qu'il dormait encore alors qu'il était réveillé depuis dix minutes maintenant.

-Albus ! Cessez de vous mêler de ma vie à la fin ! Vous êtes agaçant.

-Severus, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il est bizarre en ce moment, vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi ?

-Je sais pourquoi, enfin j'en ai une petite idée, j'attends qu'il m'en parle le premier.

-Et s'il ne parle pas !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, Albus ? Qu'il me cacherait quelque chose d'aussi important, et pour quelle raison ?

Harry dans l'autre pièce curieux comme un griffon de cette discussion animée ouvrit la porte légèrement.

-Le contraire serait étonnant, Severus, asséna le directeur de l'école. Vous avez une sainte horreur des enfants, avouez-le !

-C'est vrai, en temps ordinaire je les exècre ! Clama l'homme.

Harry referma la porte sur cette affirmation, il en avait assez entendu comme ça et il était heureux de n'avoir encore rien dit à Severus. Pourtant dans l'autre pièce la conversation continuait sur le même ton.

-Mais pour Harry je l'accepterais, je dois dire que j'en serai même heureux, Albus. En faite je n'attends que ça, qu'il me l'annonce enfin et que pour moi ce ne soit plus un rêve, je veux que ça devienne réalité. Je l'aime, Albus, et cet enfant sera une bénédiction dans notre vie.

-Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas que vous êtes au courant de son état ?

-Je veux qu'il me l'annonce lui-même je veux qu'il voit à quel point cette nouvelle me réjouit et puis à vrai dire je me demande s'il en est seulement conscient.

Harry assit sur le lit ruminait de sombres pensées, il savait que Severus n'aimait pas les enfants, trop bruyants, trop insupportables, trop désobéissants, trop sales. Le jeune sorcier s'allongea de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver enceint ? Il ne savait même pas que des hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ! Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas du monde sorcier.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il s'était mis dans cette galère lui-même il devait s'en sortir tout seul. Il n'allait pas obliger Severus à assumer un bébé qu'il n'aimera jamais et que certainement il ne voudra pas reconnaître. Que devait-il faire, par Merlin ?

Parler à Draco peut-être ? Oui c'est ça en parler à son ami et probablement qu'il aura un bon conseil à lui donner. Harry se leva et essaya de reprendre un visage plus serein puis il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et après être entré dans l'âtre de la cheminée de sa chambre il prononça sa destination et se retrouva dans un salon devant un Lucius et un Draco ahuris.

-Harry ! S'exclama le jeune Serpentard. Qu'est-ce tu fais ici à cette heure ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le survivant salua les deux blonds en s'excusant de son arrivée inopinée.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, Draco, c'est important sinon je ne t'aurai pas dérangé. Je t'assure que c'est important, paniqua le petit brun en se tordant les doigts.

-D'accord, assieds-toi et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant.

-Je préfère seul à seul, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, s'excusa Harry en s'adressant au père de Draco qui le toisait de ses yeux gris inquisiteurs.

-Nullement, Harry, répondit le blond plus âgé. Je vous laisse discuter entre vous et prenez tout votre temps j'ai encore de la paperasse à finir avant que la nuit n'arrive, ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs !

L'homme fit mine de partir et tel un Serpentard curieux il écouta la conversation derrière la porte qu'il avait laissé entrouverte.

-J'ai un problème, Draco, entendit-il. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider, je ne sais plus quoi faire, moi.

-Explique-moi ce qui t'ennuie tant que ça ? C'est Severus c'est ça ?

-Heu ! Non, oui, bredouilla le survivant.

-Bon, tu me le dis et je verrais, cela sera plus simple, non ! Lui demanda le blond doucement pour le pas l'effaroucher.

Bravo, Draco, pensa Lucius derrière la porte. Toujours aussi direct, fils !

-Je…….hésita le garçon aux joues encore un peu pâles. Je crois, non je suis sûr que…..

-Que quoi ? Nom d'un troll ! Tu vas cracher le morceau à la fin !

-Je suis enceint, débita Harry en mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme pour effacer les mots qui venaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Hein ! Répète voir ?

-Tu as bien entendu, Draco.

-Mince alors, et Severus il en pense quoi ? Tu le lui as dit au moins !

-Ben non pas encore, j'ai peur de sa réaction pour tout te dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Draco.

Nom d'une gargouille ! Pensa le Serpentard caché derrière la porte. En voilà une nouvelle. Il aimerait bien voir la tête de Severus quand Harry va lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il faudra qu'il pense à prendre un remontant la prochaine fois qu'il ira chez lui.

-Tu dois le lui dire, Harry. Tu ne peux pas prendre une décision sans lui dire ce qu'il en est.

-Je ne pense pas que ça va lui plaire, il n'aime pas les enfants, tu as vu comment il les terrorise à Poudlard ?

-Poudlard c'est Poudlard, là on parle de son enfant. Un enfant qu'il a conçu en te faisant l'amour, il t'aime, Harry, ne l'oublie pas avant de faire une bêtise.

-Je l'ai entendu dire pas plus tard que tout à l'heure qu'il haïssait les enfants, j'ai peur qu'il ne me rejette, Draco. Je vais prendre les devants et je vais partir de Poudlard. Je crois que ce sera mieux pour nous deux, décida le survivant devant l'air horrifié de son ami.

-Tu vas abandonner Severus ! Tu vas partir comme un voleur sans lui dire qu'il va être père ?

-Mets-toi à ma place, putain, Draco, je suis perdu là !

-Promets-moi de lui en parler, lui intima le Serpentard. Ensuite tu décideras de ce que tu feras mais reviens me voir avant de disparaître.

-Je n'aurais pas disparu définitivement, Draco. Avec l'argent que je viens de retrouver, ma vie, enfin je veux dire notre vie sera plus facile et je comptais m'installer à Pré-au-lard.

Derrière la porte un certain Lucius Malfoy avait disparu. L'homme se trouvait en fait dans les appartements d'un certain maître des potions qui n'en revenait pas que ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre.

-Il pense me quitter ! Il croit bêtement que je vais me débarrasser de lui ? A-t-il si peu de considération pour moi qu'il croit une telle chose ! Par Salazar ! Il me hait donc ?

-Certainement pas, Severus. Ce garçon est fou de toi. Simplement il a peur, avoue qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de t'adresser la parole et ça ne fait pas si longtemps que vous vivez ensemble. Aborde-le en douceur dès qu'il rentrera et ne le brusque pas.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le brusquer, je sais qu'il a un énorme besoin de tendresse parce que la vie ne l'a pas gâtée jusque là. Je vais lui parler sois sans crainte et je prendrais des gants.


	17. Le chemin de traverse

Le chemin de traverse.

-Et l'enfant ? Interrogea Lucius avec un fin sourire narquois.

-Quoi l'enfant ! S'agaça le maître des potions devant l'air malicieux de Lucius.

-Es-tu heureux d'être bientôt père d'un petit Potter aux yeux verts insolents et Gryffondor de surcroît ? Deux Potter, tu vas tenir le coup ! Severus.

-Gryffondor ! S'horripila Severus Snape. Je ne crois pas non, ce sera Serpentard ou rien du tout !

Le blond ricana devant la véhémence de son ami, n'empêche il était heureux pour lui.

Les yeux noirs du maître des potions brillaient de plaisir, bien sûr il savait depuis deux jours que Harry était enceint mais entendre Lucius le taquiner sur la future maison de l'enfant à Poudlard puis le décrire comme un petit garçon aux yeux verts avaient rendu la chose plus réelle. Severus Snape se l'imaginait déjà courant dans les couloirs du manoir Prince et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

-Bon je te quitte, Severus, je ne voudrais pas que ton amant croit que je suis venu derrière son dos. Il pourrait croire des choses qui n'existent que dans son imagination de Gryffondor borné.

-Lucius, soupira Snape en se frottant l'arête du nez. Tu es venu derrière son dos je te signale.

-Oui je sais, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, tu ne vas pas me le reprocher !

-Non, au contraire je t'en remercie.

-Les amis c'est fait pour ça, ajouta Lucius en passant par la cheminée et en réapparaissant dans son bureau afin que les deux jeunes gens ne sachent pas qu'il était sorti, et encore moins qu'il était chez le maître des potions.

Pourtant quand Draco apparut dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard avec un rictus aux bords des lèvres, il sut qu'il avait été découvert.

-Alors père, commença le jeune blond qui connaissait bien les méthodes de Lucius. Qu'a donné votre visite à Severus ?

-Comment sais-tu que……

-Vous aviez laissé la porte ouverte donc forcement vous avez écouté notre conversation.

-Oui bon j'avoue, Harry avait l'air tellement désespéré qu'il m'a semblé normal d'entendre ce qu'il avait à te dire. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien au moins, s'inquiéta le blond plus âgé.

- Non, aucune crainte de ce côté-là, cela-dit comment Severus a pris la nouvelle ?

-Plutôt bien puisqu'il le savait déjà depuis deux jours, à ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Et ? S'impatienta le fils de Lucius.

-Et ce satané bougre est heureux de la nouvelle et il a promis d'en parler avec son cher amant dès ce soir.

-C'est heureux car Harry serait capable de faire une bêtise à l'heure actuelle.

-Tu imagines Severus avec un enfant d'Harry ? Rigola Lucius Malfoy. Il a eu un James sur le dos pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard, ensuite il s'est fait un plaisir de descendre le fils pour ensuite en tomber amoureux et maintenant le voilà qui participe activement à mettre en route la troisième génération, avoue qu'il y a de quoi en perdre son latin !

-Oui, vu comme ça vous n'avez pas tort, père, sourit Draco.

Harry arriva dans les quartiers du professeur pas plus tranquille qu'avant, il ressortit de l'appartement sans rencontrer personne et se rendit directement sur la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et pour ça il avait besoin d'être seul.

Le garçon posa ses fesses sur le rebord du mur et ramena sa cape un peu plus autour de lui. Harry était heureux et inquiet tout à la fois, il posa une main sur son ventre, il n'espérait pas y sentir quelque chose, non, c'était automatique, comme une protection. Ou alors si justement il voulait ressentir un signe pour lui prouver que c'était bien la réalité, qu'il attendait bien un bébé.

Par Merlin ! Un bébé, un petit enfant de Severus qui grandissait dans son ventre, un bébé qui venait de leur amour. Là il ne pouvait pas y croire encore, c'était tellement inattendue cette nouvelle ! Inattendue mais si merveilleux à la fois.

Draco avait peut-être raison, s'il était honnête en lui-même il devait reconnaître que son ami avait raison de lui demander d'en parler à Severus et puis si son amant se fâchait et refusait l'enfant rien ne l'empêcherait de partir car il n'était pas question une seule seconde qu'il se débarrasse de ce petit être innocent qui n'avait rien demandé et surtout pas de souffrir.

Alors il allait le mettre au monde, trouver un endroit pour vivre et il allait l'élever tout seul mais pour ça il allait falloir qu'il quitte Severus et ça ce sera pour lui un déchirement. Il aimait tellement cet homme, il était fou amoureux de lui, comment allait-il pouvoir vivre sans lui, et ne plus se réveiller entre ses bras le matin.

Oublier ses baisers et ses caresses, sa tendresse qui ne transparaît que pour lui, ses mots doux qui réveillent chacun de ses sens. Sa douceur et sa fougue quand il lui fait l'amour, ses petites attentions depuis deux jours où Severus le couve particulièrement de regards rêveurs et attentifs. Oui, il faut qu'il lui parle même si ensuite Severus le rejette comme un malpropre.

Le garçon s'arrêta de penser quelques minutes. Il regarda les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient cette nuit, et au milieu de toutes ces belles astéries du ciel la lune semblait suspendue telle un croissant qu'il semblait qu'on avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'attraper.

Le survivant resta là à regarder la beauté de la nature avant d'entendre la porte de la tour s'ouvrir. Harry pensa, non, il devina de qui il s'agissait et il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand il entendit une voix anxieuse lui demander ce qu'il faisait là assis sur le rebord du mur les pieds dans le vide.

Harry décela de la peur dans les paroles du maître des potions, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Cela faisait des années qu'il faisait ça, enfin surtout quand il était encore élève ici.

-Harry, descend je te pris !

-Pourquoi ? Je me trouve bien là, répondit le jeune homme anxieux.

-J'aimerai que nous discutions, demanda le professeur qui tremblait de voir Harry si proche du vide.

-De quoi ? Demanda le Gryffondor alarmé par le son de la voix de son amant.

-A toi de me le dire !...... Tu as changé ces jours-ci et j'aimerai que tu me dises pourquoi.

Harry soupira, le moment de vérité arrivait bien trop vite à son avis. L'homme derrière lui avait l'air décidé et il sut qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer et pas plus tard que maintenant.

-Tu as remarqué ça, souffla Harry tournant toujours le dos à Severus Snape.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, ronchonna l'homme. Que je n'allais pas m'apercevoir que tu me fuyais aujourd'hui, que depuis quelques jours tu ne mangeais plus rien, que la plupart du temps tu étais fatigué et que ce matin tu as vomi tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes.

-Pas très jolie l'image, Severus, sourit Harry un peu nerveux. Ceci dit rien ne t'a échappé à ce que je vois.

-Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, amour !

-Le serais-je encore après ?...... Ton amour, Severus.

-Après quoi ?

Le jeune sorcier baissa la tête et les mots difficiles sortirent de ses lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais le maître des potions les entendit clairement.

-Je suis enceint, pardonne-moi, Sev, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et brisée en pensant réellement que le Serpentard allait le rejeter.

L'homme se rapprocha, il prit Harry contre lui et le fit descendre du mur pour plus de sécurité.

-Te pardonner quoi ? Lui susurra le Serpentard dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Tu n'en voudras pas de ce bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune sorcier en se serrant fort contre le corps chaud de l'homme aux longues robes noires.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne voudrais pas de cet enfant ?

-Tu ne les aimes pas, ce n'est un secret pour personne, Severus. Tu l'as dit à Albus tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu.

-Il est vrai que les morveux me donnent mal à la tête mais j'avoue que voir un petit Snape Potter trottiner dans le manoir Prince me rendrait fou de joie et…….

Le Gryffondor releva subitement la tête du cou du professeur interloqué.

-Hein ! S'exclama-t-il interdit. Tu ne vas pas me demander de me débarrasser de lui ? Tu veux bien le garder !

-Certainement qu'on le garde, crois-tu que j'ai envie de te perdre ?

-Je ne savais pas quoi penser, avoua Harry. Il est difficile de savoir avec toi, Severus.

L'homme respira profondément. Il avait tellement envie en ce moment de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui faire voir à quel point il était heureux et amoureux, il le désirait tellement mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour ça ?

-Oh et puis flûte ! Râla-t-il en envoyant au diable ses principes alors que le jeune homme le regardait étonné. Le professeur l'enlaça et prit sa bouche pour un baiser inoubliable et absolument prometteur.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ça c'était un baiser, pensa Harry. Sa langue était prise d'assaut par celle de son amant, il s'étourdit sous la saveur de Severus. Ses mains qui pétrissaient ses hanches lui amenèrent des frissons partout sur le corps. Le sorcier aux yeux verts sentit le membre dur de Snape pressé contre son ventre et subitement il eut une envie urgente et pressante de sexe.

Harry voulait sentir l'homme sur lui et en lui, il voulait sentir son poids l'écraser et ses mains le caresser plus intimement, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé. Avoir un repère dans sa vie c'était bien mais avoir un amour telle que Severus ça n'avait pas de prix et il le savait.

-Mes quartiers, haleta justement l'objet de ses pensées. Vite ! Murmura impatient le même homme.

Harry sourit et marcha vite derrière Snape qui le tenait par la main en faisant claquer ses robes sur ses mollets. Dans l'appartement un Potter dont les lunettes vacillèrent sur son nez se retrouva cloué contre la porte avec une bouche ardente contre la peau de son cou.

Snape le souleva afin que le plus jeune puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il lui retira le pull et la chemise en le coinçant un peu plus contre la porte puis le reprit dans ses bras et embrassa sa bouche purpurine.

Embrasser, non, pensa le survivant. C'était mieux que ça, c'était un mélange de baiser indécent et ravageur, un baiser impudique qui vous faisait oublier tout le reste sauf la langue merveilleuse qui jouait avec la vôtre et vous rendez tout chose comme une espèce d'entité fondante et foutrement excité.

Harry pensa aussi qu'après ça il ne verrait plus les baisers de la même façon. Sa virilité pressée contre Severus approuva aussi puisqu'elle se tendit de plus belle dans son caleçon.

L'homme amusé le ressentit, perfide il sourit et écarta les pans de sa robe puis dégrafa d'une main son pantalon et sortit son membre dur qui suintait déjà et d'un autre geste de la main il fit disparaître le vêtement de son petit Gryffondor qui se tortillait entre ses bras.

-Severus, gémit Harry en sentant l'érection de Snape buter contre ses fesses.

L'homme murmura un sort pour lubrifier sa verge fiévreuse et s'enfonça dans la moiteur d'Harry qui siffla de douleur et d'impatience accroché aux épaules de son amant.

Rien que de sentir les chairs d'Harry se refermer autour de lui, Snape poussa un cri rauque en crispant ses mains sur les fesses rondes et douces. Il allait venir là tout de suite, c'était inévitable dans l'état d'extrême excitation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le plus jeune n'était guère mieux, il fut pris de secousses et Severus sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur son torse.

L'homme geignit quand l'odeur de la semence atteignit son nez, il se tendit et s'enfonçant au plus profond de son amant il éjacula et ce fut merveilleux de sensations et de voluptés. Il n'avait ressenti ce moment extraordinaire qu'avec une seule personne et cette personne l'avait quitté pour une femme, d'accord il y avait été forcé mais quand même !

-Je t'aime, chuchota Severus Snape en regardant son petit amant dans les yeux alors que celui-ci émergeait lentement et que son regard était encore voilé de plaisir.

-Moi aussi, mon amour, sourit Harry en l'enlaçant et en posant sa tête contre le cou de l'homme.

Snape agrippa Harry par les fesses et le conduisit dans sa chambre où il le déposa sur le lit puis le rejoignit en se déshabillant entièrement. Il ramena le survivant contre lui et rabattit la couverture moelleuse sur eux. La nuit allait être longue et pleine de délices et de plaisirs.

Le matin suivant Severus était déjà parti ranger sa classe et son laboratoire pour la rentrée, il avait laissé sur la table un mot à son intention en lui disant de profiter de sa journée car c'était les dernières avant les fêtes. Harry déjeuna rapidement puis se rendit au chemin de traverse en passant par la cheminé de Fleury et Bott, comme la boutique était pleine personne ne s'aperçut de son passage.

Le réveillon aura lieu bientôt. Que pourrait bien avoir besoin Severus ? Pensa le survivant en sortant de la boutique. Il avait bien pensé à un bijou mais l'homme n'en portait pas, est-ce qu'il ne les aimait pas où alors personne ne lui en n'avait jamais offert ?

Non, parce que là, lui, il lui en offrirait bien un de bijou. Il avait pensé à une chaîne d'argent où serait accroché un petit cabochon de jade. Quelque chose de simple et de discret qu'il pourrait laisser sous sa robe sans l'exhiber aux regards des autres si jamais il était vraiment gêné de son cadeau.

-Oui ! C'est décidé, jubila Harry de son idée merveilleuse en parlant tout haut alors que des gens se retournaient sur lui. Il allait lui offrir ça.

-Harry ? Appela une voix douce et un peu triste derrière lui.

Le Gryffondor se retourna, il reconnut Molly Weasley qui le regardait avec tristesse. Sur le coup il eut envie de fuir et déjà il amorça un pas pour repartir dans l'autre direction et puis il refusa de céder à son impulsion et il resta là à regarder la mère de Ron s'approcher de lui.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu te remets, lui dit-elle en restant devant lui n'osant le prendre dans ses bras pour ne pas le faire déguerpir.

Harry vit de la détresse dans le regard un peu éteint de cette femme, il vit de la douleur d'être rejeté par lui. Sa famille plus loin hésitait à venir ils attendaient un geste du survivant. Alors il le fit ce geste, il le fit avec plaisir et surtout parce qu'ils lui avaient tous manqués. Le jeune homme se lança dans les bras de cette femme qui avait été par moment une mère pour lui, des larmes de joies mêlées de tristesse coulèrent de ses yeux malgré lui et Molly n'était guère mieux.

Arthur n'arriva pas à retenir ses enfants de s'élancer vers eux, il soupira de lassitude mais pourtant il était heureux. Tous encerclèrent Harry et l'entraînèrent au chaudron baveur pour boire une bonne bieraubeurre chez Tom. Molly souriait heureuse, Arthur lui pressait la main fortement sous la table, Ginny reniflait bruyamment et ses frères se gaussait d'elle avec affection mais avec l'œil humide, eux aussi.

Harry au milieu de tout ça pouffait, ils leurs avaient tant manqué, il ferma les yeux deux secondes pour enlever le rire de Ron qui résonnait dans sa tête et répondit aux questions que les jumeaux lui posaient.

Les Weasley savaient déjà qu'Harry vivait à Poudlard avec Severus, le professeur les en avait avertis pour qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas d'une mauvaise langue. Et il avait bien fait, le Gryffondor avait approuvé sa décision et l'en avait remercié au fond de son cœur.

-Comment vas-tu ? Harry, interrogea Molly. Tu as l'air un peu pâlot il me semble.

Une mère, pensa Harry. Une véritable mère qui s'inquiète pour son enfant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu le droit d'avoir une mère lui ! Une femme qui aurait pris soin de lui, enfant, qui ne l'aurait pas laissé dans la misère et dans les mains de sa sœur. Qu'il regrette, oui qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir eu de mère. Et Molly qui était là et qui attendait une réponse, anxieuse et terrifiée et qui regrettait déjà de l'avoir posé parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne se sauve encore.

-Je…..

-Oui, dis-moi Harry, le pressa-t-elle avant qu'il ne décide de ne plus parler. Je t'écoute, je n'écoute que toi, mon cœur.

Les autres se turent, ils sentaient que l'instant était important, crucial même.

-Heu…. Je n'ai jamais eu personne, je veux dire je ne me rappelle pas de ma mère, articula le jeune sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Harry ?

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas été élevé par une famille comme la vôtre ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on mis chez des gens horribles et méchants qui ne m'ont jamais aimé ? J'aurais voulu avoir une mère comme vous Molly et un père comme Arthur et des frères et des sœurs, alors j'aurais pu être heureux.

-Si tu le veux tu seras notre fils, Harry, dit la femme avec un sanglot dans la voix. Nous t'avons toujours considéré comme tel depuis que nous te connaissons, tu le sais.

-Je ne sais pas, je vous ai fait tant de mal à vous aussi et je le regrette tant, avoua le petit brun en serrant son verre entre ses doigts. Je n'aurais pas dû m'isoler comme je l'ai fait mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je me sentais si mal, si responsable.

-Tu n'es responsable de rien, s'indigna Arthur Weasley en frappant durement sur la table ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Un seul est responsable de tout ce gâchis et tu nous en as débarrassé. Molly a raison tu as toujours était un de nos enfants et il n'y a pas à revenir dessus ! Clama l'homme en devenant rouge écrevisse de s'être fait remarquer dans un endroit publique.

-Merci, murmura Harry. J'avais tellement peur que vous m'en vouliez et que vous ne voudriez plus me voir que je me suis éloigné de moi-même de tous ceux qui m'étaient proches.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, nous savons tous que tu n'étais pas responsable de leurs disparitions, maintenant n'en parlons plus, décida l'homme roux. Nous le ferons plus tard quand tu te sentiras prêt et pas avant.

Tous devisèrent une bonne heure avant que Molly ne demande à Harry s'il avait déjà fait ses achats de Noël. La femme aux douces rondeurs et aux boucles rousses lui fit un sourire de connivence.

-As-tu trouvé un cadeau pour Severus ? Le taquina-t-elle.

-Maman ! Rouspéta Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Laisse-le tranquille, vraiment ! Rouspéta la jeune fille qui avait eu une autorisation spéciale de sortie de l'école pour soutenir sa mère qui venait de faire une dépression. Ginny sourit heureuse malgré ça car elle voyait un sourire sur le visage de Molly, et ça faisait du bien de voir ça.

-Ben quoi ! Je me renseigne, peut-être veut-il un coup de main, répondit sa mère outrée qu'on la prenne pour une incorrigible curieuse.

-Je sais déjà ce que je vais offrir à Severus, Molly, rigola Harry. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

-Passeras-tu chez nous la veille du réveillon ? S'enquit Arthur, chose que sa femme n'avait pas osé proposer de peur de choquer le survivant.

-Ce sera avec joie, répondit-il en souriant. Mais je ne serais pas seul.

-Severus a toujours été le bienvenu chez nous et rien n'a changé de ce côté-là, Harry.

Quand tous se levèrent pour partir ils le serrèrent entre leurs bras et disparurent dans une joyeuse cohue de chevelures couleur carotte. Le Gryffondor sortit à son tour du pub gonflé à bloc, envolées ses nausées, envolés les souvenirs de son incarcération et de l'autre idiot qui l'y avait mis, du ministre, des aléas de sa vie merdique chez ses moldus.

Devant la belle vitrine du bijoutier, après être passé chez Gringotts où personne ne l'ennuya mais où le directeur avait tenu à s'excuser personnellement, Harry admira les joyaux qui scintillaient parmi les pères-noël et les lutins. La vitrine était décorait d'une telle façon qu'on aurait dit qu'il y avait carrément un village dedans, les petits personnages semblaient animés d'une vie propre. Des garnements pendus à la vitrine se bousculaient pour coller leurs nez sur la vitre et les enfants s'extasiaient en poussant des ho ! Et des ha ! Admiratifs.

Le jeune homme rigola de les voir faire, l'insouciance des enfants, leurs naïvetés, faisaient presque croire que vraiment le père-Noël existait. C'était ça la magie de Noël, le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de beau et de magique, un monde de bonté rouge et vert fait de sapins et de boules multicolores.


	18. Barjot et Beurk

Barjot et Beurk.

En souriant le Gryffondor entra et se dirigea vers l'étalage qui l'intéressait dans la boutique luxueuse. Sur un velours grenat reposaient des jades en formes de larmes tout à fait magnifiques, pourtant pour son Severus il voulait quelque chose de plus spéciale encore.

-Monsieur admire nos merveilles, susurra un vendeur un tantinet mielleux en s'approchant de lui.

-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus discret et de plus particulier, interrogea Harry. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

-Je vois très bien, monsieur, répondit le vendeur. Et non malheureusement tout se trouve là nous n'avons pas d'autre pièce à vous présenter.

Harry le remercia et ressortit du magasin un peu déçu. Où allait-il trouver un tel cadeau ? Bon là il avait sa réponse mais il n'aura pas intérêt de dire à Severus où il est allé le chercher, car le maître des potions hurlerait dans les cachots et lui n'aurait plus qu'à se cacher pour échapper à sa fureur légendaire.

En se dirigeant vers l'allée des embrumes Harry n'alla pas bien loin qu'il se fit arrêter par une fine et blanche main qui promenait une canne au pommeau d'argent.

-Monsieur Potter, soupira Lucius qui ne s'étonna pas de voir Harry enfreindre des interdits. Que faites-vous là aux abords de cette rue malfamée et dangereuse ? Severus sait-il que vous êtes ici ?

-Non, s'écria Harry. Et n'allez pas le lui dire et puis, vous, vous y êtes bien, alors pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de m'y rendre, raisonna le garçon.

-Moi je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter, rouspéta Lucius en lâchant le Gryffondor.

-Alors ça c'est pas juste ! Gronda le jeune sorcier. Parce que je m'appelle Potter je n'aurais pas le droit de venir ici !

-Tout juste ! Répondit l'homme blond en souriant de voir l'indignation du petit brun. Mais peut-être puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité après tout, que désirez-vous trouver dans cet endroit pestilentiel ?

-J'allais chez Barjot et Beurk, ils ont, paraît-il, des bijoux de toutes beautés et je veux les voir !

-Dans ce cas je vous accompagne, pas question que je vous laisse seul.

-Vous n'y êtes pas obligé et puis je suis assez grand pour me défendre, monsieur Malfoy.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler Malfoy, Lucius suffira, et moi je vous appellerai Harry, souffla le blond qui se dit que décidément son professeur d'ami lui aura tout fait faire. Voilà qui fera plaisir à Severus, et pour votre gouverne c'est là que je me rendais moi aussi, nous ferons le chemin ensemble, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

-Non aucun, Lucius, pouffa Harry. Votre présence est agréable et vous savez bien que je vous estime.

-Oui, et bien évitez de le dire à tout le monde, Harry. J'ai une réputation à préserver moi.

-Rassurez-vous je ne dirais rien, sourit le survivant qui savait que l'homme l'appréciait lui aussi. Et sinon où se trouve Draco ? J'espérais bien le voir aujourd'hui.

Lucius Malfoy eut un imperceptible sourire de fierté pour Draco.

Dans la rue deux hommes discutaient au milieu de la foule qui envahissait les trottoirs, l'un était grand et blond tiré à quatre épingles tandis que l'autre était plus petit et avait une tignasse brune toujours décoiffée mais néanmoins le jeune homme semblait très bien habillé ce que se hâta de remarquer Lucius Malfoy.

-Mon fils prend son travail très à cœur, expliqua le Serpentard en redressant résolument la tête. En ce moment il négocie un contrat important pour son avenir.

-Vous devez être fier de lui, non !

-Il a toujours su ce qu'il voulait faire, Draco est très entreprenant et ne lâche pas prise facilement, se rengorgea Lucius. Il suit les traces de son père et je trouve ça très bien.

-Tout le contraire de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Harry, rouspéta le blond. Vous devriez arrêter de vous sous-estimer, vous avez réussi de grandes choses et quand vous aurez trouvé votre chemin réel je gage que vous ferez encore parler de vous, même si cela ne vous plait pas, sourit l'homme avec un certain respect devant le garçon de dix-neuf ans qui lui arrivait à l'épaule mais qui avait un cœur énorme.

-Vous avez raison, cela ne me plaira pas, avoua le Gryffondor en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Allons ! Dites-moi ce que vous envisagez de faire de votre vie ? Questionna Lucius curieux. Vous avez bien une petite idée !

-Je pensais devenir médicomage jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps mais je pense que je vais m'orienter sur autre chose, un événement imprévu m'y oblige et même si je pensais y arriver je crois que je vais devoir revoir mes priorités.

-Les études de médicomagie sont longues vous savez !

-Je sais, mais je peux faire un tas d'autres choses, se gaussa Harry.

-Auror ne vous sied plus ?

-Non, en vérité c'était une idée de Ron, souffla le jeune sorcier. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là……..

-Vous allez mieux avec ça ? Je veux dire ça doit être difficile pour vous d'en parler encore maintenant.

-Ouais ! J'essais de passer à autre chose, il faut que je passe au dessus de mes angoisses et de mes peurs, que j'arrête de me fustiger, Severus à raison.

-Severus a toujours raison, ricana le Serpentard.

-Ouais ! Répéta Harry avec un certain reproche dans la voix que le blond remarqua tout de suite.

-Déballez, Potter ! Gronda Lucius en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du trottoir indifférent aux gens qui devaient s'écarter pour passer. Avez-vous une critique à me faire ?

-Vous m'embêtez, je ne veux pas parler de ça, Lucius.

-Et moi je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce qui vous tracasse !

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda Harry en le toisant de ses beaux yeux verts.

-Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air de me reprocher quelque chose et j'aimerais savoir de quoi il retourne, s'offusqua le père de Draco.

-Je ne vous reproche rien ! S'écria Harry. Il n'a jamais été question de ça !

-Harry, s'exaspéra le blond. Dites-le-moi une bonne fois pour toute et ainsi il n'y aura plus de malentendu entre nous, insista Lucius Malfoy. Nous n'allons pas commencer une amitié par un quiproquo !

-Ca remonte à tellement loin que j'en suis ridicule ! Admit le survivant. Et là pour le coup je me sens gêné, Lucius. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise et puis de toute façon ce n'est rien.

-Expliquez-moi simplement, suggéra l'homme blond. Mais d'abord allons dans un coin plus tranquille et surtout plus chaud, proposa Lucius. Je vois que vous frissonnez, tenez allons au chaudron baveur par exemple !

-Bonne idée, dit Harry qui s'y rendait pour la deuxième fois alors que l'homme le prenait par le coude pour le conduire jusqu'au pub.

L'endroit était bondés, ils se frayèrent un chemin et s'assirent dans un coin bien plus calme. Lucius apposa un sort qui les isola des bruits ambiants ainsi ils pourraient discuter plus tranquillement sans être interrompu par la conversation des autres. L'homme blond commanda un whisky pour lui et un thé pour Harry qui haussa les sourcils d'étonnement sans rien dire.

Lucius Malfoy regarda l'amant de son ami de ses yeux perçants et gris.

-Je vous écoute ! Lui dit-il alors que la serveuse à l'allure excentrique venait de déposer les verres devant eux.

-Sachez d'abord que je ne vous accuse en rien, commença le brun en regardant la fille partir alors que les gens ricanaient derrière son dos.

L'homme blond opina de la tête et son regard ne quitta pas les émeraudes d'Harry.

-Vous avez été l'amant de Severus, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, se hâta-t-il de dire en voyant l'homme pâlir et se redresser subitement.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? Demanda Lucius toujours sur ses gardes.

-Vous l'aimez encore, Lucius, soupira le Gryffondor. Je le vois à chaque fois que vos yeux se posent sur lui.

-Et vous avez peur que je vous le reprenne ? Murmura le blond Serpentard.

-Oui, j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

-Il est heureux avec vous et jamais je ne lui ferais du tort, expliqua l'homme en triturant sa canne. J'ai attendu pendant un an qu'il se décide à revenir vers moi mais il ne l'a pas fait et savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Heu ! Non.

-Il est tombé amoureux de vous et là j'ai su que je l'avais perdu définitivement.

-Mais vous l'aimez toujours, pas vrai ?

-Oui, je l'aime encore mais comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure je ne tenterais rien pour le récupérer, il est à vous maintenant, capitula le plus âgé.

Harry prit sa tasse et y trempa ses lèvres.

-Je crois que lui a toujours des sentiments pour vous, Lucius, lâcha Harry en regardant l'homme par-dessus sa tasse.

-Non, vous vous trompez, se récria l'homme qui finit son verre en une seule fois et qui bénit le fait d'avoir apposé un sort de silence autour d'eux.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Harry. Vous a-t-il dit le contraire ?

-Il n'aborde pas ce sujet avec moi, il préfère oublier je crois.

-Vous êtes deux idiots ! Clama le Gryffondor. Je pensais que vous auriez plus de jugeote l'un comme l'autre.

-Peut-être bien, se défendit le blond sous la véhémence du survivant. Mais vous êtes dans sa vie maintenant.

-Oui, c'est un fait, soupira Harry. Allons chez Barjot et Beurk, décida le jeune sorcier qui passa du coq à l'âne. Si je ne suis pas rentré pour midi trente Severus va s'inquiéter.

-Il a toujours été très protecteur, ricana le Serpentard. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit il me semble !

-Oui vous l'avez déjà dit, lui assura Harry en se faufilant entre les tables pour sortir du pub enfumé alors que le blond le suivait et détaillait sa silhouette de son regard gris, regard qui pour l'instant reflétait une simple curiosité envers le jeune homme devant lui.

A vrai dire Lucius le trouvait magnifique et touchant, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ni pourquoi ni comment mais Harry Potter devenait quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Il avait juste envie de le protéger, il n'avait nulle envie de le voir traîner dans les rues où il pourrait se faire aborder par n'importe qui et puis qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver d'autre !

Une fois dehors Lucius contempla le visage qui le regardait.

Un franc sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Harry devant un Lucius Malfoy qui le dévisageait sans vergogne.

-Aurais-je une poussière sur le nez ? S'amusa le jeune sorcier. Ou alors une verrue m'est-elle poussée et que je ne m'en serais pas aperçu ?

L'homme blond étira ses lèvres dans un sourire, d'ailleurs fort beau, pensa Harry.

-Non, excusez-moi, lui dit Lucius. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père que parfois c'en est déstabilisant.

-Merci beaucoup, Lucius. Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Mais c'en est un ! Votre père était un bel homme n'en doutez pas !

-Oh ! Répondit Harry à court de mots.

-Vous êtes un jeune homme magnifique, Harry. En doutiez-vous ?

Le jeune homme en question sentit le sang lui monter au visage devant un tel compliment. Il se détourna du blond et prit le chemin de l'allée des embrumes. L'homme derrière lui ne dit rien et revint à sa hauteur.

-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, s'excusa le Serpentard. Je suis un idiot pardonnez-moi.

-N'en parlons plus voulez-vous !

-Lucius ! Grinça la voix fausse de Fudge depuis l'autre côté du trottoir. Mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

Malfoy se retourna et avisa étonné le ministre sur le chemin de traverse à cette heure de la journée et qui arrivait vers lui main tendue, Harry se crispa et Lucius s'en aperçu, il perçu aussi de la colère.

-Je ne reste pas, murmura le brun. Je n'ai aucunement envie de voir cet homme je pourrais perdre le contrôle de ma magie devant cette face d'hypocrite et faire quelque chose d'irrationnel.

-Non, restez, Harry ! Attendez-moi je m'en débarrasse au plus vite, moi aussi cet idiot m'agace mais je ne peux faire autrement.

Lucius alla au devant du perfide ministre en se demandant ce qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes pour qu'ils se haïssent autant. Car c'était bien de la haine qu'il y avait entre eux quand il entendit Fudge lui demander ce qu'il faisait en compagnie d'une petite catin comme Potter.

-Un jeune homme nullement intéressant, horrible et de mœurs douteuses, mon cher ami, vos fréquentations vacilles, plaisanta Cornélius Fudge avec dans le regard un brin de méchanceté.

-Fudge ! Rétorqua Malfoy en contenant sa fureur. Il se trouve que monsieur Potter est un ami personnel, insista l'homme. Et je n'aime pas qu'on insulte mes amis et surtout devant moi qui plus est !

-Et qu'est-ce que vous espérez de lui, Lucius ? Ricana l'autre qui n'avait pas encore compris que le Serpentard parlait sérieusement. Son joli petit cul peut-être, il paraît qu'il est homo le soi-disant héros !

-Vous devenez vulgaire, mon cher ministre, et je vous signale que dans notre monde la moitié des couples sont gay, asséna Lucius en grondant. Je ne saurais trop vous recommander de laisser Harry tranquille et souvenez-vous de ne plus l'insulter en ma présence et ne de pas déverser votre fiel sur lui ou je pourrais oublier mes largesses envers le ministère, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! Menaça le blond hors de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir le protéger ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin ordinaire, je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez de si extraordinaire à ce sale rejeton !

-Potter n'est pas un gamin ordinaire et si vous étiez malin vous vous en seriez rendu compte depuis longtemps. Cela dit vu votre degré d'intelligence cela n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez rien vu, accusa Lucius remonté. Maintenant je dois vous laisser on m'attend et sa compagnie et bien plus agréable que la vôtre.

Le Serpentard rejoignit Harry alors que Fudge fulminait contre lui-même. Merlin ! Ragea-t-il. Il venait de se mettre Lucius Malfoy à dos et ça ce n'était pas bon pour ses affaires mais en même temps l'homme venait de le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Le ministre lança un regard haineux envers Harry Potter jurant de se venger de cet affront personnel puis il fit demi-tour et se mélangea à la populace du chemin de traverse en saluant hypocritement de-ci de-là ses concitoyens un peu naïfs.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? S'enquit Lucius en posant une main dans le bas du dos de Harry pour l'inviter à entrer dans la boutique de Barjot et Beurk quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua le jeune sorcier. Et puis cet homme ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur lui, je ne l'aime pas c'est tout !

-La réciproque est vraie, ricana le blond. Lui non plus ne vous aime pas, mais méfiez-vous de lui, Harry, cette homme est fourbe.

Harry ne répondit pas à la remarque de Lucius. Il regarda l'intérieur sombre du magasin qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il y avait un véritable capharnaüm là-dedans, tout un tas de bric à brac hétéroclite, il était d'ailleurs difficile de s'engager entre les allées s'en renverser quelques objets fragiles disposés en équilibres parfois comme un fait exprès.

Le survivant alla directement vers les vitrines qui abritaient les bijoux dont certains étaient vraiment horribles. Son regard derrière ses lunettes les détailla les uns après les autres. Harry était fasciné par certaines pièces qui, s'en nul doute, devaient être d'une valeur inestimable et qui probablement venaient de famille de sang pur ruinées par la mort de Voldemort et obligés de vendre quelques richesses pour vivre convenablement.

Lucius pendant ce temps faisait le tour de la boutique, il fit semblant de chercher quelque chose alors qu'en réalité il n'avait absolument besoin de rien. L'homme avait juste trouvé ce prétexte pour ne pas laisser Harry seul dans ce lieu de perdition.

Jamais il n'avait fait ça pour personne, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et c'en était perturbant. Ses yeux gris revinrent sur le sorcier aux cheveux dépeignés qui était penché sur une vitrine. Lucius jura entre ses dents quand son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il venait de poser ses yeux sur les fesses du garçon. Salazar !

Lucius Malfoy se reprit et fit taire sa libido vraiment mal placée. Il venait de baver littéralement sur les fesses de l'amant de son ami et ça ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

Barjot, de ses yeux chafouins et calculateur, s'approcha du jeune sorcier en se frottant les mains à l'avance en pensant aux galions qu'il allait gagner.

-Trop facile avec les jeunes blancs-becs, ricana-t-il tout bas.

Harry, loin des pensées de l'homme vénal, vit coincé derrière un lourd collier, non pas un jade comme il l'espérait mais une magnifique chaîne d'or finement ouvragée. Le bijou était lourd sans pour autant être chargé, il n'était nullement ostentatoire et grossier. Il était fin et racé et discret et ça Harry sut que Severus le porterait sans aucun problème.

-Je le prends ! Décida le Gryffondor après que le vendeur l'ait sorti du méli-mélo invraisemblable de joyaux aussi disparates les uns que les autres.

-Il est très cher, jeune homme, déclara Barjot en polissant la fine chaîne avec un vieux chiffon poussiéreux. Bien trop pour vous je le crains, hélas !

-Si vous me disiez combien il coûte je pourrais vous dire si j'en ai les moyens ou pas ! Rétorqua le survivant que les manières de l'homme agaçaient. Bien que je ne doute pas que vous allez monter les enchères.

L'homme grogna et Lucius plus loin ricana.

-Il vaut au bas mot mille galions et……..

-Mille galions ! Rien que ça ! Se gaussa Harry.

-Pour vous oui, monsieur Potter ! Avança Barjot avec un soupçon de haine dans la voix.

-Je vois, soupira le garçon. Dans ce cas je crois que vous allez baisser votre prix car voyez-vous je ne repartirais pas d'ici sans ce bijou.

-Si vous avez du temps à perdre c'est vous que ça regarde ! Dit l'homme en faisant demi-tour pour se rendre à son comptoir.

Lucius Malfoy plus loin ne perdit rien de l'échange, il vit une aura magique très puissante sortir du corps du plus jeune et vit aussitôt deux superbes vases éclater en mille morceaux ainsi que toutes les vitrines se soulever d'un mètre au dessus du plancher.

Barjot sursauta violemment et se retourna vers Harry.

- Ca va pas la tête ! Cria-t-il. Sortez d'ici immédiatement ou j'appelle les aurors, crachota méchamment le vendeur véreux en revenant vers Harry.

-Mais appelez-les, répliqua le Gryffondor en sachant que l'homme n'en ferait rien. Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi !

-Huit cent ! Débita Barjot en faisant une autre offre à contrecœur. Et c'est mon dernier mot.

Le survivant laissa errer sur ses lèvres un sourire méprisant mais cependant très séduisant et Lucius en fut retourné, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce garçon splendide qu'il avait devant lui. Toujours est-il qu'une vitrine se retrouva par terre dans un fracas assourdissant ce qui eut le don de réveiller le Serpentard aux yeux gris de sa contemplation.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla le propriétaire de la boutique. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ! Je ne vais pas vous le céder gratuitement là !

-Je pense que deux cent galions feraient l'affaire, admit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Oui, ajouta-t-il. Ce serait honnête qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Prenez-le, tempêta Barjot en postillonnant. Et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds chez moi !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dans votre gargote, dit Harry en déposant les galions sur le comptoir tout en faisant descendre doucement les autres vitrines qui étaient toujours suspendues. J'ai été ravi de faire des affaires avec vous, ajouta le Gryffondor ironique en prenant le fin bijou qu'il déposa dans sa bourse et celle-ci dans sa poche.


	19. Geste équivoque

Gestes équivoques.

Harry sortit du magasin, Lucius sur les talons.

-A voir votre sourire je gage que ce petit intermède vous a beaucoup plu, je me trompe ? Déclara malicieux Lucius Malfoy.

-Non pas du tout, cet imbécile a vraiment cru que j'allais me laisser faire !

-Il l'espérait en effet, mais vous avez su lui faire entendre raison, ricana le blond. Il faut dire aussi que vous aviez des éléments convaincants et que nul ne peut y résister.

-Ouais ! J'ai décidé que plus personne n'allait se payer ma tête, et surtout pas une telle vermine comme Barjot.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la neige se remettre à tomber. Les flocons tourbillonnaient et blanchissaient rapidement les trottoirs donnant un air de fête joyeux aux nombreuses personnes encore dans les rues.

-Puis-je vous inviter à déjeuner ? Demanda Lucius en prenant Harry au dépourvu. Si vous avez le temps bien sûr ! Si vous êtes d'accord j'enverrai un hibou à Severus pour l'avertir, n'ayez aucune inquiétude.

-Ok, répondit le jeune sorcier après une petite hésitation. Je veux bien !

-Dans ce cas allons-y, j'enverrais un parchemin à Severus depuis chez moi, juste le temps de me changer. Je vous emmène à Londres et je doute que me promener ainsi vêtu dans les rues de la capitale soit du meilleur goût.

-Non, sûrement pas, s'amusa le compagnon de Severus Snape en pouffant de bon cœur. Mais vous pourriez y remédier par magie, non !

-Oui bien sûr, mais je dois annuler un de mes rendez-vous, l'homme que je devais rencontrer m'agace à un point que je ne peux pas dire, ça lui fera une bonne leçon et ça refroidira ses ardeurs malvenues et inutiles. Donnez-moi votre main nous allons transplaner pour le manoir, ce sera plus simple.

Harry obéit bien volontiers, il aima assez l'idée de se rendre à un déjeuner même si c'était accompagné du père de Draco. Sa compagnie était très agréable et puis sortir de sa routine lui faisait un bien fou, il en oublia même sa future paternité et les transplanages qui le rendaient malade.

Les deux hommes se volatilisèrent sous les flocons de neige et arrivèrent dans le grand hall du manoir Malfoy qu'Harry connaissait bien maintenant pour y être venu souvent.

Le survivant lâcha la main chaude de l'homme qui tenait toujours la sienne et s'écarta de lui.

-Je me dépêche, murmura Lucius. Allez vous réchauffer au salon, vous savez où il se trouve, lui dit-il.

Harry se sentit mal subitement, sa tête lui tourna affreusement, il vacilla prêt à tomber et Lucius, rapide, le rattrapa et le tint dans ses bras. Harry se retrouva, sans savoir comment, le nez collé contre le torse de l'homme qui le tenait bien serré contre lui.

-Je vous accompagne ce sera plus prudent, souffla l'homme au regard gris envoûtant en le soutenant par la taille.

Harry se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé, il se sentait faible et sa tête lui tournait encore plus.

-Ce doit être l'effet du transplanage, je suis désolé j'avais oublié, expliqua Lucius en reposant la tête du jeune homme délicatement contre un coussin après l'avoir allongé. Dans votre état j'aurais dû faire attention, admit le blond.

-Comment savez-vous ? S'étonna le jeune sorcier. Je n'en ai parlé à personne…….à part Draco. Bien sûr ! Vous avez écouté derrière la porte n'est-ce pas ?

-Quand bien même ! Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir ! Je m'inquiétais, vous aviez l'air affolé, Harry.

-Non, je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je préférerais que cela ne s'ébruite pas, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans la gazette du sorcier et y voir ma vie étalée, très peu pour moi, merci !

-Je ne dirais rien soyez en assuré, promis Lucius Malfoy.

-Dans ce cas merci, Lucius.

-Ne me remerciez pas, Harry. C'est tout naturel ! Maintenant reposez-vous quelques minutes, je vais demander aux elfes de maison de nous préparer un repas. Vous n'êtes pas en état de transplaner une seconde fois vu votre faiblesse, nous reporterons cette sortie plus tard, si vous le désirez toujours.

Quand Lucius fut parti Harry ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que son malaise disparaisse, quand l'homme revint il se sentait déjà mieux. Le Serpentard avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier et déambulait vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue, Harry pensa avec justesse que Lucius avait fière allure habillé ainsi sans ses robes et qu'il était très séduisant.

L'homme blond amena une petite table pour deux ainsi que deux fauteuils près de la cheminée avant que de délicieux plats fassent leurs apparitions sur la nappe blanche.

-Vous sentez-vous assez en forme pour manger un petit quelque chose ? Ou désirez-vous un met spécial peut-être ?

-Non ça ira, Lucius. En fait je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose ce matin et je pense que mon malaise vient aussi un peu de là.

-Dans ce cas n'attendons pas, proposa le blond en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry fit mine de ne pas la voir et se leva de lui-même. Il commençait à croire que peut-être il avait fait une erreur de venir ici, il n'en tenait pas rigueur à Lucius, non, mais l'homme le regardait autrement depuis tout à l'heure et même si c'était flatteur pour son égo il ne devait pas oublier que, lui Harry, était l'amant de Severus.

Le Gryffondor prit place sur le confortable fauteuil et son ventre comme un fait exprès gronda furieusement devant les plats appétissants qui se trouvaient devant lui. Harry leva les yeux vers au ciel sous l'œil moqueur de Lucius.

-Pas de ma faute ! Soupira Harry contrit.

-Servez-vous ! Prenez ce qui vous fait envie et manger autant que vous le désirez, lui proposa le blond en plongeant sa fourchette dans une tranche de rôti bien juteuse.

Harry se servit lui aussi et mangea silencieusement. La cheminée dégageait une chaleur agréable, il se sentait bien là dans le salon un peu sombre mais tout de même accueillant. Une heure passa ainsi, les deux sorciers discutèrent un peu puis sans crier gare la cheminée s'illumina de vert et Severus Snape, imposant dans ses robes noires, en sortit.

-Je vois que tu vas mieux, bougonna le maître des potions inquiet en s'adressant à Harry.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es inquiété parce que je ne suis pas encore rentré, plaisanta le jeune sorcier en reposant sa fourchette.

-Non, pas pour ça mais Lucius m'a laissé entendre que tu avais fait un malaise, de plus je te croyais à Pré-au-lard et pas au chemin de traverse, comment vas-tu maintenant ? Plus de nausée ni d'étourdissements ?

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard noir vers le blond qui fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Vous aviez besoin de le lui dire ! Gronda le jeune sorcier. Ne suis-je pas assez adulte pour m'occuper de moi sans ameuter Severus au moindre incident !

Lucius se leva sans le lâcher du regard.

-Il s'agit de votre santé et de celle de votre enfant, je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles et arrêtez de me fusiller du regard vous ne m'intimidez pas ! Harry.

-Lucius a bien fait, mon amour. Ne prends pas à la légère cette grossesse, il est important que tu te sentes bien.

-Mais je vais bien là, je t'assure, ce n'était pas la peine que tu accours comme si j'avais frôlé la catastrophe, sourit le petit brun. Je vais bien, Severus, je te le dirais si ça n'allait pas.

-D'accord, admit Severus Snape. Dans ce cas je te laisse, capitula le maître des potions en déposant sur les lèvres écarlates de son amant un doux baiser de repentir avant de repartir par la cheminée.

-Il devient très protecteur et là je crois qu'il voulait s'occuper de vous, se moqua Lucius. Je crois que vous l'avez peiné, Harry.

-Je saurais me faire pardonner.

-Ca je n'en doute pas !

-Lucius ! Soupira Harry.

-Je vous taquinais, jeune homme. Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, sourit le Serpentard.

-Il faut que je parte, dit Harry en se levant et en reposant sa serviette sur la table tout en repoussant son fauteuil.

-Je sais, j'ai passé un moment agréable en votre compagnie, Harry.

-Moi aussi.

-Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? Proposa l'homme en se rapprochant très près du survivant d'un pas souple.

-Non, pouffa le jeune sorcier en imaginant le blond en garde du corps. Je peux repartir seul je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé, assura le blond en passant un doigt sur la joue d'Harry dans un geste ambigu.

-Moi je crois que si, admit Harry surpris du geste et du regard intense que le blond avait envers lui.

-Puis-je vous embrasser ? Murmura audacieusement contre toute attente le Serpentard en penchant la tête alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la bouche tentante qui le troublait tant.

-Lucius, non ! Se récria Harry en se reculant d'un pas.

L'homme aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux blonds ne l'écouta pas, il amena le sorcier contre lui sans difficulté et posa ses lèvres sur d'autres lèvres en une savoureuse caresse sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. Lucius voulait juste goûter le parfum du survivant et la douceur de sa bouche délicieuse.

-Juste pour finir cette belle journée en votre compagnie, susurra Lucius Malfoy contre ses lèvres. N'y voyez rien là d'offensant.

Harry opina touché par la délicatesse de Lucius.

Celui-ci oublia toutes retenues devant le visage si pur et si fin. La beauté d'Harry transcendait ses traits, il était attirant par sa fraîcheur et dans un certain sens par son innocence. Le Serpentard reprit les lèvres soyeuses dans un baiser ardent, insérant sa langue pour ne profiter que de quelques délectables secondes avant que le Gryffondor ne reprenne le contrôle et le repousse durement.

Lucius ne capitula pas et il le tint contre lui dans une étreinte coupable.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, bredouilla le blond qui pour une fois perdait de sa superbe. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû.

-Lâchez-moi, Lucius, je dois partir et oubliez ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, supplia Harry qui n'en voulait pourtant pas à l'homme de l'avoir embrassé.

L'aristocrate le libéra et le regarda partir et s'évanouir dans la fumée verte de la poudre de cheminette.

Lucius Malfoy dans un geste rageur balaya la table d'un revers de main en pestant contre sa propre bêtise. Maintenant Severus allait lui en vouloir à vie et Harry aussi, cette fois le maître des potions ne voudra certainement plus lui adresser le parole ni même le voir pour avoir osé embrasser son amant.

L'homme posa sa main sur sa virilité vibrante, le garçon avait dû immanquablement la ressentir à travers son pantalon. Salazar ! Qu'il avait aimé ça. Un simple baiser de ce Gryffondor et il se retrouvait avec une érection douloureuse. Qu'allait-il faire si jamais Severus débarquait ici au manoir plein de fureur et qu'il le voyait dans cet état ?

Lucius ne préféra pas y penser, il reprit ses esprits et calma ses ardeurs sexuelles dans une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, le plus fort de ses alcools. Une heure plus tard il finit par regagner sa chambre en titubant pour s'écrouler sur son lit et s'endormir sur le champ en pensant à deux yeux verts pleins de charmes qui l'avaient envoûtés, deux yeux verts qui se mélangeaient à deux orbes noirs envoûtantes. Lucius sut qu'il était foutu entre Severus et Harry, deux hommes qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, c'était trop tard pour lui, bien trop tard.

L'homme pensa qu'il ne laissera personne faire le moindre mal au jeune sorcier, il pensa aussi qu'il n'aura aucun regret d'éradiquer tout être malfaisant qui s'en prendrait à lui. Harry ne sera jamais à lui mais ça n'empêchera pas qu'il pouvait toujours le protéger contre ses ennemis dont un en particulier.

A Poudlard quand Harry revint dans les quartiers du maître des potions il n'y trouva personne, il rangea ses paquets dans la chambre bien cachés dans sa malle. Severus devait être en cours et il en aurait encore pour une bonne heure, juste le temps pour lui de se calmer et de reprendre un visage serein.

Le soir les deux amants discutèrent tranquillement sur le canapé et Harry répondit une fois de plus aux inquiétudes du professeur.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas je ferais attention et puis je crois que je vais éviter le transplanage, ça ne me va pas du tout.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'aimes pas non plus les voyages par cheminées ni les portoloins, se gaussa Severus en ébouriffant les cheveux un peu hirsutes tout en tenant le jeune sorcier contre lui.

-Ouais ! Mais là je préfère encore la cheminée au transplanage, au moins pour le moment.

-Demain nous allons chez Molly et Arthur, Je suppose qu'il faut que je les avertisse que nous arriverons par la cheminée.

-Oui, s'il te plait, de toute façon je crois que ça ne posera aucun problème, ils ont l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup de monde qui passe par là. Je n'oublie pas non plus que dans deux jours c'est Noël et que tes chers élèves partent ce soir dans leurs familles, donc nous aurons les cachots pour nous tous seuls !

-Pour les fêtes si tu te sens bien nous pourrions retourner au manoir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Suggéra le maître des potions. Mais nous y serons seuls aussi ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ajouta l'homme taquin.

-Je t'aurais pour moi, entièrement ? Sans concession ! S'amusa Harry en se tortillant effrontément et sans pudeur contre les cuisses de l'homme qui frissonna de désir.

-Hum ! Charmantes perspectives, amour. Répondit Snape en caressant la peau velouté sous ses doigts longs et fins. Aurais-tu l'intention de faire des folies de ton corps ? Ajouta-t-il en pinçant un téton ce qui amena une érection soudaine au Gryffondor qui devenait très sensible aussitôt qu'on le touchait ces jours-ci.

-De mon corps et du tien, Severus, ricana le sorcier aux yeux verts.

-Ton corps me plait, avoua Snape, alors qu'Harry ne s'y attendait pas. Un mélange de courbes gracieuses et de formes viriles, tu es magnifique, amour, et Lucius n'a pas manqué de s'en apercevoir je crois !

Harry cessa tous mouvements de sa main sur le torse de Severus.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je pense que tu ne lui es pas indifférent, depuis quelque temps j'ai remarqué que son regard interrogateur se posait souvent sur toi.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué moi, Sev. Tu te fais des idées là !

L'homme ramena Harry à la hauteur de ses yeux, Harry ne disait pas la vérité.

-A-t-il tenté quelque chose avec toi, Harry ?

Putain ! Et merde et crottes de dragons ! S'exclama le garçon en lui-même. Comment Severus pouvait être au courant !

-Donc, vu ton manque de paroles je présume que la réponse est oui !

-Hey ! Je n'ai rien dit il me semble, se défendit le jeune sorcier un peu paniqué.

-Mais tu n'as pas démenti, donc j'en conclus qu'il a eu un geste déplacé.

-Severus, soupira le survivant. Laisse tomber !

L'homme se leva et partit dans la salle de bain sans un mot laissant le jeune homme se débattre avec ses remords.

Harry découragé le suivit, il ne voulait pas blesser Severus mais il ne voulait pas non plus incriminer Lucius. Le blond ne l'avait obligé à rien, lui aussi avait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé au manoir Malfoy.

-Il m'a juste embrassé, avoua le brun alors que le maître des potions entrait dans la douche. Vous êtes amis et je ne veux pas semer la discorde entre vous, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, dit l'homme après une seconde ou deux qui parurent une éternité à Harry. Et je ne t'en veux pas, à lui non plus d'ailleurs. Lucius a toujours eu très bon goût quand il s'agit d'hommes.

-C'est vrai ! Je veux dire tu ne nous en veux pas ? N'en revint pas le garçon ébahi du comportement du maître des potions.

-Non, rétorqua Snape alors qu'il allait ouvrir le robinet de la douche. Mais…….peux-tu répondre à une autre question mais cette fois tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse.

-Vas-y dis toujours !

-As-tu aimé ça ? Demanda Snape en esquissant un sourire perfide.

-Tu devrais te laver, Severus, répondit Harry en sortant de la pièce. Tu vas prendre froid à rester ainsi tout nu, ricana le jeune sorcier qui voulait éviter de répondre.

-Non, non, non ! Ne te sauve pas, Harry. Je veux que tu répondes ! Pesta l'homme en sortant de la douche et en le suivant jusque dans la chambre.

-Tu as dit que j'avais le choix ! S'offusqua le brun devant les manières du professeur qui agissait comme un gamin et à poil qui plus est !

-Hé bien j'ai menti !

-Ca c'est pas bien, gloussa le sorcier plus jeune alors que le maître des potions le plaquait sur le lit. Tu es bien un Serpentard ! Pouffa Harry en se tordant pour échapper à l'étreinte.

-Dis-moi si le baiser t'a plu ? Ensuite je te laisse tranquille, exigea l'homme. Et puis si je me souviens bien Lucius est très bon dans ce domaine, ajouta Severus moqueur.

-Rassure-toi il l'est toujours !

-Donc tu as aimé !

-J'ai aimé oui même si ça a été fugace, finit par avouer Harry qui savait qu'il ne pouvait mentir plus longtemps à Severus.

-On devrait lui rendre une petite visite, suggéra le professeur pendant qu'Harry se fustigeait mentalement. Car tel que je le connais il doit s'en vouloir terriblement, il doit penser qu'il t'a blessé et moi aussi par la même occasion.

-Ouais ! Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, je suis quand même surpris, Severus. Tu devrais être en colère après nous, non ?

Pendant ce petit intermède entre nos deux amoureux, en haut dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard c'était une autre histoire. Une femme qui avait des renseignements de la plus haute importance à transmettre était venue deux jours plus tôt en catimini, elle n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un la voit se glisser à Poudlard pour parler à son directeur d'une conversation inadmissible qu'elle avait entendue entre son patron et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Albus Dumbledore avait vu rouge au fur et à mesure que la femme débitait son histoire, la colère du mage n'avait plus de limite. Il fallait qu'il agisse dans l'urgence et pour ça deux personnes allaient l'aider, il était allé les voir la veille et ceux-ci n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à lui prêter main forte.

Leur plan était en route et cette fois-ci Dumbledore n'eut aucun état d'âme pour la personne qui allait faire les frais de sa colère.

.

BONNES FËTES DE NOËL à TOUS ET à TOUTES. Et à vendredi pour la suite des aventures de nos trois héros. Sorcière noire.


	20. Fichue poignée de porte!

Simplement pour vous faire plaisir, S.N

.

Fichue poignée de porte !

-Oui je devrais, Harry, rétorqua Severus. C'aurait été un autre que Lucius il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est tu peux me croire ! Asséna l'homme assez durement.

-Pourquoi Lucius est toujours en vie dans ce cas-là ? Interrogea le Gryffondor. Pas que je veuille sa mort loin de là. Mais j'aimerais comprendre ton point de vue pour le moins curieux. Quoique j'en ai une idée très claire après ta réaction.

-Harry, je pense que tu sais que…….je connais bien Lucius, bien mieux que tu ne le crois, tu t'en es rendu compte, débita le professeur. Même si je me mens à moi-même depuis des années et ça tu le sais ou tu t'en doutes.

-Oui, j'en avais une vague idée, disons que j'ai un peu interrogé Draco là-dessus par curiosité, admit Harry. J'avais remarqué des regards venant de Lucius envers toi qui étaient équivoques.

-Oui, j'aime encore cet homme, souffla le maître des potions qui se l'avouait après des années de reniements absolus. Je sais que tu peux comprendre même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps sinon je ne t'en parlerais pas et je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas.

-Je devine que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui et je ne t'en veux pas, je serais bien mal placé pour ça, Severus. Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul, de n'avoir personne ou d'être simplement ignoré. Je comprends d'autant mieux que j'ai toujours était seul avant de te connaître.

-Mais je suis là maintenant ! Tu n'es plus seul, mon ange.

-Non, je ne suis plus seul et ce grâce à toi. Quand même, Sev, Lucius a dû souffrir plus que de raison de te voir le fuir. Je trouve que ce serait bien que tu lui pardonnes enfin après toutes ces années. Il n'était pas responsable de la décision des autres, tu sais !

-Je sais ça, mais sur le coup j'ai eu si mal que c'est à lui que j'en ai voulu sans chercher à comprendre. Par la suite il m'a tiré plusieurs fois de mauvais pas quand nous étions dans le camp adverse, celui de Voldemort. Nous nous sommes aidés mutuellement et nous sommes restés amis. Lucius fut mon premier amour mais maintenant je suis avec toi et tu es toute ma vie même si j'aimerais parfois que Lucius revienne.

-Tu crois qu'il reviendrait maintenant que je suis avec toi ? Moi je crois que si tu ne lui dis pas les choses clairement il ne reviendra pas. Il n'est pas homme à s'imposer, quoiqu'après ce qui vient de se passer je me demande.

-Harry, murmura avec douceur et conviction le professeur Snape. Laissons les choses se faire d'elles mêmes en douceur et en attendant allons prendre une bonne douche, ajouta l'homme coquin.

Une heure plus tard après quelques caresses osées sous l'eau et une délivrance salvatrice pour les deux amants, un certain mage à la longue barbe et aux goûts immodérés pour les bonbons tapa à la porte des appartements du directeur des Serpentards.

-Bonjour, Harry, bonjour, Severus, dit Albus joyeux en pénétrant dans le petit salon au charme vieillot.

-Un problème ? Albus, demanda le maître des potions.

-Non, je voulais juste remettre ça à Harry, expliqua le vieil homme en tendant au Gryffondor un parchemin qui émanait de la banque Gringotts.

Le jeune homme curieux le prit et le lut.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Sourit-il heureux. Cela n'a pas dû être facile.

-Oh ! Bien sûr tes moldus ont rechignés comme tu t'en doutes mais un peu de magie les a ramenés à la raison bien vite.

-Ils vous ont tout rendu ! S'étonna encore Harry.

-Rien ne manque, tout est là, Harry, fais-en ce que bon te semblera. Je vous laisse les enfants, ajouta l'homme amusé de la tête effarée d'Harry. Ma journée n'est pas finie et puis je crois que vous avez besoin d'être un peu seuls avant d'accueillir quelqu'un d'autre parmi vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, messieurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? Questionna Harry surpris. Tu crois qu'il sait au sujet du bébé ?

-Non seulement il sait ça mais en plus je le soupçonne de deviner pour Lucius. Avec lui rien n'est impossible, après tout il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore !

-Ouais ! Pouffa le survivant. Tu as raison.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a apporté et qui t'a fait un tel plaisir ?

-Ah ça ! C'est l'argent que les Dursley m'ont pris quand je travaillais chez un de leurs amis. Je ne sais pas comment Albus a pu les récupérer car je t'assure que mes moldus sont les pires pingres d'Angleterre.

-Dumbledore a des moyens de persuasion imparables, ricana le professeur aux robes noires. Je suis sûr que tes moldus et Fudge en ont largement profités.

-Alors ? Demanda Harry content de lui. Que fait-on cette après-midi ?

-Pour commencer tu vas te reposer pendant que je mets mon bureau en ordre ainsi que ma classe. Je n'en aurais que pour deux ou trois heures et si tu le désires toujours nous passerons chez Lucius.

-Je suis toujours d'accord pour ça, acquiesça Harry. Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite nous retournerons chez nous, est-ce que le programme te plait ?

-Oui, tout simplement parfait et…….Severus, l'interpella le jeune sorcier ému. Merci pour le chez nous, tu ne sais pas à quel point ces quelques mots sont importants pour moi.

-Tu es chez toi maintenant et je te signale qu'il va falloir que tu choisisses une chambre dans le manoir afin d'y préparer une nurserie pour un certain petit bonhomme qui sera là dans un peu plus de quatre mois.

-Fille ! S'exclama le Gryffondor.

-Garçon ! Surenchérit le professeur Snape certain de son fait.

-Ce sera une fille, maugréa dans sa barbe un Harry têtu.

-Je t'ai entendu espèce de griffon entêté !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, Snape partit mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et Harry épuisé alla se reposer dans le grand lit à baldaquin aux tentures vertes. Le brun se coucha après s'être délesté de son pull et de son pantalon, qu'il avait revêtu après sa douche coquine avec Severus, et soupira de bonheur et de bien-être avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

Dans le bureau du maître des potions à Poudlard l'homme aux longues robes noires s'affairait avec ardeur tandis que dans les couloirs certains élèves se dépêchaient de rentrer dans leurs salles communes pour commencer leurs malles. Les étudiants étaient pressés de quitter pendant quelques jours l'école de sorcellerie pour profiter pleinement des dix jours de vacances qui leurs étaient octroyés.

Le professeur Snape essayait de ranger une pile conséquente de copies qui, par un fait exprès, s'évertuaient à ne pas rester en place et voulaient virevolter dans la classe essayant par la même occasion de se faire la malle en passant sous la porte. Snape de sa baguette les ramena et les ligota et se promit à la rentrée de découvrir l'idiot qui avait osé mettre un sort sur les malheureux parchemins.

Il y avait toujours un étudiant pour se croire plus fort que les autres alors qu'en fait il arrivait sans peine à mettre la main sur le fautif. Le professeur se dit qu'à la rentrée ses chaudrons seront récurés avec acharnement par cet écervelé qui voulait rire à ses dépends.

L'homme étira ses lèvres sadiquement, on ne se moquait pas de lui impunément et de nombreux élèves s'en étaient rendu compte par le passé.

L'homme aux yeux d'onyx mit un peu plus de temps que prévu pour tout ranger dans un ordre impeccable. Tout était sens dessus dessous dans l'armoire aux ingrédients, heureusement que la magie existait sinon il en aurait eu pour deux jours avant d'avoir fini ses rangements. Enfin bref ! Trois heures plus tard il regagna ses quartiers alors que les étudiants commençaient déjà à quitter l'école en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Severus rouspéta une fois de plus contre leur incapacité à faire quelque chose sans brailler faisant ressembler le château à un champ de foire.

Le professeur sans faire de bruit prit une douche rapide puis il se rhabilla. Snape se retourna vivement quand il reçut un parchemin par la cheminée et ricana quand il en prit connaissance. Apparemment Draco avait besoin de lui car Lucius agissait bizarrement, voilà qui ne l'étonnait guère !

L'homme s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour réveiller la marmotte profondément endormie, marmotte dont on apercevait qu'une touffe de cheveux sombres dépasser des couvertures. Snape descendit la couverture jusqu'aux épaules du garçon et passa un doigt sur sa joue moite de chaleur.

-On se réveille, trésor, chuchota-t-il. Je crois que là tu es bien reposé !

-Quelle heure il est ? Lui demanda une voix ensommeillée et étouffée.

-Vingt heures !

-Quoi déjà !

-J'ai eu un peu plus de travail que prévu c'est pour ça que je ne te réveille que maintenant.

-On va toujours chez Lucius ? Marmonna le jeune homme en ouvrant ses sublimes yeux verts.

-On y va toujours, oui, assura l'homme. Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

-Non, je suis d'accord, donne-moi le temps de m'habiller et je suis à toi.

-Quand tu veux, répondit Snape narquois.

-Tu es bête ! Rigola le Gryffondor en faisant l'effort suprême de se lever alors que Severus se poussait pour lui faire de la place.

Bien vêtu chaudement avec un cache-nez autour du cou et une épaisse cape d'hiver sur le dos, Harry et le professeur passèrent par la cheminée. Le jeune homme brun râla après son amant qui l'avait affublé d'une écharpe et d'une cape alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un simple aller retour entre Poudlard et le manoir Malfoy.

-Ah, Severus ! Entendirent-ils en arrivant dans le hall de Lucius. Justement j'allais me rendre à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi cela, Draco, j'ai bien reçu ta missive, tu te doutais bien que j'allais venir ! Répondit l'homme devant le ton urgent de son filleul tout en lissant sa robe de sorcier. Dis-moi ce qui ce passe !

-Quand je suis rentré cette après-midi père descendait les escaliers un peu……..enfin tu vois ! Je lui ai demandé si ça allait et là il a pris la mouche et je te raconte pas à quel point il empestait l'alcool !

-Où est-il, là ? Interrogea Severus qui était certain qu'il allait ce passer un truc de ce genre.

-Dans son bureau depuis deux bonnes heures, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il se trouve !

-Et il ne t'a absolument rien dit d'autre ?

-Non, Severus, je te l'ai dit, pas un mot, pesta Draco. De plus je dois partir tout à l'heure pour deux jours aux Etats-Unis, c'est très important mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a grandement perturbé.

-Nous allons nous en occuper, Draco. Tu as des responsabilités importantes et nous nous sommes en vacances pour une dizaine de jours, lui assura le maître des potions. N'est-ce pas Harry !

Le jeune homme pris au dépourvu bafouilla quelques mots.

-Heu, oui…..je, oui, Draco on va s'en occuper, finit-il par dire. Severus a raison, pars en Amérique et ne t'inquiète de rien.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Parce que je peux rester je trouverais une autre occasion vous savez !

-Non, vas-y et fais-leurs voir qui est Draco Malfoy, plaisanta Harry qui retrouvait son aplomb. Tu me raconteras en revenant, hein !

-Oui, on passera une journée ensemble et je te raconterai tout, et toi au fait ! Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien, un peu fatigué pour l'instant mais c'est tout.

-Bon, souffla Draco. Essayons de rentrer dans l'antre du Serpentard, je vous préviens la porte est bloquée je n'ai pas pu y entrer.

Severus Snape soupira, il fallait encore que Lucius en fasse des tonnes. N'empêche il devait vraiment se sentir mal.

-Comment allons-nous entrer ? Questionna Harry en retirant sa cape et son écharpe qui commençaient sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Si toi tu n'y es pas arrivé je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire, ajouta-t-il en déposant ses affaires dans les mains d'un elfe qui attendait son bon vouloir.

-Il doit s'agir d'un sort de magie noire je suppose, ricana Snape en regardant Draco.

-Bien vu, parrain !

-Donc je suppose aussi que le sort est vicieux et que celui-là il ne te l'a pas appris, tel que je connais Lucius !

-Ouais ! Déclara le jeune Serpentard blond. Père n'a pas son pareil pour fermer les portes.

-Ni pour les claquer, pesta l'homme aux yeux noirs aussi profonds que la nuit.

-Ouais, ricana Draco. Ça aussi il sait faire.

Harry n'écouta pas les deux hommes discuter, il savait que le bureau de Lucius se trouvait devant lui. Une porte en bois le séparait du blond, un blond qui, d'après lui, avait des remords et pas qu'un peu.

Harry s'approcha et lentement comme un Gryffondor entêté et écervelé tendit la main afin de tourner la poignée de la porte du bureau.

-Non ! Hurla le maître des potions alors que le sorcier brun se retrouvait projeté à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Severus et Draco se précipitèrent vers le garçon évanoui.

-Si Lucius sort de cette pièce je l'étrangle ! Rugit Snape hors de lui en soulevant son amant.

-Porte-le dans le salon, à mon avis ce n'est pas grave, Severus, il est juste sonné, expliqua Draco en se disant que décidément cela arrangeait bien ses affaires.

-Tu oublies qu'il est enceint et ce qui n'est pas grave pour Harry peut l'être pour le bébé.

-Par Salazar ! Tu as raison, approuva Draco qui n'avait pas pensé à ça mais qui se dit aussi que Severus et Harry allaient avoir un sacré alibi sans oublier son père. Je fais venir un médicomage sur le champ, ajouta-t-il quand même inquiet après que Severus ait déposé le Gryffondor sur le canapé.

-Non, Draco, appelle madame Pomfresh, c'est elle qui suit Harry. Je pense qu'elle se trouve encore à Poudlard.

Le blond disparut dans un tourbillon et ramena quelques minutes plus tard une Pompom outrée des manières cavalières du jeune blond alors que derrière eux sortait du foyer un Albus Dumbledore amusé et qui regardait la scène avec les mains derrières le dos.

-Mais enfin monsieur Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? En voilà des façons ! Tempêta Pompom Pomfresh en lançant un regard noir vers le blond.

-Je monte faire mes malles, Severus, je redescendrais avant de partir, l'avertit le jeune Serpentard sans répondre à l'infirmière tant il était pressé de partir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

-Severus ! S'écria la femme en apercevant le survivant allongé et pâle. Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, surenchérit Dumbledore. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Harry a pris un sort violent qui l'a projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, et puis d'abord que faites-vous là, Albus ?

-J'avais besoin de voir Monsieur Malfoy pour un problème concernant l'école, vous n'ignorez pas, Severus, qu'il fait parti du conseil de l'établissement !

-Je pensais que vous deviez prendre soin de lui ! Vous savez que ce garçon est fragile, surtout en ce moment, rouspéta l'infirmière que la conversation des deux hommes n'intéressait pas.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a mis sa main sur un objet ensorcelé !

-Quel genre d'objet ?

-Une poignée de porte.

-Magie noire je suppose !

-Effectivement, acquiesça Severus.

-Ben voyons ! Soupira l'infirmière en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

La femme s'activa, elle prit le pouls et fit un rapide scanner pour regarder s'il n'y avait rien de cassé. Elle dénuda le ventre et refit des examens supplémentaires pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de l'enfant.

-Il a de la chance, affirma-t-elle en rabaissant le pull et en rangeant sa baguette. Il est juste sonné et le bébé va bien. En fait je pense que monsieur Malfoy père, car je pense qu'il s'agit de lui, devrait mettre un simple sort de repousse-intrus à l'avenir. Qu'il évite donc les sorts plus dangereux ! En tout cas vous avez bien fait de venir me chercher mais la prochaine fois mettez-y les formes.

-Pompom, vous êtes sûre qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta l'homme.

-Parfaitement bien, Severus. Laissez-le récupérer il se réveillera tout seul et à l'avenir empêchez monsieur Malfoy de mettre de tels sorts sur les poignées de porte ce ne sera pas plus mal et ça évitera les incidents de ce genre.

-Faites-moi confiance il ne recommencera pas après le sermon que je vais lui faire ! Gronda Severus Snape le regard étincelant de colère. D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas lui dire ma façon de penser, continua l'homme en sortant du salon et en se dirigeant vers le bureau. Snape sortit sa propre baguette et lança contre la foutue porte un contre-sort qu'il savait efficace puisque c'est lui-même qui l'avait appris à un certain blond capricieux.

L'infirmière n'attendit pas la confrontation et repartit aussi vite qu'elle le put par la cheminée alors que le professeur Dumbledore, les mains toujours derrière le dos, suivait le maître des potions comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu et entrait dans la tanière où le sieur Malfoy se terrait.

Harry, ignorant de tout, dormait bien tranquille sur le canapé alors que des événements particuliers se passaient autour de lui et pour lui. Draco avait disparu de sa chambre, où était donc le Serpentard ?


	21. Pris à son propre jeu

Pris à son propre jeu.

Dans le bureau de Lucius, un bureau un peu obscur que Severus eut tôt fait d'éclairer, les deux hommes debout aperçurent sur la petite desserte un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles vides qui attestaient de l'état de délabrement dans lequel se trouvait Lucius Malfoy.

Celui-ci était avachi sur son bureau, la tête entre ses bras, et avait tout l'air d'être dans un état comateux. Ses cheveux blonds d'habitudes impeccablement coiffés étaient emmêlés. Severus ne voyait pas bien son visage mais à coup sûr il ne devait pas être beau à voir le Serpentard.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, ricana le maître des potions.

L'homme aux yeux noirs, qui n'était pas propice à prendre des gants, secoua Lucius jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pesta contre l'opportun en bafouillant misérablement des onomatopées sans queue ni tête.

-Ne me secoue pas, marmonna le blond après quelques secondes de plus de secouage intempestif. J'ai mal au cœur !

-Bien fait pour toi ! Répliqua Severus alors que pendant ce temps Albus Dumbledore s'asseyait tranquillement et croisait ses doigts sur son ventre. Ça t'apprendra de t'immerger dans l'alcool, ajouta Snape en le secouant une dernière fois par pur sadisme.

-Potion ! Articula Lucius Malfoy qui crut qu'il allait mourir sur le champ si Severus n'arrêtait pas de faire ça, l'homme blond garda les yeux fermés tant l'impression de tangage était présent dans la pièce. Severus !...........plait !

-Tu ne le mérites pas ! Pas après ce que tu as fait à Harry.

-Juste embrassé, chuchota Lucius en souriant bêtement. Un pur délice, Sev.

-Ca je sais, foutu Serpentard ! Et il va falloir que tu me rendes des comptes mais de toute façon je ne parlais pas de ça mais de ta foutue poignée de porte. En attendant je veux bien te donner une potion que dans ma grande générosité je vais te faire boire ensuite tu vas me prendre une douche et je t'emmène chez moi.

Le blond essaya de soulever un sourcil interrogateur mais sans succès. Snape ricana une fois de plus et d'un claquement de doigts fit venir une potion anti-gueule de bois.

Sur ces entrefaites Harry se réveilla un peu groggy, le garçon se leva en se traitant de tous les noms d'avoir encore voulu jouer au héros. Il rejoignit Severus qui prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter un certain Serpentard qui ne se sentait pas très bien et qui avait pris une couleur un peu verte.

-Hé bien ! On peut dire que vous faites la paire, s'exclama le maître des potions. Tiens, Lucius, ajouta-t-il en soulevant le menton du blond pour lui verser le contenue de la fiole dans la gorge. Avale ça et je t'interdis de le recracher sinon tu n'en auras pas une autre, vu ?

Lucius opina légèrement de la tête, il ne voulait pas agiter plus que nécessaire le troupeau de dragons qui avait élu domicile dans sa boîte crânienne. Sans réfléchir davantage l'homme ingurgita l'horrible mixture et réprima une indélicate envie de vomir due à l'infect goût de ladite mixture nauséabonde.

Pendant ce temps Severus alla près de son Gryffondor et le fit assoir sur un fauteuil le temps que le blond encanaillé et enivré se refasse une santé et surtout que la potion agisse.

-Tu vas mieux, mon ange ? Demanda-t-il au plus jeune. Mal à la tête ?

-Non, ça va, je ne m'attendais pas à un sort aussi violent, c'est tout ! Et Lucius, comment va-t-il ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs renifla.

-Cet idiot s'est soûlé jusqu'à la déraison, je n'avais pas tort quand je te disais qu'il allait faire une imbécilité.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il fait ça à votre avis ? Demanda Dumbledore en regardant les deux hommes par-dessus ses lunettes alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, répliqua vertement Severus. Je vous en pose des questions, moi !

-Severus, ne vous fâchez pas ce n'était rien que de la curiosité, se défendit le directeur de l'école.

-Ben justement ! Maintenant excusez-moi deux secondes, je vais avertir les elfes que nous partons et que leur maître sera absent deux jours et je vais voir si Draco a fini ses malles. Ensuite, bougonna Snape. J'emmène ces deux-là chez moi et je les mets bien à l'abri dans leur lit afin qu'ils ne fassent plus de bêtises. Je crois que pour aujourd'hui la coupe est pleine.

-Oui, approuva Albus Dumbledore en priant pour que le jeune blond soit revenu de sa petite sortie discrète. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire dans leurs cas.

L'homme ne répondit pas et sortit du bureau en laissant là un alcoolique, un maladroit et un vieux curieux. Décidément il n'avait pas fini d'en réparer des âneries !

-Nous partons, messieurs, décréta Severus en revenant cinq minutes plus tard avec Draco. Nous allons passer par la cheminée du bureau, elle est reliée au manoir Prince ce sera plus simple pour ramener ces deux innocents.

Le maître des potions se dirigea vers Lucius et pensa que pour sa douche l'homme attendra demain. Il l'attrapa par les bras pour l'aider à se lever avec l'aide de Draco, au même moment Harry se leva de son fauteuil pour les suivre et chancela dangereusement. Snape lâcha le blond qui retomba sur le bureau en entraînant son fils et se précipita vers le jeune homme avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Severus jeta un regard vers Albus qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir puis revint sur le jeune homme entre ses bras.

-Occupez-vous de Lucius, lui proposa le vieil homme à la robe bleue qui lui seyait comme un gant. Moi je prends Harry en charge, à deux ce sera plus facile sinon il faudra que vous fassiez deux voyages, Severus.

-Comme si Lucius ne pouvait pas piquer sa crise un autre jour ! Rétorqua le professeur aux longs cheveux noirs.

Albus ne répondit pas, en vérité le maître des potions n'attendait pas de réponse. L'homme aux yeux bleus étincelants savait que c'était la seule solution que le blond avait trouvé pour les attirer ici et ma foi, pensa le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, il avait très bien réussi. Ainsi non seulement Severus et Harry avaient un alibi mais Lucius et Draco aussi puisque Pompom pourrait affirmer que le jeune blond était là avec eux ce soir. Ce que ne parvenait pas à comprendre Albus c'est pourquoi Lucius Malfoy avait cru bon de s'enivrer pour de vrai. Alors là ça dépassait son entendement.

-Ne bouge pas, murmura l'homme aux mille potions à l'oreille de son doux amant. Ça va passer.

-On peut y aller ce n'est rien, balbutia le petit brun. Et puis je crois que Lucius a besoin de soins, regarde il n'a pas l'air bien là !

-Lucius peut bien aller se faire voir !

-Severus, s'il te plait !

-D'accord, d'accord, je m'incline, n'empêche il t'a poussé, râla le professeur.

-Il ne m'a pas poussé, idiot, pouffa le survivant. C'est la porte qui m'a rejeté violemment.

-A qui la faute à ton avis ?

-On rentre, dis !

-On rentre, capitula le professeur qui approcha Harry de Dumbledore et qui les regarda s'évaporer dans la cheminée après que le vieil hurluberlu ait jeté une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Le Serpentard prit l'autre Serpentard avec un claquement de langue irrité, il salua Draco et lui souhaita bon voyage et il disparut lui aussi avec son fardeau du manoir pour se retrouver dans un autre manoir où Severus les fit monter dans les étages et coucher manu-militari chacun dans une chambre avec l'aide précieuse de Dumbledore.

Quand chacun fut bien installé, les deux hommes redescendirent et allèrent s'assoir au salon où Snape servit à chacun une tasse de thé apaisante et salvatrice.

Une demi-heure plus tard Albus partait laissant Severus rejoindre son ange endormi, l'homme se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps en ramenant vers lui ce corps si délicieux dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. L'homme ricana en pensant à la tête que Lucius ne manquera pas de faire demain matin en se réveillant.

Quand tous furent partis du manoir Malfoy Draco poussa un long soupir et tomba à la renverse dans le canapé, les pieds sur l'accoudoir. Si son père avait été là il l'aurait rappelé à l'ordre mais là il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas revenir donc il ne se priva de ce petit plaisir. Et puis au diable le canapé, hein !

Le blond se remémora sa sortie, il se rappela qu'il avait grimpé les marches du hall quatre à quatre, ses longues jambes l'y avaient largement aidées, pour se rendre dans sa chambre pour soi-disant finir ses malles alors qu'il avait programmé une sortie un peu spéciale avec la complicité de son père et d'Albus Dumbledore.

Il avait enfilé une longue cape pourvue d'une capuche, Il s'était assuré que les baguettes, oui les baguettes, étaient bien dans sa poche et s'était volatilisé dans un tourbillon silencieux que son père lui avait appris.

Draco devait faire vite et surtout Severus et Harry ne devaient pas remarquer qu'il avait disparu de la chambre. Ils devaient le croire en train de préparer sa malle pour son voyage qui, en passant, était bien réel lui. Seuls son père et Dumbledore était au courant, bon ce n'était pas prévu que Lucius se retrouve ivre mort, ce n'était pas prévu non plus que Harry se fasse mal et que madame Pomfresh doive venir au manoir mais finalement ça c'était avéré extrêmement bien utile.

Draco se remémora la visite d'Albus Dumbledore un jour avant ces événements sans que rien ne les avertisse de son arrivée dans le manoir Malfoy, ni hibou, ni parchemin. La discussion qui s'en était suivit avait eu lieu dans le bureau, celui-là même où son père venait de se noyer dans le whisky et le vieux bourbon.

Le vieil homme arborait ce soir-là un air sérieux, aucun sourire ne transparaissait sur son visage renfermé, au contraire, c'était plutôt un pli amer que les deux Serpentards voyaient. La conversation allait être sérieuse et marquée sous le sceau du secret pour les trois sorciers.

-L'entretient que nous allons avoir, messieurs, ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce, commença le directeur de l'école de Poudlard en s'asseyant sur un signe de Lucius.

-Dîtes-nous de quoi il s'agit et nous verrons si cela est digne d'intérêt, répliqua Lucius Malfoy en prenant place lui aussi ainsi que Draco en face du mage à la barbe blanche.

-Une personne dont je tairais le nom pour l'instant a entendue une conversation très intéressante, dit le sorcier en croisant ses doigts. Elle risque gros si elle était découverte et si on savait qu'elle m'a répété une conversation privée.

-L'entretien était sur quel sujet ?

-Harry, répondit le vieil homme sans hésitation.

-Dans ce cas cela nous intéresse, susurra Malfoy père.

-C'est bien pour cela que je suis ici, je savais que vous seriez captivé, monsieur Malfoy.

-Harry, disiez-vous, s'agaça Lucius des sous-entendus du vieux mage.

-Le ministre, car il s'agit de lui, a eu un entretient des plus révélateurs via la cheminée de son bureau avec un certain Sanders, Nicolas Sanders.

Draco se retint de justesse de pousser un cri horrifié, il savait qui était l'homme.

-Que se racontaient-ils de si dramatique pour que vous accouriez ici ? Dumbledore.

-Fudge n'offrait pas moins de cinq cent galions à cet homme pour qu'il élimine Harry Potter dans un délai de quatre jours.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me trouver, pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Severus ?

-Allons, monsieur Malfoy, vous savez bien que Severus allait foncer tête baissée, il aurait affronté Cornélius de front. Chose qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire, il faut utiliser les mêmes armes que ce félon, c'est-à-dire la fourberie et la traîtrise.

-Je dois avouer que vous remontez dans mon estime, déclara Lucius en faisant un mince sourire. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour et je vois aussi que quand il faut frapper un bon coup vous n'hésitez pas pour protéger ceux que vous aimez.

-Entre Fudge et Harry en effet je n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Cet incapable doit disparaître, sa haine contre le survivant est trop forte il ne servirait à rien de le calmer il recommencerait aussitôt que nous aurions le dos tourné. Sa malveillance contre Harry est ancrée en lui comme du chiendent.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris votre souhait, articula lentement Lucius. Vous nous demandez d'éliminer le ministre. Non ! Je pose cette question clairement pour que vous soyez sûr de vous, Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas de faux-fuyant quand l'acte sera accompli.

-Je suis sûr de moi, monsieur Malfoy, et si vous n'avez pas confiance nous pouvons faire un serment sorcier !

-Non, pas la peine d'arriver là je sais que vous êtes un homme de parole.

-Connaissez-vous quelqu'un capable de faire ce travail ? Questionna le vieil homme en passant sa main sur sa robe pour effacer un pli qui n'existait pas.

-Je connais des gens capables de le faire, oui c'est exact ! Mais pour ce travail particulier c'est Draco qui se chargera de ça. J'ai totalement confiance en lui et ainsi il n'y aura pas de témoins supplémentaires. C'est ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas ?

-Draco ! Interpella Albus sans répondre à l'aîné des Serpentards.

-Pour Harry aucun problème, professeur, je le ferais, d'après vos dires il faut que j'agisse demain, le soir de préférence.

-Oui, mais il va falloir trouver des alibis pour Severus et Harry, le monde sorcier sait que ces trois-là se haïssent. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait les attirer ici et je me ferai inviter par la même occasion, je trouverais un moyen n'ayez crainte, personne n'osera contredire mes dires quand j'affirmerais que nous étions tous ici.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit le blond en regardant son fils qui opina aussi montrant par là que l'idée était bonne.

-Draco pourra s'échapper sous un quelconque prétexte de son choix, s'occuper de notre homme et revenir au manoir avant que quelqu'un ne se soit rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Continua Lucius. Tout doit se faire très vite et sans faillir, fils, trouve une bonne raison pour quitter la pièce demain soir, tu trouveras je n'en doute pas.

-Pas besoin que je trouve un prétexte, je dois partir deux jours en Amérique, je prétendrais le besoin de faire mes malles pendant que vous les retiendrez au bureau ou au salon.

-Très bonne idée, approuva Lucius. Et le véritable tueur qu'en est-il ? Interrogea Lucius en regardant Dumbledore.

-Disparu, répondit l'homme aux petites lunettes en demi-lune. On entendra plus parler de lui. Par contre j'ai récupéré sa baguette, je pense que Draco peut en faire un bon usage puisque c'est lui qui va s'occuper de notre homme, précisa Albus en tendant ladite baguette au jeune homme blond qui la rangea dans sa poche. Ainsi pas de trace de magie sur sa propre baguette.

-Et la personne qui a entendue cette conversation ?

-Petit sort d'oubliette, de quoi occulter l'entretient, simple sécurité et puis si les aurors l'interrogent ce sera plus prudent pour nous et pour elle. Enfin surtout pour moi et vous.

-En effet, je vois que vous avez pensé à tout, acquiesça Lucius.

-Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, ce n'était pas facile de faire une telle démarche mais je savais que vous me rendriez ce service.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous sûr de ça ?

-Voyons, Lucius, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot !

-D'accord, marmonna le blond qui se savait découvert. Demain soir le travail sera fait.

-Je savais que je pourrais compter sur vous, sûr ce, messieurs, bonsoir et à demain !

Le soir suivant quand tout fut mis en place et que l'infirmière arriva par la cheminée du salon Draco s'éclipsa sans perdre de temps. Il rejoignit sa chambre enfila sa longue cape, il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et transplana pour Pré-au-lard.

Le jeune sorcier blond arriva dans une ruelle et y resta caché, il n'était un secret pour personne que chaque soir l'homme au chapeau melon vert rentrait à pieds chez lui après avoir transplané du ministère. Il n'y avait personne ou pas grand monde dans les rues à cette heure, le Serpentard attendit que Fudge passe devant lui et parvienne devant sa maison qui ne se situait pas loin de là, juste au tournant après la petite ruelle.

Le blond sortit de l'allée et le suivit en évitant de faire du bruit sur le trottoir. Quand le ministre ouvrit le petit portail de son jardin qui grinça quelque peu, Draco sortit sa baguette et interpella Fudge, l'homme qui ne se méfia pas ne s'attendant certainement pas à se faire attaquer devant chez lui se retourna et reçut l'impardonnable en pleine poitrine, il s'écroula mort, un air de stupéfaction sur le visage, dans un massif d'hortensias dont les fleurs étaient déjà fanées.

Draco jeta au loin la baguette que Dumbledore lui avait passé et disparut aussi vite qu'il le put, pas la peine de s'attarder sur le lieu de son crime et puis surtout les elfes de maison du ministre pourraient l'apercevoir. Enfin crime ! Ricana-t-il ensuite. Juste retour des choses d'après lui, l'homme n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, point final !

Le blond repartit chez lui sans perdre de temps enleva la cape et eut juste le temps de mettre quelques affaires dans sa malle avant que Severus ne tape contre la porte de sa chambre. Tout ça n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, juste quelques minutes heureusement.

-Nous partons, Draco, lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je voulais juste t'avertir.

-Je descends, Severus, peut-être auras-tu besoin d'un coup de main, proposa Draco en soufflant et remerciant Salazar que le maître des potions ne soit pas venu plus tôt, suspicieux comme il était il aurait eu des doutes !

Draco allongé dans le canapé souffla, il avait réussi et c'était très bien comme ça. Une fripouille en moins, il n'allait manquer à personne celui-là ! Le jeune homme blond se leva et il alla finir ses malles puis il disparut du manoir, l'Amérique l'attendait pour deux jours.

Le matin Harry se leva avec une fringale pas possible, il avait une envie affolante de manger des bananes trempées dans du café. Le jeune sorcier enfila un pantalon et une chemise sans la boutonner puis descendit dans la cuisine alors que tout le monde dormait encore.

D'un geste de la main le garçon alluma les torches et fit venir sur la table un plein bol de café agrémenté d'un peu de lait et de sucre puis il prit dans le plat près de lui deux bananes qu'il pela et l'une après l'autre il les mangea avec délice en les trempant dans son bol.

-Ne peux-tu manger des brioches ou des croissants comme tout le monde le matin, Harry ! Demanda Snape en entrant dans la cuisine seulement vêtu de son pantalon. Franchement des bananes dans du café ! Il y a mieux, non ?

-Je t'assure que non, Severus, baragouina le Gryffondor avec du fruit savoureux plein la bouche. C'est super délicieux, tu veux goûter ?

-Non merci, répondit poliment l'homme en faisant la grimace tout en sachant que les goûts bizarres d'Harry allaient s'empirer avec le temps. Je préfère une tasse de thé, au moins ça a le mérite d'être buvable.

-Ouais ! Si tu le dis.

-Sers m'en une aussi, je te pris, Severus, prononça une voix un peu rocailleuse alors que Lucius Malfoy s'approchait de la table et s'asseyait lourdement sur une chaise. Je crois que j'ai abusé du whisky hier soir.

-Tu n'as pas seulement abusé du whisky, Lucius, tu t'es carrément noyé dedans si tu veux mon avis. Avais-tu quelque chose de particulier à oublier, demanda Snape sournoisement.

-Non, pourquoi cette question ? Répondit le blond peu sûr de lui. Et puis pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

-Draco devait partir si tu te souviens, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à te laisser seul, surtout dans l'état dans lequel tu étais. Alors nous t'avons ramené avec nous pour deux jours.

-Je ne peux pas rester deux jours ! J'ai un travail fou qui m'attend chez moi.

-Lucius, nous sommes samedi, rétorqua le professeur. Ne me dis pas que tes affaires ne peuvent pas se passer de toi pendant deux malheureux petits jours ?

-Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, après tout vous êtes un couple et je n'ai rien à faire ici, je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle si vous me pardonnez l'expression.

-Tu n'as pas dit ça quand tu as embrassé Harry hier, révéla Snape.

-Oh ! Harry t'as dit ! Demanda le blond sans ciller des yeux.

-Non, Lucius, c'est toi-même alors que tu étais avachi sur ton bureau en train de ricaner bêtement après que tu ais ingurgité au moins trois bouteilles d'un bon alcool.

-Salazar ! Soupira le blond mortifié. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça, Severus.

-Si tu l'as dit et tout le monde t'a entendu.

Le Serpentard aux yeux gris ferma les yeux, bon là c'est sûr son ami allait le ligoter et lui faire subir mille tortures pour se venger de l'affront.

-Cependant, continua le professeur de potions. Harry m'a dit qu'il était aussi fautif que toi donc je serais magnanime et c'est lui qui va décider de ta punition.

-Hein ! Sursauta Lucius Malfoy. Tu n'es pas en colère ?

-Ai-je dit que je n'étais pas en colère ? Répliqua Snape en avançant vers Lucius une tasse de thé et une assiette de gâteaux.

-Le thé est empoisonné, c'est ça ? Ou les gâteaux alors ? S'indigna Malfoy. Tu as mis tout ça au point ce matin !

Harry pouffa en reposant son bol.

-Quel genre de punition, mon amour ? Interrogea le survivant en plantant ses orbes verts dans celles d'un gris devenus acier.

-Ce que tu veux, mon ange, répondit Snape en esquissant un sourire perfide.

-Ce que je veux tu es sûr ?

L'homme opina de la tête et amusé regarda le Gryffondor essuyer sa bouche de sa serviette, se lever de table et rejoindre Lucius qui n'arrivait pas à retirer son regard du corps magnifique d'un survivant devenu très sensuel.

Quand Harry arriva près de lui l'homme releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Quand Harry se pencha Lucius avala son souffle en gémissant.

-Tu le désires toi aussi, murmura Severus. Il t'a ensorcelé comme moi, nous sommes prisonniers du vert de ses yeux, Lucius.

-Non, susurra le blond pourtant déjà envouté et qui se savait perdu.

Harry frôla les lèvres de Lucius des siennes, l'homme ferma les yeux pour respirer son parfum enivrant au goût de banane et à la douceur entêtante.

-On ne devrait pas faire ça, se plaignit Lucius qui pourtant avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Non, on ne devrait pas, répondit Harry avant de laisser sa langue entrer dans l'antre humide de l'homme blond qui perdit tout contrôle.

-Tu joues avec le feu, Potter !

Lucius attrapa la nuque du plus jeune et le fit assoir sur ses genoux, le Serpentard prit les choses en main et le baiser se fit épouvantablement sexy. Lucius goûtait sa bouche comme seul Severus savait le faire, un mélange de douceur et de dureté. D'ailleurs en parlant de dureté Lucius et Harry en étaient déjà au stade où un simple va-et-vient sur leurs sexes les aurait libérés sur le champ. Leurs membres tendus à l'extrême, gonflés et sensibles palpitaient furieusement dans leur pantalons

-La punition a assez duré, amour, décida Severus Snape. Viens, allons nous recoucher, il est encore très tôt et laissons à notre ami le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Je pense, ajouta le maître des potions alors qu'Harry le regardait en souriant. Qu'il sait pertinemment où se trouve notre chambre. A lui de décider de ce qu'il veut faire.


	22. Un regain d'espoir

Un regain d'espoir.

Lucius était abasourdi par les paroles de Severus et le geste d'Harry. Avait-il rêvé ce qui venait de se passer ? Severus avait-il bien laissé entendre qu'ils l'attendaient tous les deux dans leur chambre ? Les deux hommes avaient-ils discuté de lui et lui laissaient-ils un espoir ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour y aller !

Non, raisonnablement il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce serait déloyal envers Harry, pourtant il venait de l'embrasser et ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le contrarier, il avait même apprécié lui avait-il semblé. Et s'il s'accordait deux jours de bonheur avec eux. S'il se laissait convaincre pour deux petits jours de partager leur vie ! Deux jours ce n'était rien et puis il les désirait tant.

Deux jours, par Salazar ! Juste pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il allait perdre, oui mais après il souffrira de devoir les quitter, que devait-il faire, nom d'un troll puant !

Lucius se décida, sa décision était prise et elle n'était pas raisonnable du tout. Au diable la prudence, au diable son amour propre, au diable sa conscience, il s'en foutait ! Lui il voulait les deux hommes, il voulait les aimer, les embrasser et les caresser, se souvenir plus tard de leurs goûts, de la texture de leurs peaux douces, de leurs bouches et de leurs corps frissonnants sous ses doigts impatients.

L'homme se leva et quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans une chambre où les attendaient deux sorciers que son cœur désirait ardemment. Il entra dans la pièce sans frapper et vit Severus à demi-nu en train de fermer les tentures des fenêtres. Harry semblait encore dans la salle de bain, le blond entendait l'eau couler.

-Tu as réfléchi plutôt vite, dit Severus en se tournant vers lui. Je pensais, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de Lucius. Que tu aurais mis plus de temps que ça.

-Je peux toujours repartir, Severus, à vrai dire je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, rétorqua le blond en voulant faire demi-tour plus pour faire taire Severus que pour fuir vraiment la chambre.

-Reste, murmura le maître des potions. Accorde-moi ce plaisir, accorde-toi ce plaisir, devrais-je dire.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, tu peux me le dire ?

-Parce que tu en as autant envie que nous, répliqua Harry qui venait de sortir de la salle d'eau et qui voyait Severus perdu devant le refus de Lucius de rester avec eux.

-Je peux me contenir, Harry. Je ne suis pas à ce point dépendant de vous deux, se leurra l'homme qui eut chaud d'un seul coup de voir Harry revêtu d'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches, juste devant lui.

-Alors pourquoi tu es venu dans ce cas ? Tu aurais pu aller directement dans ta chambre et ne pas venir torturer Severus.

-Une faiblesse de ma part, mentit le blond aux yeux gris.

Harry se rapprocha d'un pas de plus jusqu'à le toucher et le regarda sérieusement.

-Je veux que tu restes, Lucius, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais-le pour lui, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Et puis je sais que tu en meurs d'envie malgré ce que tu avances.

-Cela est vrai, murmura le Serpentard blond de la même façon, c'est-à-dire dans le creux de son oreille. Mais je te désire autant que lui, ne t'y trompe pas, Harry Potter.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous le montrer !

-Tu es diabolique tu sais ! Susurra Lucius en frôlant de sa main le torse dénudé du jeune homme où des gouttelettes coulaient encore le long de sa peau veloutée.

Le survivant soupira de bien-être quand le blond capitula et le prit dans ses bras en embrassant son épaule, il fut encore plus heureux quand Severus l'enserra lui aussi.

Harry pouvait deviner le sourire de Severus, il savait que l'homme devait être heureux de les avoir tous les deux contre lui. Lucius Malfoy oublia pendant de longues heures où il se trouvait, Severus lui démontra par des gestes et des paroles murmurés contre sa joue, à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Le blond l'écoutait et Harry ne disait rien, il laissait les deux hommes s'expliquer maladroitement mais Lucius le tenait toujours contre lui et sa main caressait son dos et par moment Harry sentait son cœur battre plus vite sous les mots parfois accusateurs de Severus.

-Je sais, chuchota le blond. Je sais, Severus, et je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté mais je n'avais pas le choix, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, personne ne peut le savoir.

-Je voulais que tu me comprennes c'est tout, avoua le maître des potions, je t'aimais trop pour t'en vouloir bien longtemps.

-N'en parlons plus, décida Harry en se tournant vers son homme au regard profond et noir. Je veux que vous oubliez ça, repartons de zéro, ajouta le Gryffondor en happant la bouche de Snape tout en le tenant par la nuque.

-Il a raison, Severus, oublions tout ça.

Harry Potter prit les choses en main, il déshabilla lentement Severus, bouton par bouton, même ceux de son pantalon n'y échappèrent pas. La chemise disparut de ses épaules et le jeune homme put tout à loisir laisser sa langue profiter honteusement du torse dévêtu et de mordiller sans retenu les tétons qui durcirent instantanément sous ses dents agaçantes.

Le blond décida de ne pas rester en dehors des ébats qui se déroulaient devant lui et lui aussi se mit à torturer l'autre Serpentard.

Les jeux amoureux commencèrent sérieusement quand Lucius tira Severus en arrière et lui prit les lèvres avec avidité, le brun se soumit avec plaisir au traitement et apprécia l'exigence du blond qui le fouillait hardiment essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Severus répondit alors qu'Harry, à genoux, flattait sa virilité à travers le tissu du pantalon, le maître des potions eut un frisson de volupté qui gagna tout son corps.

Le Gryffondor pressa son visage sur le membre gonflé, il respira avidement l'odeur de son amant et impatient défit le pantalon et le caleçon d'un sort. Snape se retrouva nu au regard des deux hommes qui sourirent vicieusement. Harry souffla sur le gland violacé et gloussa quand Severus gémit sans retenu en se retenant à ses cheveux hirsutes.

Malfoy rigola.

-Tu as trouvé là un vrai démon, Severus.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, répondit l'autre en fermant les yeux sous la caresse qu'Harry venait de refaire pour le rendre fou.

Le jeune homme se releva pour se tourner cette fois vers Lucius, le blond vit le regard du Gryffondor et ne douta plus de la témérité du plus jeune dans les jeux amoureux. De fait Malfoy se retrouva aussi nu que Severus et lui aussi sentit le souffle d'Harry sur sa verge en feu.

Bon dieu ! Il était doué le gamin pour vous faire frissonner des pieds à la tête sur un simple souffle.

Les deux hommes plus âgés se concertèrent d'un regard et transportèrent Harry sur le lit. Celui-ci qui ne s'y attendait pas cria quand Lucius posa sa main sur son sexe exacerbé après avoir arraché la serviette qui ceignait encore ses reins. L'homme blond fit un mouvement de va-et-vient puis sans avertir le plus jeune il se pencha et goûta le gland dénudé, léchant et mordillant avec tendresse ce bout de chair affriolant pour ses sens.

Le survivant s'agrippa violemment aux draps, il brûlait littéralement de plaisir. Severus lui mordilla le cou tandis que ses doigts pinçaient ses tétons, Harry gémit fortement sous les caresses, il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir autant de choses avec deux hommes, mais finalement quoi de mieux que justement deux amants s'occupant de votre plaisir !

Lucius caressa le Gryffondor plus intimement, celui-ci était au bord de l'explosion, il se tortillait délicieusement entre les draps froissés et leur donnait une image de luxure insupportable, jamais il n'allait tenir, pensa le blond, jamais il n'avait été aussi dur et impatient de s'enfoncer dans la moiteur d'un amant, sauf avec Severus.

Snape pendant ce temps plaça habilement Lucius entre les jambes d'Harry et ce plaça lui-même derrière le Serpentard blond sans cesser de le caresser et de le cajoler. Les caresses se firent plus osées, les désirs se firent plus urgents, la délivrance devenait impérieuse pour les trois sorciers.

Malfoy prépara le plus jeune de ses amants lentement, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas l'obliger à une relation avec lui non plus, il le regarda donc quémandant une acceptation que Harry donna bien volontiers d'un simple sourire.

Le blond prépara Harry et après une demande impérieuse du survivant il remplaça ses doigts par son sexe et força le passage d'un léger coup de reins, il attendit que Harry reprenne son souffle puis l'agrippant par les hanches il le pénétra en entier en criant de plaisir de sentir les chairs se refermer autour de lui aussi étroitement.

L'homme blond tressaillit quand Severus lui fit subir la même chose, il siffla de douleur et de bonheur sans parler du plaisir de pénétrer et d'être pénétré, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'est Severus Snape qui amorça les gestes qui allaient les libérer tous les trois, ses coups de reins étaient puissants et ravageurs. Des gémissements qui en auraient fait rougir plus d'un retentissaient dans la chambre pendant que les amants prenaient du plaisir sans se soucier des cris qu'ils poussaient.

Lucius avala les râles d'Harry sous ses lèvres, son baiser était tyrannique, époustouflant, merveilleux de sensation. Lucius le voulait en entier, pas de faux semblant, il lui faisait l'amour intensément, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier sa présence en lui, il les rouvrit pour le voir perdu sous ses va-et-vient. Lucius Malfoy sentit son corps pris d'un tremblement et celui d'Harry n'était guère mieux.

Le Gryffondor était au paradis. L'homme sur lui se tendit en éjaculant sans quitter les lèvres vermeilles de son jeune amant, les deux souffles se mêlèrent dans le plaisir de la libération tandis que Severus se déversait au plus profond du corps de Lucius en rejetant la tête en arrière en murmurant des mots d'amour pour son Gryffondor et son Serpentard.

Les trois hommes ahanèrent épuisés, Severus et Lucius retombèrent sur le lit chacun d'un côté du survivant, ils se collèrent contre lui et aucun ne chercha à se nettoyer. L'odeur de sexe qui flottait prouvait qu'ils venaient de s'aimer intensément, et puis Harry avait très envie de recommencer et à voir son regard lubrique les deux autres surent à quoi s'attendre pour le reste de la nuit.

Le matin les trouva mort de fatigue, ils restèrent au lit jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi, même pas envie de manger, l'épuisement était total après les galipettes qu'ils avaient fait et refait tout au long de la nuit. C'est Severus qui fit lever Harry deux heures plus tard, il venait de se rappeler qu'il devait lui et le survivant se rendre chez les Weasley, ils l'avaient promis à Molly et à Arthur pas possible de faire autrement.

Quand ils furent prêts ils partirent par la cheminée laissant Lucius seul dans le grand lit noyé au milieu de ses draps le regard encore un peu vitreux de ses ébats effrénés.

Harry sortit de la maison des Weasley, seul. La soirée c'était bien passée mais là il avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Pas qu'ils avaient fait des folies, pas en ces temps de deuil, Molly et Arthur étaient encore très touchés par la mort de leur fils, mais les bavardages l'avaient un peu fatigué.

Severus le vit partir mais ne le suivit pas, il savait où il allait, Molly lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main que tout irai bien. Ce soir cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient morts, un an que la grande bataille avait eu lieu et avait laissée derrière elle des peines et des malheurs et impossible à éviter, son cortège de morts.

Le jeune homme devait accomplir cette sortie afin d'être en paix avec lui-même.

Harry s'approcha à pas lents jusqu'aux deux tombes, il faisait noir mais ça ne le gêna pas. Quand il fut devant celles-ci il remarqua que les bouquets de fleurs que Severus avait déposés la dernière fois étaient toujours aussi frais. Merci, mon amour, pensa Harry en soupirant.

Le Gryffondor pensa à ses deux amis, il aurait aimé qu'ils soient toujours là, qu'ils puissent profiter de la vie qui s'offrait à eux. Mais il n'en était rien malheureusement.

Le jeune homme brun aux grands yeux verts souffla dans ses mains et passa un doigt sur chacune des tombes comme un dernier au revoir puis il fit demi-tour avec des regrets dans la tête.

A moitié chemin, alors qu'il revenait vers la maison des Weasley à pas lent, il entendit une voix qui sortait d'une tombe et qui rouspétait contre les gens qui ne pouvaient pas tuer convenablement. Pas qu'il se plaignait après tout mais il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un travail bien fait et ça évitait des surprises comme revenir en fantôme alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas.

-Est-ce que j'ai demandé à revenir, moi ! Pesta l'homme au corps vaporeux et blanc en regardant autour de lui. Oh ! Bonsoir, dit le fantôme tout en essuyant ses vêtements immaculés en voyant Harry revenir vers lui. Savez-vous où nous sommes je vous prie ? Rajouta-t-il poli. Car voyez-vous je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée.

-Au terrier, chez Arthur et Molly Weasley, répondit le sorcier qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Des gens charmants, répliqua l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année affublé d'une petite moustache frémissante. Je les connaissais bien de mon vivant, au faite ! Je ne me suis pas présenté, dit le fantôme en tendant la main vers Harry. Alfred Hopkins, fantôme de mon état je crois bien.

-Harry, répondit le garçon en prenant la main tendue tout en sachant qu'il allait passer au travers.

-Oups ! Désolé, rigola Alfred. Je ne suis pas encore habitué.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! S'écria Harry qui enfin semblait comprendre une chose importante. De quelle tombe sortez-vous ?

-De celle de droite, jeune homme. Et d'ailleurs je me demande ce que je faisais là !

-Il n'y avait personne d'autre avec vous ?

-Avec moi ? Interrogea surprit le fantôme.

-Ben oui dans cette……..heu, tombe.

-Certainement pas ! Alors non seulement on m'assassine et en plus on me mettrait avec un inconnu dans une boîte étroite et six pieds sous terre. Non merci, très peu pour moi ! Déjà que l'épreuve est traumatisante.

-Vous pourriez me rendre service et me dire qui se trouve dans le deuxième cercueil ?

-Pourquoi diable voulez-vous savoir ça ! Un peu morbide, non !

-Je vous signale que normalement ce n'est pas vous qui devriez vous trouver là mais un ami, expliqua le survivant un peu énervé. Alors je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance la deuxième personne n'est pas celle qui devrait s'y trouver.

-Ouais ! Pas bête ça.

Alfred Hopkins replongea et revint deux secondes plus tard.

-Le pauvre, grogna-t-il en émergeant. Celui là il a une mine épouvantable.

Harry éclata de rire, pas un rire joyeux mais un rire nerveux qui surpris Alfred Hopkins. Le fantôme le regarda perplexe puis haussa les épaules.

-Ils ne sont pas là ! Jubila le jeune sorcier en pleurant de bonheur et en sautillant sur place. Ils ne sont pas là !

-Mais qui à la fin ? Questionna Alfred.

-Ron et Hermione, qui d'autres ?

-Oh eux ! La dernière fois que je les ai vus ils étaient toujours enfermés dans les geôles de l'autre fou et ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs.

-Voldemort ?

-Oui, c'est ça, dit du bout des lèvres le spectre peu désireux de prononcer le nom honni.

-Ils n'étaient pas sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard ?

-Non, mon bon monsieur, figurez-vous que ce psychopathe nous avait fait boire à moi et à celui qui repose à côté de nous du polynectar un peu spécial agrémenté d'un sortilège de magie noire pour que notre visage ne soit pas dévoilé à notre mort. Ce qui a très bien réussit, seulement face de serpent. Heu ! Il est mort au moins celui-là ? Interrogea Alfred.

-Oui, l'homme est bel et bien mort, plus de crainte à avoir vous pouvez parler.

-Donc je disais que ce démon n'a pas pensé que l'un de nous reviendrait en tant qu'esprit et que le masque tomberait.

-Mais alors comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que votre ami à côté n'était pas un de mes amis ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Un fantôme peut tout voir, jeune homme. Même au-delà des apparences.

-C'est magnifique ! S'esclaffa Harry. C'est magnifique ! Cria-t-il plus fort en levant les bras vers le ciel. Peut-être reste-t-il une chance de les retrouver.

Severus sentit plus qu'il n'entendit qu'il y avait un petit problème, Harry n'était toujours pas rentré. L'homme préoccupé s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes et partit à la rencontre de son amant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit les larmes aux yeux et un rire sur les lèvres en train de bavarder avec un fantôme.

-Severus, tu sais quoi ? Demanda heureux le survivant.

-Non, répondit le professeur en toisant Alfred de ses yeux noirs.

-Tu sais là dans les cercueils ! Et bien ce n'est pas Ron et Hermy qui sont dedans.

-Impossible, Harry. Nous les avons vus et Molly pourra te le certifier si tu ne me crois pas.

-Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Il y avait deux hommes à leurs places et Alfred vient de sortir d'une des tombes.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que dans l'autre il n'y a pas un de tes amis ? Demanda avec justesse Severus Snape.

-Non, monsieur, expliqua l'esprit en secouant ses mains dans un geste dérisoire pour faire partir la brume qui s'accrochait à ses doigts. Celui avec qui j'ai eu l'honneur de partager la fosse était un homme âgé d'au moins soixante ans.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Réfléchit Snape. Il aurait fallu pour ça que Voldemort ait tout prévu et ajoute un sortilège qui cache l'apparence même dans la mort !

-C'est ce qu'Alfred m'a dit tout à l'heure, Severus.

-Pourtant avec Albus nous avons tenté de savoir et nous n'avions alors rien détecté de surprenant. Comment avons-nous pu passer à côté de ça ?

-Alfred a dit que la dernière fois qu'ils les avait vu qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans le manoir de Voldemort, enfermés. Je dois y aller, décida le jeune sorcier sans penser à rien d'autre, je dois les sortir de là.

-Harry ! Cesse cela ! Cria l'homme en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le tournant vers lui. Réfléchis deux secondes, comment veux-tu qu'ils soient en vie s'ils étaient encore emprisonnés ? Cela fait un an déjà !

-Pourtant des gens y sont allés, je l'ai lu dans la gazette du sorcier ! Une semaine après la défaite des aurors ont tout fouillé de fond en comble.

Snape se souvint qu'en effet des aurors avaient fouillés pièce par pièce pour essayer de retrouver d'hypothétiques prisonniers. La perquisition avait duré une semaine entière et malheureusement le château était vide et ensuite il avait été fermé magiquement pour que personne n'y entre plus.

-Et si ? Commença le maître des potions.

-Quoi ? Severus ! Supplia Harry. Si quoi ?

-Demain de bonne heure nous nous rendrons là-bas avec Lucius, décida Snape. Laisse-moi parler, râla l'homme en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Tu n'en parles pas à Arthur et à Molly, tu m'entends ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à souffrir une fois de plus si nous échouons.

-Tu as une idée de pourquoi personne ne les a trouvé ?

-Peut-être oui, mais je te le répète pas un mot à quiconque.

-Ca fait deux fois que tu me le dis ! Je ne suis pas sourd et arrête de te prendre pour un perroquet !

-Bon et bien moi je vous laisse, décida le spectre. Désolé mais là je ne peux pas vous aider. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous plus tard qui sait ! En attendant merci pour les fleurs.

-De rien, répondit Harry en voyant Alfred s'évanouir dans la nuit en laissant une trace de brume sur son passage.

-Viens rentrons, mon ange, murmura Snape. Et ne laisse pas l'espoir envahir ton cœur je t'en pris. Tu en souffrirais trop si on ne les retrouvait pas.

-Ils sont en vie, Severus, souffla le Gryffondor. Il faut qu'ils soient en vie.

-Je l'espère, chuchota le professeur en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Les deux sorciers ne s'attardèrent pas chez les Weasley au grand désespoir de Molly. Severus prétexta la fatigue de son amant arguant qu'il était encore faible après les mauvais traitements que les Dursley lui avaient infligé pendant des mois.

La femme replète capitula, en effet elle voyait bien que le jeune sorcier était fatigué et malgré ses yeux brillants elle lui trouvait mauvaise mine. Il lui semblait pourtant en bonne santé !

-Vous reviendrez, n'est ce pas ! Insista-t-elle.

-Nous reviendrons, promis, lui assura Harry.

Les deux sorciers partirent, Harry était fébrile comme sur des chardons ardents. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui ils auraient déjà transplané pour le manoir de Voldemort et se seraient mis en quête de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on attende demain matin pour nous rendre là-bas, Severus, argumenta le petit brun qui étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main espérant ainsi que les deux Serpentards ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

-Severus a raison, Harry, répliqua Lucius Malfoy. Dans le noir nous ne serons pas plus avancés, attendons quelques heures. En passant je te signale qu'il est déjà deux heures du matin et que si tu ne prends pas un peu de repos et bien demain tu resteras ici avec Poppy.

-Hein ! Ça va pas la tête ! Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, rouspéta le jeune homme. J'ai passé l'âge de recevoir des ordres, continua-t-il outré et blessé.

-Lucius n'a pas dit cela dans ce sens-là, mon amour, essaya d'expliquer Severus à un griffon en colère. Il pense juste que reposé tu feras un meilleur travail tout à l'heure, ce n'était en aucun cas un ordre.

Harry plissa les yeux, ils se foutaient de lui, là non ! Comme s'il ne savait pas faire la différence entre un ordre et un conseil demandé bien gentiment.

Lucius se frappa mentalement, quel idiot il était ! Il venait de faire une grosse bourde, pourtant Severus lui avait bien dit que le survivant était allergique à tout ordre. Harry n'était pas son fils il était son amant, il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé entre eux pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Il ne devait pas le traiter aussi cavalièrement. Bon il avait envie de le protéger c'était un fait, mais il allait falloir aussi qu'il apprenne à se restreindre dans ses affirmations.

Le Serpentard aux longs cheveux qui retombaient en ce moment sur ses épaules dans un mouvement gracieux se leva du sofa et rejoignit Harry qui boudait près de la fenêtre.

-Excuse-moi, lui dit-il. La force de l'habitude sans doute. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes offensé, ajouta-t-il en passant un bras sur les épaules du garçon remarquable qu'il découvrait. Tu es adulte et par conséquent tu sais ce que tu dois faire, je voulais simplement que tu te reposes quelques heures, parfois j'avoue que je suis un peu autoritaire, je le reconnais.

-Tu as de drôles de façon, Lucius, et la prochaine fois tu sais où tu pourras te les mettre tes ordres !

-Lucius, mon ami, ricana le professeur Snape. Je crois que tu ne connais pas encore la race des griffons. N'oublie jamais qu'ils peuvent être belliqueux sur les bords.

-Je vois ça, dit pensivement le blond. Et ça me plait assez je dois dire, ça mettra un peu de piments dans notre vie pendant ces deux jours.

-Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez ! Ronchonna Snape. Toujours est-il que nous partirons demain matin et que nous avons intérêt à nous reposer un peu.

Harry fléchit, après tout c'est vrai qu'il fera une meilleur recherche s'il dort un peu avant, et puis maintenant il ne devait plus penser qu'à lui mais quand-même avant d'aller dormir il aurait bien mangé un petit encas.

Severus qui avait l'œil à tout le contrecarra dans ses projets.

-Non Harry, pas question que tu ailles dans la cuisine. Je sais que tu vas passer au moins une heure avec Poppy à discuter.

Flûte ! Il était découvert.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux et j'irai te le chercher.

-Oh ça va hein ! Râla le brun qui voyait ses espoirs de bavarder avec l'elfe fondre comme neige au soleil. Je ne suis pas une pipelette non plus !

-Harry, souffla le professeur.

-Je veux rien, là ! Je monte me coucher comme ça vous serez satisfait, ça vous va ?

Le Gryffondor à bout de nerf monta les marches presque en courant alors que deux larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tu y es allé un peu fort, Severus, l'accusa Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et toi non peut-être ? Riposta Snape.

-D'accord oui c'est vrai j'ai commencé mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

-Ca passera, je crois que c'est lié à sa grossesse, quelques sautes d'humeur probablement.

-Je monte le voir, soupira Lucius Malfoy. Je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il voulait grignoter et j'irai le lui chercher.

-Toi !

-Ben oui moi, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que moi et toi là !

-Vas-y tu as raison je suis un peu……

-Perdu ?

Severus sourit, le blond s'approcha et l'enlaça.

-Tu vas devenir père bientôt et je crois que tu ne t'y es pas encore accoutumé, laisse le temps faire les choses et peut-être que tu finiras par t'y habituer.

Je désire cet enfant tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Mais est-ce que je serais à la hauteur ! Est-ce que Harry verra en moi un bon père ? Tu sais comment je suis, Lucius, toujours en train de ronchonner, qui te dit que je ne serais pas comme ça avec mon propre fils ? Subitement cette paternité me fait peur, je plonge dans l'inconnu.

-Oublies-tu que tu seras accompagné par Harry dans cet apprentissage, crois-tu qu'il te laissera tomber simplement parce que tu ne sauras pas t'y prendre avec l'enfant. Voyons ! Tu devrais le connaitre mieux que ça, argumenta le Serpentard blond. Aie confiance en lui si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, Severus.

-Tu as raison comme d'habitude, il va falloir que j'apprenne à être plus, comment disent les jeunes de maintenant ? Cool !

-Oui, rigola Lucius d'entendre un tel mot prononcé par un maître des potions qui ne supportait pas le langage des jeunes sorciers modernes. Cool, c'est ça.


	23. Le manoir maudit

Le manoir maudit.

-Severus, dis-moi, ces marques sur ses bras est-ce bien ce que je pense ?

-Tu as remarqué !

-Difficile de ne pas le voir, ses bras sont lacérés de long en large, de plus ça n'a pas l'air si vieux que ça.

-Non, tu as raison, il est passé par des moments de profondes fatigues, il en était arrivé au point où il ne voulait plus vivre, pour l'instant il n'a pas recommencé mais je le surveille, chaque jour je regarde s'il n'y a pas une nouvelle entaille et chaque jour qui passe c'est une victoire de plus.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il en était arrivé là, Severus, mais je suis soulagé qu'il soit avec toi, tu sauras prendre soin de lui. Et ce tatouage, dis-moi, il fait bien référence à la première lettre de ton prénom ! Ricana le Serpentard en posant sa main sur celle du maître des potions.

Lucius s'arrêta de sourire et regarda Severus de ses yeux gris innocents, enfin si tant est qu'un Malfoy ait un regard innocent.

-Embrasse-moi, murmura le blond.

Snape grogna et ramena Lucius encore plus près de lui.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander, chuchota le professeur en happant les lèvres de son Serpentard dans un baiser gourmand.

Lucius Malfoy laissa Severus mener la danse, il aimait quand l'homme dévorait sa bouche et suçait et taquinait sa langue. Ça le rendait fou de sentir Snape l'embrasser avec désir, de sentir ses mains le caresser et d'entendre des sons sortir de sa gorge.

Le blond arrêta à contrecœur le baiser, il devait aller voir Harry et il n'avait pas envie de le faire attendre plus longtemps. Severus grogna pour la forme et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce.

Quand Lucius vit Harry recroquevillé dans le lit il eut des regrets d'avoir été vindicatif comme d'habitude. L'homme s'assit près du jeune sorcier et caressa son bras tendrement sur les dizaines de cicatrices qui attestaient de la douleur du jeune homme.

Le Serpentard avait pris une décision hier soir, il n'en avait parlé ni à Severus ni à Harry. Lucius avait décidé de repartir chez lui après les deux jours qu'il allait passer ici dans le manoir prince. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pourrait très bien se plaire entre les deux hommes, il savait qu'il pourrait quitter sans regret le manoir Malfoy pour rester avec Harry et Severus sans aucune nostalgie.

L'homme blond soupira, il était heureux là en ce moment, Harry boudait et ça le fit devenir tout chose, il s'attendrissait, un Malfoy s'attendrir c'était inattendu, décidément ces deux-là lui faisaient ressentir de drôles d'émotions ! Lucius s'attachait trop vite à Harry, ses sentiments évoluaient beaucoup trop vite aussi. Les deux hommes devaient rester seul il ne devait pas s'interposer ni rester avec eux, ils avaient leur vie à faire sans lui et surtout Harry devait se reconstruire.

Oui, pensa-t-il malheureux. Après le réveillon il partira et se tiendra loin d'eux pour ne pas trop souffrir et ne pas voir le regard du gamin l'implorer, il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ses yeux verts et charmeurs sans parler de son amour au regard noir qui le toisera un air accusateur sur le visage. Cependant il pourra aussi réfléchir à ce qu'il devra faire si, malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à les oublier

-Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, mon ange, murmura Lucius. Et j'irai te le chercher.

Harry se redressa vivement oubliant pour le coup sa colère qui n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Vrai ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants de convoitise en pensant à ce qu'il aimerait manger là tout de suite tant son envie était grande.

-Oui, acquiesça Lucius. Ce que tu veux !

-Alors ce sera un thé à la banane.

-Ca existe ça ? Interrogea le blond surpris.

-Sais pas mais j'en veux un ! Répondit Harry comme un enfant capricieux.

-D'accord tu l'auras, ensuite ?

-De la glace à……….

-Attends ! Soupira Lucius avec un petit rictus moqueur. A la banane je suppose !

-Heu….oui, pourquoi il n'y en n'a plus, s'inquiéta Harry subitement.

-Si, je pense que l'elfe de maison a dû en acheter une tonne aujourd'hui, vu que tu ne manges plus que ça.

Le jeune sorcier s'assit dans son lit et souffla soulagé.

-Je vais moi-même chercher ton plateau, Harry, repose-toi je reviens au plus vite.

Le garçon opina et se rallongea avec un grand sourire.

Lucius dans la cuisine, lieu incongru pour lui, regarda Poppy se démener pour faire une tisane aux fruits de prédilection du survivant. Pas facile mais l'elfe y parvint, ensuite la créature prépara un bol de glace et y ajouta une petite cuillère et quand tout fut prêt il avança le plateau vers Lucius qui le prit et qui envoya l'elfe épuisé se coucher.

L'homme revint dans la chambre comme promis et Harry tendit les mains, impatient qu'il était de dévorer son petit encas. Le maître des potions entra à son tour et Lucius fit demi-tour pour repartir dans sa propre chambre quelques portes plus loin.

Le Gryffondor et le professeur aux yeux noirs le regardèrent partir désolés. Les deux avaient l'impression que le blond magnifique ne savait pas se situer parmi eux ou alors il avait peur de ses sentiments, impossible de savoir avec ce fichu Serpentard.

-Lucius ! Le rappela Severus alors que l'homme refermait la porte en silence. Où vas-tu ?

-Dans ma chambre, répondit l'autre étonné.

-En quel honneur ? Avons-nous fais quelque chose qui t'ait déplu ? S'insurgea Snape en le toisant de son légendaire regard noir qui vous refroidissait quelqu'un sur place en deux secondes.

-Bien sûr que non, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez rester seuls tous les deux.

Harry suça sa petite cuillère et la reposa tranquillement sur le plateau qu'il fit léviter sur la table après avoir bu sa tisane en claquant la langue de bonheur.

Le regard de Lucius dévia sur la langue qui tantôt rentrait ou tantôt sortait, puis ses yeux gris admirèrent le torse dénudé du jeune sorcier. Il était beau à damner un saint et tous savait que lui Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un saint, loin s'en fallait. Non, il n'en n'était pas un donc il n'avait pas besoin d'être maudit puisqu'il l'était déjà.

Le blond laissa son regard remonter le long du corps assis dans le lit. Il le devinait nu sous les draps. Son sexe palpita de désir d'imaginer ce que les draps cachaient, Lucius remarqua les boutons de chair se durcir sous son regard, Harry était-il dans le même état que lui ?

Le blond avait une envie folle de plonger entre les draps et de serrer ce corps contre le sien, il voulait le voir se tordre et crier, il voulait le retourner sur le ventre sans perdre de temps et enfoncer son membre douloureux entre les fesses divines qui n'attendaient que lui. L'homme gémit impudiquement près de la porte, son pantalon ne cachait rien de son envie brutale. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Severus Snape se déshabilla tranquillement et se coucha près de son jeune amant qui avait ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius. Le professeur tapota la place entre lui et Harry.

-Décide-toi, Lucius, dit l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène d'une voix sourde.

Le blond, vaincu et qui ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois, s'approcha en enlevant sa chemise qu'il jeta sur une chaise puis il ôta son pantalon et son caleçon qui suivirent le même chemin.

Harry et Severus déglutirent, Lucius savait-il à quel point il était désirable dans sa nudité ? Ses jambes longues et puissantes, son torse viril, ses cheveux souples et soyeux qui retombaient sur ses épaules, la ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril pour se perdre dans sa toison dorée. Et son sexe dressé pour eux, un sexe long et épais qui promettait mille plaisirs.

-Oh putain ! Clama Harry tout haut qui avait l'impression de découvrir le corps de Lucius seulement maintenant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, amour, ricana Severus Snape. Et cet idiot qui voulait se coucher seul dans son grand lit et nous priver de son corps magnifique !

-Oui, approuva le survivant en pouffant. Un véritable gâchis.

-Vous avez fini de me reluquer ? Il fait froid là !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous rejoindre ! Rétorqua Snape en cachant un rictus devant la capitulation du blond. On n'espère que toi !

Lucius haussa un sourcil et passa sur Harry pour se placer au milieu du lit bien au chaud entre les deux hommes. Un Gryffondor charmé d'un côté et un Serpentard vicieux de l'autre.

-Pas touche, messieurs, les avertit Lucius en repoussant des mains curieuses et libertines. Demain nous devons nous lever tôt.

-Dis, Lucius, tu ne te foutrais pas de nous là par hasard ? Rouspéta Severus Snape.

-Ben non, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il candidement. Vous avez un petit problème ?

Le jeune sorcier éclata de rire, le blond les taquinait et s'il en croyait ce que Lucius faisait subir à ses tétons il pouvait dire que l'homme n'avait pas envie de dormir.

Harry se cambra sous la caresse de la langue rugueuse qui jouait avec lui alors que des doigts s'amusaient avec son érection très sensible. Lucius voulait profiter de ce petit corps et ensuite de celui de Severus avant de sortir de leur vie demain soir.

Les jeux amoureux commencèrent, les caresses se firent très entreprenantes, Lucius Malfoy souleva Harry facilement et le fit assoir sur lui. Le blond avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait faire subir au jeune sorcier, un jeu pervers de caresses où sa langue et ses mains allaient lui faire perdre la tête.

Harry gémit douloureusement quand Lucius mordilla encore ses tétons et que ses mains se perdaient sur ses fesses pour les pétrir avec force. Langoureusement Harry se frotta contre l'érection du blond qui reposait contre son ventre près de la sienne, les deux glands pourpres suintaient et l'odeur que les sexes exhalaient attisait l'envie de Severus.

Pour ne pas être en reste le maître des potions se posta derrière le Gryffondor et promena sa bouche sur le dos puis sur la nuque, mordillant et suçotant la peau de l'épaule et le doux lobe de l'oreille en faisant rouler la boucle d'oreille entre ses lèvres. L'homme glissa sa main sur le galbe parfait d'une fesse, il la remonta entre le creux des reins du jeune amant puis revint sur la fesse la caressant amoureusement.

Harry était très excité, ses hanches remuaient, il voulait une libération que les deux autres ne voulaient pas lui donner. Snape pourtant introduisit un doigt entre les fesses pleines mais le jeune sorcier en voulait plus et il le lui cria.

-Bordel, Severus, arrête de jouer sinon…….

-Le morveux est trop impatient, Sev, donne-lui ce qu'il veut, haleta Lucius qui lui aussi était dans le même état.

Le professeur fit baisser un peu plus Harry contre le Serpentard blond, il se mit contre l'intimité du survivant et d'un coup il le pénétra en poussant un cri guttural qui enflamma les sens des deux hommes sous lui.

Harry aussi cria, de douleur et de plaisir contre la bouche de l'aristocrate, les coups de Severus faisaient bouger Harry sur le corps de Lucius. Leurs deux sexes prisonniers entre leurs peaux déjà moites étaient livrés à mille tortures. L'homme qui frappait durement contre le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre, il éjacula en s'agrippant aux hanches la tête rejetée en arrière les yeux fermés pour mieux ressentir les sensations éprouvées pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à son amant aux yeux verts.

Lucius et Harry vinrent eux aussi, la semence envahit leurs torses les poissant copieusement, l'odeur monta jusqu'à leurs narines, Lucius respira avidement cette odeur particulière et aphrodisiaque puis reprit les lèvres du Gryffondor alors que Severus sortait doucement des fesses qui lui avaient procurées tant de plaisir.

L'homme aux yeux noirs comme de l'ébène lança sur eux un sort de propreté, épuisé il se recoucha auprès de ses amants puis ramena les couvertures sur eux. Le blond et le jeune brun restèrent enlacés et Severus se colla contre eux pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse qu'Harry demandait souvent que ce soit après un instant comme celui-là ou parfois dans la journée quand le stress de sa grossesse le prenait.

Le matin le survivant déjà levé, bien que la nuit fût courte, était en bas dans le hall et incitait les deux Serpentards à se dépêcher de le rejoindre au plus vite. Il était déjà huit heures et ils n'avaient pas une minute de plus à perdre.

-Nous arrivons, Harry, le manoir de Voldemort ne bougera pas de place tu sais !

-Ca je sais, Lucius, répondit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Nous y allons, ajouta Severus en les rejoignant. Cette fois, amour, je suis désolé mais nous sommes obligés de transplaner, est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ?

Harry sentit son estomac faire un bond à cette annonce, heureusement que Severus lui avait fait boire une potion en prévision ce matin.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il malgré tout. Je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux vous accompagner.

Snape prit le jeune sorcier par la main et tous trois disparurent du manoir Prince. Poppy les regarda partir et secrètement il espéra que monsieur Harry retrouve ses amis en bonne santé.

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent devant une porte immense bardée de planches et de clous rouillés. Les alentours semblaient déserts, on n'entendait rien hormis le vent qui soufflait entre les branches des arbres. Harry frissonna mais pas de froid, l'endroit dégageait une telle désolation, il semblait si sinistre que pas même un oiseau ne s'y aventurait.

Le manoir qui s'élevait devant eux était fait de pierres noires et grises, Severus et Lucius le reconnaissaient pour y être venus plusieurs fois quand son propriétaire était encore en vie.

-A toi l'honneur ! Décréta Lucius en faisant signe à Severus d'ouvrir la porte.

Le maître des potions brandit sa baguette, prononça le sort qui allait ouvrir la lourde porte, agita le bout de bois de son poignet souple et sourit satisfait quand les doubles battants s'écartèrent devant eux. Harry fit un pas en avant mais Lucius le retint.

-Laisse-nous entrer d'abord, il y a peut-être encore des pièges, Harry, expliqua-t-il.

Harry opina, après tout les deux sorciers prenaient soin de lui et même si parfois ça l'agaçait il n'allait pas leur reprocher ça. Les Serpentards entrèrent suivis du Gryffondor, ils regardèrent le hall délabré. Les aurors dans un esprit de vengeance avaient tout brisé à l'intérieur, des toiles d'araignées pendaient un peu partout et la plupart des portraits restants accrochés de guingois sur les murs étaient éventrés ou lacérés et pendaient tristement.

-Il faut tout ouvrir, grogna le professeur en faisant de nouveau tourner sa baguette en un grand cercle tout en prononçant un autre sortilège. On y verra plus clair.

Toutes les planches volèrent dans les airs et les volets s'ouvrirent du sol au grenier.

-Comment veux-tu procéder ? Demanda Lucius en s'adressant à Snape.

-A mon avis il vaudrait mieux se séparer ainsi nous pourrions couvrir plus de pièces, proposa l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Et je garde Harry avec moi.

-Comme tu veux, dit Malfoy en haussant un sourcil. C'est toi qui vois !

-Non justement ce n'est pas lui qui voit ! Rouspéta le petit brun qui une fois de plus s'irrita des paroles malheureuses de Severus. Vous allez où vous voulez quand à moi je monte là-haut et le premier qui me suit je le pulvérise ! Finit-il hors de lui. Non mais ! Est-ce que c'est clair, messieurs ?

-Parfaitement clair, rigola Malfoy qui fit demi-tour et qui alla explorer les sous-sols du château sans s'exposer davantage à la colère du griffon.

Harry n'attendit pas la réplique du professeur et monta les marches du grand escalier d'un pas vif. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! S'il se laisse commander maintenant Severus et Lucius qui étaient déjà d'un naturel autoritaire n'allaient pas le laisser vivre. Il allait leur faire voir qu'il savait prendre des décisions seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Le jeune homme regarda l'intérieur de la bâtisse, ainsi c'est ici que Voldemort vivait, finalement il ne restait pas grand-chose de sa splendeur d'antan. Harry avait des remords d'avoir dû commettre l'irréparable, tuer un homme n'était pas une chose facile et souvent il pensait que peut-être il aurait pu éviter ça. Enfin maintenant c'était trop tard le mal était fait, il ne servait à rien de revenir dessus.

Le garçon réticent au début ouvrit porte après porte, à la vingtième il soupira découragé et resta là au milieu du couloir un peu sombre les bras ballants. Il ne s'y prenait pas comme il fallait, il devait essayer de se focaliser sur une présence, peut-être pourra-t-il ainsi percevoir si quelqu'un vit encore ici, Après tout il était là pour ça !

Harry ferma les yeux et se mit en osmose avec le manoir. D'abord se fut des cris qu'il perçut puis des gémissements qui lui donnèrent froid dans le dos. Des plaintes arrivèrent et des prières qui ne furent jamais exaucées dans ce lieu maudit. Des visages fantomatiques lui apparurent, ceux-ci hurlaient de désespoir et de souffrances, c'était insoutenable d'horreur de voir ces visages décharnés le supplier de les sortir de cet enfer de pierres grises et noires.

Le sorcier expira et réussit à les faire sortir de sa tête non sans mal. Il se calma puis reprit sa recherche en refermant ses yeux avec une autre approche. Il lui fallut bien dix bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne sentit ses cheveux bouger sous un léger courant d'air, il attendit encore dix minutes avant de percevoir un souffle sur sa joue et un frôlement contre sa main, le garçon garda les yeux fermés et sourit.


	24. Des sorciers captifs

Des sorciers captifs.

Le jeune sorcier toujours immobile au milieu du couloir attendait un signe, il avait gardé les yeux fermés pour ressentir le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle d'air ou d'autre chose qu'il pourrait surprendre et lui indiquer que quelqu'un vivait dans ce manoir malgré ce que les autres disaient.

Sa magie cherchait, elle furetait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que c'est comme ça qu'il parviendrait à localiser ses amis, fallait pas lui demander comment il en avait l'intuition c'était comme ça et aussi saugrenue que ça puisse paraître il savait qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi. Au bout d'un temps interminable pour lui il fut enfin récompensé et il sourit.

-Nous sommes là, murmura une voix presque irréelle à son oreille. Peux-tu m'entendre, Harry ? Ajouta la personne tout en posant une main aérienne sur la sienne.

-Je peux t'entendre, Hermione, répondit heureux le Gryffondor à voix basse, je peux t'entendre, enfin.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas et mit la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots qui résonnèrent lugubrement dans le couloir, des sanglots que lui seul pouvait entendre. Les pleurs déchirèrent le cœur du survivant qui ouvrit les yeux. Avec surprise et incrédulité il vit une Hermione transparente comme un spectre qui se mit à rire et à pleurer quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Harry crut qu'elle allait passer au travers de lui et pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas, pourquoi ? Comment ? Alors ça il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée ! Ou alors son amie n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être tout simplement. En tout cas une chose était sûre, il le sentait au plus profond de lui Hermione, malgré son apparence, n'était pas morte.

-Tu m'as entendu, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Personne n'a pu y arriver jusqu'à présent pourtant j'ai hurlé si fort, je t'assure que j'ai hurlé, se désespéra la jeune femme. Je pensais que nous étions perdus dans ce lieu et que notre souffrance allait durer pendant des siècles.

-Je t'ai entendu, je suis venu et je t'ai entendu. Hermione, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là.

-Harry, comment as-tu eu le courage de venir ici ? Je ne te le reproche pas, rigola la sorcière en laissant ses larmes recouler de nouveau, surtout que tu étais le seul qui pouvait nous voir dans notre forme actuelle. Je pensais sincèrement qu'après toutes les épreuves que tu avais supporté que jamais tu ne mettrais les pieds dans un tel endroit. Dieu merci je me suis trompée !

-Il fallait que je le fasse, je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi. Dis tu es transparente là, c'est normal ? Hermione je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux te voir ainsi, c'est comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de particulier ! Cela dit je trouve ça un peu flippant, tu ressembles à un fantôme.

-Nous avons reçu un sort pour que personne ne nous découvre mais nous sommes bien vivants je te rassure, nous avons juste changés d'apparences je dirais. Voldemort avait prévu de nous faire errer dans son château jusqu'à l'éternité. Il jubilait quand il nous en parlait, il disait que toi seul pourrais nous faire sortir de là mais que jamais tu ne viendrais jusqu'ici si tu sortais indemne de la bataille contre lui, que tu n'en n'aurais pas le courage. On attendait ta visite, redit-elle en éclatant de rire nerveusement. A vrai dire on finissait par ne plus y croire.

-Tu as dit nous, vous êtes nombreux comme ça, demanda Harry en pensant au nombre de mois qu'il avait perdu à se désespérer sur lui-même alors qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour eux.

-Une dizaine et Ron est ici aussi, tu es venu avec le professeur Snape et Malfoy, Je les ai vus en bas. J'ai essayé de leur faire des signes mais eux non plus ne m'ont pas vu.

-Oui, ils m'accompagnent, je t'expliquerais ne t'inquiète pas, peux-tu rassembler tout le monde en bas dans le hall ? Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour vous sortir de là, Severus et Lucius connaissent bien la magie de Voldemort et peut-être pourront-ils vous rendre votre apparence d'avant. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, Hermy.

-Oui, approuva-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà pour prévenir ses amis. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer tu as raison. Harry ne pars pas, ajouta-t-elle en joignant ses deux mains comme pour une prière. Tu es notre dernier espoir, on compte sur toi.

-Je ne pars pas, je vous attends juste dans le hall, vas-y, préviens-les et reviens de suite.

-D'accord je reviens avec eux, le temps de leur expliquer.

Le jeune homme redescendit les marches en courant tout en appelant Severus et Lucius d'une voix urgente. Les deux hommes accoururent aussitôt, l'un sortant du salon et l'autre des sous-sols. Lucius râla croyant qu'il était arrivé un problème dans lequel se serait jeté Harry tête baissée comme à son habitude.

-Potter, pas la peine de hurler, protesta le Serpentard blond en voyant Harry toujours entier sans aucune blessure. Dites-nous plutôt ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne hurle pas, Malfoy, commença à se défendre Harry agacé. Je vous appelais !

Severus Snape passa une main sur son visage, il sentait une horrible migraine arriver à vive allure s'il n'arrêtait pas Harry et Lucius sur le champ.

-Stoppe ! Cria-t-il exaspéré. Lucius, laisse-le parler je te pris, qu'on en finisse.

-Je te remercie, mon amour, souffla le Gryffondor en souriant narquoisement au blond pour le taquiner. J'ai retrouvé Hermione, elle est allée chercher les autres, leur apprit-il. Je lui ai dit de les amener ici.

Lucius soupira, le gamin avait dû rêver.

-Il n'y a personne dans ce manoir, forcément nous nous serions aperçu de quelque chose si tel avait été le cas !

Harry se tourna et regarda descendre vers eux une dizaine de personnes toutes presque invisibles. Il pouvait percevoir leurs contours bleutés vacillants et un peu les traits de leurs visages, mais c'était tout.

-Ils sont là, ils descendent, les avertit le petit brun à la cicatrice. Ils sont une dizaine et parmi eux il y a Hermione et Ron.

-Harry, je veux bien te croire mais je ne vois personne, même pas l'ombre d'une aura magique, répondit le professeur Snape en regardant vers les escaliers vides et silencieux.

-Il n'y a pas âmes qui vivent dans cet endroit nous sommes désolés, essaya de le consoler Lucius. Mais si tu veux nous pouvons continuer de fouiller mais je ne crois pas que tes amis soient encore là.

-Je vous dis qu'ils sont là puisque je les vois, moi, s'irrita le Gryffondor devant l'entêtement des deux hommes. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous me croyiez !

-D'accord, amour, laisse-moi essayer quelque chose. Dis à miss Granger, puisque tu me dis qu'elle est là, de se mettre à côté de toi.

-Ca y est, Severus, elle y est !

-Très bien, à ta droite ou à ta gauche ?

-Gauche !

L'homme pointa sa baguette sur la place indiquée et prononça une incantation qui la révéla seulement une à deux secondes le temps que les deux Serpentards s'aperçoivent qu'Harry avait dit vrai. Le sort s'estompa rapidement et elle disparut de nouveau à leurs yeux interloqués.

-Alors ! Vous avez vu ?

-Tu avais raison, Harry, s'excusa Lucius Malfoy qui se demandait comment ces gens étaient encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Ils sont bien ici. Le tout maintenant est de savoir si le contre-sort que nous pouvons utiliser, Severus et moi, agira sur un aussi grand nombre de personnes.

-Vous connaissez un contre-sort ? Interrogea le survivant alors que Ron heureux de le revoir s'était approché et le serrait avec effusion entre ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Tu es venu, répétait-il sans fin alors que les autres prisonniers du manoir maudit riaient et pleuraient toute à la fois comme Hermione tout à l'heure. Je savais que tu le ferais, Hermione doutait, mais moi je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu viendrais nous chercher.

-Messieurs, écoutez-nous ! Lança Lucius en claquant sa canne sur le sol pour faire taire les récalcitrants qui chahutaient et qui reprenaient espoir en la vie.

-Nous ne pouvons lancer ce sort qu'une seule fois, expliqua Snape en regardant Harry. Il sera très difficile pour nous deux de le maintenir longtemps, donc s'il fallait recommencer il est certain que nous n'y arriverons pas. Je veux que tout le monde se mette dans ce cercle, ajouta le professeur alors que Lucius traçait un large disque sur le sol du château avec sa baguette. Quand ce sera fait, Harry, tu m'avertis car seul toi peux les voir.

Le Gryffondor regarda les rescapés se placer dans le large rond et attendre anxieux que les deux hommes agissent. Les hommes et les femmes captifs du sortilège attendaient soucieux, ils espéraient tous sortir de là, de ce château et aussi de l'emprise de Voldemort qui les avait enfermé pendant un an comme de vulgaires fantômes tout en leur laissant la connaissance de leur infortune pour que le sortilège soit plus cruel.

-Ils y sont tous, clama le garçon impatient de revoir ses amis en entier. Mais il n'y aura pas de séquelles, hein ?

-Non Harry, aucune séquelle à part une grosse fatigue qui va durer quelques jours. Écoutez-moi vous tous, Lucius et moi allons jeter ensemble un contre-sort puissant qui va vous délivrer de cette malédiction. Vous devez absolument rester à l'intérieur du cercle, nous ne vous voyons pas ni lui ni moi. Cela nous permettra de concentrer nos rayons de magie plus efficacement sur vous sans oublier personne. En principe l'effet sera immédiat mais vous ne bougez pas tant que nous n'avons pas fini.

Harry se recula de ses amis et rejoignit Severus et Lucius. Ceux-ci dans un parfait ensemble prononcèrent l'incantation en pointant leurs baguettes sur les formes fantomatiques et des rubans de magies pourpres touchèrent les spectres qui peu à peu reprirent des couleurs et surtout leurs apparences humaines.

Les deux Serpentards s'arrêtèrent épuisés au bout d'une demi-heure de magie intensive, ils leurs avaient fallu une force gigantesque pour maintenir le sort le temps que tous redeviennent normaux. Les mains tremblantes et la sueur coulant sur leurs visages Lucius et Severus faisaient penser à deux hommes qui avaient parcouru un marathon particulièrement éprouvant.

Harry reçu contre lui une Hermione folle de joie et un Ronald Weasley dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

-J'aurais dû savoir que vous ne pouviez êtres morts, rit Harry heureux et dont le sourire arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. J'aurais dû savoir, je suis un idiot parfois !

-Merci, professeur Snape, merci, monsieur Malfoy, déclara Hermione en se tournant vers eux. Voilà un an que nous sommes dans cet enfer, on a cru devenir fous ici. Les portes étaient condamnées pour nous, nous ne pouvions ni sortir ni avertir quelqu'un de notre présence, continua la jeune femme. Voldemort avait pensait à tout, je savais qu'Harry y arriverait lui, il fallait seulement qu'il ait l'idée de venir dans ce lieu et ça ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

-Un concours de circonstance, miss Granger, lui répondit le professeur Snape. Et finalement Harry avait raison, une fois de plus.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi et de voir ma famille, soupira le rouquin en se grattant la tête comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Ils doivent se demander où j'ai disparu depuis tout ce temps.

-En vérité, monsieur Weasley, ils vous croient tous morts, asséna Lucius sans aucun tact.

-On t'expliquera, Ron, maintenant j'aimerais bien quitter cet endroit, dit en frissonnant Harry Potter en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Et moi donc, Harry ! Pouffa le roux. Et moi donc !

-Hey ! Vous savez quoi ? Ce soir c'est Noël, s'exclama une personne parmi les miraculés, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. Qu'attendons-nous pour retourner chez nous !

-Nous voulons tous repartir chez nous, Sean, s'écria un autre. Ne me dis pas que tu es pressé de retrouver ta petite femme !

Le dénommé Sean qui regardait ses mains bien réelles devant lui et qui salua Severus et Lucius d'un signe de tête haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste, en effet sa chère femme était une matrone autoritaire et au système pileux assez important.

-Si elle m'embête, répliqua-t-il malicieux. Je la mettrais dehors avec ses malles et sa mère qui squatte notre domicile depuis des années, cette vieille bique repoussante et fétide !

-Si tu veux un coup de main on viendra tous, rétorqua Ron sérieusement. Pas question de maltraiter un des nôtres, hein les gars ?

Les hommes et les femmes unanimes opinèrent en poussant des cris et des encouragements au dénommé Sean qui se sentit revigoré.

-Partons, leur dit-il. La plupart de vous ont des familles qui les espèrent encore.

-Qui vous retient, s'agaça le maître des potions qui commençait à trouver les remerciements de ces gens un peu fatiguant. Vous êtes libres alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour filer d'ici et rentrer chez vous !

Ce fut une véritable ruée vers la lourde porte qui se produisit. Tous disparurent dans la lumière du jour et repartirent chez eux en transplanant sans aucun problème pour la première fois depuis un an.

-Nous vous ramenons au Terrier, Ron et Hermy, les avertit Harry. Ce sera plus prudent avec Molly, elle risque de nous faire une syncope sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Non, pouffa Ron. Elle va juste pleurer pendant des heures dans son tablier et nous obliger à manger des tonnes de bonnes choses aussi succulentes les une que les autres.

-Ron ! Gronda la jeune femme. Décidément tu ne changeras jamais.

-Mais Hermione on n'a rien mangé ici pendant des mois et des mois, que des courants d'air ! D'ailleurs je me demande comment on peut-être encore en vie après ça ?

-Ca ! Monsieur Weasley, c'était en partie grâce au sort, si on peut dire, que Voldemort vous a lancé. Dans une forme spectrale pas besoin de se nourrir pour vivre, il a estimé qu'enfermer ici n'était pas assez horrible, il voulait simplement prolonger votre calvaire, il ne voulait pas que vous mourriez de faim il voulait que vous souffriez plus longtemps, Voldemort connaissait des sorts vraiment vicieux, ce n'était pas un tendre et votre douleur allait continuer encore longtemps si Harry ne vous avez pas trouvé, leur expliqua Lucius Malfoy.

-Crotte de dragon ! Vous parlez d'un crétin ce Voldy, vraiment il n'y avait pas plus méchant que ce dingue, rouspéta Ron.

Severus tendit sa main vers Harry qui la lui prit sous le regard de ses deux amis alors que Lucius posait sa main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

-Au Terrier, prononça le professeur d'une voix ferme.

-Au Terrier, répéta Ron Weasley d'une voix émue en tenant Hermione contre lui.

Tous s'évaporèrent et réapparurent les pieds dans la neige devant la maison branlante mais tellement accueillante des Weasley.

Une femme qui ne se doutait de rien sortit de la maison en rouspétant contre son mari avec affection. Arthur avait encore en cachette ramené des objets moldus en pensant qu'elle ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il s'agissait tout de même d'objets dangereux et inutiles, pensa-t-elle. Un châle sur la tête à cause de la neige qui tombait toujours elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit une voix résonner dans le silence de la campagne.

-Bonjour, man !

Molly n'osa lever les yeux ni retirer son châle qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle devait avoir rêvée sûrement ou alors elle devenait folle, oui c'est ça elle devenait folle !

-Bonjour, madame Weasley, ajouta Hermione.

Le femme d'Arthur releva enfin la tête et aperçut à quelques pas d'elle un grand rouquin affublé d'une magnifique jeune femme pendue à son bras.

-Ron, balbutia-t-elle. Hermione….que, qui ?

-Nous les avons trouvé, expliqua Harry qui commencer à se sentir mal à cause d'une fichue nausée qui remontait le long de son œsophage probablement due aux transplanages comme d'habitude. Nous vous laissons à vos retrouvailles nous reviendrons plus tard, ce sera mieux, ajouta-t-il désireux de partir d'ici au plus vite.

Lucius et Severus n'attendirent pas une réponse de Molly qui n'en n'était pas capable de toute façon tellement la femme restait hébétée dans la neige. Harry allait vraiment mal, ils le voyaient pâlir de seconde en seconde. Chacun prirent une main du survivant et retransplanèrent pour la dernière fois pour le manoir Prince tout en sachant que ça n'allait pas arranger son état.

Quand les trois hommes furent dans le hall ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Poppy l'elfe de maison avait décoré à ce qu'il semblait tout l'intérieur de la maison. Harry de plus en plus malade vit pourtant les décorations et il eut un faible sourire, Poppy l'avait fait pour lui, le Gryffondor savait que Severus ne supportait pas les fêtes mais cette fois le jeune homme espérait qu'il ne dirait rien.

Le petit brun se dégagea subitement des deux hommes et monta les marches rapidement pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Son estomac devenu délicat se vida avec soulagement dans la cuvette, de grosses gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long de son front. Severus et Lucius qui l'avaient suivi le regardèrent impuissants, le professeur put juste mouiller une serviette et la poser sur la nuque du malade pendant que Lucius faisait venir à lui une potion contre les nausées.

Harry frissonna sous l'action de l'eau froide, peu après les nausées s'espacèrent et il put se relever, il était tremblant et pâle et ne tenait pas beaucoup sur ses jambes. Severus le soutint jusqu'au lit où il l'aida à se déshabiller et à s'allonger sous les couvertures.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il anxieux en posant une main sur son front un peu chaud.

-Vide, lui répondit Harry. Et épuisé.

-On va te laisser dormir, amour. Lucius a posé une fiole anti-nausées, bois-la dans cinq minutes quand tu iras mieux.

-Oui, soupira Harry en fermant les yeux. Je la boirai tout à l'heure.

Les deux adultes sortirent de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et refermèrent la porte doucement après que Severus ait clos les tentures rouges des fenêtres pour mettre un peu de pénombre dans la pièce. Son ange devait se reposer, il en avait fait assez pour la journée et là il était sûr qu'il allait dormir sans faire un seul cauchemar.


	25. Noel et désillusion

Une bonne année pour tout le monde, que des jours meilleurs vous soient accordés. Sorciere noire.

Noël et désillusion.

Lucius et Severus descendirent les escaliers un peu préoccupés de l'état d'Harry. Sous les guirlandes et les boules qui garnissaient les rampes et les plafonds du manoir, les deux hommes discutaient de son bien-être. Harry avait l'air si fragile et si faible et Lucius était soucieux car il savait qu'il n'allait pas arranger les choses.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta l'homme blond.

-Je pense que c'est le transplanage une fois de plus qui a provoqué les nausées, il faudra qu'il les évite vraiment à l'avenir, répondit le professeur de potions. C'est vrai que là nous n'avions pas le choix malheureusement.

-Heu…...là c'est sûr, ça ne lui réussit pas !

-Ne te fais pas de souci, tout devrait bien aller, Lucius.

Le blond se demanda si Severus avait une idée exacte de son tourment, se doutait-il de ses questions qu'il se posait sans cesse, ou avait-il évité sciemment ses interrogations ?

-Dis ! Interrogea de nouveau le blond étonné pour ne pas dire perplexe devant la décoration depuis qu'il était entré dans le manoir et qui voulait arrêter de penser à son départ. Est-ce toi qui as demandé à ton elfe une telle profusion de décoration ?

-Certainement pas, tu me connais mieux que ça, non ! Crois-tu que j'aurais permis une avalanche de niaiseries ! S'exaspéra le Serpentard aux yeux noirs. Je crois qu'Harry et Poppy ont combiné ça derrière mon dos comme deux garnements malicieux.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Pouffa Lucius Malfoy en repoussant une guirlande scintillante qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

-Rien, si Harry est heureux comme ça je ne vois pas pourquoi je le lui interdirais, il faut bien que je fasse quelques concessions de temps à autre.

-As-tu prévu quelque chose pour ce soir, je te signale que c'est No……

-Noël, oui je sais, se crispa l'homme allergique au nom même de la fête ridicule que les gens semblaient adorer. Tout le monde me le répète depuis une semaine, comme si j'avais des trous de mémoires !

-Quand il s'agit d'halloween de la st-Valentin ou de Noël tu as toujours des trous de mémoire, ricana Lucius. Mais là j'ose espérer que tu vas faire un effort pour Harry. Lui as-tu acheté un cadeau au moins ?

-Hein ! Ben non pourquoi ?

Lucius soupira en claquant la langue et en retirant sa cape qu'il avait encore sur ses épaules.

-Je reste ici à surveiller ton morveux et toi tu te dépêches de partir à Pré-au-lard pour lui trouver un cadeau satisfaisant, vu !

Le maître des potions s'arrêta net en bas des escaliers et regarda son ami.

-Et je prends quoi ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais fait un cadeau personnel à quiconque jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui offrir !

-N'as-tu pas une idée ? Il s'agit de ton amant, chéri, et du père de ton futur enfant qui plus est !

-D'accord tu ne veux pas m'aider, je trouverais seul, pesta l'homme en sortant du manoir dans une envolée de cape récalcitrante.

Lucius Malfoy se rendit, mélancolique, dans le salon où cinq minutes plus tard Poppy lui porta un plateau des meilleures choses de sa cuisine pour le faire patienter jusqu'à ce soir. A vrai dire le Serpentard n'avait pas faim, il se sentait mal à l'aise pourtant il ne pouvait pas reculer, il pensait toujours que c'était, selon lui, la meilleure chose à faire.

L'elfe fit virevolter les boules de Noël qu'il avait suspendu à ses longues oreilles, il était content aujourd'hui, il était allé voir monsieur Harry qui dormait paisiblement et puis pour la première fois il s'était vraiment amusé comme un fou à décorer la grande maison. Maître Snape n'avait pas lancé son regard noir ni rouspété quand il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence, finalement monsieur Harry avait raison, maître Snape avait capitulé, bien malgré lui mais il l'avait fait.

Poppy pensa que le jeune sorcier serait ainsi plus reposé pour le réveillon de ce soir, il avait passé du temps à la cuisine à lui préparer de bons petits plats, il voulait que tout soit parfait pour ce jour de fête. Le premier Noël du Gryffondor au manoir Prince.

Trois heures plus tard Severus Snape revint, de la neige plein les cheveux. Il se secoua, posa sa cape sur une chaise et d'un geste envoya ses paquets sous le sapin où patientaient bien sagement d'autres cadeaux qui n'attendaient que des mains empressées pour les déballer.

L'homme regarda Lucius endormi sur le canapé, il savait que le blond tramait quelque chose, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait fuir une fois de plus. Ce qu'il redoutait c'était la réaction d'Harry, comment le garçon allait prendre ce déni ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas prendre cette fuite comme un refus de Lucius de l'aimer ? Enfin il verra ça le moment venu et d'après ce qu'il savait du Serpentard cela n'allait pas tarder il l'avait bien senti tout à l'heure avant qu'il ne parte au village.

Le maître des potions s'installa près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer alors que Lucius se réveillait.

-Déjà de retour ? Lui Demanda-il en s'asseyant.

-Tu en as de bonne toi ! Voilà trois heures que je suis parti, j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver ce que je voulais, répliqua Severus. La plupart des…….magasins étaient fermés.

-Donc tu as fait tes achats ! Et tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Le taquina Lucius Malfoy.

-J'espère, répondit simplement le professeur Snape. Et pas la peine de m'interroger je ne te dirai rien, Lucius.

-Oh ! Mais moi je ne veux pas le savoir, mentit le blond qui en mourrait pourtant d'envie.

-Tu meurs de curiosité ! Sale Serpentard vicieux.

-Aucunement, Severus, seulement j'espère que tu ne lui as pas acheté un livre de potions, ricana le blond. Je sais que tu en es capable.

-Harry n'a jamais été capable de faire une potion correctement, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais les lui apprendre.

-Si tu le dis. Ah au faite ! Pendant que tu étais parti choisir un présent pour ton cher et tendre, Draco a envoyé un hibou, lui apprit le blond. Il dit que ses obligations sont remplies en Amérique et qu'il sera là ce soir parmi nous.

-En voilà un là-haut qui sera content de revoir ton fils.

-Oui, ils s'entendent plutôt bien on dirait deux frères, approuva Lucius. Pour des anciens ennemis je trouve que la vie est drôle parfois, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le professeur Snape ne répondit pas, il regardait, interloqué, un père-noël miniature poursuivre des lutins rigolards qui s'enfuyaient avec son bonnet qu'ils venaient de chaparder, ceux-ci couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sur le tapis du salon pour échapper au bonhomme tout vêtu de rouge et qui vociférait après eux en leur montrant son poing.

-Je me demande où Harry et Poppy sont allés chercher des trucs pareils, ronchonna-t-il. Non mais regarde-moi ces horribles petites créatures braillardes ! Et la taille de ce sapin, il est immense, comment ont-ils fait pour le faire rentrer ?

-Ce sapin est magnifique, arrête de râler. Je n'ai jamais vu une maison autant décorée pour les fêtes, ricana le blond tout en sachant que cela allait énerver Severus Snape. On se croirait carrément dans la maison de ce gros homme vêtu de rouge et qui a la prétention de visiter toutes les cheminées des moldus en une seule nuit.

Vingt heures, Harry se réveilla en s'étirant. La nuit était déjà tombée mais quelqu'un avait eu la prévenance de laisser une torche allumée. Le jeune Gryffondor se doucha puis se rhabilla avec soin d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir un peu serré mais qui lui allait super bien. Draco lui avait choisi cette tenue exprès pour des occasions spéciales et Noël était une fête spéciale.

Le jeune sorcier enfila ses chaussures après s'être passé un coup de peigne. Il mit un léger parfum et rejoignit Severus et Lucius dans le salon, leur salle de prédilection. En faite ils étaient trois, remarqua Harry, Draco était présent et il fut heureux de le revoir. D'ailleurs il le lui fit savoir en l'étreignant contre lui et tous deux s'affalèrent sur le canapé en riant.

Le petit brun admira la tenue des deux Serpentards debout. Severus était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et avait passé une chemise verte un peu fluide qui lui seyait à merveille. Décidément ses robes cachaient des trésors et il était dommage qu'il ne se mette pas plus souvent en valeur, il était à croquer.

Lucius dont les cheveux étaient attachées derrière son dos arborait une chemise gris perlé avec un pantalon noir lui aussi, un homme très séduisant, aussi beau l'un que l'autre chacun dans leur genre mais irrésistibles et attirants au possible.

Harry s'arracha à la contemplation des deux sorciers avant de dériver vers des pensées lubriques, pas le moment de penser à ça. Il regarda la décoration de Poppy qui vraiment ne passait pas inaperçue. L'elfe avait fait tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu, il y avait même tous les petits personnages qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un magasin de Pré-au-lard. Les petits bonhommes voyageaient dans toute la maison, Harry ne les quitta pas des yeux subjugué qu'il était par leurs dynamismes et parfois leurs mimiques grotesques et leurs facéties.

-Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda Severus en coinçant exprès sous son pied un bout de tissu rouge qu'un des lutins traînait derrière lui.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit le jeune homme en le rejoignant et en se faufilant entre ses bras. Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de la décoration ? Ça te plait ? Sourit Harry ingénument.

-C'est…… coloré et bruyant, dit Snape en poussant du pied le lutin qui mordait sa chaussure pour essayer d'attraper le bonnet du père-noël qui était coincé dessous. Mais très jolie, ajouta-t-il sous le ricanement moqueur de Lucius et le haussement de sourcil de Draco qui savait que l'homme n'avait jamais apprécié les guirlandes et encore moins les fêtes en générale.

-Merci, chuchota Harry contre les lèvres de Severus. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça et je promets de ne pas en abuser, ajouta-t-il en embrassant l'homme avec délice.

-Dans ce cas merci, je crois que ma patience ne pourrait supporter ça plusieurs jours de suite, ajouta le professeur Snape qui voyait le lutin lui faire toute une série de grimaces après qu'il ait libéré le chapeau rouge. Cela dit tu m'excuseras si quelques lutins sont écrasés par mégarde, ça se faufile partout ces horribles petits bonhommes, ajouta pince sans rire Snape. On ne les voit pas forcément.

Le petit lutin vêtu de vert courut se mettre à l'abri derrière le pied de la table et regarda le professeur d'un œil courroucé.

-Severus ! Tu ne feras pas une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pas question que tu les écrases, ils sont si mignons.

-Ne peut-on arrêter ce sapin agaçant qui chante ces affreux chants de Noël, mon cœur, supplia Severus, qui au moins espérait avoir gain de cause pour ça. Là je crois que ma raison pourrait en prendre un coup s'il ne cesse pas sur le champ.

-Si tu veux oui, se gaussa le jeune sorcier en faisant taire le sapin d'un petit geste de la main avant de se blottir de nouveau entre les bras protecteur de son doux amant aux yeux d'onyx.

Le professeur de potions en profita pour passer sa main le long de son dos et caresser sa chute de reins, il ramena le sorcier un peu plus près de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau sans que Lucius ne fasse un seul geste pour les rejoindre.

A vingt-deux heures tous passèrent dans la salle à manger et le repas commença, les plats défilèrent servis par Poppy et ses fameuses boules de Noël toujours pendues aux oreilles. Voir l'elfe ainsi affublé amena un rictus au maître des potions qui préféra se taire pour ne pas faire de peine aux deux manipulateurs qui avaient ourdis ces ornements scintillants et les petites pestes qui tournaient toujours autour de la table.

Les hommes apprécièrent le saumon en passant par le velouté de cèpes et la coquille st-Jacques. Un carré d'agneau fut ensuite servi suivit d'un rôti puis d'une papillote de caille aux raisins sans parler du dessert. Une montagne de choux à la crème, de bûches glacés, de macarons à la banane faits exprès pour Harry, et tout ça servit avec les meilleurs vins que Poppy trouva dans la cave et du jus de citrouilles pour le jeune sorcier à l'estomac fragile.

Tout était magnifique et merveilleux, rien n'aurait pu gâcher le bonheur du Gryffondor. La discussion était légère et agréable. Draco parla des anecdotes qui lui étaient arrivées pendant son voyage, Lucius étrangement était silencieux ce soir mais Harry mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Repus, les quatre hommes se levèrent de table pour boire un dernier verre au salon, un long moment plus tard Draco se leva et les pria de l'excuser mais il était attendu par un ami pour finir la soirée chez lui. Harry le taquina mais quand il vit Lucius se lever aussi et faire venir d'un accio sa cape et sa canne son sourire s'effaça.

Nous y voilà, pensa le professeur Snape, fataliste. Le grand Lucius Malfoy va disparaître sans aucune explication.

-Tu ne restes pas ? Questionna l'homme qui connaissait déjà la réponse et qui vit Harry se raidir à ses côtés.

-Non, il était convenu que je ne reste que deux jours ici, je dois rentrer chez moi j'ai des charges à assumer.

-Un vingt-cinq décembre ! S'insurgea Harry mécontent de la décision de l'homme, tu te fous de nous ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je croyais…..

-Ecoutez, commença le blond pour couper court aux reproches qui allaient fuser. Ces deux jours ont été plaisants mais tout a une fin, je dois retourner chez moi et ne cherchez pas à me retenir, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Alors d'accord, répondit Harry d'une voix basse pleine de regret. Repars chez toi si c'est ce que tu désires, tu es libre après tout tu ne nous as jamais rien promis.

-Harry je……

-Non, Lucius, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux je viens de te le dire, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, ajouta le survivant pourtant blessé en lui-même. Ce n'est pas comme si tu tenais à nous, n'est-ce pas, pour toi c'était une expérience de plus, tu t'es juste amusé.

-Non ! Se récria l'homme contrarié et blessé, comment peux-tu penser ça, Harry !

-Tes actes le prouvent, si nous avions quelque peu compté pour toi tu ne chercherais pas à fuir. Sache seulement qu'il n'en n'était pas de même pour Severus et moi, Lucius.

-Je sais, je suis le seul fautif.

Draco regarda son père, ébahi. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre les trois hommes et apparemment son père faisait machine arrière. Le jeune Serpentard n'y comprenait plus rien. Lucius alla dans le hall et transplana sans ajouter un mot, Severus non plus ne parla pas et après que Draco fut parti Harry alla se coucher le cœur un peu triste. Severus le rejoindrait plus tard, lui assura-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à la cheminée.

Personne ne songea à ouvrir les cadeaux et puis Harry voulait respecter la tradition et les déballer le matin de Noël. Et puis franchement là il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

En bas dans le salon, Snape réfléchissait. Lucius reviendrait vers eux il en était intimement convaincu, oui mais dans combien de temps ? L'aristocrate devait se poser un tas de questions et tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à ses interrogations il se tiendrait éloigné d'eux. Harry et lui n'avaient plus qu'à patienter et laisser la vie suivre son cours normal.


	26. Nouvelle décision

Nouvelle décision.

Le matin trouva un Gryffondor à genoux sous un sapin avec un Poppy surexcité occupé à attraper les lutins récalcitrants qui ne voulaient pas rentrer dans leurs boîtes.

Snape grogna dans son lit contre les impatients tapageurs qui osaient réveiller les honnêtes gens épuisés. L'homme se leva et enfila une robe de chambre ainsi qu'une paire de mules, descendit en maugréant les marches et entra dans le salon d'un pas décidé.

-Harry ! Où te trouves-tu par Salazar ! Jura Severus Snape en ne voyant le jeune homme nulle part.

-Là ! répondit une voix qui provenait de dessous les branches du sapin. J'essaye d'attraper un paquet qui a glissé dessous.

Le garçon s'extirpa tant bien que mal du végétal et réapparut la tête encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude. Le professeur esquissa un sourire heureux en voyant le visage lumineux de son amant qui rayonnait littéralement.

-As-tu déjà ouvert les paquets ? Questionna Snape qui mit sa mauvaise humeur de côté en s'approchant d'Harry.

-Non, j'attendais que tu sois là, répondit Harry alors que Poppy s'esquivait pour rejoindre sa cuisine et préparer un bon petit-déjeuner avec dans sa main un carton rempli de petits lutins furieux de s'être fait prendre.

-Je suis là maintenant et vas-y tu en meurs d'envie, bougonna l'homme d'une voix qu'il voulait joyeuse.

-Severus, soupira le jeune sorcier en se levant et en rejoignant le maître des potions. Tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, oui. Je veux qu'aujourd'hui tu t'amuses et que tu ne penses à rien d'autre. Laisse-toi choyer et profitons de cette journée tous les deux, tu veux ?

-Je suis d'accord, chuchota le survivant en s'asseyant sur les genoux de l'homme après que celui-ci se soit installé sur le canapé. Commençons par ouvrir les paquets tous les deux dans ce cas.

-Hum…susurra le professeur en passant ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Moi je pense plutôt à effeuiller autre chose que des paquets, là.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi, mon amour, s'amusa Harry en embrassant le cou du professeur. Justement j'ai très envie de toi et tes mains me rendent fou et ton corps me dit que tu es forme, Severus.

L'homme plongea sur la bouche offerte, sa langue passa le barrage des lèvres rougies d'un petit brun qui se rapprocha encore plus du professeur de potions lui faisant sentir son désir de lui à travers le tissu de son pyjama. Les mains se caressaient avidement et les hanches se mettaient déjà en mouvement.

L'homme avait les yeux fermés, il goûtait son amant, il profitait de chaque secondes passé à ses côtés pour se délecter de son odeur affriolante. Sa peau douce sous ses doigts était un enchantement pour ses sens. Son poids même sur ses cuisses, sa présence, savoir qu'il vivait là chez lui le rendait heureux et son estomac se serrait de le voir si abandonné et amoureux de lui. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel cadeau lui qui croyait que jamais il ne trouverait personne pour l'aimer véritablement.

Harry se laissa glisser le long des jambes et se retrouva à genoux sur le tapis du salon avec un but bien précis en tête. D'une main légère il écarta les pans de la robe de chambre de Severus et put admirer la hampe dressée pour lui, déjà suintante de sève translucide. Le garçon l'entoura de ses doigts en une lente caresse, Snape siffla et durcit encore plus en voyant la bouche de son amour si près de son plaisir.

Le jeune homme sadique souffla sur l'érection tendue, vicieusement il lécha le gland pourpre alors que Snape l'agrippa par les cheveux, l'homme était électrisé, sa verge était incendiée et ses bourses se contractaient sous l'effet dévastateur de la langue taquine qui le suçait si ardemment. Les lèvres aspirèrent le membre sensible, l'homme cria de se sentir dans cette moiteur exquise, c'était si incroyable le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Mais le jeune sorcier à partir de ce moment joua avec le long bout de chair, il pinça légèrement le gland rougi entre ses dents, il le caressa de sa langue de haut jusqu'en bas, il le mordilla puis taquina les bourses de ses doigts agiles. Snape n'en pouvait plus, il se tordait de désir, les vagues qui montaient dans le creux de ses reins allait le faire partir derechef tellement sa verge était gonflée de sève.

L'homme ne mit pas longtemps à rendre les armes, il éjacula dans la bouche purpurine en tenant la tête d'Harry entre ses mains et en faisant des va-et-vient incontrôlables, il ne pensait qu'à se libérer pour évacuer ce trop plein de plaisir qui lui avait enflammé les sens. Il retomba exténué sur le canapé et ramena vers lui son Gryffondor qui se léchait les lèvres avec gourmandise

Le maître des potions empressé fit disparaître le pyjama du garçon et pinça et fit durcir avec délice les tétons bruns du survivant qui rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri muet de pur plaisir. Le garçon se remit sur les cuisses de son amant et profita honteusement d'un baiser destiné à le perdre, il attendit que Severus soit de nouveau vigoureux puis sans crier gare il s'empala sur le sexe en gémissant s'agrippant aux épaules puissantes de son homme jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe.

-Bouge ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et urgente. Vite, ajouta le plus jeune des sorciers.

Severus réagit vivement, il attrapa le jeune homme, le détacha de lui, se leva du canapé et le fit mettre de dos puis revint dans son corps en se tenant aux hanches qu'il tira vers lui et qu'il pétrit avec avidité. Harry ferma les yeux pour ressentir les sensations des va-et-vient rigoureux dans son petit derrière. L'homme tapait durement de ses cuisses contre ses fesses. Le plaisir était là, il arrivait bouillonnant et chaud et fichtrement excitant.

Penser que Severus lui labourait les reins le rendit encore plus brûlant. Il se tenait difficilement à l'accoudoir du canapé tant Severus malmenait sa prostate, d'ailleurs il éjacula entre ses propres doigts délivrant sa virilité d'un énorme besoin. Deux secondes plus tard Severus se libéra à son tour, Harry sentit le liquide chaud se déverser en lui, l'homme attendit puis se retira doucement et le ramena vers lui avec tendresse et amour en se rasseyant affaibli.

-La journée commence bien, mon cœur. Tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Oui, opina le petit sorcier aux yeux verts et brillants. Et nous allons tout faire pour que ça dure, ajouta-t-il en enlevant complètement le peignoir de son amant.

Harry resta blotti contre Severus, ils étaient nus sur le canapé du salon et ils n'en avaient cure et si quelqu'un venait et bien il pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux, un moment de pur bonheur où plus rien n'existait que d'être l'un contre l'autre tout simplement et écouter les cœurs battre à l'unisson.

-Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, toi, dis ! Chuchota d'une voix très basse Harry après un long silence.

-Jamais, souffla Severus Snape contre les cheveux noirs en bataille. Mon amour, ne prends pas la fuite de Lucius comme un abandon, laisse-lui le temps de se reprendre avant qu'il ne revienne vers nous.

-Pour moi il nous a bel et bien laissé tomber, Je sais très bien qu'il doit réfléchir, que ses pensées sont chaotiques mais quand même ! Comment tu peux concevoir qu'il va revenir ? Je ne te comprends pas !

-Moi par contre je le connais bien, lui. Ses sentiments envers toi le troublent un peu et former un couple à trois n'est pas toujours évident. Lucius doit se demander s'il a vraiment sa place parmi nous.

-Peut-être ! Mais il ne nous a pas prévenu, je veux dire il l'a fait à la dernière minute comme si finalement on ne comptait pas pour lui, comme si ce n'était pas important ! Pourtant d'habitude il n'est jamais à cours de mots et là rien du tout !

-Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire, laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute, chéri, et s'il revient vers nous il faudra qu'il ait de solides arguments à nous présenter, je te le dis !

-Ouais ! T'as raison, oublions-le pour l'instant et pensons à nous.

-Arrête de te trémousser, morveux, tu me fais oublier ce que j'allais te dire.

-Quand je sens ton corps nu contre le mien c'est plus fort que moi, je te désire, Sev. Toujours un peu plus chaque jour et mon amour pour toi grandit d'heure en heure, j'espère que tu n'en douteras jamais.

-Je t'aime aussi, marmonna l'homme surpris et heureux. A un tel point que tu ne peux deviner.

-Alors montre-le moi, le taquina le Gryffondor. Fais de moi tout ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un regard vert aguicheur. Et je fondrai dans tes bras.

-Tu l'auras voulu, sourit Snape en se relevant une fois de plus du canapé et en tirant derrière lui un Harry consentant jusqu'à la salle de bain en traversant le hall et en montant les escaliers entièrement nu.

L'eau coula chaude et agréable sur les peaux enflammées, Harry se cramponnait contre la faïence de la douche alors que Severus cajolait sa virilité de sa langue lui procurant de délicieux frissons.

Merlin ! L'homme savait s'y faire, pensa le jeune sorcier en respirant difficilement. Son gland sensible et rouge était torturé entre les lèvres fines, et les dents qui le mordillaient ne faisaient rien pour arranger cette impression de perdre pied. Et merde ! Il allait venir. Bon sang ! Quel plaisir de se sentir partir dans la bouche de son homme, de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge pour se libérer en poussant un râle rauque et salvateur.

Harry ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Severus l'embrasser à pleine bouche sa langue cherchant la sienne hardiment. Le garçon s'accrocha à l'homme désespérément et quand Severus le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur il gémit impatient de sentir le membre lourd de l'homme le pénétrer de nouveau.

Le Serpentard ne le fit pas attendre longtemps, il s'inséra entre les fesses et s'enfonça en une seule fois. Harry bougea sans perdre de temps mais Severus le tint par les hanches.

-Laisse-moi faire, lui dit-il.

L'homme sortit complètement et courba le jeune sorcier d'une pression sur le dos puis revint à l'intérieur du corps leur arrachant un cri d'extase. Il recommença ainsi plusieurs fois butant contre ses fesses jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive, puissante, dévastatrice, ils se libérèrent une fois de plus ensemble et restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Severus ne se retire du jeune sorcier et ne se mette à le laver avec des gestes doux et tendres.

Une heure plus tard ils ressortirent de la chambre, secs et vêtus. Ils retournèrent dans le salon pour s'occuper enfin des cadeaux que les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir. En arrivant ils trouvèrent un copieux petit-déjeuner sur la table basse et Harry affamé s'y attabla, il avait une faim de loup.

Sa collation finie Harry s'assit près de Severus et d'un accio fit venir les cadeaux de Noël près de lui. Le jeune sorcier prit d'abord un paquet enrubanné de mauve pâle, il le déballa et y trouva une robe de sorcier verte de la plus belle étoffe qu'il n'avait jamais vu, le tissu glissait entre ses doigts, il chatoyait chaudement à la lumière, c'était incroyable.

Harry lut la carte qui accompagnait la robe. « Un vêtement qui paraît bien pâle en comparaison de tes magnifiques orbes vertes, mon amour, Lucius. »

Harry reposa la robe dans sa boîte sur le papier de soie, jamais il n'aura l'occasion de porter une telle merveille. Dans le deuxième il découvrit des livres de magies anciennes de la part de Draco. Le blond savait, pour en avoir parlé avec lui, que le Gryffondor voulait se lancer dans les recherches sur les magies différentes, il l'en remercia mentalement de s'en être souvenue.

Le suivant, entouré d'un papier scintillant, contenait des chocolats à profusions et des macarons que Molly et Arthur lui avaient envoyés, il reçut aussi de Ron et d'Hermione des plumes et des parchemins qui se renouvelleraient pendant plus de six mois, voilà qui allait grandement lui servir pour ses recherches futures.

Et puis enfin Harry prit le dernier cadeau dans ses mains, le survivant l'ouvrit lentement. Quand le papier bleu tomba sur ses genoux et qu'il l'ouvrit il tomba en extase devant les petits papillons qui s'en échappèrent et s'envolèrent partout à travers la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il curieux tout en sachant que c'était le cadeau que Severus lui offrait pour Noel.

-Lis le parchemin à l'intérieur et tu sauras, Harry.

Le jeune homme retira la feuille de son écrin et la parcourut des yeux, son cœur se serra quand il comprit la signification de ce qui était écrit. Snape attendait anxieux, comment Harry allait prendre sa demande ? Allait-il fuir lui aussi ?

-Tu me demandes de m'unir à toi ? Interrogea Harry incertain de ce qu'il lisait tellement les mots, sous ses larmes naissantes, dansaient la sarabande.

-Je suis certain de moi, mon amour. J'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas contre cet engagement, je n'espère pas une réponse aujourd'hui je veux que tu prennes ton temps pour réfléchir et que l'idée fasse son chemin dans ton esprit. Je ne suis pas là pour te forcer la main, mais je te veux près de moi pour le reste de ma vie, Harry.

-Comment ça marche ?

-Dans le monde sorcier quand deux hommes veulent s'unir il n'existe pas de mariage mais juste un contrat magique que les deux partenaires doivent signer. Nous serons mariés au vu de la loi sorcière quand nous aurons signé ce contrat, un double sera automatiquement remis au ministère.

-C'est tout ! C'est aussi simple que ça ? S'enquit le jeune homme en essuyant furtivement une larme qui glissait le long de sa joue.

-Oui, c'est aussi simple que ça, les deux hommes doivent être sûrs de leur engagement cependant.

-Je vois que tu as déjà signé, Severus.

-Comme je te l'ai dit je suis sûr de moi, c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie.

Harry d'un accio fit venir une plume depuis le bureau du maître des potions, il posa le parchemin bien à plat sur la petite table et signa son cadeau de sa plus belle écriture.

-Harry, tu n'as pas réfléchi là, je t'avais dit de prendre ton temps.

-Quoi ! Mais oui j'ai réfléchi, tu ne l'as pas vu c'est tout !

Les deux sorciers virent le parchemin se dédoubler et virent la copie se volatiliser pendant que leur annulaire à chacun se paraît d'une alliance d'argent gravé à même leur peau.

Le survivant la regarda longuement.

-Nous sommes mariés maintenant, hein, Severus ?

L'homme se leva et le tira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à le regretter un jour mais je suis heureux que tu ais accepté ma demande. Je t'aime Harry, et pour moi rien ne changera jamais ça.

Le professeur Snape sortit un écrin identique à celui d'Harry et le lui fit voir.

-J'ai pris le même pour Lucius, avant de le déposer chez lui je voulais avoir ton avis et ton approbation.

-Tu crois qu'il acceptera ?

-Pas tout de suite je le crains, grimaça l'homme. Mais ainsi il saura que nous l'attendons et………..

La fumée verte de la cheminée avertit les deux hommes que quelqu'un arrivait. Draco apparut, un peu hésitant.

Draco ! S'exclama le Gryffondor. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je suis seulement venu vous dire que mon père est parti, je pense que vous étiez en droit de le savoir.

-Parti quand et où ? Questionna Severus Snape en pinçant les lèvres de colère.

-Hier soir quand nous sommes revenus il a fait préparer ses malles et ce matin il avait disparu, il m'a juste laissé un mot pour vous, ajouta le Serpentard avant de tendre la missive au maître des potions.

Celui-ci la lut et la tendit à Harry.

« Laissez-moi du temps pour y voir clair, ce n'est pas une fuite mais plutôt un besoin de m'éloigner pour prendre du recul sur tout ça. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je vous aime tous les deux je suis sûr au moins de ça mais c'est un peu difficile à concevoir pour moi. Quand je serais prêt je reviendrais. Severus explique ça à Harry, je me doute qu'il doit m'en vouloir et pourtant je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Occupe-toi bien de lui. Lucius Malfoy. »

-Alors ? Demanda Severus en exhibant l'écrin. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Donne le à Draco il le déposera sur son bureau et quand il reviendra il fera un choix en toute connaissance de cause. Répondit le brun qui avait été touché par les mots de Lucius. Laissons-lui une chance, tu avais raison Severus.

-Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, approuva Snape en tendant la boîte au jeune homme blond. Peux-tu la mettre en évidence, ajouta l'homme en s'adressant au blond.

-Ajoutes-y cela, dit Harry en tendant au blond un autre paquet à Draco. Ceci est mon cadeau de Noël pour ton père, il n'a pas eu le temps de le prendre.

-Ce sera fait, promit-il en prenant le paquet des mains du professeur et celui d'Harry. Il les trouvera quand il reviendra de son voyage.

-Merci Draco, c'est important pour nous.

-Dois-je vous féliciter ? Rigola le Serpentard en voyant l'alliance de Severus à son annulaire.

-Tu peux, oui, sourit Harry en prenant la main du professeur dans la sienne. Severus vient de me demander de m'unir à lui et j'ai accepté.

-Alors félicitation ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux, dit Draco en serrant le survivant dans ses bras. Maintenant je dois vous laisser je suis attendu mais je repasserais dans la semaine.

Les deux sorciers le saluèrent puis le blond disparut et tout redevint calme dans la grande maison.

-Severus, tu n'as pas ouvert ton cadeau, dit le jeune homme en présentant au sorcier un petit sac en velours noir. Je ne connais pas trop tes goûts, je dois l'avouer, sourit le petit brun. Mais j'espère sincèrement que ça te plaira.

Le maître des potions prit la pochette et l'ouvrit, curieux. Il fit glisser le bijou dans sa main et admira la finesse du joyau. Une chaîne en or finement travaillée. Ce n'était ni lourd ni vulgaire, c'était vraiment un bijou magnifique et qui resterait discret sous sa chemise.

-Il est superbe ! S'exclama le professeur Snape. D'habitude je n'aime pas en porter mais là vu la beauté et la grâce de ce bijou je ne peux refuser un tel cadeau. Merci, mon amour, tu n'aurais pas dû mais je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait.

-C'est vrai il te plaît ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, hein !

-Non, dit l'homme en attachant l'objet autour de son cou. Je l'aime beaucoup, merci chéri pour cette attention particulière, ajouta Snape en refermant le col de sa chemise. Je le garderai toujours sur moi.

Le jeune homme finit de donner les cadeaux de Noël, il en restait un pour Severus de Lucius, deux pour Poppy, il avait déjà envoyé celui de Draco et des Weasley la veille ainsi que celui de Ron et d'Hermione. Tout était bien maintenant, ils allaient passer la journée au coin du feu à se câliner et c'est tout ce qu'il désirait aujourd'hui. Une journée paisible avec son homme dans leur maison à l'abri bien au chaud.


	27. Le temps passe

Le temps passe.

Le matin suivant le maître des potions se leva de sa chaise et se rendit à la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer un hibou qui s'évertuait à taper contre la vitre. L'homme regarda le parc recouvert de neige et les arbres ployer sous la masse blanche qui c'était enfin arrêtée de tomber cette nuit. Le hibou appartenait à l'école de sorcellerie, il le reconnut aussitôt. Que lui voulez donc Albus ?

Le professeur Snape détacha le parchemin, laissa repartir l'oiseau et parcourut la missive, surpris.

Albus lui annonçait que le ministre Cornélius Fudge avait été découvert mort devant chez lui il y avait déjà trois jours de cela. Le mage lui disait aussi que ce matin de bonne heure il avait reçu la visite de son amie Amélia Bones et qu'il avait certifié être avec eux dans la soirée où le meurtre aurait été commis. Cependant, continuait le vieil homme. Amélia n'était pas venue pour véritablement chercher un coupable mais simplement pour s'assurer de son soutien lorsqu'elle se présentera en tant que future ministre.

-M'étonne pas, bougonna Snape. Tous avides de pouvoir.

Fudge aurait été tué par un impardonnable voilà pourquoi les aurors avaient gardés l'affaire secrète jusqu'à ce matin pour enquêter plus facilement et ne pas jeter un froid sur la communauté sorcière pendant les fêtes.

-Ben voyons ! S'exclama l'homme en ricanant. Qu'ils disent plutôt que ça arrange bien leurs affaires, ce ministre était une plaie vivante.

Albus, très en verve ce matin, lui racontait aussi qu'une baguette magique avait été retrouvé dans un buisson à proximité du corps prouvant, après quelques révélatio, qu'il s'agissait de la baguette d'un tueur et que c'est celle-ci qui avait mis fin à la vie du ministre Cornélius Fudge. Bien sûr d'après les dires de madame Bones l'enquête se poursuivait pour de plus amples renseignements car l'homme n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé.

Mon cher ami, finit Albus dans son parchemin. Je pense que maintenant le monde sorcier va pouvoir aller de l'avant.

-Vieux manipulateur, pesta le professeur Snape railleur. Je suis sûr que vous avez à y voir dans cette histoire, je vous connais trop bien, Albus.

Le maître des potions jeta le parchemin dans la cheminée et regarda les flammes dévorer le papier avec avidité.

Donc s'il avait bien compris, quelqu'un de sensé et d'intelligent avait mis fin à la vie plus que douteuse d'un horrible bonhomme. Et bien voilà qui faisait plaisir à entendre ! Et s'il avait bien compris aussi, la gazette du sorcier allait s'en donner à cœur joie maintenant que la nouvelle de la mort de Fudge avait éclaté. Ça allait faire plaisir à pas mal de monde en somme et lui le premier sans parler d'Harry.

-Tiens ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas encore levé ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il est encore tôt, soupira Snape. Après tout ils étaient toujours en vacances.

Une heure plus tard un autre hibou tapa contre la fenêtre portant la gazette entre ses pattes.

-Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ! Pesta Severus en ouvrant de nouveau la vitre et délaissant sa deuxième tasse de thé du matin d'un air agacé.

Les gros titres annonçaient la mort de l'homme, il y en avait dans toutes les pages. Des articles pas très flatteurs pour le ministre qui se voyait insulté de racaille et de voleur sans parler de tout le reste.

Toute la semaine ils reçurent la gazette qui parlait uniquement de l'homme, à croire qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres événements important, mais il faut dire aussi que des tas de gens avaient des choses à dire sur le ministre Fudge, et pas que des louanges loin s'en fallait.

Quelques jours plus tard la fin des vacances arriva et les cours à Poudlard reprirent, Harry choisit de suivre Severus, il ne se voyait pas rester sans lui toute une semaine. Et puis là-bas il y avait la bibliothèque et il pourrait entamer ses recherches ainsi ça l'occuperait, des études serait peut-être aléatoire, il savait ce que demandait comme soin un enfant et il voulait s'en occuper lui-même, pas question de le donner à garder.

Il avait l'idée d'écrire quelques livres sur le sujet de la magie, il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire sur ça, qu'il existait plusieurs sortes de magie. Il pouvait parler de la magie blanche et noire, de celle des elfes de maison, de celle des elfes noirs, de la magie des gobelins et puis de celle de tant d'autres personnages magiques qui étaient parfois ignorée ou mal interprétée.

La vie reprit son cours normal, la deuxième visite à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ne décela rien à part de la fatigue et une légère carence alimentaire. Bon ça c'était normal puisque depuis une semaine il ne supportait que les fraises même si Severus l'exhortait à manger autre chose.

Ron et Hermione allaient bien, ils allaient entreprendre des études d'ici une semaine. Ses deux amis avaient passé trois jours à Sainte-mangouste pour examens dus à leur incarcération dans le manoir de Voldemort. Plus trois autres jours à essayer de convaincre les bureaucrates du ministère qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Les rescapés n'eurent aucune séquelle, la vie pour eux reprenait normalement si on pouvait dire, ce n'était pas toujours évident mais ils n'avaient pas le choix pour certains.

Ron et Hermione restèrent incrédules mais ne firent aucune réflexion mal placée contre Harry quand celui-ci leur expliqua qu'il vivait avec Severus, il ne parla pas de Lucius, pas la peine de les traumatiser plus que nécessaire, ils s'en rendraient bien compte eux-mêmes quand le blond reviendrait, s'il revenait un jour ce que Harry doutait de plus en plus malgré les dires de Severus.

Amélia Bones avait été promue ministre unanimement par le Magenmagot avec l'aide plus que bienveillante d'un Albus Dumbledore qui devait être ravi. Enfin bref maintenant que Ron et Hermione étaient réhabilités ils venaient le voir à Poudlard à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

La jeune femme habitait au Terrier près de son fiancé, elle avait expliqué à Harry qu'aussitôt qu'ils auraient assez de galions qu'ils se trouveraient une petite maison pour y vivre à deux. En attendant Molly était aux anges de les avoir retrouvés et sa joie de vivre était revenue.

Draco aussi venait voir le Gryffondor malgré son travail prenant, parfois il l'emmenait à Londres et là c'était tout un cirque parce qu'Harry voulait qu'on mette un sort pour cacher son ventre qui venait de s'arrondir un peu plus. Le Serpentard le taquinait souvent sur ça et les rires fusaient dans les cachots alors que le professeur Snape, dans sa classe continuait de terroriser ses pauvres élèves.

L'enquête sur Fudge se termina dans l'indifférence générale. L'assassin n'ayant pas était retrouvé et pour cause, la ministre Bones estima qu'il n'avait pas lieu de continuer des recherches vaines et inutiles. Après tout l'homme au chapeau melon vert ne manquait à personne !

Le week-end, quand Harry rentrait au manoir Prince, il préparait la chambre du bébé aidé en cela avec Poppy et Severus quand il en avait le temps. Celle-ci était presque terminée, Harry l'avait voulu vert pâle et blanche, il avait peint sur les murs des petits bonhommes et des petits motifs rigolos qui avaient fait lever un sourcil septique au maître des potions.

La lumière entrait à flot dans la chambre, le petit lit de bois blanc que Poppy était allé chercher dans le grenier avait été nettoyé et repeint. Le Gryffondor avait ajouté à la pièce une table à langer, il avait acheté des couvertures et des petits draps, des pyjamas et des chaussons. Enfin tout un assortiment de vêtements et de nécessaire pour un bébé.

Tout allait merveilleusement bien dans sa vie.

Les mois passèrent tranquilles et heureux, Lucius n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez, Draco lui donnait de ses nouvelles quand il en recevait mais le brun se languissait et en devenait triste parfois et Severus qui ne disait mot commençait à perdre patience.

Voilà déjà quatre mois que Lucius était parti, Harry voyait de moins en moins souvent Ron et Hermione qui était en plein dans leurs études. Draco était toujours présent pour lui et il l'en remercia mentalement. Le blond était un véritablement ami qui voyait bien qu'Harry passait par des moments d'abattements absolus. C'est pourquoi ses visites étaient plus fréquentes.

Depuis quelque temps Harry ne sortait plus, il était trop fatigué, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était énorme, non, mais éreinté, ça oui. Aussi les deux amis, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, restaient à Poudlard et discutaient longuement de choses et d'autres ou alors Harry passait son temps seul à la bibliothèque sur les livres et les parchemins.

Ce fut ainsi qu'un jour Severus le trouva, endormi sur ses feuilles la tête reposant sur ses bras. L'homme ténébreux s'accroupit et repoussa une mèche noire derrière l'oreille de son ange. Il le regarda longuement et remarqua les traits tirés du jeune homme, Severus souffla puis doucement il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans ses quartiers.

Deux jours plus tard, en ce matin du vingt-cinq avril, alors que dehors un beau soleil avait pris la place à l'hiver et que la nature reprenait possession de la terre, un Gryffondor se leva difficilement de son lit. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause d'un mal de dos lancinant et douloureux. Severus avait essayé avec succès, il devait le dire, de le soulager en le massant légèrement mais la douleur était toujours là.

Le professeur de potions était déjà en classe et Harry décida de ne pas le déranger malgré que l'homme lui ait fait promettre de le prévenir si la douleur persistait. Il n'allait pas le déranger pour si peu quand-même ! Ce n'était pas un petit mal qui allait le faire paniquer, il n'était pas fragile à ce point-là.

Le jeune sorcier prit un bain pour se relaxer mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans l'eau, sa position était très inconfortable, à vrai dire il n'en trouvait aucune de satisfaisante. Bon ce n'était pas le bébé quand-même ! Normalement il devait arriver qu'à la mi-mai, alors c'était quoi ? Bon pas de panique, se répéta le survivant, pas de panique et gardons notre calme.

Le sorcier s'installa sur le canapé, il ne s'inquiéta pas quand il sentit des picotements tirailler son ventre. Harry prit un livre et au bout de cinq minutes il s'assoupit fatigué, sa nuit ayant été un peu blanche.

C'est comme ça que le trouva un certain Serpentard aux longs cheveux blonds qui venait de pénétrer dans les appartements du maître des potions par la cheminée. Lucius Malfoy était revenu en Angleterre le matin même sans avertir personne.

L'homme aux yeux gris avait déposé sur son bureau, dans son manoir, des parchemins et avait fait amener par un elfe de maison une tasse de thé qui allait le réveiller, le voyage avait été épuisant.

-Vous venez d'arriver, père ? Demanda Draco qui l'avait entendu entrer.

-Juste à l'instant, oui.

-Vous repartez je suppose ? Ajouta le fils de Lucius avec un air de reproche dans la voix.

-Non, je reste, répondit l'homme plus âgé. Je vais me reposer quelques heures et nous pourrons parler plus longuement au repas de ce midi, j'ai des choses à te dire avant de rendre visite à deux personnes à qui je dois des explications. Si tu daignes m'accorder un peu de ton temps, évidement !

-Je serais là bien sûr, s'exaspéra Draco. Mais je vous signale que moi je suis toujours présent je n'ai pas fui !

-Je n'ai pas fui, Draco !

-Vous m'en direz tant ! En attendant les personnes que vous n'avez pas cherché à éviter, ricana le fils. Ont laissé deux paquets à votre intention, ils se trouvent sur votre bureau si ça vous intéresse, bien sûr !

Lucius Malfoy posa ses yeux gris sur le bureau et en effet il aperçut les paquets dont un identique à celui qu'Harry avait reçu à Noël. Le Serpentard ouvrit le paquet le plus long et siffla devant la beauté de l'objet qui se trouvait dans ses mains.

-Père, cette canne est magnifique, avoua Draco. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belle !

-Elle vient d'Harry, répondit Lucius. Il l'a faite venir de France, et tu as raison c'est une pièce unique et rare et sorcière évidemment.

Le Serpentard plus âgé admira le pommeau en argent qui représentait un Griffon enroulé autour d'un serpent, le jeune homme avait voulu faire preuve de plaisanterie en mettant le serpent à l'intérieur du griffon. La pièce était d'une rare finesse, chaque détail avait été fignolé, Lucius vit même les deux animaux bouger légèrement quand il posa sa main dessus.

-C'est un cadeau splendide, murmura-t-il. Je me demande quand il a eu le temps de faire ça !

L'homme posa sa canne et prit l'autre paquet en main. D'un geste pressé il ouvrit la boîte devant son fils et haussa les sourcils devant les papillons qui sortirent de l'écrin et qui s'envolèrent dans toute la pièce. Il se demanda de qui était l'idée et il sourit.

Lucius déplia le parchemin et après l'avoir parcouru il tomba assis sur son fauteuil.

-Est-ce bien ce que je crois ? Susurra Draco en retenant un rire devant la réaction de son père. Une demande d'union avec Harry et Severus ?

-Oui, murmura son père en se reprenant quelque peu.

-Et qu'allez-vous répondre ? Si je ne suis pas indiscret évidemment !

-C'est de ça que je voulais te parler tout à l'heure mais puisque nous sommes en plein dans le sujet et bien autant en parler de suite, proposa Lucius.

-Je vous écoute, dit le jeune Serpentard en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil pour être plus à l'aise. Je suis tout ouïe.

-Pas la peine de t'installer ce sera court et direct, je vais accepter leur demande, annonça le blond. J'ai mis quatre mois à réfléchir et je ne peux me résoudre à vivre sans eux. Je sais, peut-être que cela te paraîtra soudain et que tu vas être choqué et que tu ne vas pas apprécier mais c'est mon choix.

-Ce que je n'ai pas apprécié, père, c'est le faite que vous ayez mis autant de temps pour vous en rendre compte, rouspéta Draco. Harry en a été malheureux et affecté et Severus ne disait rien mais je voyais bien que cela le tourmenté.

L'homme posa le parchemin sur son bureau et prit une plume puis il le signa sans hésitation, la missive se dédoubla et Lucius vit apparaître sur son doigt une alliance comme celle de Severus et d'Harry gravée à même la peau.

-Félicitation père, vous avez pris la bonne décision, dit son fils heureux. Je suis sûr que vous ne le regretterez pas.

Lucius Malfoy se précipita sous sa douche une fois que son fils eut quitté la pièce. Il choisit avec soin ses vêtements sans mettre de robe cette fois. L'homme jeta un sort sur ses cheveux qui s'attachèrent seuls dans son dos et il disparut de nouveau par la cheminée pour arriver dans celle de Severus à Poudlard.

Harry se réveilla quand il sentit un doigt caresser sa joue. Son visage se crispa quand il voulut se lever et replacer ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Tu ne vas pas bien ? S'inquiéta le blond de voir les traits d'Harry se tordre sous l'effort en l'aidant à s'assoir. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher madame Pomfresh ?

-Lucius ! S'écria Harry heureux de revoir l'homme. Tu es là depuis quand ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Tu dormais mon ange, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu sembles si fatigué et amaigri !

-Juste mal au dos, répondit Harry en soufflant un bon coup.

-Depuis quand ?

-Toute la nuit, expira le Gryffondor. Et là ça ne s'arrange pas, mais dis-moi depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

-Je te conduis à l'infirmerie et pas la peine de râler tu n'as pas le choix ! Et les questions seront pour plus tard.

-Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille là-bas ? C'est juste une douleur passagère.

-Passagère ! Alors que tu as souffert toute la nuit ! Et Severus il a pensé à quoi en te laissant seul !

-Laisse Severus tranquille, Lucius. Ce n'est pas lui qui est parti quatre mois, accusa le survivant. Et puis j'ai mal là alors je n'ai pas envie de discuter.

-Nous le ferons plus tard, Harry, rétorqua le blond en levant le jeune homme délicatement. Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie et ensuite j'irai chercher Severus.

-D'accord, gémit Harry en se pliant en deux sous la douleur. Je veux bien.

-Espèce d'entêté ! Grogna Lucius Malfoy en le prenant dans ses bras et en le conduisant dans l'antre de Pompom Pomfresh.

-S'il n'y avait que moi de têtu, hein ! Émit Harry en laissant sa tête reposer sur le torse accueillant de Lucius.

L'aristocrate arriva dans l'infirmerie avec Harry bien calé dans ses bras et appela l'infirmière d'une voix anxieuse. La femme arriva et sans perdre une minute fit allonger son patient sur un lit et déboutonna sa chemise sur son ventre rebondit.

-Monsieur Potter, commença-t-elle après avoir fait un bilan et ranger sa baguette dans la poche de sa blouse. Il semble que nous allons avoir un beau bébé aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ! Aujourd'hui ? Mais…..mais….. ce n'était pas prévu ça !


	28. Ambre

Ambre.

-Monsieur Potter, répliqua la brave femme pour essayer de rassurer son patient. On ne peut jamais prévoir une naissance à l'avance. Nous allons tout faire pour que ce bébé vienne dans les meilleures conditions que possible, détendez-vous et tout se passera bien.

-Je veux Severus, demanda Harry qui grimaça sous une autre douleur. Je veux qu'il vienne de suite ! J'ai besoin de lui.

-Monsieur Malfoy est allé le chercher, il va arriver et il a intérêt à se dépêcher, en attendant arrêtez de vous énerver, vous devez garder votre calme.

-Facile à dire, ronchonna le Gryffondor en crispant ses doigts sur chaque rebord du lit. On voit que vous n'êtes pas à ma place.

La bonne femme répondit gentiment et avec patience tandis qu'elle préparait son matériel.

-Vous vous rappelez de ce que nous avons discuté pendant vos précédentes visites ? Sourit-elle pour ne pas l'affoler plus que nécessaire déjà que le jeune homme était trop nerveux.

-Oui, je me souviens, mais vous avez dit aussi que je ne sentirais rien ! Et ben là j'ai mal.

-Il n'y en n'a plus pour longtemps, je vais faire une petite incision après avoir pratiqué une anesthésie sur la partie qui nous intéresse et je sortirais le bébé doucement. Normalement vous ne sentirez rien c'est promis, ensuite je vous ferez boire une potion qui remettra vos organes en place et vous devriez dormir au moins pendant trois heures.

-Elle a plus de quinze jours d'avance, ne risque-t-elle rien ?

-Non, tout semble normal, elle est petite mais en bonne santé......... Harry, je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour votre fille, mais je vous assure que tout se passera bien.

Harry fit une grimace et essaya de trouver une place un peu plus confortable en se tortillant sur le lit.

-Allongez-vous et ne bougez plus. Je vais endormir votre ventre. Voilà ! La douleur va complètement disparaître et vous vous sentirez mieux, dans quelque instant nous pourrons commencer et j'espère que d'ici là Severus sera arrivé…….Ah le voilà ! Dit-elle en voyant le maître des potions entrer dans la salle et allonger le pas pour se rendre auprès de Harry.

-Comment va-t-il ? Questionna l'homme qui s'en voulait d'avoir laissé le jeune sorcier seul ce matin.

-Vous pouvez sortir monsieur Malfoy, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services, déclara Pompom Pomfresh en se rendant compte que le blond était entré lui aussi derrière Severus Snape et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir.

-Je reste ! Pas question que je laisse mon mari dans un instant aussi important pour lui, nous sommes tous les trois concernés par cette naissance.

-Mais je croyais que l'enfant était de Severus, balbutia la brave femme qui pour le coup était perdue.

Alors que deux têtes surprises se retournèrent vers lui, Lucius expliqua à l'infirmière que c'était bien le cas, Severus était bien le père de l'enfant.

-Tu as accepté ? Murmura Harry en relevant la tête. Tu as vraiment accepté notre demande ?......... Oh Merlin ! Pesta-t-il en se tenant le ventre alors qu'il avait essayé de se relever un peu plus. Ça fait vraiment mal !

L'infirmière à la petite coiffe blanche fit venir d'un accio son scalpel puis un drap d'une blancheur irréprochable qu'elle posa près du lit tandis que Lucius et Severus se tenaient là aux premières loges pour voir la naissance de leur fille.

Lucius regarda Severus près d'Harry qui attrapait un autre drap que l'infirmière venait de lui tendre pour recevoir l'enfant, son enfant. Le blond sourit, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il verrait un tel spectacle. Severus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard attendre la naissance de son enfant. Cela paraissait si irréel ! Et de savoir que le second père était Harry Potter rendait la chose encore plus incroyable et que lui s'était joint au couple, voilà qui allait en étonner plus d'un.

Lucius fit le tour du lit et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne pour lui donner un peu de sa force. Harry était anxieux, le Serpentard voyait bien que le griffon s'inquiétait fortement, il voulait que tout se passe bien pour sa fille, il essaya de se relaxer et serra fortement la main tendue de Lucius en poussant un soupir.

L'infirmière incisa proprement pendant que Severus ne quittait pas le regard de son amour, surveillant si tout allait bien et s'il ne ressentait pas la moindre gêne ou douleur. Harry, lui, ne lâchait pas son ventre des yeux, il voulait voir le bébé, voir si elle allait bien, voir son ange naître et pousser son premier cri. L'accomplissement de son amour pour Severus, un homme qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Enfin après dix bonnes minutes il la vit derrière ses larmes d'homme ému, petite, fripée et hurlante mais si belle à ses yeux de père. La plus belle chose au monde, son amour, sa petite princesse.

-Une fille ! Rigola Lucius. Severus, trésor, tu es un homme comblé là !

-Je le crois aussi, osa à peine dire le professeur qui regardait un petit bout de chou gigoter et hurler de toute la force de ses petits poumons entre les mains de Pompom Pomfresh.

-Prenez-la Severus, lui dit l'infirmière. Je dois m'occuper d'Harry. Recouvrez-la et gardez-la bien au chaud contre vous.

L'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras en hésitant.

-Elle est si petite ! Est-ce normale ? S'étonna le professeur en s'adressant à Pompom.

-Oui bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a presque trois semaines d'avance, mais selon moi il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tout se passera bien pour elle, affirma la femme en nettoyant et en refermant la plaie du ventre d'Harry. Vous verrez, Severus, elle aura vite fait de rattraper son retard cette petite coquine.

-Ne faut-il pas la laver ? Interrogea Snape.

-Si, vous avez justement sur la table une bassine où l'eau est à la bonne température, vous devriez le faire Severus, cela vous fera un bon exercice pour quand vous devrez vous occuper de votre fille.

-Je n'ai jamais lavé un bébé, s'indigna l'homme en tendant la petite vers l'infirmière sous le rire moqueur de Lucius.

-Il y a une première fois à tout, professeur, protesta la femme en refusant l'enfant. Et puis ce n'est pas difficile, maintenez-lui la tête hors de l'eau et ne mettez pas de savon dans ses yeux.

-Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point-là ! Quand même, grogna le ténébreux maître des potions.

-Allons, Severus ! Elle va aimer tu vas voir, le taquina le blond. Et puis ça aura le mérite de la faire taire cette petite, elle hurle déjà comme toi !

-Et tu trouves ça drôle, Lucius !

Snape haussa les épaules, il retira le drap qui enveloppait sa fille et la posa délicatement dans l'eau, celle-ci surprise de l'effet de l'eau sur elle se tut et laissa l'homme lui faire prendre son bain.

Lucius vit Severus sourire devant la petite fille, il le vit la laver avec douceur comme une porcelaine fragile, il vit sa fierté d'avoir crée sa petite merveille. Severus était attendri devant les petits doigts et les petits orteils, l'enfant avait les cheveux noirs comme lui, elle était fine et délicate et si belle, se disait-il pour la vingtième fois. Comment avait-il pu créer ce petit joyau ?

Une fois bien propre l'homme sortit de son bain le bébé, il l'habilla avec les vêtements que Lucius avait amené des cachots et qu'Harry, prévenant, avait préparés. Il admira une fois de plus l'enfant vêtu de rose, le Gryffondor avait pensé à tout, là il lui avait mis un petit pyjama qui arborait un gros nounours vert pâle sur le devant et en plus il lui avait enfilé une paire de chaussons rose et un petit bonnet vert.

-Presque tout est rose ? Demanda le blond ingénument. N'y a-t-il pas d'autre couleur dans sa garde-robe ?

-Si, Lucius, mais pour l'instant ça lui va très bien !

-Tu ne m'as pas dit comment vous alliez l'appeler ?

-Ambre, répondit Severus Snape en regardant l'enfant qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Ma fille s'appelle Ambre. Ajouta-t-il en la déposant dans son berceau et en la recouvrant pour qu'elle reste bien au chaud. Harry m'en parle depuis deux mois je ne risquais pas de l'oublier ce prénom.

-Je le trouve très joli, moi. Ambre Potter Snape, ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas ? Lui dit Lucius.

-Malfoy.

-Quoi, Malfoy ?

-Ambre Potter Snape Malfoy, je te signale que tu es désormais marié avec nous, Lucius. Donc ma fille portera nos noms à tous les trois.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Harry accepte ça, Severus. murmura Lucius pour une fois moins sûr de lui. Après tout je suis seulement la pièce rapportée dans votre couple.

-Si Harry t'entend dire ça il ne va pas être content et tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts, de plus c'est lui qui a émis ce vœu, alors tu vois ! Pas de quoi paniquer.

-Je ne panique pas, un Malfoy ne panique jamais, Severus.

-Ah non ! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-Une simple remise en question, bougonna le blond boudeur.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment fait ça ? Tu as vraiment signé le parchemin ! Interrogea le professeur qui n'en revenait toujours pas que Lucius se soit décidé si vite.

-Aussitôt que j'en ai pris connaissance, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser partir cette chance, déclara l'homme blond. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant quatre mois tu sais ! Je n'ai pas agi à la légère. Quand je suis rentré chez moi j'étais déterminé à vous reconquérir et j'aurais tout mis en œuvre pour ça.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu, et aujourd'hui qui plus est, avoua le maître des potions en regardant encore une fois sa fille qui dormait paisiblement.

-Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit le Serpentard aux yeux gris.

-Oui, elle lui ressemble tellement, regarde sa touffe de cheveux noirs ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de la voir.

-Normal, l'infirmière lui a donné une potion qui va remettre ses organes en place et pour ça il vaut mieux qu'il dorme, pas la peine qu'il souffre davantage, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Je sais oui, il va dormir une heure ou deux et ensuite tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, c'est moi-même qui ait préparé cette potion pour lui.

-Tu as vraiment signé le parchemin ! S'exclama encore une fois Snape qui ne croyait pas possible que le fier Serpentard lit sa vie à la leur.

Le blond acquiesça et lui montra sa main où l'on pouvait apercevoir l'alliance gravée sur sa peau claire sinon Severus risquait de poser la question une quantité d'autre fois.

-Es-tu rassuré maintenant, Severus ?

-Moi oui, mais le jeune sorcier allongé dans ce lit ne dira peut-être pas la même chose quand il se réveillera. Tu lui as manqué, tu sais ?

-Il fallait que je réfléchisse, vous aviez l'air tellement heureux ensemble que je ne voulais pas gâcher ça, répondit Lucius Malfoy. Je me sentais un peu comme un intrus dans votre vie.

-Nous t'avions pourtant dit, Harry surtout, que tu avais ta place parmi nous. Je ne l'ai pas influencé dans sa décision, je voulais qu'il soit pleinement conscient qu'il nous aimait tous les deux, même si au début il l'a certainement fait pour moi. Je sais que maintenant il ressent de l'amour pour toi.

-Tu crois qu'au début il l'a fait pour toi !

-Il savait que je t'aimais encore malgré que j'ai tout fait pour le cacher, soupira le professeur. Et puis tu es tombé sous son charme et lui sous le tien. Je ne suis pas calculateur, Lucius, mais je savais que cela allait arriver, nous sommes trop semblables pour que Harry te laisse indifférent.

-Serpentard dans l'âme, Severus. Tu es et tu resteras le plus rusé de nous tous. Ricana le blond en prenant l'homme contre lui.

-Je te signale que je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste laissé le temps agir seul tout simplement. Susurra l'homme qui souffla quand Lucius respira son odeur dans le creux de son cou.

-Tout en espérant que je m'éprenne de lui et inversement, grogna Lucius contre la peau douce de son amant. Et tu ne t'es pas trompé, c'est exactement ce qui c'est passé, ajouta-t-il en embrassant le professeur langoureusement.

-Le regrettes-tu ? Demanda Severus en faisant cesser le baiser qui ne l'avait pas laissé insensible

Non, pas le moins du monde. Pendant les fêtes de Noël j'ai passé deux merveilleux jours avec vous et je me suis plus d'une fois retenu de revenir.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait dans ce cas ?

-Je voulais vous laisser du temps, vous en aviez besoin pour vous connaître un peu mieux.

-Tu rigoles, là ! Voilà sept ans que je connais Harry.

-Dans ce cas particulier ! Comme amant ?

-Bien sûr que non, Lucius.

-Alors tu vois j'avais raison ! Il te fallait être seul avec lui afin que vous fassiez connaissance autrement que professeur et élève et quand je vois le résultat dans ce berceau je me dis que j'ai bien fait, certifia le blond. Vous semblez heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

-Nous le sommes mais nous le serons encore plus avec toi et Ambre dans notre vie.

Les deux Serpentards qui s'étaient tout dit prirent place près du lit sur deux fauteuils que Lucius fit apparaître quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un Draco plus magnifique que jamais.

-J'étais venu voir Harry, expliqua-t-il aux deux hommes. Je me suis dit que peut-être il se trouverait ici et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé. Et si je comprends bien nous voilà avec un Potter de plus, sourit le blond. Fille ou garçon ?

-Fille, Draco, répondit Lucius. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Interrogea l'homme. Aurais-tu peur que je fasse du mal à Harry ?

-Non, je sais que vous en êtes incapable, père. Par contre j'avais plutôt peur de sa réaction envers vous, ricana le blond. Il a souffert de votre absence et ce plus que vous ne semblez le penser, attendez-vous à l'entendre vous le dire à voix haute et ferme.

-Quand il ira mieux je lui expliquerai mon geste.

-J'espère pour vous qu'il comprendra, soupira Draco en regardant une petite frimousse engoncée dans ses couvertures.

-Elle est superbe, comment s'appelle cette beauté ?

-Ambre, dit fièrement le maître des potions. Je te signale aussi qu'il s'agit de ta filleule, Draco.

-Je suis le parrain de la fille d'Harry Potter ! S'écria le jeune Serpentard. J'aimerais bien voir la tête de certaines personnes quand ça va se savoir, plaisanta Draco savourant à l'avance leurs mines effarées.

-Monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger sont déjà au courant, Draco. Tu ne pourras pas les railler.

-Je ne parlais pas d'eux, Severus, mais des autres Serpentards qui étaient avec moi à Poudlard. Ceux avec qui je faisais les quatre-cent coups et avec qui je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour embêter Harry.

-Je suppose qu'ils se feront à cette idée, ricana Lucius. Je te gage aussi qu'ils viendront voir cette petite friponne qui dort si calmement en ce moment dans son berceau.

-Ca c'est certain, père, affirma le blond. Harry, comment va-t-il, il va dormir encore longtemps ?

-Il te dira ça quand il se réveillera d'ici une heure je pense, dit Severus Snape. Prends un siège si tu as le temps et tiens-nous compagnie.

-D'accord je reste, mes affaires peuvent bien attendre une journée, assura Draco en faisant lui aussi apparaître un fauteuil confortable.

-Messieurs ! Je vois que tout le monde est là, dit avec bonhommie le directeur de Poudlard en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Il paraît d'après Pompom que nous avons une petite fille dans cette école, une petite fille qui est née il n'y a pas bien longtemps. Puis-je la voir, Severus ?

-Elle dort Albus, protesta le professeur Snape. Mais vous pouvez la voir, oui, et ne criez pas trop fort je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer et qu'elle réveille son père, il n'est pas encore prêt.

-N'ayez crainte, je ferais doucement, sourit le vieil homme qui s'approcha près du petit lit. Voilà un bien joli cadeau que la vie vous fait, Severus. Je suis heureux pour vous trois. Je gage aussi que si elle tient de ses deux pères et bien Poudlard dans onze ans deviendra un admirable champ de bataille.

-Je serais toujours professeur, Albus, grogna Sape. Et ma fille se tiendra convenablement.

-Je n'en doute pas, Severus, cela dit quand Harry se sentira prêt il pourra pourvoir au poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Monsieur Redford nous quitte cette année et je ne connais personne de plus compétent qu'Harry pour ce travail, bien sûr il pourra poursuivre ses recherches, cela ne sera pas incompatible.

-Vous le lui direz, Albus. Je pense que si Ambre peut vivre avec nous à Poudlard il acceptera.

-Cela va s'en dire, Severus. La petite est la bienvenue dans cette école, vous le savez bien. Il en est de même pour monsieur Malfoy.

-Dans ce cas faites préparer un appartement plus grand et surtout plus chaud pour cette demoiselle et pour Lucius qui a toujours aimé un certain confort.

-Ce sera fait, mon ami. Sur ce je vous quitte et vous laisse en famille.

-Hey ! Protesta le blond. Tu ne fais passer pour un homme tatillon, là.

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu es ! Ronchonna Snape. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maniaque avec ses affaires, à part Draco bien sûr.

-Hey ! Gronda ledit jeune homme pris à parti. Je ne suis pas comme mon père moi !

Severus Snape éclata de rire quand il vit l'air indigné de Draco qui ressemblait en ce moment trait pout trait à celui de son père.


	29. Visites et explication

Visites et explication.

Harry se réveilla une heure plus tard comme prévu, ses doigts entrelacés entre ceux de Severus. Le jeune homme souleva sa tête puis la laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Harry ! Demanda Snape en se levant de son fauteuil. Comment vas-tu ? Ajouta-t-il en le voyant cligner des yeux.

-Ca va, répondit-il un peu vaseux. Où sont mes lunettes ?

-Là, les veux-tu ?

-Ben si je demande ! Bien sûr que je les veux, ronchonna injustement Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en posant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je croyais que tu allais dormir encore longtemps comme ça, pouffa Draco. Voilà une heure qu'on attend !

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry ignorant totalement Lucius qui était assis bien sagement sur un fauteuil.

-Je suis venu voir ma filleule, Potter.

-Oh ! Severus t'a mis au courant ?

-Ouais ! Et je dois dire que cette petite ne pouvait avoir un meilleur parrain qu'un Malfoy, se rengorgea le blond ce qu'approuva Lucius d'un hochement de tête.

-Vantard ! Rigola Harry en se levant en grimaçant et en se penchant au dessus du berceau. Néanmoins je suis heureux que tu acceptes, Draco, et tu as raison elle ne pouvait avoir meilleur parrain.

-Harry, fais attention ! Grogna le professeur Snape. Ne fais pas trop d'effort.

-Oui je sais, ça fait d'ailleurs un peu mal, Severus, mais je veux prendre Ambre quelques minutes je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Et puis excuse-moi d'avoir ronchonné, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Elle te ressemble, renifla l'homme. Un petit nez et des cheveux noirs comme les tiens.

-Les tiens aussi sont noirs, mon amour, dit avec douceur Harry qui voulait se rattraper. Qui te dit qu'ils ne tiennent pas de toi ! Moi je dis qu'elle te ressemble plus que tu ne le crois, Sev.

-J'espère qu'elle aura aussi ton caractère, Harry, se moqua Draco. Parce que le tien, hein, Severus !

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ? Je suis on ne peut plus aimable, moi !

Lucius impassible sur son fauteuil ne disait rien. Il regardait pensif le Gryffondor caresser la joue de sa fille et ses yeux s'éclairer de bonheur alors que Severus le tenait par la taille. Lucius se sentait comme un intrus dans cette scène de famille. Lui qui était si sûr de lui il y avait quelques heures à peine doutait de sa décision à présent.

Et si Harry le rejetait ! Alors il serait là comme un imbécile à attendre quoi ? Un peu d'amour, un peu de tendresse ? Ou alors de la pitié ! Non, tout mais pas ça. Lui ce qu'il veut c'est faire parti intégrante de leurs vies, il n'y aura pas de demi-mesure ce sera tout ou rien.

Le sieur Malfoy poussa un long soupir de lassitude et se leva de son fauteuil avec regret.

-Messieurs, je vous laisse, annonça-t-il. Tout le monde se porte bien et je ne vois pas de raison de m'attarder ici.

Le survivant déposa sa fille dans le petit lit avec douceur et leva la tête avec colère et rancune.

-Alors plutôt que de me donner une explication, Lucius, tu fuis encore ! Lança Harry sans trop élever la voix de peur de réveiller son ange.

L'homme stoppa, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça, Harry.

-C'est quand le bon moment pour toi ? Un mois, deux mois, quatre mois peut-être !

-Je voulais attendre que tu ailles mieux, répondit le Serpentard.

-Je vais bien, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas malade donc ça ne te dispense pas de me donner une explication sur ton départ.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux et bien soit ! Fit l'homme en faisant demi-tour et en revenant près du jeune sorcier.

-Allons faire un tour Draco, proposa le maître des potions. Laissons Harry et Lucius régler leurs problèmes entre eux.

-Bonne idée, approuva le jeune blond. Il n'est pas loin de midi et j'avoue que j'ai faim.

-Dans ce cas allons à la grande salle, le dîner sera servi sous peu et j'en profiterai pour ramener un plateau de gourmandise pour Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor sourit en voyant les deux hommes quitter la pièce en devisant tranquillement.

-Rallonge-toi, s'il te plait, demanda Lucius. Tu ne tiens pas debout.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en bougonnant et se recoucha dans son lit tandis que le Serpentard reprenait place dans son fauteuil en croisant ses longues jambes avec élégance.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, grommela le petit brun entre ses dents. Pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur sans même nous en avertir à l'avance ?

-Tu avais besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça.

-Tout ça quoi ? Lucius, s'énerva Harry en jetant rageusement ses couvertures sur ses jambes.

-D'abord ta relation nouvelle avec Severus, puis le fait d'attendre un bébé, expliqua le blond. Moi je ne faisais que compliquer ta vie, tu avais besoin de temps et moi aussi.

Le jeune sorcier le regarda incrédule.

-Tu as décidé pour moi, tu ne m'as pas demandé ce que j'en pensais, moi ! Ni même ce que Severus en dirait ! Est-ce que tu crois que cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir disparaître ?

-Tu m'aurais convaincu de rester, se défendit le blond. Harry…… comprends-moi, soupira l'homme dont les yeux gris ne quittaient pas le regard vert. J'avais besoin de savoir où était ma place avec vous deux.

-Ta place est avec nous, je suis certain de ça, Serpentard mal embouché !

Lucius Malfoy haussa un sourcil et décroisa ses jambes.

-Serpentard mal embouché !

-Ben oui c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, avoua Harry en souriant.

-Harry, j'ai pensé pendant quelques secondes que peut-être tu ne m'aimais pas réellement, que tu avais simplement fait ça uniquement pour Severus.

-Tu t'enfonces, Lucius, et ce que tu viens de dire est horrible. Est-ce que vraiment tu me crois capable d'une telle chose ? Tu crois sincèrement que je peux être aussi vil et calculateur et faire semblant de t'apprécier pour faire plaisir à Severus ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Comme je te l'ai dit cette pensée ne m'a effleuré que quelques secondes, je suis………..

-Je t'aime, Lucius, avoua le garçon. Et ce que j'aurais donné à Severus je te l'aurais donné aussi, pourquoi douterais-tu de mon amour ?

-Je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour, se récria le blond. Ni de celui de Severus. Disons que je suis arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, notre relation a débuté beaucoup trop vite, c'était presque incongru, comme si je n'y avais pas ma place, je me sentais de trop. Pour te dire la vérité je me sentais mal à l'aise avec ça.

-C'est vrai que tout a commencé étrangement et alors ! Si tu penses que je me préoccupe de ça alors tu te trompes complètement, et si les autres ne sont pas contents de notre relation et bien je m'en fous royalement ! Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, cependant si ça te perturbe……

-Non, ricana Lucius, l'avis des autres ne m'a jamais posé de problèmes.

-Ouais ! Ça je sais, pouffa le jeune homme. Lucius……. Si tu restes avec nous, ce que je désire sois en sûr, il ne sera plus question de fuite car cette fois je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

-Je suis sûr de moi, certifia le blond en se levant de son siège. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une chose, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit tout en posant sa main sur celle du jeune sorcier. Et je crois que je vais te le prouver maintenant, murmura le blond avant d'être interrompu brusquement par Pompom Pomfresh qui revenait guillerette dans son infirmerie.

-Monsieur Potter, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Je vois que vous allez mieux.

Lucius Malfoy ronchonna entre ses dents et Harry lui donna une légère tape sur la main pour le faire taire.

-Oui, répondit le Gryffondor en retenant un rire alors que Lucius à côté de lui boudait comme un enfant.

-Je suis en train de remplir l'extrait de naissance de la petite avant de l'envoyer au ministère. Je voulais être sûre des noms que mademoiselle Potter doit porter, je ne tiens pas à faire un impair, ce qui serait regrettable avouez-le !

-Severus ne vous les a pas donnés ! S'étonna Harry. Pourtant nous nous sommes mis d'accord.

-Effectivement il me l'a dit, mais je voulais l'entendre de votre bouche, avoua la femme. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi tous les noms de cette enfant.

-Ambre Potter Snape Malfoy, madame Pomfresh. Ma fille portera le nom de ses trois pères.

-C'était juste pour être sûre, sourit-elle. Voilà une petite fille qui a de la chance et qui va être drôlement gâtée par ses papas.

L'infirmière découvrit Ambre et passa sa baguette sur l'enfant qui avait son pouce dans sa bouche et qui le suçait allégrement.

-Quarante-trois centimètres et deux kilos trente, déclara Pompom en recouvrant le bébé. Je vois qu'elle dort toujours, je lui porterai un biberon d'eau sucré quand elle se réveillera, expliqua la brave femme. En attendant évitez de vous lever, Harry. Quand à vous, monsieur Malfoy, si vous avez un tant soit peu d'autorité sur lui, surveillez-le, il ne doit pas faire d'effort et rester allongé au moins pour le reste de la journée.

-Je le surveille, répondit Malfoy en soulevant un sourcil devant l'ordre donné. Harry ne bougera pas de ce lit aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, gronda l'infirmière faussement sévère. Je reviendrais tout à l'heure voir si tout se passe convenablement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi quand-même ! Pourquoi tout le monde me considère comme un gamin ?

-Gamin, se moqua Lucius. Non, certainement pas, chéri. Tu es devenu un homme et un sacré bel homme même si tu en doutes ! Et d'ailleurs Severus ne s'y est pas trompé, lui.

-J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase, vil flatteur ! Et tu espères t'en tirer comme ça ?

-Je connais un moyen plus intéressant de me faire pardonner, mon ange. Mais l'infirmière m'approuverait pas je le crains, en attendant je peux toujours t'embrasser, tu es à damné ainsi et comme ça je pourrais aussi te remercier pour cette superbe canne que j'ai trouvé sur mon bureau ce matin.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, le houspilla Harry. Je n'espère que ça depuis que je suis réveillé et pour la canne ça m'a fait plaisir de te l'offrir et je savais quelle allait te plaire.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds se pencha vers le Gryffondor, il l'attrapa par la nuque et ramena son visage vers le sien.

-Je t'aime, susurra Lucius Malfoy. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur mes sentiments pour toi, je voulais que tu le saches. Je suis aussi très fier d'être un des pères de ta fille même si je sais que Severus en est le vrai géniteur, votre geste me touche beaucoup. Tu n'auras jamais à regretter ton choix je t'en fais la promesse.

Harry voulu répondre devant ce petit réquisitoire émouvant, mais devant l'exigence des lèvres de Lucius il capitula, et puis c'était tellement bon ce baiser de son blond préféré, cet imbécile lui avait tant manqué, ils avaient perdu tellement de temps.

-Hum…….j'aime le goût de ta bouche, murmura Lucius en suçotant les lèvres rougies de son amant. Ton parfum est divin.

-Ne t'arrête pas dans ce cas, je te signale que j'ai des baisers à rattraper, moi.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange, sourit le blond en reprenant les lèvres offertes. Le Serpentard titilla de sa langue celle de son jeune sorcier, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux redevenus hirsutes et glissant sa main le long de son oreille pour caresser l'anneau que Lucius trouvait tout à fait à son goût et qui ajoutait un charme indéniable au Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Draco. Tu vois ils se sont réconciliés, les railla le maître des potions qui revenait de la grande salle avec le jeune Serpentard.

-Je vois, Severus, tu avais raison encore une fois je dois le reconnaître. Se moqua lui aussi le jeune sorcier blond.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose d'important pour moi, Lucius, demanda Harry. A part fustiger les deux idiots qui viennent de rentrer bien sûr et qui se moque de nous.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

-Va prévenir Molly et Arthur Weasley qu'Ambre est née. Elle m'a fait promettre de la prévenir aussitôt que la petite serait là.

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un parchemin par la cheminée dans ce cas ?

-Non, je veux quelque chose de plus officiel, après tout ils sont les grands-parents de notre fille et tu feras un très bon ambassadeur, chéri.

-Dans ce cas j'y vais, mais je te préviens ils vont vouloir tous venir !

-Mais j'y compte bien, ils sont les seules personnes que je considère comme étant de la famille, s'expliqua Harry. Je veux qu'Ambre ait des grands-parents et des oncles et des tantes, moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

-D'accord, bougonna le blond qui n'était pas contre cette idée bien au contraire. Mais ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu contre cette famille envahissante !

-Non je connais bien Molly, elle viendra seule et les autres suivront dans la semaine, sourit Harry attendrit. J'espère que Ron et Hermione pourront venir la voir eux aussi, je sais qu'ils sont débordés en ce moment avec les examens qui arrivent.

Lucius se leva, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres attirantes de Harry et disparut de la pièce en emportant sa nouvelle canne.

Quand le blond aristocrate arriva dans le jardin des Weasley il poussa un soupir. Vraiment ! Que ne ferait-il pas pour son petit brun. Lucius souleva une de ses chaussures trempée par la pluie tombée hier et claqua la langue d'agacement. Là c'est sûr sa paire de chaussures était foutue, des chaussures Italienne en plus !

L'homme leva sa canne et l'abattit sur la porte en trois coups distincts. Deux secondes plus tard une Molly échevelée lui ouvrait, la rousse essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux en les aplatissant de ses deux mains en voyant qui était à sa porte.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-elle. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise de voir le Serpentard devant chez elle et de la boue plein les chaussures mais se tenant superbement droit et fier.

Digne en toute circonstance, rigola-t-elle en elle-même tout en le faisant entrer et en nettoyant ses souliers d'un coup de baguette.

-Ce n'était pas utile, madame….Weasley. Mes elfes auraient très bien pu faire ça !

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, répliqua Molly en l'invitant à s'assoir. Et puis c'était la moindre des choses.

Le blond prit place sur une chaise et la mère de Ron fit de même.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène chez moi ? S'enquit la femme alors que Lucius regardait l'intérieur de la maison et la trouvait finalement très accueillante.

-C'est Harry qui m'envoie, dit-il.

-Harry ! A-t-il des problèmes ? A-t-il besoin de moi avant la naissance du bébé ? S'affola la brave femme en s'agitant soudainement.

-Non, il m'a envoyé vous prévenir que le bébé est né.

-Il est né déjà ! Le coupa Molly Weasley. Mais il est en avance, Comment va Harry ? Et le bébé est né cette nuit ou ce matin ? Est-ce que tout c'est bien passé ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Débita-t-elle d'une traite.

-Ils vont parfaitement bien tous les deux, la rassura le blond en haussant le ton pour la faire taire. Pour l'instant Harry se repose, et la petite est un ange, sourit Lucius.

-C'est une fille ! Alors Harry doit être heureux, cependant s'il dort je ne devrais peut-être pas y aller.

Lucius Malfoy expira et prononça des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer.

-Permettez-moi de vous dire qu'Harry sera déçu si vous ne venez pas, après tout il m'a fait justement remarquer que vous étiez la grand-mère d'Ambre et que votre présence était nécessaire.

Molly laissa échapper deux larmes tout en exhibant un sourire heureux.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux avec le bas de son tablier. Je suis une grand-mère maintenant. Me laissez-vous dix minutes pour me changer, monsieur Malfoy. Ainsi je pourrais vous accompagner à Poudlard.

-Je vous en prie allez-y, opina l'homme aimable et heureux que la mère des rouquins vienne seule. De toute façon je retournais auprès d'Harry et de Severus pour le reste de la journée.

-Oh ! Dans ce cas alors ! S'exclama-t-elle en disparaissant dans les escaliers biscornus et en se précipitant vers sa chambre pour se revêtir plus convenablement.

Lucius pendant ce temps eut tout le loisir de détailler l'intérieur de la maison, il vit la vaisselle se faire toute seule et une brosse se remuer énergiquement pour récurer un plat récalcitrant. Il vit aussi un chiffon faire la chasse aux poussières efficacement et le balai nettoyer un sol au carrelage de terre cuite. Il devait faire bon vivre dans cet endroit même s'il déplorait l'absence d'elfes de maison. Cette demeure respirait la joie de vivre malgré le manque de confort et de luxe.

-Je suis prête ! Cria la femme en le rejoignant. Juste le temps d'envoyer un mot à Arthur et un autre à Ron pour les avertir de cette bonne nouvelle.

Quand les deux parchemins furent écrits et envoyés, Molly Weasley et Lucius Malfoy disparurent de la maison.


	30. Draco persiste et insiste

30 Draco persiste et insiste.

La sorcière et le sorcier arrivèrent aux grilles de Poudlard et firent le reste du chemin à pied. La journée était belle, dans quelques temps l'été serait là et ça promettait des jours plus longs et plus ensoleillés.

-Je pense à la joie d'Harry, dit Molly en rompant le silence. Il a tant d'amour à donner, plus qu'il n'en a reçu certainement.

-Severus m'en a parlé effectivement, il n'a pas été très heureux jusqu'à présent, répondit le blond. Maintenant le problème est oublié puisqu'Harry a trouvé sur qui reporter son trop plein de tendresse.

-Oh ! Vous voulez parler de Severus ! Oui c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensembles même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça possible. Et maintenant qu'ils ont un enfant les anciens tracas de ce jeune homme au cœur énorme devraient cesser. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour lui, il a vu tant de mauvaises choses, des choses trop horribles pour lui, il était trop jeune pour être mêlé à une telle guerre.

Lucius ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il n'avoua à la femme qu'il faisait parti désormais de la vie d'Harry. Si le jeune homme voulait que cela se sache et bien il le lui dirait lui-même.

La femme d'Arthur entra dans l'infirmerie suivit de Lucius, elle salua chaleureusement Severus et Draco et s'approcha du lit et émue serra le Gryffondor dans ses bras presque jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux roux.

-Bien Molly, un peu fatigué mais je me sens….euphorique, répondit-il sous l'étreinte affectueuse de la mère de Ron.

-Je comprends, rit-elle en retirant ses mitaines. Ça fait toujours ça après une naissance mais tu verras c'est merveilleux d'être parent. Cela dit j'aimerais voir cette petite fille, il paraît, d'après monsieur Malfoy, qu'elle est magnifique.

-La voilà, dit Severus Snape en prenant justement sa fille qui commençait à gesticuler. Je crois que cette polissonne a faim, ajouta-t-il en la tendant à Molly Weasley avec précaution comme s'il transportait la plus précieuse de ses potions.

La brave femme la cala dans ses bras et dégagea la petite frimousse cachée par un pan de la couverture.

-Oh ! Harry, elle est superbe ! Regarde-moi ces petites joues toutes roses, et cette petite bouche adorable et ces beaux cheveux noirs.

Le Griffondor sourit de voir Molly si enthousiaste et déposer un baiser sur une petite main toute menue.

-Severus, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers le maître des potions, vous pouvez être fier de votre fille, elle est splendide et si délicate !

Le maître des potions se rengorgea et Lucius sourit de le voir faire.

-Harry, Lucius et moi sommes fiers de notre fille, renifla l'homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments, mais qui acceptait celui-ci avec bonne grâce.

-Lucius ! S'étonna Molly.

-Nous sommes mariés, Molly, lui expliqua le plus jeune des sorciers. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous en faire part car c'est très récent. Je comptais le faire une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, enfin l'annoncer juste aux personnes les plus proches de nous, je ne veux pas créer une émeute non plus.

-C'est inattendu, murmura la mère des rouquins en regardant Lucius. Mais enfin si tu es heureux avec eux je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'insurgerais contre ton choix. Ça me va très bien et Lucius sera le bienvenu à la maison tout comme Severus et toi Harry, tu le sais !

-Merci, Molly. Je savais que vous seriez compréhensive, reste plus qu'à le dire à Ron et à Hermione.

-Je leur ai envoyé un parchemin tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'ils passeront quand leurs cours seront finis, c'est-à-dire dans une heure trente, le temps qu'ils se changent et que Ron mange un petit quelque chose, comme d'habitude, sourit-elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard Molly s'en alla afin de laisser Harry se reposer. Comme promis une heure trente après son départ Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, la jeune femme se jeta sur son ami en le félicitant et gratifia les autres d'un sourire ravi. Ron quand à lui rentra sur la pointe des pieds surtout qu'il voyait Snape et qu'en plus Malfoy père se trouvait lui aussi dans la pièce, que faisait donc le blond ici ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Rentre Ron, ils ne vont pas te manger, le pressa Hermione en devinant l'appréhension de son petit ami face aux deux Serpentards plus âgés.

-Je sais bien, se défendit le roux, mais je trouve qu'il y a trop de monde ici.

-Ron ! Viens là, soupira Harry. Et laisse-moi te présenter les personnes qui sont ici.

-Je les connais déjà au cas où tu ne le saurais pas !

-Non, pas exactement, laisse-moi te présenter Severus, mon mari comme tu le sais, je voudrais aussi te présenter mon autre mari, Lucius Malfoy.

-Ton autre mari ? Tu veux dire que tu es uni avec deux hommes !

-C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, oui. Et je te préviens je ne veux aucun reproche ni aucune animosité envers Lucius. J'aime cette homme autant que j'aime Severus tu devras faire avec ça, Ron.

-D'abord je ne dirais rien, si tu vas bien avec ça je ne vois pas pourquoi je râlerai, après tout tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Harry.

Hermione sourit fier de son homme qui venait de prouver qu'il était tolérant, et surtout il n'avait pas blessé Harry par des paroles malheureuses qu'il aurait regretté un jour. Comme quoi avoir été enfermé pendant des mois chez Voldemort lui avait fait voir qu'il y avait des choses beaucoup plus horribles dans la vie que de trouver son meilleur ami uni avec deux hommes.

-Merci Ron, c'est important que tu acceptes ça, souffla Harry qui s'attendait à des cris et des menaces venant du rouquin.

-Fais-nous voir ta fille, sourit Ron en rejoignant la jeune femme qui lui tendait la main. Hermione m'a tanné pour que je me presse, même pas eu le temps d'attraper un encas, elle était trop pressée de voir le bébé.

Les deux Griffondors s'extasièrent devant la jolie Ambre qui dormait encore, Hermione fut folle de joie quand Severus lui proposa de devenir la marraine de la petite fille. Harry était si rayonnant, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi heureux et ça il le devait à deux hommes. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas adhérer à ça ! C'était tout simplement formidable.

Après dix minutes tout le monde parla et Ron s'étonna même de discuter tranquillement avec Draco Malfoy s'en s'insulter. Quand il vit qu'Harry était seul il le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés puis contre toute attente il posa sa main sur la sienne. Le survivant s'en étonna, jamais Ron n'avait été aussi familier, lui qui prônait la virilité entre amis devenait tendre d'un seul coup.

-Tu as l'air tellement heureux, murmura le roux en serrant la main du jeune papa entre ses doigts.

-Je le suis, Ron, j'ai vu le néant de près, là où tout est vide et creux et sans aucun espoir de vie et de joie. Severus m'a sauvé de cet enfer, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à le faire malgré nos différents.

-Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait, Hermione et moi n'étions pas là mais je veux que tu sois certain que si nous avions été présent jamais nous ne t'aurions laissé avec ces moldus de malheur !

-Je sais, je ne voulais voir personne, ce n'est pas la faute de tes parents ou celle d'Albus ni même celle de Draco ou de Lucius et encore moins celle de Severus, juste la mienne et mon entêtement à me punir.

-Nous sommes là maintenant, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu n'hésites pas, hein !

-Merci, Ron, de rester mon ami.

Le roux retira sa main et un sourire orna ses lèvres.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Harry.

-Tu sais qu'Hermy va te rendre folle avec Ambre, maintenant qu'elle est la marraine elle va vouloir lui apprendre plein de chose et aussitôt que ta fille saura lire elle l'emmènera à la bibliothèque, son endroit de torture privilégié.

Harry éclata de rire et les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la brune qui fronça le regard.

La discussion alla bon train puis les deux griffons partirent afin de laisser Harry se reposer. Ils promirent de revenir aussitôt qu'ils en auraient l'occasion c'est-à-dire dans peu de temps devina Ron en voyant Hermione embrasser la petite pour au moins la dixième fois. La marraine était tombée sous le charme de la fille de Severus Snape.

Draco pour sa part décida lui aussi de laisser les trois hommes seuls et repartit pour le manoir Malfoy se changer. Il avait rencontré un magnifique jeune homme il y a quatre jours de cela et il avait bigrement envie de le revoir aujourd'hui, comme hier et avant-hier en faite !

Le garçon s'appelait Adrian, il n'était pas très grand, mince juste ce qu'il fallait, des yeux marron clairs et des cheveux mi-longs aux pointes dorées. Un sorcier pudique et timide qu'il aura tôt fait de mettre à la page, enfin pas trop quand même car il lui plaisait beaucoup tel qu'il était. Un mélange d'innocence et de rébellion quand il voyait ses cheveux décolorés aux pointes et son regard qui quelquefois se voulait malicieux.

Une petite douceur dans sa vie un peu en déroute, sentimentalement parlant. Oh ! Des amants il en trouvait à la pelle maintenant, mais là c'est vrai qu'Adrian lui paraissait plus stable. Bon il n'y avait encore rien entre eux mais il allait y travailler et obtenir un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, chose que ce damné sorcier lui refusait depuis trois jours.

Draco prit une bonne douche, s'habilla impeccablement, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain et transplana à Pré-au-lard puis se rendit chez Fleurit et Bott, là où il savait trouver l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Le blond n'eut aucun mal à le trouver, celui-ci était agenouillé dans la réserve où étaient entreposés des centaines de livres. Adrian était en train de noter méticuleusement une série de titre sur un parchemin. Sa plume verte fine et longue volait joyeusement sur le papier, le garçon était tellement absorbé dans son travail qu'il ne vit pas le Serpentard arriver dans la pièce.

Draco le regarda attentivement quelques minutes avant de faire savoir sa présence au jeune homme qui lui plaisait décidément de plus en plus.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Dit l'autre en se levant surpris et en essuyant d'un geste maladroit la poussière sur son pantalon. Que puis-je pour vous ? ajouta-t-il en se sentant un peu intimidé par l'éclat des yeux gris de Draco posés sur lui.

-Je sais que votre travail se finit dans cinq minutes et je me proposais de vous raccompagner chez vous, Adrian.

-Je suis assez grand pour rentrer chez moi tout seul, sourit l'apprenti libraire en ramassant une pile de livres pour les déposer sur l'étagère derrière lui. Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit hier et avant-hier, ajouta le sorcier qui se remit assez vite de sa surprise.

Ca n'allait pas être aisé, pensa le blond qui venait de se faire jeter gentiment mais sûrement. Ce sorcier était peut-être timide mais il était aussi résolu.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, rétorqua Draco qui n'allait pas abandonner facilement. Auriez-vous peur de moi ? Le taquina-t-il.

Adrian se retourna et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci était grand et élancé, il semblait puissant, une personne à qui on ne devait jamais dire non. Très bel homme ça il n'en disconvenait pas il avait déjà remarqué ça, mais il n'était certainement pas un homme pour lui.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous, monsieur Malfoy. Je crois simplement que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Répliqua Draco qui avait la répartie facile.

Le jeune sorcier de dix-neuf ans souffla de lassitude.

-Je ne partirais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas accepté, Adrian.

-Vous avez l'habitude d'être obéi je suppose, affirma l'apprenti libraire aux yeux chocolat.

-Non, mais il paraît que je suis un peu autoritaire, mon ami Harry ne le dit souvent, rigola Draco.

-Votre ami a raison, déjà avant-hier et hier j'ai refusé votre proposition alors pourquoi je changerais d'avis aujourd'hui ?

-Pour me faire plaisir, par exemple, argumenta le Serpentard avec un sourire charmeur. Et puis ça vous donnera l'occasion de mieux me connaître et vice versa.

-Vous n'abandonnez jamais, pouffa Adrian.

-Quand ce que j'ai sous les yeux me plait vraiment, non, je n'abandonne pas aussi facilement.

-Voilà qui est direct au moins !

-Alors, votre réponse !

Le garçon reprit une pile de livres par terre et la déposa à côté de l'autre pour se donner le temps de réfléchir.

-D'accord ! Dit-il contre toute attente pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco. Attendez-moi dans le magasin, je vous rejoins aussitôt que j'ai fini ici.

Draco opina de la tête, il aurait bien crié victoire mais il préféra rester tranquille, il ne faudrait pas que son futur petit ami le prenne pour un fou. Alors là il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le connaître un peu mieux, de connaître la douceur de sa peau sous sa main, ni le goût de ses lèvres pleines et si tentantes qu'il dut en détourner le regard sur le champ pour ne pas succomber à la tentation et effaroucher l'ange en face de lui.

-Dans ce cas je vous attends avec impatience, réussit à dire le blond de sa voix suave et ensorceleuse en sortant de la réserve.

Adrian expira un bon coup après que Draco fut sorti. Merlin ! Quand Draco Malfoy était entré dans le magasin il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond s'intéresserait à lui à ce point. En faite il n'avait pas pu le quitter du regard.

Adrian se souvient que quatre jours plus tôt l'aristocrate blond était devant une étagère à chercher un bouquin tandis que lui essayait de ranger des manuscrits qu'il venait de recevoir. Le Serpentard enveloppé dans un long manteau léger était magnifique avec la couleur de ses cheveux qui tranchait sur le tissu foncé.

Tout à ses réflexions et surtout à sa contemplation, Adrian n'avait pas vu la haute pile de carton près de lui vaciller dangereusement. Son oncle avait bien essayé de le prévenir mais avant qu'il ne sorte sa baguette de sa poche et ne prononce un sort pour les stabiliser, les cartons tombèrent. Il ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Draco de ne pas s'être fait mal.

Oh ! Il ne courait pas un grand danger, tout au plus quelques bleus et un peu de peur, c'est tout. L'homme blond lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever et une fois que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco il se sut perdu.

Le Serpentard lui aussi avait été subjugué par la grâce et la beauté du jeune homme qu'il venait de sauver, son cœur pourtant insensible avait fait un petit saut périlleux. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, pourtant il en avait rencontré des garçons comme lui, mais certes pas aussi touchant.

Celui-là avait un petit quelque chose, un plus qui rendit le blond absolument dépendant de lui c'est pourquoi depuis trois jours il se rendait là-bas à la librairie pour essayer d'obtenir un rendez-vous. Il voyait enfin ses efforts récompensés, ce soir après l'avoir accompagné chez lui il l'aurait ce fameux rendez-vous. Foi de Malfoy !

-Je suis prêt, dit d'une voix exquise Adrian alors qu'il était en train de frotter sa chemise un peu poussiéreuse elle aussi.

Draco le suivit et les deux hommes sortirent de la librairie en silence. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, la fin de journée s'annonçait superbe, ils n'auraient pas la pluie qui était tombée hier.

-Où habitez-vous ? Demanda Draco qui rompit le silence qui s'éternisait.

-Pas très loin d'ici ! À vrai dire deux rues plus loin pour être exacte, c'est plus pratique pour moi pour venir travailler. C'est mon oncle qui me loue cette petite maison.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi ce travail ?

-J'aime les livres, monsieur Malfoy. Est-ce que ça vous paraît dégradant ?

-Non, non, pas du tout ! J'avoue même que moi aussi j'ai une passion pour eux. Et bien que je sois décorateur d'intérieur j'aime me plonger dans un bon bouquin quand j'en ai le temps. Et puis je vous en prie, appelez-moi Draco.

-Si vous voulez, moi c'est Adrian.

-Ca je sais, Adrian Bott, dix-neuf ans, neveu du propriétaire des librairies du chemin de traverse et de Pré-au-lard.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre et arrivèrent bien trop vite devant la petite maison du sorcier aux cheveux noirs et aux pointes dorées.

-Voilà ! Dit-il déçu. Nous sommes arrivés chez moi.

-Oui, sourit le blond qui avait entendu la légère déception dans la voix de son ange.

-Alors au revoir Draco, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur la poignée de sa porte.

-Je veux un rendez-vous, lâcha le Serpentard en retenant Adrian par un pan de sa chemise avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière sa porte. Je veux un rendez-vous pour demain soir !

-Je ne sais pas c'est…..

-Pourquoi ne pas faire un essai, ou alors je ne vous plais pas ?

-Mais non ! Sursauta indigné le jeune homme qui se trahi malgré lui.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

-D'accord pour demain soir, capitula le plus jeune. Mais je vous préviens je ne rentrerais pas tard, demain je travaille.

-Nous ne rentrerons pas tard c'est promis, assura Draco en relâchant le pan de la chemise. Je viens vous chercher vers vingt heures, nous irons souper chez moi si cela vous sied.

-J'en serai ravi, voilà longtemps que je ne suis sorti de mes livres.

-A demain donc, Adrian, susurra Draco en se rapprochant du sorcier aux yeux marron et en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le neveu de Bott ne put répliquer puisque Draco disparut à sa vue assez vite. Malgré tout il sourit devant le geste du blond et entra dans sa maison en promenant sa main sur sa bouche, satisfait de sa journée et surtout de la visite d'un certain Serpentard.

En début de nuit Harry se leva, il avait envie de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Sans réveiller Ambre endormie profondément il alla à la salle de bain attenante à l'infirmerie. Severus et Lucius étaient partis voilà déjà un petit moment, Severus avait promis de revenir plus tard mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

Le jeune homme se détendit sous l'eau chaude, il se sentait revivre et ça lui fit un bien fou ce moment de tranquillité. Harry prit son temps, il avait laissé de toute façon la porte entrouverte pour écouter la petite si jamais elle se réveillait.

Lucius entra dans l'infirmerie sans faire de bruit, le blond avisa le lit vide et sur le coup paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans l'autre pièce. Lentement il s'avança et jeta un œil pour se rassurer. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le cloua sur place, le survivant passait et repassait ses mains sur son corps pour enlever la mousse du savon.

Sa peau battue par le jet était brûlante, il était si gracieux ainsi et si beau, la tête relevée vers les milliers de gouttelettes qui tombaient sur son merveilleux visage. Lucius sentit son cœur battre plus vite, il était amoureux là ! Amoureux comme il l'était de Severus, ça le frappa comme un puissant doloris, si puissant qu'il dut s'assoir sur le lit et reprendre son souffle.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait, il savait qu'il en était amoureux, mais c'était plus que ça, Harry était sa vie, il ressentait plus que le besoin de le protéger, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, c'était comme ça.

-Lucius ! Tu ne vas pas bien ? S'inquiéta Harry en voyant l'homme assis sur le lit et le regard un peu vague.

-Si, répondit le blond en regardant Harry venir vers lui simplement vêtu de son bas de pyjama et les cheveux encore humide de sa douche. Je suis venu voir si tu n'avais besoin de rien pour cette nuit.

-J'ai juste besoin de toi, souffla le brun alors que Lucius se levait. C'est bête à dire mais je me sens un peu seul.

Harry n'osait pas lui dire qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il avait comme une boule au fond de la gorge et vraiment il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était venu subitement pendant qu'il se séchait, il avait même dû se retenir de partir en sanglot sans en savoir la raison.

-Toi tu ne vas pas bien par contre, grogna Lucius en le prenant dans ses bras. Dis-moi ce que tu as, mon ange.

-J'en sais rien, tout m'a paru sombre d'un seul coup et puis je me sentais seul et j'avais envie que Severus vienne ici.

-Si tu veux je peux aller le chercher, proposa le Serpentard. Il sera……..

-Non pas la peine, je t'ai toi Lucius. Et je suis content que tu sois venu, mon amour, murmura le plus jeune en cherchant du réconfort dans les bras puissant de l'aristocrate.

-Si je peux faire l'affaire, ironisa le blond.

-Arrête idiot ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu vaux autant que Severus pour moi, ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer.

-Va t'allonger et essaye de dormir, sourit Lucius ravi des mots de son jeune amant. Je reste avec toi, ajouta-t-il en déposant sur ses lèvres délicates un baiser qu'Harry chercha à approfondir.

-Messieurs, chuchota Pompom qui venait d'arriver silencieusement dans la pièce. Je suis venue chercher la petite Ambre. Je vais la garder pour le reste de la nuit, vous avez besoin de repos, Harry.

-J'y vais, opina le survivant en rougissant quelque peu. Mais Lucius reste avec moi, pas question qu'il sorte d'ici ! Affirma le Gryffondor avec défi.

-Bien sûr, admit la femme. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je dirais que c'est même mieux ainsi. Je vais juste mettre un paravent autour du lit pour que vous ayez plus d'intimité au cas où un élève serait malade cette nuit et arrive sans crier gare.

L'infirmière installa le paravent d'un coup de baguette et repartit en faisait léviter le berceau derrière elle jusque dans sa chambre. Tout à l'heure elle avait entendu Harry, elle se doutait que le jeune homme ferait un début de déprime, c'était toujours comme ça après une naissance et c'était bien que Lucius Malfoy soit venu lui tenir compagnie. Normalement elle n'aurait pas toléré pareille conduite mais là c'était pour le bien d'un de ses patients.

Dans l'autre pièce Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de l'acceptation de l'infirmière, toujours est-il que ravi il s'allongea entre les draps et il vit étonné son beau Lucius enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et sa chemise et se coucher tranquillement à côté de lui.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais dormir sur une chaise, s'exclama le blond en rigolant devant l'air interloqué d'Harry.

-Non, réussit à dire le brun en enlaçant l'homme aussitôt que celui-ci se glissa près de lui. Je préfère quand tu es près de moi, tu m'as tant manqué, Lucius. Tous ces mois ont été longs, heureusement que j'avais Severus et son amour, il est merveilleux.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon ange, chuchota le Serpentard blond.

Une porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, les deux hommes alités tournèrent la tête et virent un homme aux yeux noirs le visage un tantinet fatigué passer sa tête derrière le paravent et les regarder en souriant.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Questionna le maître des potions. Il fait un peu froid dans les cachots sans vous deux.

-Bien sûr, répondit heureux le survivant. On va se pousser, Severus.

-Ne prenez pas cette peine, assura le professeur qui lança un sort sur le lit pour l'agrandir.

L'homme se déshabilla sans perdre de temps et rejoignit les deux autres enchantés de sa présence.

-Où se trouve Ambre ? S'enquit Severus Snape en faisant léviter un oreiller jusqu'à lui.

-Pompom l'a prise pour la nuit, répondit le Gryffondor qui sentait le sommeil le gagner.

-Alors profites-en, suggéra le maître des potions. Dors, mon amour.

-C'est ce que je vais faire maintenant que vous êtes là, je me sens déjà mieux, murmura le jeune sorcier en fermant les yeux.

Le professeur embrassa son amant aux yeux verts puis celui aux yeux gris et enfin ils entendirent Harry s'endormir. Sa respiration douce résonna légèrement dans la salle. Les deux Serpentards se sourirent puis après un dernier baiser ils suivirent Harry dans son sommeil bien blottis contre le corps qui avait le plus besoin de chaleur humaine.


	31. Le bonheur de vivre

Le bonheur de vivre.

Draco avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir cette nuit, il repensait sans cesse au rendez-vous qu'il avait réussi à obtenir auprès du jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer à peine quatre jours plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances alors il réfléchissait à sa soirée de demain, il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Le Serpentard était plus qu'attiré par Adrian, c'est la première fois qu'il désirait autant quelqu'un presque avec déraison, car avant il n'aurait jamais exigé un rendez-vous de qui que ce soit, c'est plutôt les autres qui se battaient à sa porte pour en obtenir un. Il se sentait passionné pour le jeune homme fragile, rien que de le voir le rendait fou, il se sentait déjà dépendant de lui et de son sourire charmeur. Draco savait qu'il était fichu, il ne pourrait plus se l'enlever de la tête maintenant qu'il l'avait vu.

Le matin, malgré sa nuit blanche, le trouva en pleine forme. Le soleil brillait comme jamais et dardait déjà ses rayons lumineux à travers les lourds rideaux de sa chambre. Le blond s'étira ignorant l'érection fièrement dressée qui le narguait. Sa journée allait être belle, enfin surtout sa soirée, pensa-t-il en se levant. Il lui tardait déjà d'être le soir pour retrouver son petit amour et lui voler un autre baiser. Il allait aimer ça, oh oui ! Il allait aimer ça !

Draco prit une douche et dut venir à bout de son désir qui ne voulait pas redescendre, et puis avoir en tête un certain postérieur ne l'aidait certes pas à calmer ses ardeurs. C'est donc contraint qu'il décida de soulager son sexe douloureux. Le Serpentard frissonant d'anticipation caressa d'abord son gland sensible passant et repassant son pouce dessus, et c'était foutrement bon de se sentir excité pour un autre homme.

La chaleur de la caresse amena le feu entre ses reins, le sorcier poussa un gémissement en fermant les yeux pour savourer au mieux les sensations puis il prit son membre bien en main et débuta un va-et-vient très lent, juste par vice, pour souffrir un peu plus et faire durer cette impression de chaleur sur tout son corps.

N'en pouvant plus Draco alla de plus en plus vite, ses va-et-vient se firent plus longs et plus profonds, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Ses bourses se contractèrent et les yeux toujours fermés il éjacula violemment en poussant un cri rauque sous l'eau de la douche. Le fils de Lucius récupéra son souffle, rinça les traces de son petit plaisir solitaire, se relava et sortit de la salle de bain prêt pour une journée chargée de travail.

Premier rendez-vous, Draco devait voir un client à Londres, l'homme n'était là que pour deux jours. C'est lui que le jeune sorcier était allé voir en Amérique, c'est là qu'il avait signé un contrat de plusieurs années pour décorer toute une chaîne d'hôtels et de restaurants sur les côtes anglaise.

Après ça sa réputation ne serait plus à faire, des idées il en avait des milliers. Cette après-midi il devait aller voir ses fournisseurs pour un premier bilan, il y avait énormément de travail mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il aimait ça fouiller dans les coupons, regarder les couleurs multiples qui allaient s'offrir à sa vue, chercher à droite et à gauche des idées originales pour être en accord avec les siennes.

Il allait commencer par aller voir la disposition des hôtels et des restaurants, voir quels meubles iraient avec l'architecture et surtout avec la nature environnante. C'était très important car maintenant les gens aimaient se retrouver en harmonie avec ce qui les entourait. Il devait passer voir les échantillons de tissus et de moquettes et en faire venir d'autres si ceux-ci n'étaient pas à sa convenance.

Enfin bref ! Aujourd'hui la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos, en tout cas à dix-neuf heures, fini ou pas, il rentrera chez lui. Une heure ce ne sera pas beaucoup pour se rendre présentable, de plus il ne voulait absolument pas être en retard à son premier rencard avec son petit apprenti libraire.

Sur ces bienheureuses pensées, Draco entra dans l'immeuble d'un pas décidé, il discuta longuement avec le propriétaire des locaux à aménager. Deux heures plus tard les deux hommes d'accords se serrèrent la main chaleureusement avant de se quitter et le Serpentard débuta son travail sans perdre une seule minute.

La journée défila à pleine vitesse, il alla d'abord voir les constructions qu'il devait décorer. Celles-ci étaient bien comme il les avait vu sur les plans. En tout il y avait trois hôtels et trois restaurants. Les hôtels étaient très beaux, ils n'étaient pas immenses ni ostentatoires, ils étaient bien disposés face à la mer mais restaient discrets. Les pas du jeune homme résonnèrent dans les pièces vides alors qu'il imaginait déjà l'agencement des salles.

Draco visita un par un les locaux en prenant des notes puis son travail fini il alla directement voir deux fournisseurs, il n'eut pas le temps pour plus car ensuite il alla chez lui pour mettre sur parchemin ses idées, ce qui lui prit une partie de son après-midi. Le blond reposa sa plume alors que la petite pendulette sur son bureau sonnait la demi de dix-neuf heures.

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux gris enroula ses parchemins sans perdre une minute de plus, il les mit dans le tiroir et se précipita vers sa chambre où il sortit des vêtements avant de se ruer sous la douche. Là il ne s'y éternisa pas, il se sécha d'un sort, coiffa ses cheveux qu'il attacha magiquement. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'un polo blanc, prévint les elfes de maison qu'il désirait qu'un souper soit servit au salon pour deux personnes puis disparut pour Pré-au-lard.

Draco était devant la porte d'Adrian, il attendit deux minutes le temps de reprendre son souffle puis il tapa deux coups brefs. La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon au sourire un peu hésitant et perplexe.

-A voir ton air tu croyais que je n'allais pas venir, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le Serpentard interloqué.

-L'idée m'a frôlé l'esprit, je l'avoue oui, répondit Adrian.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu vêtu pour sortir ?

-J'espérais que tu viennes quand-même, Draco, soupira le sorcier avec un regard d'excuse. Prends-moi pour un fou si tu veux, mais je me demande encore pourquoi tu recherches ma présence.

-N'ai-je pas été assez explicite hier soir ?

-Ben si ! Mais tu aurais pu changer d'avis entre deux, répondit Adrian avec franchise.

-Certainement pas ! S'offusqua le blond qu'on le prit pour une girouette. Je me tiens toujours à ce que je dis.

-Ne te fâches pas Draco, et excuse-moi tu veux ?

-C'est déjà oublié, se radoucit le Serpentard en tendant la main à l'apprenti libraire. Allons chez moi, ajouta-t-il. Un petit souper nous attend et nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter que sur un seuil de porte devant la curiosité des gens.

-Tu as raison, pouffa Adrian en refermant la dite porte de sa maison et en donnant la main à Draco qui les fit transplaner au manoir Malfoy.

Adrian se trouva un peu intimidé de se retrouver dans cette grande maison, timidité qui ne dura pas longtemps quand le blond le tira par la main pour l'amener dans le salon où une jolie table dressée les attendait.

Cette pièce était vraiment parfaite, elle était plus petite que les autres, sans aucun doute, pensa le neveu de Bott qui supputait car il n'était jamais entré dans ce manoir. Donc elle était aussi plus intime, se fit la réflexion le sorcier aux mèches dorées en regardant autour de lui.

-Assieds-toi et mets-toi à ton aise, invita Draco en désignant à Adrian le canapé.

Le Serpentard fit léviter deux verres remplies d'un bon vin français et en tendit un à l'apprenti libraire qui le prit avec grâce tout en s'asseyant.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui sirotaient leur verre, le blond debout près de la cheminée épiait le sorcier qui semblait vouloir rester aphone et qui trouvait le tapis du salon intéressant.

-Adrian, commença Draco.

-Oui ! Répondit l'autre en relevant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravi d'être ici, supposa le blond en poussant un soupir. Est-ce que vraiment c'est une corvée d'être avec moi, là !

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher.

-Alors ?

-Heu ! C'est la première fois que j'accepte un rendez-vous, avoua le neveu de Bott. à vrai dire je ne sais pas comment me comporter, Draco. J'ai l'impression d'être stupide tu vois ! J'ai dix-neuf ans et je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire dans un tel moment, je me sens idiot.

Le Serpentard souffla et prit place près du jeune homme.

-Tu veux dire que personne ne t'a donné de rendez-vous ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous dans la tête !

-Non tu ne comprends pas, j'ai toujours refusé jusqu'à présent, expliqua Adrian. Je voulais juste me consacrer à mes études et à rien d'autre.

-Donc théoriquement tu es toujours…….

-Ben oui, je suis désolé, si tu voulais quelqu'un d'expérimenté c'est pas gagné.

Draco reposa son verre et celui d'Adrian avec un sourire ravi sur le coin des lèvres.

-Je pense que ça ne me pose pas de problèmes, Adrian. Je peux te dire que j'en suis même heureux, ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de son futur amant qui prit une petite couleur cerise.

-Oh !

Draco ne résista pas devant le dessin des lèvres arrondies, il posa une main sur la nuque du jeune sorcier et l'amena contre lui dans un geste très sensuel. Le baiser que les deux hommes échangèrent était très doux, le Serpentard ne voulait pas affoler son petit libraire, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir avant d'avoir pu commencer quelque chose avec lui.

-Que dirais-tu de passer à table, murmura Draco contre la bouche de son fantasme. Ensuite nous aurions le temps de discuter tout à loisir, ajouta-t-il tout en pensant que lui aimerait plutôt le tenir contre lui, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à son désir Adrian serait déjà dans son lit, son corps sur le sien le faisant crier de plaisir sous ses coups de reins sauvages.

Draco se reprit juste à temps quand il sentit une réaction normale mais inadéquate battre dans son boxer. Bon vraiment là c'était pas le moment de s'égarer, d'abord faire connaissance avec la créature magnifique devant lui qui le regardait avec des yeux étonnés, puis petit à petit laisser une de ses mains se perdre sur un bras ou mieux encore, sur une cuisse, le haut de la cuisse plus précisément et la caresser avec subtilité.

Adrian se leva d'un bond, le blond en face avait les yeux qui brillaient un peu trop fort, le désir transparaissait à travers chaque geste qu'il faisait. D'accord ! Il savait parfaitement que s'il acceptait un rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy que ce ne serait pas pour effeuiller des marguerites, il n'était pas si naïf que ça quand même !

Il avait bien réfléchi, le Serpentard lui plaisait et même plus, aucun doute là-dessus. Et puis il pouvait bien prendre un peu de plaisir lui aussi, ses études étaient presque finies et il en avait marre d'être seul ! Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait le faire un peu patienter son blondinet, au moins une heure ou deux, enfin s'il arrivait à tenir le coup sous les efforts de séduction de Draco qui savait fichtrement s'y faire, le bougre !

Les deux hommes passèrent à table et dinèrent tranquillement en s'interrogeant mutuellement sur leur vie respective. Le temps défila très vite mais Draco qui ne voulait pas voir le petit libraire fuir proposa un dernier verre en l'invitant à le rejoindre sur le canapé.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, argua Adrian qui voyait bien où le blond voulait en venir.

-Un dernier verre au coin du feu, je ne vois pas ce que tu risques ! Le taquina Draco avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne risque ni plus ni moins de me retrouver entre tes bras, Draco, souffla le jeune homme en acceptant quand même le verre que le blond lui tendit.

-Est-ce que ce serait si terrible que ça ? Se défendit le blond en l'attirant vers lui. Tu me plais, Adrian, je ne vais pas te le cacher et tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'amuser avec toi, cette fois je veux une relation sérieuse et durable dans le temps.

-Avec moi ? S'étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux mèches dorées.

-Oui, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici !

-Non, idiot ! Rigola Adrian en se calant près du Serpentard alors que son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Draco, murmura le jeune sorcier je…….

-Oui je sais, tu dois rentrer de bonne heure.

-Oublie ça, susurra l'autre en faisant léviter son verre sur la table tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond. Finalement je ne suis plus pressé que ça de rentrer chez moi où je vais me retrouver seul une fois de plus.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Draco avant de prendre la bouche adorable qui faisait face à lui, une bouche innocente mais qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps.

Adrian ne répondit pas, il savourait les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, il soupira quand le blond le fit mettre assis sur ses cuisses. Il gémit quand le Serpentard passa la barrière de ses dents et caressa voluptueusement sa langue l'enroulant autour de la sienne, la mordillant, la suçotant, la lâchant pour y revenir encore plus sensuellement et mettre le feu à ses sens bouillonnants.

-Je te désire, murmura le blond Serpentard entre deux baisers. Je suis fou de toi Adrian, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

-Draco…..

-Non ne dis rien, laisse-moi t'aimer, te montrer que je peux être digne de toi, que moi aussi je dois te mériter et que tu peux m'aimer sans craindre un quelconque rejet de ma part.

-Justement ! Susurra l'autre contre la bouche de Draco. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas ce que tu vas faire ensuite ? Me jeter comme un malpropre après que tu ais eu ce que tu voulais ? Je ne veux pas être une de tes victimes, je ne suis pas sûr de me relever si tu agis comme ça.

-Jamais ! S'indigna Draco. Adrian, demanda le blond. Et puis si tu n'es pas sûr de te relever cela veut dire que tu as peut-être des sentiments pour moi ! Sourit Draco.

-Peut-être oui, depuis quatre jours tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées et mes rêves, admit l'apprenti libraire un peu timidement. Tu es si beau, ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue, comment veux-tu que je ne te remarque pas ?

-Tu m'avais dissimulé ça, espèce de cachotier !

-Ton égo est déjà assez démesuré, je n'allais pas en rajouter, rigola Adrian en voyant l'air scandalisé de son Serpentard.

-Mon égo est démesuré ! Oh ! Mais ça mérite une punition ça, contre-attaqua Draco en saisissant son futur amant dans ses bras et en les faisant transplaner directement dans sa chambre sur un lit à baldaquin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément, Adrian oublia qu'il voulait faire patienter le sorcier blond. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en ce moment que eux deux, il aurait pu faire un orage violent, le toit du manoir aurait pu s'envoler ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte tellement ils s'imprégnaient de l'un et de l'autre.

C'est Draco qui commença le premier les ébats passionnés qui allaient se passer entre eux. Il déboutonna la chemise d'Adrian en déposant sur chaque morceau de peau découvert un baiser sensuel, il prit son temps, il voulait goûter chaque grain, savourer l'odeur de son parfum et s'enivrer de ses sons qui sortaient de sa bouche aux lèvres douces.

Le Serpentard toucha amoureusement le torse de ses doigts agiles, il admira le corps gracile du jeune homme qui ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule, Adrian était fin et beau et tellement touchant alors qu'il le déshabillait avec douceur sans le brusquer comme une chose précieuse. Draco voulait garder dans sa mémoire le corps de son amant, sa peau nacré, ses tétons roses qui durcissaient sous ses caresses habiles.

Après avoir passé sa main plusieurs fois sur le ventre et sur la fine ligne de poils qui descendait dans son pantalon, Draco ouvrit le vêtement, impatient. Ses doigts passèrent à l'intérieur et enveloppèrent la virilité déjà bien tendue de son petit-ami. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans gémit en soulevant son bassin, la caresse de Draco était woh !

Le blond sourit quand il sentit la verge durcir encore plus, elle suintait entre ses doigts signe qu'Adrian appréciait le traitement. De plus, entendre les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche vermeille était un pur délice. Bon sang ! Son petit libraire était un vrai appel à l'amour, s'il ne tenait qu'à lui il le garderait là bien au chaud entre ses bras sans jamais le laisser sortir de son lit.

Le Serpentard fit disparaitre les vêtements inutiles, il voulait le voir dans sa nudité, il était magnifique même avec ses joues un peu roses d'être ainsi exposé devant le regard appréciateur du blond. Son sexe palpitant battait doucement dans sa main, ses jambes et la douceur de ses cuisses contre ses lèvres alors qu'il les embrassait avec passion étaient horriblement jouissif.

Draco remonta vers les lèvres tentatrices et embrassa Adrian avec vénération. Sa langue taquine le sondait, il en voulait toujours plus il n'arrivait plus à se détacher de lui ni à s'en rassasier. Il en était déjà dépendant comme ce n'était pas possible, mais là ça ne le gênait pas, il voulait le garder, il allait le garder près de lui et faire attention à ce que personne ne le lui prenne.

Draco venait de trouver son trésor, celui qu'il ne croyait pas trouver un jour où du moins pas si tôt. Si Harry savait ça il rigolerait bien de le savoir dépendant d'un homme, lui qui se targuait de vouloir rester libre encore quelques années.

Le blond oublia ses pensées, il se déshabilla lui aussi d'un sort avec fébrilité. Il écarta les jambes d'Adrian en redéposant un baiser sur chaque cuisse pour ne pas l'affoler, il reprit ses caresses sur le torse délicat pendant qu'il le préparait le plus doucement possible, il n'était pas comme ça avec ses autres amants, avec eux il était fougueux et pressé d'assouvir un besoin de sexe, là il prenait son temps, il faisait l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait et là était toute la différence.

Adrian sut que le moment était arrivé, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors que Draco se plaçait sur lui après avoir lubrifié son sexe et le rassurait par des mots tendres. L'apprenti libraire savait que ça allait faire mal et il ne se trompa pas quand le blond le pénétra, Adrian ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit surpris regardant Draco qui s'était arrêté et qui avait planté son regard intense dans le sien.

-Nous irons à ton rythme, expliqua le Serpentard. Prend ton temps, mon amour, et relaxe-toi.

Le garçon se détendit puis peu à peu sous les caresses de Draco le plaisir revint, le blond souffla, il n'aurait pas pu tenir une seconde de plus tant ses reins le brûlaient de désir.

Draco s'enfonça au plus profond d'Adrian, un son rauque sortit de sa gorge de se savoir là. Le jeune homme aux mèches dorées s'accrocha aux draps quand son amant toucha son point sensible. Pardieu ! C'était si bon de sentir Draco à l'intérieur de lui, c'était si bon de le sentir venir et sortir complètement, il le rendait fou il en perdait même son souffle de ressentir tout ça en même temps.

Les deux hommes firent l'amour éperdument en s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, les coups de reins du blond étaient enflammés, la sueur perlait sur leurs corps sensuels. Draco se pencha et happa les lèvres d'Adrian en buvant son souffle alors que le jeune homme jouissait par à coup contre le torse du Serpentard.

Draco lâcha la bouche de son amant et s'arquant subitement il laissa le plaisir envahir ses sens, il éjacula violemment dans le corps fluet d'Adrian en poussant un grondement sourd et salvateur, jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un. Le Serpentard tremblait et ses bras le tenaient à peine, las il se retira du corps pantelant sous lui et se laissa tomber près de son compagnon et sans crier gare il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Merci, chuchota le blond ému. Tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux, Adrian.

-Je n'ai rien fait, tu sais, sourit le jeune libraire en se serrant un peu plus contre son amant. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

-Si, tu es là avec moi et tu viens de me donner la plus belle chose que tu avais gardé bien précieusement. Je suis heureux d'avoir reçu ce cadeau, mon amour.

-Je ne regretterai jamais ce choix, Draco.

-Alors tu restes ? Questionna avec témérité le espérait une réponse positive. Tu veux bien partager ma vie ?

-Je veux bien, oui, et puis c'est demandé si gentiment, ajouta Adrian taquin qui pourtant sentait une boule enserrer sa gorge.

-Je sais que je te prends de court, je sais que ça peut te paraître soudain, mais je t'aime, ne pleure pas amour, ajouta Draco en essuyant une larme salée descendre le long de la joue d'Adrian.

-Je suis simplement heureux, Draco, simplement heureux d'être avec toi.

-Moi aussi, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être entré dans cette librairie ce jour-là !


	32. Cinq ans plus tard

Cinq ans plus tard.

Harry était heureux, le bonheur complet. Voilà cinq ans déjà qu'il travaillait en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Son travail ne le gênait absolument pas dans sa vie, il profitait de la grande bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches sur la magie blanche et noire. D'ailleurs il avait déjà publié deux livres qui s'étaient arrachés comme des petits pains malgré la complexité parfois de ses écrits.

Travailler dans le même endroit que Severus lui plaisait énormément, Lucius quand à lui s'occupait de ses affaires à Londres où ailleurs. L'homme rentrait tous les soirs à Poudlard, il ne pouvait rester longtemps loin d'eux. Il s'ennuyait, leur disait-il souvent alors que les deux autres le raillaient gentiment.

Les trois hommes et Ambre vivaient tous les quatre dans un appartement qu'Albus leur avait attribué dans l'école de sorcellerie. Un appartement de plusieurs pièces bien situé et non dans les cachots glacials. Ambre fréquentait l'école du village ce qui laissait à ses pères un peu de répit dans la journée pour s'occuper de leurs cours et des multiples copies à corriger. Parfois la petite fille allait chez ses grands-parents ce qui faisait le bonheur de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley qui en profitaient pour la gâter outrageusement.

Ambre était une petite fille adorable. Elle était pleine de vie et mettait beaucoup d'animation dans la vie de ses pères. Severus, dont soi-dit en passant elle avait hérité ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait très longs et très souples adorait sa fille. Ambre avait les yeux verts, c'était une enfant espiègle mais facile à vivre malgré les idées ridicules de Lucius de lui apprendre des sorts complexes derrière le dos de ses autres pères qui n'étaient pas dupes une seule seconde.

En effet les deux hommes n'ignoraient rien des manigances de Lucius, ils savaient aussi tous les deux que jamais le blond ne ferait quelque chose qui soit dangereux pour Ambre, Lucius aimait trop la petite pour ça, ils étaient tellement complices ces deux-là ! Il fallait les voir comploter ensemble ou alors jouer au Quidditch version enfant dans le parc pour se rendre compte à quel point ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Severus n'était pas en reste, Ambre aimait beaucoup accompagner son père dans son laboratoire quand il préparait ses fioles et ses chaudrons le samedi et le dimanche. D'habitude le maître des potions ne tolérait personne mais sa fille avait ce droit. Elle a des dispositions, arguait souvent Severus devant Harry et Lucius alors que ceux-ci étaient septiques. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera douée dans les potions, comme son père.

Harry le regardait tendrement et amoureusement puis il opinait et lui disait qu'elle n'était pas sa fille pour rien. Alors Severus fier, comme seul un père pouvait l'être, souriait et nullement dupe des affirmations de son mari aux yeux verts il faisait semblant d'y croire.

Tout ce passait le mieux du monde, Severus, Lucius et Harry étaient heureux, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux les uns des autres. L'aristocrate avait appris beaucoup sur l'amour avec Harry et Severus et surtout partager. Jamais le jeune Gryffondor n'avait eu à regretter d'avoir fait entrer le Serpentard blond aux yeux gris dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui Harry avait vingt-quatre ans, on était fin juillet et ils séjournaient tous au manoir Prince. L'été était très beau et très chaud en cette fin de soirée. Poppy avait ouvert en grand les baies vitrées afin de faire rentrer un peu d'air frais du dehors, le jeune sorcier soupira de bien-être, une petite brise légère et bienvenue déposa sur son visage un peu de fraîcheur.

Severus et Lucius le regardaient, lui Harry, assis sur son fauteuil en train de réfléchir intensément. Il avait une idée en tête, à vrai dire elle ne datait pas de maintenant mais de quelques semaines déjà. Sa petite puce était allée se coucher, Poppy l'avait accompagné, l'elfe agissait comme une vraie mère poule avec elle, ils s'entendaient comme des larrons en foire ces deux sacripants.

-Je crois, commença Lucius à voix basse. Qu'Harry nous prépare quelque chose, Severus.

-Oui, je pense que tu as raison, répliqua le maître des potions sans quitter du regard son petit griffon. Ses réflexions sont trop intenses pour êtres honnêtes.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela peut être ?

-Non, aucune idée, et puis tu sais qu'il ne dira rien, s'amusa Severus Snape.

-Je sais, je me suis rendu compte qu'il sait très bien nous cacher ses secrets et que rien ne le fera parler, même pas la torture.

Harry ne parut pas les entendre, ou du moins il n'avait pas fait un signe qui montrait qu'il aurait pu entendre ses deux hommes discuter entre eux.

-Je sais qu'il fait semblant de nous ignorer, avança Lucius en tapotant ses doigts nerveusement sur le bras de son fauteuil. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !

-En tout cas ça doit être important pour qu'il n'accoure pas vers toi pour te rassurer comme à son habitude, ricana le professeur railleur.

-Ah ! Tu as remarqué toi aussi !

-Hum, oui j'ai remarqué, Lucius, le railla quelque peu Severus.

Le blond qui n'était pas Serpentard pour rien sortit sa baguette de sa poche et le pointa discrètement vers Harry. Severus sourit, il savait ce que Lucius avait en tête.

Le blond prononça à voix basse une incantation qui déboutonna la chemise du survivant avec légèreté. Quand ce fut fait il continua son jeu en envoyant un souffle frais sur les tétons de sa victime qui se durcirent instantanément. Le Gryffondor sortit de ses pensées en poussant un soupir et ses beaux yeux verts se plantèrent dans ceux de Lucius.

-Gamin ! Rigola Harry. Tu n'as pas d'autres jeux que ça ?

-Si mon amour, mais pour l'instant c'est celui là que je préfère, répliqua l'aristocrate.

-Alors ne te gêne surtout pas, Lucius, le provoqua Harry en s'étirant sur son fauteuil tout en écartant les jambes sous le rire de Severus.

-Comme tu veux, morveux, ricana le blond. Tu vas perdre la tête je te préviens !

-Je te dirais ça après, vantard, murmura Harry qui avait finalement pris sa décision et qui allait la mettre en pratique dès ce soir, et Lucius son cher amant, allait remplir un de ses désirs qui le taraudait depuis des semaines maintenant.

Le blond pointa une fois de plus sa baguette sur Harry et là c'est son pantalon qui se déboutonna lentement sur le membre en semi-érection. Harry reposa sa tête sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux attendant le reste de la torture de son blondinet. D'un sort sa chemise disparut ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, le jeune homme eut chaud d'un seul coup.

Harry était certain que Lucius allait l'exciter pour le punir de son mutisme et que Severus et lui allaient lui faire passer une nuit inoubliable. Une nuit de débauche et de plaisir, une nuit où ses cris allaient résonner dans la chambre bien protégée par un sort de silence et d'intimité.

Lucius continua sa torture par un autre souffle sur son membre qui cette fois se redressa complètement. Sous le regard de ses deux hommes le jeune sorcier posa sa main sur son torse et se caressa lentement, il savait que les deux autres n'allaient pas rester insensibles bien longtemps, c'est toujours Severus et Lucius qui capitulaient les premiers quand il voulait les chauffer. Immanquablement les deux Serpentard lui sautaient dessus.

Justement comme un fait exprès Severus se leva, impatient, il se rapprocha de son griffon de son pas souple. Agacé il le prit dans ses bras et le transporta dans la chambre suivit de Lucius bien décidé à s'amuser un peu plus longtemps et à faire souffrir Harry avec son air de ne pas y toucher alors qu'en réalité il en mourrait d'envie autant qu'eux si ce n'était pas plus.

Après dix autres bonnes minutes de tortures sur le corps d'Harry, le blond prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et happa ses lèvres dans un baiser à lui couper le souffle. Severus ricana quand il vit Harry faire disparaître du dessus de la petite table la fiole de potion contraceptive, potion que le jeune sorcier prenait une fois tous les six mois.

Maintenant le maître des potions savait à quoi pensait Harry ces jours-ci, et Lucius qui ne se doutait de rien, et bien il allait être étonné et surpris l'aristocrate !

Le professeur haussa les épaules, si Harry était déterminé à avoir un autre enfant, avec Lucius cette fois-ci, il n'allait certes pas l'en empêcher. Après tout son petit bout de chou avait déjà cinq ans et ils pouvaient tous supporter l'arrivée d'un autre bébé.

Severus prit part aux caresses et aux baisers que les deux autres se donnaient, cependant maintenant qu'il connaissait le plan d'Harry il prit bien soin de ne pas lui faire l'amour. Il laissa ce soin à Lucius qui y allait hardiment inconscient de ce qu'Harry lui avait réservé. Les ébats entre les deux hommes étaient passionnés, il y avait beaucoup de tendresse dans leurs gestes et de passion.

Quand Lucius pénétra le jeune sorcier celui-ci sourit, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux épaules de l'homme qui se mit à le pilonner avec force pour assouvir un besoin que le survivant avait exacerbé.

Harry avait un peu de mal à rester sur le lit, les coups de Lucius le faisaient décoller tellement il était fougueux. Les yeux de l'aristocrate étaient voilés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte exhalait un souffle sporadique et les sons délicieux qui en sortaient enflammaient le petit brun qui en avait fermé ses yeux de bonheur pour mieux ressentir Lucius et sa virilité qui le malmenait merveilleusement en ce moment.

Le Serpentard se libéra laissant partir sa semence dans le corps offert sous lui, Harry sentit les coulées chaudes se répandre en lui, il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il n'explose sous la main polissonne de Severus qui se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Petit futé, lui chuchota-t-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

-Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ? Susurra le vilain griffon.

Lucius se coucha près de ses deux hommes après s'être retiré de son jeune amant, le blond prit Severus dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en ricanant.

Le Serpentard que je suis, les railla Lucius. N'est pas fou au point de ne pas avoir vu que le morveux a fait disparaître sa potion, Sev. Il a aussi pensé, après quelques secondes de réflexions, au faite que si Harry était autant dans la lune ces jours-ci c'est parce que tout simplement il avait cette idée dans la tête, ajouta le blond en regardant le corps du maître des potions. Et toi Severus tu n'as rien dit, je me demande si je ne vais pas te laisser avec ton érection, amour.

-Il n'est pas question de me laisser ainsi, rouspéta le maître des potions.

-On va s'occuper de toi, mon amour, chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque. Lucius et moi allons te faire voir des étoiles, ajouta-t-il en se serrant entre ses bras. Laisse-toi faire et tu ne le regretteras pas, Severus.

La suite laissons là aux trois amants, tout ce que nous savons c'est que six mois plus tard Harry mettait au monde une autre fille prénommée Cléa-May, le portrait craché de Lucius Malfoy qui ne put empêcher une larme de joie couler le long de sa joue quand il vit sa petite fille montrer le bout de son joli nez.

Six ans plus tard une jolie demoiselle aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts étincelants attendait maugréant sur le quai de la gare. Ses trois pères avaient tenus à l'accompagner pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard et vraiment ils ne faisaient pas dans le discret. Ambre regarda résignée papa Harry se démener pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié, papou Severus lui faisait des recommandations inutiles puisque de tout façon lui aussi allait à Poudlard avec Harry puis daddy Lus et Cléa-May.

Ils voulaient qu'elle ait une rentrée normale, qu'est-ce qu'ils appelaient une rentrée normale ? Se faire des papouilles dans un hall de gare bondé de monde !

Et puis que faisaient là ses grands-parents avec tonton Fred et tonton George et parrain Draco avec Adrian et Ron et marraine Hermione ? Non mais vraiment ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, pour la discrétion ils repasseront ! Heureusement que daddy lus savait se tenir lui ! Bon c'est vrai que Cléa-May était accrochée à son cou et qu'elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Le train siffla et la jeune demoiselle soulagée monta dans son compartiment après avoir été embrassé par toute sa famille. Elle les trouvait envahissant parfois mais elle les aimait énormément.

Harry fut surpris quand sa fille se retrouva à Serpentard après la répartition. Severus et Lucius fêtèrent ça dignement et le sourire des deux hommes montraient à tous leurs attachements à la maison des verts et argent.

Draco finit par s'unir magiquement à Adrian et ils s'installèrent au manoir Malfoy. Ron et Hermione se marièrent aussi et trouvèrent une petite maison à cinq kilomètres de la maison d'Arthur et de Molly qui furent heureux de les savoir si près.

La vie n'est pas toujours ce que l'on voudrait quelle soit mais avec un peu de chance et beaucoup d'amour on peut finir par trouver le bonheur.

.

FIN

.

Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire, j'espère quelle vous aura enchantée du début jusqu'à la fin. J'ai une autre fic en cours. Je vais prendre le temps de la finir tranquillement puis je la posterai. En attendant à plus et bisous à tout le monde, sorcière noire.

.


End file.
